


Heart of Mine

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abduction, Acceptance, Aged-Up Character(s), Arranged Marriage, Brother/Sister Incest, Can I still use the term kidnapped if the character isn't technically a kid anymore??, Childhood Trauma, Comfort Sex, Cousin Incest, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Denial of Feelings, Different Endings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forgiveness, I don't think this is a love triangle anymore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Jealous Ciel Phantomhive, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, Marriage, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Nightmares, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Sibling Incest, Suspicions, Torture, We'll see how I feel, Wedding Planning, possibly, still keeping the tag though, there's three different character endings, things are still up in the air with this story, whenever i see or hear the word forgiveness the hamilton trash part of me whisper 'can you imagine?'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 91,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: After the death of their parents and the torture they endured during their enslavement from a cult, Ciel made it his mission to make sure his sister (y/n) didn't remember a thing. Once he employed Sebastian he instructed the demon to erase (y/n)'s memory of the nights they spent tied up in a cage and leered at by perverse men. Through the years the demon has kept a close eye on the siblings, more so the way Ciel's affections have changed for (y/n). Even the young Earl is unaware of his own abnormal feelings for his beloved sister. His upcoming marriage to Elizabeth has these feelings arising.





	1. Chapter 1

He watched with a diligent, cobalt eye that held a slight glisten to them that was only reserved to when he looked your way. You trailed after Finny, laughing joyously when the blonde showed you the blooming flowers. Clasping your hands together in delight you turn your face toward him ever so slightly, charming him unknowingly with eyes that mirrored Ciel’s. Your brother’s gentle smile soured, turning into a pensive scowl as he remembers not too long ago the situation the both of you were in after your parent’s death. He hid his mouth with his palm, looking off into the distance.

“What is the matter young master?” Sebastian doesn’t tear his own eyes from you. “Isn’t this what you wanted? She’s happy. Not remembering a thing from the incident.”

Ciel hums, not feeling up to answering the demon he had entered a contract with. That fateful night when they were beaten and tortured he never wanted you to remember any of that. How much pain you were in and how scared you were as you howled next to him. He cried for you as you had received most of the damage being a girl had subjected you to. Touching you all over the place with their filthy minds and hands. Once Sebastian arrived he begged the demon to erase her memory of that night. Losing their parents was traumatizing alone.

You notice a perturbed Ciel on the veranda overlooking the gardens. Frowning you grab a few flowers and bound over to him and Sebastian. “Ciel!”

He jolts, startled by your sudden closeness. “Yes (y/n)?” To which you kiss his cheek with your full lips, anything to erase that forlorn expression from your darling brother’s young face. Face flaring up in a blush you laugh loudly at his expense and hand him a few flowers.

“For you my dear Ciel.” Turning to Sebastian you hold up the stem of a large blooming flower that hue matched that of his eyes. “And for you Sebastian.”

“Why thank you my lady.” Sebastian grins and bows after gingerly taking the flower from your hand. “Although they pale in comparison to you.” 

Quite unladylike you snort and shake your head. “Always brimming with compliments, Sebastian.”

“Only for you my lady.”

Ciel groans. “Knock it off.”

There’s a taunting mirth in his smile when he glances at your brother. “As you wish young master.” His long legs stride over to the other side of the small white metal table that separated the chairs and motions for you to take a seat. “Sit here my lady and I’ll fetch you and your brother some tea.”

You beam up at him with a thank you and happily plop down on the comfortable chair while pushing down the puffiness of your dress skirt. Ciel is still blushing, flowers gripped tightly in his hands while keeping his concentration on Finny who ventures up a ladder to prune the branches of a rather overgrown tree.

“Aren’t you happy that Elizabeth is coming tomorrow?”

Huffing he supports his chin on his palm, putting his elbow on the arm rest. 

Cheeks filling with air as you puffed them out you lean back against the support of the chair. “She’s your fiancee Ciel and our cousin. You should be nicer to her.”

“I’m plenty nice.” his voice is laced with annoyance at the mere thought of the shrill girl that he was betrothed to. “She’s simply bothersome.”

“She just loves you.” You try and defend her. There’s a hint of sadness that you try to squash but can’t. “She’s always loved you. I wish I had someone like that. But. . . Mother and father died before they could select a groom for me. As male heir of the Phantomhive family they were more focused on your future.”

“(y/n) that’s not true. They loved you. And who knows, even if they had selected a groom for you he may not have loved you.” Ciel suddenly realizes the incorrect way he had phrased that. Your eyes darken. “No, I mean. . . I’m sure he could’ve grown to love you. Who wouldn’t. What I meant was in arranged marriages like this it wouldn’t be uncommon if there was no love between you two. . .” Heart racing hearing himself babble like a complete fool Ciel averts his eyes from you. Before he can stop himself he blurts out “After all no one will love you as much as I do.”

A boisterous laugh rips through your entire body.

“Stop it. It’s not funny.” Ciel hisses and straightens up while you hold onto your stomach and lean over with bouts of laughter.

“Of course! How can I be so foolish.” You wheeze in between and let out the last of your giggles. “No one can love me as much as my brother does.”

He loved the way your eyes glossed over with tears induced by your hysterics. The flush it gave your face. In a pout Ciel crosses his arms and flicks his visible eye away from you. “And don’t you ever forget that. Any boy who even wishes to be in the same vicinity as you must have my approval.”

“Yes yes.” You nod your head with each ‘yes’. “Hell hath no fury like a Ciel scorned.”

“Now you’re just making fun of me.”

“Oh don’t be like that dearest brother of mine.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  


“OH CIEL!!” A screeching chirp had you making a large green slash on your canvas and your brother breaking his pencil. Sebastian closes his instructional book and sighs.

“Elizabeth is here. . .”

“We heard. . .” Ciel glares at the door, hearing the loud echoing of her shoes clicking against the hardwood floor as she searched for you and Ciel. With a slight whimper at your destroyed painting you set aside your palette and brush and get up to greet Lizzy who soon bursts into the room like a storm of havoc.

“Lady Elizabeth, it’s always a pleasure to see you.” Sebastian smiles at the bouncing blonde in way too much pink.

She throws her arms around you first in an anaconda-like death grip. “Oh (y/n)! I missed you so much! You must come visit me more often!” Then her emerald irises catch the sight of Ciel. You swore you saw hearts form in her eyes as she casts you aside to go after Ciel. Frame stiffening he anticipates the inevitable collision. Elizabeth literally hurls herself at him. She pulls away from him shortly after, hands still holding onto his upper arms. “You grew! When did this happen?!”

A headache already ebbed at his temples you decide to come to the rescue and gently steer her away. “Why don’t we go into the parlor and catch up. Sebastian can whip us up some tea and pastries. Can’t you Sebastian?”

“Whatever my lady desires.” the charming devil winks at you before heading to the kitchen.

You catch Ciel mumbling “He needs to act more like a resigned butler. . .”

Having more patience than Ciel ever did, you listened with interest to Elizabeth rant on about what she had been up to since the last time you saw her; her attendant sitting next to her, all smiles as usual at her happy charge. Next to you Ciel barely feigns attention as he looks about the parlor with a bored expression, circling the pad of his index finger incessantly around the rim of his teacup. You send a sharp elbow into his side to wake him up. What a moody teenager he was proving to be. With a menacing glare at your expense he squares off his shoulders and faces a still chattering Elizabeth.

“Oh I wish the two of you could’ve been there!” She finishes off her story with a doleful sigh. “You would’ve enjoyed it.”

“I’m sure we would’ve.” You cheer her up with a smile. “It sounds lovely Lizzy.”

“Oh!” She suddenly exclaims and turns toward Ciel. Her blush didn’t escape your attention. “Ciel, there’s something serious I need to discuss with you on behalf of my parents.”

This raises his plummeting curiosity. “About what?”

“Our marriage of course!” Elizabeth chimes with delight. “I’ll be turning 19 soon. My father thinks it’s time that we plan our wedding.”

“Wh-What?!” Abruptly your brother shoots out of his seat, panicked and seeming prepared to run like an animal in danger. “19 is still too young!”

“On the contrary, young master. There have been accounts of people marrying when they’re still children.” Sebastian’s silky smooth purr comes in as he suddenly appears, refilling your empty cup from behind you. It sends a shiver down your arms at the closeness of his lips to your ear. You will your hands to still and not cause the cup to clatter against the delicate saucer. At your jitteriness, Sebastian chuckles. “Forgive me for startling you my lady.”

“Yes! That’s what father said!” Elizabeth goes on. “And I’m ready to take the title of Lady Phantomhive!”

“But that’s (y/n)’s title!” he screeches and whips his head to look down at you. 

“Calm down Ciel. This behaviour is unbecoming of you.” You’d never seen him freak out so much. “You knew this was bound to happen. That title was never mine to keep anyway.”

Paula senses the rising tension in your brother and nudges her lady. “Lady Elizabeth, perhaps we should retire for a while.”

“What? Why? Ciel and I have a lot of planning to do!” the spoiled Lady of Midford pouts and pulls away from her maid. “Like the flowers, venue, date-”

“Paula is right Elizabeth. The suddenness of it all has flustered my master.” your suave butler speaks up on behalf of Ciel. “Let it settle in and then we can begin discussing your nuptials.”

She’s about to protest until you stand up. “Take this time to rest and write down what you have in mind for the wedding. Making a list of what needs to be done will make this process go much easily.” Your smile is comforting, convincing Elizabeth to follow Sebastian and Paula to her room. Leaving you alone in Ciel. “What the hell was that?”

“You know damn well I’m not ready to get married (y/n).” Teeth clenched he runs a hand through his coal black hair in aggravation. The large sapphire on his ring catching the light of the sun that streamed into the room through large bay windows. It was once so big that it could only fit his thumb. Now he wore it on his middle finger. You yourself had a small sapphire pendant that lay on the divot of your clavicle. The Phantomhive gem.

“I know. Marriage is a big step.” you simper and catch his free hand in your own. “But this day was bound to happen. This is what father and mother wanted. They chose Elizabeth specifically for you. They knew she’d make you a perfect wife.” Slowly you begin to swing your clasped hands to and fro. “This is the day Elizabeth has been dreaming of, Ciel. She loves you. She’ll make you happy.”

“Not as happy as you make me.” Ciel finally settles down at the sensation of your touch. He’s rendered helpless at your calming voice and caressing fingers.

“I bet she’ll make you much happier. There are things she can do that I can’t.” You grin at finally getting your brother to regain his mild manner composure. “She’ll give you the love that you need if you let her. And in doing so Elizabeth will also give you children! I can be an auntie!” Adding with a gleeful giggle at the thought of a little blue- or green- eyed child running around whom you could spoil rotten. 

“You always sound far too grown up for your own good.” Nonchalantly his thumb runs across the bumps of your knuckles.

“Girls are often far more mature than boys. That’s why.” you pleasantly produce a hum from your throat.

Chest swelling and deflating with the release of a sigh, Ciel resigns to his fate. “There’s no getting out of this, is there?”

You purse your lips tightly together and shake your head. “I’m afraid not. But don’t worry. You’re making it out to be the end of the world. You’ll find yourself enjoying married life. While I on the other hand become a spinster. Unless you decide to find me an eligible husband.”

This time Ciel scoffs. “One dreadful thing at a time (y/n).”


	2. Chapter 2

Your body viciously jolts forward in your bed, panting heavily you wildly look around your dark room. Foreboding shadows seemed to move around ominously. Tears plopped down onto your hands as you curl your knees to your chest and wrap your arms secured around them.

“It’s just a dream (y/n). . . Just a dream. . .” you whimper against your leg. In the quietness you heard footsteps draw near. Eyes squeezed tightly closed you hold your breath and keep repeating your mantra like a prayer that will save you from the surrounding darkness that threatened to swallow you back into your nightmare. The doorknob jangles a little bit as someone turns it.

“My lady? Are you alright?”

Your breath of relief is unstable, shaking and alerting Sebastian that you were not okay. 

His brows shoot up in alarm at your distress. “My lady, what ever is the matter?” Sebastian is instantly at your bedside turning on the lamp on your nightstand. You wipe your face with the sleeve of your nightgown. 

“I-I’m fine Sebastian. It was just a dream.” You struggled to make yourself smile without it looking strained. “Well, more like a nightmare.”

Quite unorthodox for a butler he sits at the edge of your bed and gently brushes his gloved knuckles along your tear stained cheek. His lips purse as he casually dries the rest of your face.

You knew his actions were completely innocent, but you couldn’t help growing self conscious at his nearness. The man was too attractive for his own good! You drew yourself away from him bashfully and pull your blankets closer to yourself. “Thank you Sebastian. I don’t know how you do it, but you always manage to come to me at the right time. Do you never sleep?”

“I require little, my lady.” Sebastian humbly replies with a serene smile as he looks down at you. “When ever my lady or master need me, I’ll be there.” Gently his finger taps at your nose dotingly. Once he makes sure you’re tucked back into bed and sound asleep he turns your lamp off and leaves your room to head to Ciel’s. He found his young master still wide awake as he held a book in his hands. 

Ciel scowls. “I thought I already told you I was good for the night.”

“You did. However I just wanted to let you know about (y/n).”

Quickly closing his book he leaps out of bed. “Is she alright? What happened?” Ciel advances toward Sebastian with a bombardment of inquiries.

The demon has to restrain the young boy by his shoulders. Oh how he remembered a time when Ciel didn’t even reach his chest in height. Now as a young man Ciel almost matched his own stature. “Calm yourself young master. It was but a nightmare. She is fine now.”

“You entered her room.” The Phantomhive Earl snarls and whips himself away from Sebastian’s hands. “Don’t you ever do that again. She is a lady and you are but a butler.”

“Forgive me, but I cannot allow myself to walk by while a woman is in distress.” Sebastian leans slightly forward in a small bow. He saw this coming. Ciel never failed at the part of an overprotective brother. And of course Sebastian liked to tease him every once in awhile. 

He grew silent then leaned against his bedpost. “What was it about this time?”

“She did not say. Possibly the same ones that have plagued her since she was young.” 

Chewing on the inside of his cheek in contemplation, Ciel turns his eyes toward Sebastian. His contract with the demon shining brightly in his right eye. “You don’t think she’ll remember. . . Do you?”

“She couldn’t possibly. I erased her memories myself.” replying with slight hurt that Ciel thought his powers so incompetent that he couldn’t do something as simple as memory erasing.

“Perhaps I should go check on her. . .” 

“Let her sleep.” Blocking the door he insists that Ciel should be sleeping as well. “You have a full day ahead of you in the morning.”

Ciel frowns and returns to his bed. “Don’t remind me. Can’t believe this is actually happening.”

“Good night young master.”

  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  


Tolerating Lizzy pulling you every which way in London through the entire day you were relieved when she suggested stopping for lunch at a nearby cafe. You relaxed into the chair with a groan, your feet aching and possibly swollen in your heels. Lizzy’s energy never seemed to diminish. Dozens of shopping bags were placed beside your table. She had already bought half of her wedding ensemble!

“And you’ll be my maid of honor, won’t you (y/n)?”

“Yes of course Lizzy.” You smile over the rim of your cup and proceed to tip it slightly back. The floral aroma of your tea soothed you from the hectic evening you had spent with Elizabeth. It was superb, of course it could never go up to par with Sebastian’s brew. Warmth from the tea coursing through you relaxed your aching back and tensed muscles. Outside the window you watched the ever busy streets of London as people went about their lives; the clopping of horse shoes mixing with the chatter of pedestrians. Women in colorful frocks and heads adorned large exotic feather plumed hats passed by. Rowdy little children ran about precariously without a care in the world, without knowing the ugliness humanity had to offer. You envied the little girls walking out of a doll shop, holding tightly onto their mother’s hand with porcelain cherubs with thick ringlets securely in their arms. What you wouldn’t give to hold your own mother’s hand again. To hear her laugh. To feel her smooth back your (h/c) hair with such adoration radiating from such a simple caress. To bury your face in her strawberry blonde tinged hair that always smelled so wonderfully of a garden. To hear her whisper ‘I love you’ in your ear before you went to bed.

“Lady (y/n)?” Paula pulls you out of your melancholic pondering. Elizabeth eyes you warily, big green eyes brimming with concern for you her cousin and soon to be sister-in-law. “Are you alright?”

Languidly you turn back to them, placing your teacup back on it’s beautifully designed saucer. “Sorry. A bit out of it today.” You confess with a weary tone, managing to bring up a smile that you had lost in your wondering. “What were you saying Lizzy?”

Seeing that your mood lifted she recovers her exuberance air and claps her hands. “I was saying that we should go pick a bridesmaid gown! And then I’ll show you what I have in mind for my wedding dress.” 

“Perhaps we should save that for tomorrow. Don’t you think my lady?” her maid frets, still concerned over your silence.

There’s a pout developing on her face, preparing to object to an idea as is her selfish nature. Something from Paula’s makes Lizzy subdue her protest and nod obediently. “You’re right. We’ll save it for tomorrow.”

“Thank you Elizabeth.”

“Oh! That reminds me. I need to talk to Ciel. It’s absolutely absurd that he hasn’t made it his mission to find you the best possible husband.” Lizzy bursts forth making the tea slosh slightly in it’s container when you go to steady it.

“It’s okay Elizabeth. Ciel has plenty on his mind already.” 

“Nonsense (y/n)! You deserve nothing but the best! A handsome husband with a prestigious pedigree with a great deal of land!”

“I’d be lucky if I even found a peasant who wanted me.” Meaning it as a jest toward yourself, Elizabeth didn’t think such of your offhanded comment.

“Never think of such things (y/n). You’re a Phantomhive!” She snaps making your laugh to yourself. It was always funny when Elizabeth tried to act serious.

“Of course.” Fingers touching the sapphire pendant held against your throat by a lace choker. “How can I forget?”

“Perhaps it’s not a lord or peasant she seeks, but a certain butler.” 

You choke on your tea at Paula’s remark that made Lizzy grin mischievously. “Is that true (y/n)?”

Still sputtering and trying to regain your composure, you place a hand over your mouth and try to quiet your incessant coughing. “N-No!”

“Mr. Sebastian is incredibly handsome.” Paula sighs in a dreamy fashion at the thought of the angel faced butler with hair as dark as a raven’s feathers and skin as white as polished marble. You’d be a big fat liar if you even tried to deny that he was attractive. Any woman (or man even) with perfectly functioning eyes could see his ethereal charm. 

“Even so, it’s out of the question. I’m sorry (y/n).” Elizabeth did sound apologetic, face dimming in solace.

You shake your head vigorously, warranting a neck ache later on. “Yes he is handsome, but I’ve never thought of marrying him! He’s always been off limits. Besides Sebastian would not think twice of incurring my brother’s wrath. Someday I will find a husband. Maybe. If not that’s okay.” At least that’s what you tried to tell yourself despite the sinking feeling in your chest.

“You will find a husband! I know you will! One who loves you just as much as I love Ciel!” There was no doubt in her proclamation. 

Tenderly you lace your fingers with her’s across the table. “If you say so Lizzy.” Annoying as she could be, Elizabeth could always convince you of the most impossible things, even when the two of you were children. You loved her dearly for her doe eyed optimism. As she viewed everything with a heart so pure and untainted. Despite being spoiled she had such a genuine heart and would do anything for you. You knew if anyone could manage your brother to smile every day it would be her.

_Take good care of Ciel for me, Elizabeth. Even if Ciel wishes for me to stay forever by his side I can’t. We’ll have to grow up eventually._

  
  
  
  
  
  


“We’re home!” Elizabeth sings through the entryway of the immense manor. A bag swinging side to side in her hands. A gift for your brother. She pranced around while you called for Finny and Mey Rin to help with the rest of the bags. 

“How was your trip my lady?” Mey Rin asks while taking your own small purchases from you.

“Wonderful. Thank you Mey Rin.” It had been wonderful. But you were both physically and emotionally exhausted, wanting nothing more than to take a long nap. “If you don’t mind I’ll be retiring for a short time.”

“Come this way then my lady.” she trots over the grand staircase and waits for you to catch up. 

You meet Elizabeth halfway up the stairs. “I’m going to give this to Ciel! A wedding present.” She hurries past you and Mey Rin, out of sight once she rounds a corner into the adjoining hallway.

“I really don’t know where she gets the energy.” 

In your room Mey Rin puts down your bags and helps your get into something that allowed you comfort instead of your constricting corset. You thanked her for the assistance and let your body fall back onto your large bed.

“Much better.” Practically purring you grab a pillow and curl yourself against it. 

“Will you be needing anything else ma’am?” Mey Rin goes about closing your curtains.

You’re about to ask for water until a certain thought stops you. How grand your bed was, yet it sometimes felt so lonely. Your hand felt at the immense emptiness next to you. Your mother would always join you in your naps. Holding you tightly against her breast as you listened to her heartbeat, soothing like a lullaby. Even Ciel would join the both of you and cuddle up on the other side of you. If he finished his work, sometimes your father would even take part in the family nap.

“My brother. . .”

Mey Rin halts in closing the last curtain and inclines her head. “What was that ma’am?”

“If he isn’t too busy. . .” Your eyelids droop down. “I request my brother’s company. At least for a little bit.”

“Yes ma’am. I’ll go and check right away.” For once her version of a whisper was actually gentle.

You hated bugging him. Ciel was always busy running the Phantomhive empire. Sometimes this empty feeling couldn’t be ignored though. Ciel was all you had left from those memories from so long ago. The years had changed the both of your but never did they alter those sublime memories you had of your family. 

  
  


“(y/n)? You asked for me?” came Ciel’s voice, so close to you. You hadn’t even heard the door open although you had still been awake. Mind beginning to numb with sleep. Not even bothering to raise your head you pat the spot next to you and hear a sigh escape from him. “I see.”

There’s quiet shuffling as he makes his way to the other side of the bed. The soft sounds of Ciel unlacing his shoes and kicking them off before he lay himself next to you. Conforming his body to your’s he pulls you closer to his chest. 

“Thank you for indulging in me. I know you’re so busy. Even more so now with the wedding-”

“Shush. I need a nap just as much as you do.” Ciel grumbles and nuzzles the side of his face against the pillow. You comply, content to have someone next to you.

  
*  


Ciel didn’t fall asleep quite as easily as (y/n) did even if he was just as tired. With the queen hounding him with a new case to take on and his own company along with this absurd wedding, Ciel desired rest. The feeling of (y/n) in his arms distracted him from any sleep. Like this he would’ve been asleep as soon as she had passed out. This time though something kept him awake. Their lives had changed so much with the death of their parents. With the arrival of Sebastian. This would be the nail in the coffin. This wedding would permanently change things for both him and his sister. Why he thought that way he didn’t know. Something in his gut told him so. The day he said his vows would be the day he could no longer keep (y/n) from suitors that desired her hand. He’d have to give her up; allow her to marry if she wanted. Why did that boil Ciel’s blood? Why did he feel so unnaturally possessive of her?


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel examines the stark piece of paper once more, grueling over the work he had ahead of him. Much like the Jack the Ripper murders he investigated years ago women were being murdered. Specifically two had already fallen victim to the onslaught. The first victim was found dead in an alley; her body naked and limp against trash tins that had hid her from view. A large puncture wound found at her jugular was the determined cause of death and observing the picture further Ciel thought of few weapons that could make it. Having been at this game for years he instantly came up with the conclusion of scissors stabbed into the girl’s throat. 

Looking away from the gruesome photo he ran a hand over his eyes, rubbing the tiredness away from his strained cerulean irises. Tired of Sebastian's looming presence he sends off with a brisk snap of his voice.

Sebastian fits the papers underneath his arm and leaves, already used to the young Phantomhive's mood swings.

Once gone Ciel groaned, placing his head on his desk. “This is just what I need right now.” His head moves to the side and catches sight of a picture of him and (y/n). She must’ve been at least 15 in the photo. She was seated on a chair while he stood next to her, a protective hand on her shoulder as his intimidating eyes stared intently at the lens of the camera. Her face was gentle, tired of sitting there for so long, but she still managed a tender smile. His finger dragged against the glass of the photograph, over (y/n)’s soft features. 

“Master?”

Ciel springs from the desk, hitting his back against the chair and nearly tipping it over. Frazzled he glances wildly at Sebastian in front of him. “D-Didn’t you just leave?”

“That was quite some time ago.” an amuse smirked played on his lips. There was no mistaking what he had just seen. Ciel may not have known what he was feeling himself, but Sebastian did. He hadn’t spoken before only to observe Ciel unguarded and defenseless. 

“What are you smirking about?” he snaps with an attempt to distract his demonic butler from the darkening of his face.

“Do you really wish to know?”

A grimacing Ciel stands from his chair and brushes past Sebastian on his way out. “Hurry up and have the carriage brought around. We need to pick up (y/n) and Elizabeth.”

“You may have physically grown but you still prove to be but a child.” chuckling to himself Sebastian goes to follow after him.

  
*  
  


She looked exquisite, even if she was simply trying it on with no intention of buying it. Golden curls no longer bound in pigtails cascaded over her shoulders and bounced freely around her pale face that had been dusted with a soft blush to make her fill with even more anticipation for her actual wedding. In pure white she appeared to you as an angel. Even Paula could not contain her sobs.

“How does this style look?” Elizabeth looked to you for approval.

“Just like every other one you tried on: gorgeous.” Paula lets out a wail into her handkerchief and you feel embarrassed to be sitting next to her.

“They all do look lovely Lizzy. Anything you wear will make Ciel weak. I’m sure of it.” To be honest you just wanted to go home. Whenever you went out with Lizzy it seemed your energy depleted quickly. Either that or she just tired you out. 

She squeals at the prospect of your brother becoming flustered. Pulling at your hands she urges you up. “Now you try some on!”

“Wh-What?! But I’m not getting married!”

“Eventually you will! You’ll need to know your preference!” She grins, quite insistent.

“Lizzy- No!” You wouldn’t have pegged Elizabeth to be so strong as she hauled you into another room of the bridal parlor where many dresses were being exhibited. Filled with frills and covered with lace they all overwhelmed you. “Lizzy please. I don’t want to. Really.”

“It’ll be just like when we used to play dress up as children (y/n)! Just indulge in me. One dress.”

“You promise just one dress?”

Her pinky is held out your way. A vow that one dress was all she would push on you.

Interlocking your own with her’s you sigh. “Alright. One dress.”

“Yay!! Now lets see what would best suit your lovely figure!”

_Why do I have a feeling that I’m gonna regret this. . ._

  
  
  
  
  


“You ready (y/n)?” You hear Elizabeth call from the waiting room. 

You give yourself a quick once over in the mirror supplied to your changing room as the attendants finish lacing up the back of your bodice. You had to take your collar off, replacing it with the dress’ white lace one that met up with the bust of your corset in a delicate white mesh. Small puffed out sleeves clamped down on your shoulders only to explode in subtle ruffles midway on your upper arm. The skirt itself hung loosely. No ginormous ballroom-esque volume. Simple and easy to move around in. Pearls intricately woven into the front. 

“I’m coming.” You reply and go out to your small audience of two. What you weren’t expecting was your brother and Sebastian. “Oh!”

Ciel audibly inhales sharply at the sight of you while one of Sebastian’s eyebrows cock. Scarlet eyes widening slightly.

“My lady, you look absolutely stunning.”

“Doesn’t she!” Elizabeth grins from ear to ear and runs over to you. “Absolutely stunning. See! It wasn’t so bad.”

“I-I suppose.” You grumble and avert eye contact with anyone. “This is supposed to be about you though Lizzy. . .”

“But you look so lovely Lady (y/n)!” Paula nods in agreement with her mistress. 

You’re all too aware of Sebastian approaching you. His hand delicately goes to rest on the curve of your waist. “And what a lovely bride you’ll make my dear (y/n). Don’t you think so young master?” You had tried to retreat but Sebastian spins you back around to face Ciel. He looks upset. 

“Get out of that ridiculous get up.” Ciel nearly barks out making you jump at his harsh tone. Even Lizzy loses her buoyancy at his sudden frigidness that seemed unwarranted. He leaves the bridal gown store before you can even let the hurt settle in.

Something flicks across Sebastian’s face as he lets go of you. “Excuse me my lady.”

You mumble something barely audible before heading back into the changing room. You had actually really liked the dress. All the compliments you received actually made you happy. Elizabeth soon joined you as you were being helped out of the wedding dress.

“(y/n)-”

“I’m fine. He must be tired. Don’t worry about it.” You face away from her. Worried she’d notice the redness beginning to rim your eyes. “We should be getting back anyway.”

  
  
  
  


Everyone sat in awkward silence the entirety of the trip back to the Phantomhive mansion. Being sandwiched between Ciel and Sebastian made things even worse. Both you and your brother refused to make eye contact with one another. He kept his gaze concentrated on the landscape outside. Lizzy shifted nervously in her seat with her hands pressed together. It was no surprise once the carriage doors were open that most of the passengers darted out. You being one of the last ones since Sebastian had to get out first and assist you out. Forgetting your manners you high tailed it to the front door once your foot was safely on the ground. You escaped to the garden where no one would bother you.


	4. Chapter 4

“That was rather harsh of you Ciel!” Lizzy squeals angrily as Ciel ignored her. “Ciel!”

“Shut up!” He snaps at her, making poor Lizzy flinch away, and stomps up the staircase with Sebastian in tow. Heading toward his private office a steel grip stops him and whips him around. “What the-”

Demonic eyes now glowing with unholy hellfire, Sebastian glowers down at the boy he made a contract with years ago. He’d watched both Ciel and (y/n) grow (more specifically how (y/n) grew into a lovely young lady) and had never witnessed Ciel act that way toward her in all the years he had been in service to him. The demon did not particularly like the way he had treated beautiful (y/n) when she had already looked so nervous to be in that dress. 

“I thought I raised you better than that young master.” A hiss accentuated the last part in a mocking tone. 

“Let go of me!” Ciel thrashes against his talon-like fingers. “Do not talk to me in such a manner! Know your place-”

“It is you who needs to know his place.”

There was something about the normally composed Sebastian that made Ciel’s spine go rigid. He wasn’t going to be subservient. Not after how Ciel had behaved.

“Now enlighten me, why would you say something so hurtful?”

One visible azure eye widens considerably, chest heaving. “I. . .” Averting Sebastian’s glare Ciel concentrates on the ground. “I don’t know. . . I just. . .”

A bitter laugh echoes in the hall. “Despite having the body of a man you still act so childishly.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“Like a little boy teasing the girl he likes. Although it is quite strange that you behaved as such with your sister.” Everything about his smirk is malicious as he finally lets go of his arm.

Ciel inches away from him. Snarling at the tall man who grinned at him. “Why do you care so much Sebastian?”

“(y/n) holds a special place in my heart.” Gloved hand go over his chest Sebastian winks at a still confused Ciel. “As she does with you, master. A very queer circumstance it is. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll leave you to think about what you have done and go tend to Lady (y/n)’s wounded feelings.”

“No!” It slipped from his mouth before Ciel was even aware of it. He didn’t want Sebastian, whether it was truly a good intention or not, to comfort (y/n) in such a weakened state. Who knew what she would allow him to get away with. Ciel was all too aware of the peculiar fascination Sebastian had for his sister. 

“Oh? Then are you going to console her? Apologize?”

It was a challenge. Sebastian, in his own way, was taunting him. With the thought of Sebastian tending to (y/n) and being so close to her riled Ciel. His smirk was sinister as he waited for Ciel’s answer.

“Yes. I will.”

“Very well young master. Perhaps afterwards you go and apologize to Miss Elizabeth as well.”

He shoots Sebastian a rather nasty glare before pushing the taller man aside and went to search for his sister.

  
*  
  


Soft mewlings make you smile, lightening the weight in your chest as you ran your hand along a beautiful beige feline’s back. Another purrs and rubs itself against your leg. “I bet you two are looking for Sebastian.” You coo. “He’ll probably be out here any second now. It’s like he has special senses that tell him when there’s cats in the vicinity.” A memory came to you of when you were younger, Sebastian having barely joined what was left of your dismal family. You’d wandered upon him feeding a black kitten that had shown up in the garden. He was so incredibly sweet and gentle with it, making you immediately jealous. You wanted him to be like that with you. At such a young age you weren’t immune to his good looks and had developed a crush on your handsome butler. You groan, embarrassed at yourself. “Thank god only Lizzy found out. Although I’m not sure that’s really good either.” What happiness the cats had provided you quickly diminished as you thought back to just an hour ago. 

Sobering up you straighten yourself and retract your hand from the beige cat that still sought your attention. “What was his problem. He didn’t have to be so mean! Urgh! He’s always had an issue with the concept of me getting married.” Anger took hold of you as you stood and stomped around, scaring the cats and making them scurry away from you. “And here he is about to get married! It’s not fair! Not even letting me talk to any man except for those who live here. He’s setting me up for failure and a lonely life!”

_“Perhaps it’s not a lord or peasant she seeks, but a certain butler.”_

Paula’s remark echoed in your ears. 

_I’d want a husband like him. . ._

With absent mind as your anger still stews inside of you you trail the pads of your fingers on the delicate petals that Finny meticulously cared for.

_Handsome and tall._

You slowly trail around the pebble strewn path of the lush garden that was full of colorful flowers that were in full bloom.

_With beautiful eyes and skin._

Instead of brainstorming what you wanted your future husband to look like you were bombarded with only images of Sebastian.

“I’ll never. . .” You bite down on your lip and shaking your head, willing those negative thoughts to leave your mind. No. You wouldn’t finish that sentence. It would only remind you of the events that had happened. 

“(y/n)!”

Lifting your head you find Finny climbing down a tree. “Finny, what are you doing?”

He holds up a large pair of shears, grinning your way. “I was just pruning the trees! Well, I kind of got distracted by the beautiful view.” There were several leaves and twigs sticking out of his brilliant blonde hair. 

You giggle and diligently pluck them out. “I can see that.”

“Would you like to see?”

“You mean go up in the tree?” Blinking owlishly at him then at the tree he nods enthusiastically. “I can’t climb up there. I’m wearing a dress.”

“I can carry you up there! I’m really strong! You can just hold onto my back.” Finny smiles. 

Even as a child you never climbed any trees; it wasn’t ladylike after all. You’d always wanted to see the world as a bird would.

“Okay.”

Finny bends down to allow you to climb onto his back, latching your arms securely around his neck while your legs circle his waist. Gently he hoists you up and begins to ascend the tree trunk. Carefully you get off of his back and sit close to Finny on the thick, stable branch. 

“Don’t worry my lady! I won’t let you fall.” Brightly grinning he holds onto you in a secure manner. “Isn’t it nice up here?”

“It’s incredible.” You breathe and stare out at the vast land your family owned. Beyond the gardens stretched the lush grass the transgressed into the countryside. 

“After a long day I love coming up here.” Finny leans back casually, soft green eyes regarding the blue sky above. “All the different colors in the evening are beautiful. Like a painting.”

Again you hear someone call your name. You jump haphazardly and teeter a bit on your perch. If it wasn’t for Finny you were sure you would’ve fallen. Cautiously you twist your body to look over your shoulder. Fury is written all over Ciel’s flushed face, his visible sapphire eye widened in horror.

“Get down from there! You’ll hurt yourself!”

Scowling you give him your back. “Leave me alone. Finny’s here. He wouldn’t allow me to get hurt.”

“Er, maybe we should get down miss.” The blonde frets beside you. “He looks awfully mad.”

“Let him be mad.” Crossing your arms haughtily you continue to glower at what was supposed to be a lovely scene before you.

“(y/n)!”

“Here I’ll help you down miss.”

“I don’t want to go down!” You hiss, feeling slightly guilty at snapping at someone as sweet as Finny.

You could hear Ciel stomping to the base of the tree. “Get down here this instant!”

“Leave me alone! Go back inside and plan your wonderful wedding with your wonderful bride!” Quickly you turn around completely forgetting your position. With your upper body leaning outward too much you felt your body fall forward.

“(y/n)!!” Finny shrieks and tries to grab you.

All the air is ripped from you as the ground quickly moves toward you. Before you could even hit the ground though you find arms shooting out in an attempt to catch you. Ciel dove to catch you, his clean suit becoming dirty and tattered as he collides with the ground with you safely in his arms. You hear him grunt when you fall on him. It’s not a particularly soft landing but it was better than the one you would’ve had. 

“C-Ciel?” Breathlessly gasping you lift yourself up with trembling arms and gaze down at him. His eye is squeezed closed, his eye patch slightly askew, pain evident on his scowl. 

“I. . . I j-just came to say s-sorry.” Ciel groans.

“Oh Ciel.” You sigh and gingerly caress his face before fixing his leather patch. Slowly he opens his eye and you notice the dilation of his pupil amidst the deep pool of indigo. “Come on. Let’s get you back inside. Finny, can you help me?”

“Of course!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’re slightly bruised but other than that you’re completely fine.” Sebastian murmurs and closes the medical kit. You have no inkling why he’s smiling when Ciel was just hurt. Ciel refuses to look at either of you and glares at the ground. “Didn’t you have something to say young master?”

“Leave us.” he hisses.

Still grinning, Sebastian bows slightly before exiting the room.

He heaves a sigh then finally looks at you. “I’m sorry for how I acted (y/n). This whole wedding thing as got me all flustered.” 

You manage a weak smile. “I know how stressed you’ve been lately. I understand, but it still. . .”

“Hurt your feelings?” Ciel finished.

“Yes. You have everything going for you Ciel. I know you don’t want to get married. But someday I do.” Your teeth nag at your bottom lip. “I want to be in love too. . .”

“(y/n). . .”

“I want to be loved too. . .” Tears well up in your eyes and blur your vision.

“You are (y/n). I love you.” Desperate, Ciel holds you against his chest. “I love you (y/n).”

“I know you do. But that’s not the kind of love I’m talking about Ciel.” You shake your head against his shoulder and sniff. Tears descend down your cheeks and onto the fabric of his dress shirt.

“Isn’t my love enough?” It tore at your heart how broken your brother sounded.

“Ciel-” you catch the watery glisten of his eye and break down yourself. You throw your arms around him and hold him tightly. He matches your embrace. “I don’t want to be alone once you marry Lizzy.”

“You won’t.”

“I will.” You cry. “I need someone to hold and love me too Ciel!”

“Aren’t I doing that right now?”

“Ciel please!”

“I can’t love anyone as much as I love you!” Ciel practically shakes you. “I won’t marry Elizabeth!”

“Don’t say that Ciel! Don’t be so selfish! Why can’t you let me marry someone?! Do you want me to be lonely?!”

“Of course not!”

Fingers digging into his arm you look up at him with pleading eyes that overflowed with tears. “Then why-”

“Because I don’t want any man to touch you!” He screams making the room grow eerily silent. You gape at him. 

“Wh-What?”

“I. . .” Tremoring slightly he gulps and turns away from you. You watch him intently as he holds his head in his hands.

You’re about to touch his shoulder before he abruptly stands and leaves the room with a loud slam of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

“God damnit!” Ciel howls and throws a vase against the wall; his fury kindled by the loud smash of porcelain. He grabs a candelabra that sat on his dresser and hurled that too. Anything to get his mind off such unnatural thoughts and emotions that were fucking him up from the inside.

_“Why can’t you let me marry someone?! Do you want me to be lonely?!”_

_“Of course not!”_

_“Then why-”_

_“Because I don’t want any man to touch you!”_

Why had he said that? Why couldn’t he just relinquish his sister to the loving hands of another man? It would surely make her happy and wasn’t that what Ciel wanted most in the world?

He rips his eyepatch off and throws it aside letting out another angry scream. “What the hell is going on with me?!”

“You’re in love, young master. Was that not obvious?” A silky, taunting voice emerges from what Ciel had assumed to be his empty office. 

Anger already overflowing and rupturing forth as he whips around to bare his teeth at the coy smile his butler has on his face. “Get out of here!”

“You won’t solve anything by throwing a tantrum.” Sebastian sighs, already growing weary of Ciel’s foul moods as of late. “And those feelings you have won’t go away.”

Blinded by his rage Ciel dared to pick up whatever he could from his desk without breaking heated eye contact with Sebastian. Prepared to launch the object he had hastily grabbed, his arm lags when he realizes what he was holding. The photograph of (y/n). Breathing heavily Ciel carefully brings his arm down and tightens his fingers on the frame.

“Ciel. We must discuss this.”

“Discuss what. . .” his voice trails off, exhausted by his intense temper that had only brought a mess. 

“It’s time you acknowledge your feelings for her.” Kneeling next to the fallen Phantomhive, Sebastian places a firm hand on both his shoulders and help him off the ground and into a chair. 

“What’re you talking about Sebastian?” 

“I really wish you would stop playing innocent. You know what I mean. Why do you think you’ve refused all offers for (y/n)’s hand? Why do you get so irate when I make our dear lady flustered?” Sebastian hums and begins to pick up the debris of broken items his master had destroyed. “You love her.”

“Of course I-”

Clicking his tongue against his teeth Sebastian sends the young earl a reprimanding look. “What did I say about playing innocent? You want her as a lover.”

“Don’t say such vulgar things!” Ciel hisses and nearly stands back up until he’s pushed back into his seat by Sebastian’s powerful hand.

“I have watched both you and (y/n) over the years. Nothing gets by me. I’ve seen how your eyes wander to her. You show all the signs of a love sick man. Your love for her evolved over the years. You were always determined to do whatever it took to protect your precious heart. I’ve seen the struggle inside of you. You’ve been fighting yourself.”

“Stop it!”

“Why? Because I speak the truth? Are you scared of the words I speak master?”

“I’m not-”

“If you don’t love her in such a way that I’ve described perhaps I should go and seduce Lady (y/n). It will not be hard. I see those longing looks of her’s as well. She’d be very compliant to my touch. I’ve always wondered what she tasted like-”

“SHUT UP!!” Leaping out of his seat with a roar he grabs a fistful of Sebastian’s coat and slams him against the wall. Sebastian didn’t try to resist, only smirking down at him. Ciel’s chest heaved as each ragged breath ripped through him. “Don’t talk about her like that!!”

“Would you like to do it then?” That taunting smirk widened as he saw Ciel’s face flush. His grip slackened until he had fully let go of Sebastian.

Finding an opening, the demon continues. “You sold your soul to save her.”

“I did it to get revenge.” He growled, still reeling from realizing that what Sebastian had said was true. His gut twisted unbearably at the thought of kissing (y/n).

“I heard what your heart most desired. I took advantage of that. You would’ve done anything to save her. To stop those men from violating her further.” 

“She’s my sister. My blood. How could anyone allow that to happen- to continue?!”

Sebastian nods. “Yes, what you did was the noble sibling thing to do. You loved her then as normal siblings do. But that love changed. Do not try to lie to me though young master. You forget that I am a demon. A creature of unholy desires. I see through you.”

“No. . .”

Eyes glowing an eerie rose hue, Sebastian advances on the weakened Ciel as he backs away. “The sooner you accept your feelings the sooner you’ll understand everything you’ve done. Then you can deal with it however you like. Although from the looks of things it appears that you’re seconds away from snapping and kissing her senselessly.”

There was silence save for Ciel’s heavy breathing as he stood still, anxiously looking at (y/n)’s photo.

“This certainly does make things much more complicated. Doesn’t it master?”

  
  
  
  
*  
  


“Just what do you think you’re doing my lady?”

You freeze, finger just mere inches from the fluffy white frosting of the cake Sebastian had made to be served after dinner. Baldroy, who had been egging you on, quickly goes back to preparing dinner.

“Um. . . I just wanted a taste.” You grin sheepishly up at the towering butler.

“And here I thought you had outgrown such childish habits.”

“I’ve had a rough day. I needed a little pick me up.” Mumbling you’re about to retreat when Sebastian grabs a knife and cuts you a small piece. Offering you both a plate and a smile.

“How come you never let me have a piece?” Baldroy complains.

“Get back to work.” Sebastian smiles menacingly over at the cook making Baldroy grumble and turn back to his work. You place your cake filled fork into your mouth and grin, releasing a pleased moan and closing your eyes at the blissfully rich flavor that melted on your tastebuds.

“Delicious as always Sebastian!” Praising your butler you open your eyes to beam up at him. He’s watching you as if he’s trying to figure something out. “Is something wrong?”

“No my lady. Forgive me.” There’s a tenderness in those garnet gems of his that you loved so much. A certain type of endearment that didn’t go unnoticed by you as you ate your cake. You’d seen that look many times and passed it off as one that guardians often held for their charges. Yet staring at them now you detected something far deeper than that that had your stomach flutter with butterflies. You remembered that you had caught a glimpse of that look long ago.

  
  


_“My lady! Please be careful!” Sebastian came rushing after you, fear on his pale face for your safety. You were making your way up the bookcase in what used to be your father’s study. There was a photo that Ciel had hidden high up on the shelf, saying it was too painful to look at. Normally you wouldn’t have bothered with it, agreeing with your brother, but you suddenly realized that you couldn’t remember what your parents looked like. That frightened you more than anything._

_“I’m alright Sebastian!” You assure him while still climbing one shelf after the other. Spotting the frame you reach out with a shaking arm. You didn’t think something so sturdy would teeter at the mere shift in balance. The bookcase groaned as it began to tilt forward making your heart stop._

_“My lady jump! I’ll catch you.” The butler urged and even opened his arms to show you that he would indeed rescue you._

_“I’m almost there though!” Crying as you struggle to reach the frame you lose your footing and fall backward with a shriek. True to his word Sebastian catches you and stops the bookcase from falling. You tremble slightly in his slim arms more so devastated that you weren’t even close to touching the photo that held the fading faces of your deceased parents._

_Sebastian sets you down and gives you a once over. “(y/n), what has gotten into you? You would never do something as unruly.”_

_Tears of frustration burned the corners of your eyes as you stare at the ground. You knew he’d tell Ciel. He told Ciel everything you did. Surely once your brother found out he’d be quite upset and forbid you completely from your father’s office._

_“I. . . I forgot what they looked like. My parents.” You whimper and furiously wipe your eyes with the back of your hand. “How could I do such a thing? It’s like. . . I didn’t love them at all.”_

_He looks to where you had fallen from and spies the photo of the late Lord and Lady Phantomhive. Frowning when he sees the state of his little mistress you was struggling to keep her tears at bay. “You could have asked me to get it down for you.”_

_You shake your head. “You would’ve told Ciel. You tell him everything! Like when I was keeping that bird in my room.”_

_Kneeling so he was eye level with you, Sebastian takes your hand. “My sweet (y/n), will you honor me with your beautiful blue eyes?” Hesitantly you look up at him through your lashes. Such a tender smile on his unbearably handsome face. Eyes warm like a flame and voice gentle. “I promise to you that whatever happens between us will stay between us. Every secret and every dream is safe with me.”_

_“But Ciel is your master first. How are you going to keep things from him?”_

_“What can I say? My heart is often swayed at the sight of a pretty lady in tears.” He feigns a dramatic sigh which makes you giggle slightly. That warm expression floods his features once again. Sebastian gets up and easily gets ahold of what nearly caused a fatal fall and hands you the photo. You gaze at the people on it. How could you ever forget their faces? Faces that were a mix of both you and your brother. A beautiful lady with strawberry blonde curls and gentle corn blue eyes beside a man with neat black hair and light chestnut eyes. These were your parents._

_“You better hide it well. Ciel is still healing after the tragedy. He forgets that you may have a different way of grieving.” Sebastian gently escorts you out of the room with a secretive smile._

_“Thank you.” You return the smile albeit a watery one._

  


You look fondly on that memory; it was shortly after your parents had perished in a devastating fire. There wasn’t much you remembered of the event yourself or the days that followed. All you were able to recall was waking up one morning and knowing your parents were dead. You and Ciel had been so young. Who knows what would have become of the two of you if not for Sebastian. 

“Would you like some tea with that? Dinner should be ready in an hour.” Sebastian asks while escorting you to the parlor.

“If it’s no trouble to you.” You sit down and gently place the plate on your lap.

He grins at you and bows. “It would be my pleasure.” 

Before he leaves you stop him with a call of his name. “Is Elizabeth alright? I know she’s not used to such… tempers. She was raised to be quite the princess and isn’t accustomed to Ciel’s moodswings.”

“Lady Elizabeth was slightly shaken up from the ordeal, but she is tough. She is calming down in her room with Paula.”

“She still wishes to marry him?”

This question causes his eyes to widen partially with curiosity. “I haven’t been informed otherwise.”

You press your lips together before dismissing Sebastian to fetch your tea.

“Isn’t my love enough?”

“I can’t love anyone as much as I love you!” Ciel practically shakes you. “I won’t marry Elizabeth!”

You grimly stare at the remains of your cake. The sweetness of it that had lingered on your tongue had now turned acidic thinking about the confrontation you had with your brother a while ago.

“Because I don’t want any man to touch you!”

A hand flew to your forehead as you felt pressure thrumming behind your skull. Why was he concerned about other men? Remembering the whole event just sent a new degree of misery rushing through you. 

“My dear brother.” You whisper to yourself. “Please. . . I want to love someone the way Elizabeth loves you.”

  
*  


Sebastian stood on the other side of the parlor door, frowning morosely at the tray in his hands. The poor girl sounded so devastated. She had no idea that this was just the beginning of her troubles.

“I will be there with you my lady.” Sebastian closes his eyes. “Every step of the way. You will not be alone as long as I live.”


	6. Chapter 6

Stirring in a mess of your blankets you open your eyes to your still darkened room. You were surprised to not have been awoken by Mey Rin’s shrill ‘good mornings’ and the blinding rays of the sun as she opened up your curtains. You get out of your bed and slowly open them yourself. The morning sun is already at its peak with a few scattered white clouds accompanied by the crisp chirping of birds. Feet quietly padding over to your door you open it and poke your head out into the hall. It was quiet. Too quiet considering Elizabeth was staying there. You walked down it a little until you came upon the staircase, leaning over and straining to hear anything. Finally you detected the high pitch ring of your cousin’s own cheery voice. It seems to be originating from the dining hall.

“I will demand an apology from him!” She shrieks to Paula. “He acted quite ungentlemanly to both (y/n) and I! Speaking of (y/n), where is she? She must still be upset! I’ll go and check in on her!”

“No my lady!” Paula urges her to sit back down. “Sebastian has told me that (y/n) is to sleep in today.”

“She must be so upset.” She repeated with more worry. “Ciel didn’t even come down for dinner last night and I’m afraid I wasn’t much company. Stewing in my own feelings. She must think the worst of me.”

“I’m sure she doesn’t.” Her maid tries to assure her. 

You return to your room to dress yourself and look presentable. True, Ciel hadn’t appeared at dinner. You didn’t even bother to check on him, thinking it better for him to be alone right now. Dinner had been dreadfully quiet and dull. Without Elizabeth’s perky attitude you had felt your own deplete dramatically.

Dressing in a simple lilac gown and merely running a brush through your (h/c) hair, you deemed yourself acceptable and went back to the dining room to face Elizabeth.

“(y/n)!” She smiles and runs to embrace you. “How are you? Are you okay? Did you get enough sleep? Oh (y/n) I’m so sorry about yesterday!” 

“Lizzy” You chuckle and settle your hands on her shoulders to calm her. “I am absolutely fine. I was rather worried about you though. Are you alright?”

Puzzled emeralds stare back at you before Lizzy lightly smiles. “You’ve always been worried about others far too much (y/n). Won’t you let someone worry about you for once?”

“Not a chance.” You grin and hug her once more before sitting down for breakfast.

She lets out a forlorn sigh. “I wonder if Ciel will join us this time.”

“I haven’t bothered to see how he is. He owes us an apology.” Huffing you stick your chin slightly in the air indignantly. If you were being honest with yourself you’d rather not see him at all for a while. There were so many things you were still confused about. Seeing him would just frustrate you more that there were no answers to your confliction. You didn’t dare ask Ciel, at least not yet. Things were still tense between the two of you. Sooner or later one of you would have to break the ice. You were siblings and only had each other.

A thought came to you that you hadn’t come up with before.

_Maybe I’ll ask Sebastian. Maybe he’ll have an idea why Ciel was so mad. Why he’s so against the idea of me with another man._

“Ah, good morning my lady.” A smooth voice greets you. Sebastian sets down a plate of your favorite breakfast in front of you and pours you a glass of juice. “I hope you slept well.”

“Yes although it was quite jarring to not be woken up by Mey-Rin’s lovely voice.” You look over at the red haired maid who blushed, missing the tease in your words.

“Oh my lady!” She shrieks with delight, nearly dropping the teapot in her hands. Nearly scalding Paula with the hot contents inside as Mey-Rin goes on gushing. “It’s such a delight to serve you my lady!”

Sebastian clears his throat. “Mey-Rin. The pot.”

“Huh? Oh! I’m so sorry Paula!”

Elizabeth hands Paula a napkin to wipe her lap with. “It’s alright. Please do be careful though.”

“O-Of course.” Settling down into a more demure attitude Mey-Rin goes back to filling the teacups. 

“Sebastian,” Elizabeth grabs the butler’s attention next with her own booming voice “Do you know if Ciel will be joining us this morning?”

He straightened up, having to bend slightly to serve you. “Alas, Lord Ciel is taking breakfast in his study today in order to get some work done.”

Golden cowlick appears to droop along with her mood as she dejectedly stared down at her now cold meal. A small ‘oh’ slipping past her lips.

Placing a delicate hand on the young girl’s shoulder Paula whispers to her despondent mistress. “Elizabeth, wasn’t there something else you needed to tell Ciel? Perhaps you can relay it to (y/n) so she can be the one to prepare.”

“Prepare?”

Collecting herself Elizabeth raises her face to you although you could still see the pain in her large sea green irises. “Yes. My mother is to arrive soon.” That made you choke on your tea and stare at her incredulously. “I know. I should’ve said something sooner, but with planning and all. . . I forgot. I just wanted to enjoy my time with you and Ciel. Anyway she’s coming because. . . Well, she wants us to get married as soon as possible.”

“How soon?” 

Elizabeth takes a deep breath and looks away.

“Elizabeth.”

“Within the week. This was why I wanted to plan as soon as possible.”

“Elizabeth! Why didn’t you tell us sooner?!” You push yourself out of your seat and look at her with wide eyes. Now Ciel was for sure to be in a bad mood. “And when exactly is your mother supposed to get here?”

“I’m sorry (y/n)! I really did mean to tell you guys! I told Ciel that my mother wanted our wedding to be soon. I just didn’t tell him how soon. You saw how he got when I told him that my parents wanted the wedding to happen already. I hate making Ciel mad (y/n).” Elizabeth was nearly pleading with you to forgive her.

You run a hand through your (h/c) hair in aggravation, no longer hungry. Now you understood Ciel’s chagrin. Everything was coming at him too fast. Of course he was too overwhelmed to even think about any prospects of marriage for you. You felt guilt at how you blamed him. It was you who needed to apologize. Now wasn’t the time to be crying about not having a fiance or being jealous of your brother. 

Elizabeth’s rambling went deaf to you as she desperately tried to apologize. You could only think about being so inconsiderate toward your brother. 

“Excuse me for a moment.” You excuse yourself and leave the dining room to go find your brother. Sebastian trails after you.

“My lady, I would insist that you eat something. But I see you’re intent on going to your brother.”

“I need to apologize. And to warn him about Elizabeth’s mother.” You continue without looking at Sebastian. “I’ve been awfully selfish during this whole ordeal.”

“I don’t think you have my lady.” Sebastian says, now right beside you in your stride.

You stop outside Ciel’s study door and finally turn to Sebastian. “I’d like to see him alone. Please.” 

Softly smiling at you he bows gently to you and heads back to the dining room. You tap your knuckles against the door.

“Ciel, it’s (y/n). May I come in?”

There’s a pause before you hear Ciel’s quiet affirmation. That vivid hued eye of his eyes you almost nervously when you walk in. 

“Good morning Ciel.” A little timidly you stand in front of his desk and try not to squirm under his intimidating gaze. “Um. . . Listen, I need to apologize. I’ve been acting rather selfishly lately. I haven’t been thinking about how you feel. I’m sorry Ciel. I know now that you must be so stressed out and incredibly flustered. I love you. I promise I won’t talk about getting married- at least not right now. Eventually we will have to talk about it again. But not when everything is so hectic.”

Ciel is rather taken back at your apology. He stands and goes to you with arms slightly held out, inviting you rather awkwardly. You eagerly embrace him. “I’m sorry too (y/n). I’m so sorry.”

“We’ll get through this Ciel.” you rest your cheek against his chest. “This wedding may be rather sudden, but we’ll manage like we always do.” The slight trembling in your brother’s arms doesn’t go unnoticed by you. “Ciel what’s wrong?” You try to look at his face but his arms are tightly wound around you. 

“Please. Just let me hold you for a bit.” 

You do and let yourself melt into his form. There hadn’t been much time for just you and your brother to spend together. Just the two of you. You loved Elizabeth but she had the tendency to want to monopolize Ciel’s attention while she was there, which was understandable. She spent months at a time away from him, the man she’d loved since she was little. Even so it was something you weren’t used to. For years it’s just been you and Ciel. You still weren’t exactly used to sharing him. You figured if it was just Elizabeth then it was okay. 

“Oh, I don’t mean to ruin the moment but Elizabeth’s mother should be arriving soon.”

“What?!” That has Ciel pulling away from you.

“And she wants the wedding to proceed within the week.”

“WHAT?!”

  
  
*  
  
  


“It’s okay, Sebastian has everything under control. The others were given the day off so we don’t have a repeat of. . . last time.” You trail off with a shiver, remembering the events of a few years ago. “We have Tanaka ready.”

“Good.” Ciel storms through the halls to give them a once over and fixes the buttons of his cuffs. Elizabeth hurries to keep up with the two of you with small pants.

“Ciel, wait! I need to talk to you!”

“Not now Elizabeth.” came his curt reply. “Your mother will be here in any minute. You know her.”

“Ah! Ciel, wait!” You pull at his elbow to halt him. The girl behind you stops abruptly.

“(y/n)-” He quiets after you lick your thumb and wipe it along his mouth. 

“Have you not learned to clean yourself after eating? You still have jam on your mouth. Don’t want her to see that. She’ll be even more ruthless than last time.”

Elizabeth observes the whole exchange, how you were easily able to stop Ciel in his tracks. You’d always been able to get Ciel to do things that she never could. You had such complete control over him that you weren’t even aware of. Elizabeth tried not to think about the times where Ciel had chosen or taken your side on things. She would always have to compete for his attention. She knew that it would do her no good to be jealous over this; you were his sister and had first place in his heart, that was a given. Elizabeth would never try to ruin that. It still hurt that her words went unnoticed while he was all ears with you.

Satisfied you drew your hand away and nodded. “There. Now you’re presentable. Come now. We should wait at the ready to receive Elizabeth’s mother in the parlor.”

The entire time you waited for said Marchioness of Midford the waiting room was filled with tension. You’d done your make-up and put more attention to your hair so that it lay over your shoulder in lustrous curls. Lace choker on your neck with the Phantomhive gem that gleamed brightly. You resisted the urge to slouch in your seat, instead choosing to sit rigidly in place. Only the ticking of the clock gave noise in the room. Elizabeth fidgeted incessantly next to Ciel and Paula, casting quick glances over at the large grandfather clock that made her even more jittery the longer her mother took. Tanaka was seated as well, casually sipping without a care or worry in the world. The old man appeared completely oblivious to what stressed everyone else. Then again he was always like that. You suppose that’s why Francis Midford liked him, Tanaka was always calm and collected; dressed finely with a nice, trimmed moustache, he passed Francis’ high standards. You wished you could take a page out of Tanaka’s book and try to be calm. Yet you were pretty sure that if you tried holding a cup now it would shake in your trembling hands. It had been a year or two since Francis had visited you. Just like with Ciel she had high standards for you as well. You were her brother’s only daughter, a lady who should uphold the Phantomhive name and find suitable spouse and bear their child. That is what she expected of you. What she expected of Elizabeth too. Elizabeth was finally achieving that goal. And you? In Francis’ eyes you were a failure. You were not married- not even engaged- and attached to your brother’s hip. You couldn’t even handle a gun like she did. Ciel and Sebastian sheltered you, made sure that you were well protected so that there was no need for such a skill. To her you were completely useless, just another pretty face.

Suddenly Sebastian appeared at the door, his usual cool smile at the ready. “The Marchioness of Midford is here.”

You quickly breathed in a ragged inhale and stood along with everyone else to welcome her. In walked Elizabeth’s mother, her golden hair (much like her daughter’s) was bound tightly in a bun with only her cowlick in the front of her face broke free. She strode in with an erect back and head held high.

“Mother!” Elizabeth smiled and goes over to her. Francis gives Elizabeth a tolerant smile then turns icy eyes over to you and Ciel.

“Hello Lady Midford.” Ciel bows while you give her a small curtsy.

“Hello you two. I assume you have been preparing for the wedding while Elizabeth’s been here.”

“Oh we have! (y/n) and I went dress shopping and-”

“I was talking to (y/n) and Ciel. Let them speak Elizabeth.”

She cowers slightly at her mother’s curt tone.

“We have. As Elizabeth said I went dress shopping with her. She told me you have a lot of the wedding already planned out. Catering, venue, and the likes of that.” You speak up. “She’s done all the things that she was in charge of. We picked out flowers already. Elizabeth still hasn’t chosen a dress but we have plans to go back into town soon.”

“How soon? I want this wedding to take place-”

“-within the week.” Ciel finishes with an impatient voice. “Yes, she delivered that message a few hours ago. Although I wish you would allow me more time to get things together. I’m quite busy with the queen’s work.”

Francis raises an eyebrow. “More excuses to not get married to my daughter?”

“You expect too much in such a short amount of time.” he merely states.

“You’ve had years to get ready.” The older woman hisses with agitation at her nephew. You saw Ciel’s jaw clench, knowing that he had no more arguments to provide; your aunt was right. She saw the defeat on his face and nodded. “Then it’s settled.”


	7. Chapter 7

_She sat in a white wicker chair, cooing at the toddler on her lap. Her laugh like the tinkling of bells as she threw her head back slightly at the child’s antics. (y/n)’s hair was tied by a (f/c) bow. Bright bell blue eyes beaming at her son. The boy giggled and grabs a (h/c) lock of his mother’s hair. At the feeling of someone watching her (y/n) turns her face slightly and grins once she finds out who it is._

_“Look who’s here darling. It’s papa.” (y/n) practically sings. The boy’s face, now having a better view of it, looked identical to his father’s. Large sapphire gems in the place of his eyes, pale skin, and dark hair._

__  
  
  
  


Ciel gasped, sitting up in his seat and staring with bewilderment around his study. He must’ve fallen asleep while working. Ciel had managed to break free of Francis’ tyrannical orders to get some work done. He just didn’t realize how tired he was. Elizabeth’s mother had barely been there for two days and already the wedding was swinging into motion. Trying to ease the tightness of his neck he starts rubbing it, eyes gradually falling on (y/n)’s photo on his desk. That dream made his chest tighten, painfully aware that it could only ever be a dream.

“Ciel!”

His fiance’s voice did nothing for the headache that was beating against his skull. With a groan he lays his head back down. The door opens easily with a ‘click’ and the sound of Elizabeth’s heels clacking against the ground become louder.

“Ciel?”

“What is it?” replies Ciel tersely.

“We haven’t had much time together since I got here. It’s gotten worse since mother arrived.” She says timidly with a small blush on her cheeks. There’s a coyness in the way she stands.

If there was one person he hadn’t been alone with that was (y/n). He longed for their late night chess games, how when they grew weary and tired they’d push aside the board and go over to Ciel’s bed to stay up longer and talk. Sometimes (y/n) would fall asleep next to him, her soft breathing as she slept peacefully enchanted Ciel. Even if she did tend to hog the bed he didn’t mind much when she threw her arms and legs around him. As long as he was close to her his own nightmares were kept at bay. (y/n)’s heat was a reminder to him that she was alive.

“I think we should talk about our vows.”

Ciel scowls, brought out of his reverence. “Vows? Do we have to do such a trivial thing?”

Elizabeth frowns, ringing her hands. “They’re not trivial. They’re testaments of our love.”

“Write whatever you want. Your mother has me running around getting things together for this wedding. I don’t have time for vows.”

Wilting at his cold tone Elizabeth still stands her ground. “Ciel. . . you seem. . . unhappy about this. Don’t you want to get married?”

Regret filled him at the tone Elizabeth’s voice took. He didn’t mean to hurt her. Surely she was aware that this was an arranged marriage and was not Ciel’s idea. As much as she loved him he just couldn’t return her feelings. He cared deeply for her because she was his cousin. There were no romantic feelings for her though. Not like the ones he held for. . . (y/n). This marriage- to him- was simply for political convenience. He might as well since he was unable to marry the girl he truly wanted to be with. 

“I’m sorry Elizabeth. I’m just tired.”

“You didn’t answer me Ciel. Do you want to get married to me?”

Biting his lip Ciel backed away from his desk and stood to face the lovely girl dressed to the teeth in pastel pink. “My parents wanted us to get married so I will obey their last wish. It doesn’t matter what I want. This will happen and I will learn to grow accustomed to this new life with you.”

Elizabeth can’t hide the tremble on her lips that makes Ciel feel even more worse for saying anything at all. He might as well have come clean and told her that he greatly desired to not go through with this marriage. 

“I. . . I see. . .” She chews worriedly on her lip before she continues. “I love you Ciel. I always have.”

“I know. And I love you too Lizzy.”

“Not the way I do though.”

“I can try to.” And he honestly would. If he tried to acquire genuine feelings for her then maybe he could rid himself of the sinful attraction he had for his sister. “I just need to take one day at a time.”

With a solemn nod Elizabeth drifts toward the door, hand hovering over the knob. She hesitated on leaving, wanting to say something else. Lacking the nerve she turns the handle and leaves.

“I’m such an ass.” Ciel whispers to himself.

  
  
*  
  
  


“That woman puts me on edge.” You tell Sebastian in complete confidence as he assists you in unlacing your boots. The heel gently placed against his thigh as he pulls the laces loose. Mey-Rin was preparing your bath after a rather long day with Elizabeth and your aunt. Elizabeth had finally chosen a dress for the wedding. The entire outing you couldn’t help but notice a damper in her other wise cheery disposition. She looked dejected despite previously having fun trying on different dresses. There’s was a forced smile on her face the entire time. Even Paula had looked at her with worry. 

“She is a powerhouse.” He muses and sets your foot down to undo the other. You have to contain your blush and the hitch in your breath when you feel the tips of his gloved fingers go up along your thigh in such a subtle manner before he goes to the laces of your boot. “At least that’s one thing down.”

“Does Lizzy look rather upset to you?” You ask him, maybe he’d noticed as well.

He pauses with your foot held delicately in his hand. “She does look rather blue for someone normally so pink.”

“She will be a Phantomhive. Blue is our color.” Finding the humor in his words you smile down at Sebastian. “Perhaps a cake will lift her spirits?”

Sebastian returns your smile and nods. “Good idea my lady.”

Mey-Rin pokes her head out of the wash room. “The bath is ready!”

“Thank you Mey-Rin.” you follow her into the bathroom and once she closes the door, shielding a still present Sebastian, Mey-Rin helps you undress and descend into the porcelain tub. The heat of the water licked at your skin as you submerged yourself with a content sigh. Mey-Rin pulls your hair free of the bun it had been restrained in. She hums the entire time, walking back and forth to retrieve a new gown for you to wear when you get out of the bath. When she’s helping you wash your hair there’s a knock on your washroom door. 

“I wonder who that could be.” Mey-Rin questions and opens the door a crack. “Oh! Lady Elizabeth.”

“She can come in.” You inform the boisterous maid. Elizabeth hesitantly walks over to the tub. 

“I’m sorry to bother you (y/n).” 

You frown. “You’re not. What’s wrong? You don’t seem yourself.”

Pressing her lips into a thin line she shakes her head. “(y/n), why doesn’t Ciel want to marry me?”

You stare at her. “What do you mean?”

She glares at you, something you’re not used to. “I’m not stupid (y/n). He’s been treating this whole wedding like it’s something so unpleasant. Is it me?”

“Oh Lizzy. That’s not it.” You sit up slightly, covering your chest with a wash cloth. “He cares for you-”

“But doesn’t love me.” bursts Elizabeth bitterly. “And I’ve always loved him.”

“I know.”

“So why. . .”

“You know he hasn’t been the same since our parents died. With their death something perished in him as well.” You scowl and stare into the clear water surrounding you. “It’s something strange. . . He’s still not over their death. It’s scarred him terribly. There are certain things he just has difficulty dealing with.” It was hard to explain this to her. She had no idea how it felt to lose nearly her entire family. Couldn’t even comprehend what it felt like to be so alone. You wanted to comfort her but the more you thought about it the more your own mood began to plummet.

“I’m sure he’ll relax more once you’re married. I hear weddings are normally very stressful.” You manage a smile. Elizabeth still appeared quite unhappy but nodded her head. “I hope so.”

You’d have to have a word with your brother.

  
  
  
  
  


Once you had a fresh gown on and your hair was dry Sebastian let you know that dinner was ready.

“Oh boy, this should be quite a show.” You grumble and concentrate on his back as he leads you to the dining room where the others were already waiting. The atmosphere in the room was so thick you felt it difficult to breathe as you sat down and cautiously glanced around the table. You were seated next to Ciel, Elizabeth on his other side while Paula sat next to her charge and Francis was at the other end of the table. Your aunt merely glances your way with such hard eyes that you could hardly believe her brother was your father, someone who had been so warm and welcoming. One of her hands reaches of a slice of toast while the other grabs hold of a knife and swipes at the jam on the table.

“Tell me (y/n), why is it that you haven’t gotten married yet? You two seem so keen on not getting married. I wonder why.”

Your nails dig into your palm underneath the table as you tried to control the tense muscles in your face that threatened to shoot her a nasty glare.

Quickly Elizabeth scrambles to your aid. “Mother, (y/n) will get married! She’s just waiting for Ciel to first.”

“Yes.” Nodding, you mentally thank Elizabeth. “After all, it’s more important for the Earl Phantomhive to secure a union and an heir. I cannot get married until I know things are settled on his end.” 

Just like usual, Francis is ready with an argument. “Yet it has taken this long for Ciel and Elizabeth to marry. One would assume that he doesn’t want you to leave his side to find a husband.”

Elizabeth groans.

Behind you Sebastian’s gloved hand takes your cloth napkin from its ring and unfurls it, delicately placing it on your lap as you were too occupied with clenching your jaw until you feared that your teeth would crack. Even Ciel doesn’t notice the butler’s lingering fingers on your thighs as he blatantly glares at the woman on the end of the table. Neither of you notice the curl of Sebastian’s lips.

“And who could blame our young master?” His voice startles both you and your brother. Francis scowls at him encouraging Sebastian to continue. “(y/n) is so precious to all of us. It will be quite a sad day when we’ll have to give her away to another family. None of us want to see her ever leave. She will always be Lady Phantomhive.” His hand goes to caress your head, gently weaving through your (h/c) hair and twisting it slightly to make small ringlets. 

“You seem far too eager to see what’s left of my family broken up.” Ciel finally speaks up but does nothing to hide the hostility in his words.

“Ciel. . .” Murmuring quietly you glance at your brother in warning. Sebastian’s hands slip from your head to your shoulders before resting one hand on Ciel’s tense shoulder.

“Watch yourself, young master.”

“Why do you want (y/n) out of my life when she is the only family I have left.” He would’ve stood up had it not been for Sebastian’s hand.

Unmoved by Ciel’s boiling fury, Francis takes a sip of her tea. “You will have a new family with Elizabeth. Besides, it is the role, as a woman, that she cannot escape. To create more ties with other wealthy families you have to marry her off. To the highest bidder you may say.”

“Mother!” Her daughter stares horrified at her. “Stop saying such things!”

“Oh my dear Elizabeth. You’re so lucky that Ciel’s parents were more than willing to accept you as his bride.” Francis doesn’t even seem fazed at her own daughter’s squeal. She turns her attention to you. “You will play that role. Whoever comes to Ciel to ask for your hand, he must make the decision. You can’t stay with him forever.”

You definitely lost your appetite.

  
  
  
  
*  
  
  


Ciel was still seething when Sebastian was fitting him for his tuxedo. Neither spoke of the incident that took place just an hour ago. 

“Young Master, I’m going to need you to relax your muscles.” Sebastian instructs him in such a nonchalant manner.

“That woman-”

“Is your aunt and your future mother-in-law.” Breaking him off the demonic butler gazes up at him with unnerving garnet eyes that gleamed. “What she said wasn’t completely out of line.”

The Earl of Phantomhive is about to bark out a retort before he is silenced again.

“Regardless she still shouldn’t have said what she did. Especially in front of poor (y/n).”

Silence fills the room before he asks where his sister had wandered off to. “I hope she’s okay. She never could take Francis’ critics. Especially when she brings up our parents.”

“Shall I go and check in on her?”

Ciel nods and once Sebastian is finished is done with the measurements he leaves to look for his beloved Lady Phantomhive. Alone Ciel leans against his desk and frowns at his shoes. He should’ve gone instead of Sebastian. But how could he face her when all his fears had been put out in the open by his aunt?

Much to his disgust when he looks up at the sound of the study door opening he finds none other than the one woman he wanted so desperately to kick out of his home. Francis stands in the doorway, prim and proper as always.

“We need to talk.”

“I’m done talking to you.”

“I’m not.” She says with assertiveness. “Whatever I do and say is for the good my family, our family. So you must listen up-”

“I said I don’t want to hear anything word come out of your mouth!” Ciel snarls and glares at her. 

“Not even if the words I have to say are about your secret?”

Blood in his veins running cold for a moment he subconsciously touches his eyepatch. How could she know? “Secret?”

Smirking, Francis knows that she has her nephew’s full, undivided, attention. “Did you think you could hide it from me? I see everything Ciel and I’ve come to tell you to stop it. Let her go. This affection for her will lead to nowhere but heartache and despair.”

He blinks once, then twice, until realization dawns on him. It’s far worse than what he had assumed. “H-How. . .”

“I know those looks he give her when you think no one is looking. You’re not just an overprotective brother. You’re a jealous lover.” Francis elegantly perches herself on an armrest of a chair and tilts her head up at Ciel. “You do realize what you feel for her is blasphemous? Loving your own sister like that is simply repulsive.”

“Stop it.”

“Immoral.”

“STOP IT!”

“Sinful.”

In his fury he kicks out at a chair, sending it tumbling and breaking several legs. Ciel’s ragged breathing breaks up the quiet that would have otherwise befallen them.

“She doesn’t know, does she?” Francis cautiously continues although she is unfazed at Ciel’s outburst. She takes his trembling form as a confirmation. “Then things will be much more easier. You must banish these feelings for her, Ciel.”

“Then perhaps I should send her away.” That makes Ciel’s heart stop in his chest. “You won’t get better if she’s always around you. I’ll take it upon myself to find her a suitable husband as quick as I can.”

“NO!”

“Think about it Ciel. What would happen if word of your strange. . . affliction were to get out. A relationship between cousins is nothing. But if people found out that you wanted to bed your sister, well the Phantomhive name would be slandered. You’ve worked too hard. Think what your poor parents would have to say about this.” She gets up and goes to leave before turning slightly to address Ciel one last time. “I do not want to talk about this again. Take care of it. And for the love of god, do not let Elizabeth find out."


	8. Chapter 8

The photo of what used to be your happy family was limply held in your hands as you stare absentmindedly at the people in the picture. A beautiful couple with two small children whose smiles shined brightly even in blank and white. A pessimistic thought flickered in your mind.

You’d never be like that again.

Everything was changing. 

Putting it back where it usually was hidden you collapse onto your bed and put an arm over your face. 

Your aunt had a very good point. Where was the lie in what she had said? You would have to marry into another family eventually unless you risk becoming a spinster. The thought of leaving your brother, your home, had your anxiety bursting forth and leaving you a trembling wreck.

“Now that won’t do my lady.” A gentle hand caresses your head accompanied by that oh so familiar silky voice of your butler that made your heart beat incessantly.

_I didn’t even hear him come in._ Musing in your mind you let your arm fall and sit up.

“Don’t let her get to you.” Sebastian smiles at you and seems to be scanning your face for any traces of tears. 

“She’s right though. And it’s something I’ve brought up with Ciel on numerous accounts but thinking about it now, that means I’ll have to leave here. Sebastian. . . This is the only home I’ve ever known. I know I bugged Ciel before about finding me a husband. . . What Francis said though. . . I won’t be able to live here anymore. I don’t know what’s worse, a life alone or being away from my home. It seems like one in the same.” You shake your head in an attempt to ward off such a thought and to prevent yourself from further tumbling down the rabbit hole of your anxieties. “What a terrible life it would be if I couldn’t wake up to everyone here. No longer seeing my brother whenever I wanted. . . No longer being near you-” Catching yourself too late you press your lips together in a tight line and shut your horrified eyes that had widened to saucers. 

Sebastian’s warm chuckle is closer to you than you had thought. When you relent to opening your eyes again he’s sitting next to you on your bed. You swear you could hear him purr. “My lady, you have no idea how happy that makes me to know I’m of such importance in your life that you would miss me.”

“Of course!” Blurting out once more you wish you could glue your mouth shut for good. You try to hide your blush by turning your head away. “You’re very important to my Sebastian. You’re very important to everyone here. Without you I’m sure this place would fall apart. We’re nothing without you. You were there when we needed you most. You showed up like magic and took care of us. You helped Ciel become the successful man he is today. We owe you so much more than our gratitude.”

There’s a quiet that settles that has your palms heating up and producing a thin film of sweat. Had you said too much? Had your true feelings come to surface? You dare to catch a quick peek. He’s staring at you with a thoughtful grin.

“Wh-What? Sorry. Was I blabbering?”

Eyes the hue of rich wine emanate a warmth that leaves your body tingling faintly. “You truly are precious to me (y/n). If you insist on repaying me for my services my price is but a kiss.”

Stuttering you repeat what he was asking for. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Your butler, who was extremely handsome, wanted to kiss you. 

“Ah, then again you may not want to kiss a lowly butler such as I.”

“No! I mean. . . That’s not-” Nails digging into your palms you try to form a complete sentence with your stupid mouth. “You being a butler has nothing to do with it. I’m just. . . surprised. It’s not something that people normally ask of me.”

“If anyone other than me asks you let me know and I shall end them.”

Face beet red you can’t even look at him. “Wh-What I’m trying to say is I’m not accustomed to kissing anyone. Actually I’ve never kissed anyone in a romantic way. I kiss Ciel on the cheek when he allows me and sometimes Lizzy. Other than that. . .”

“Then I would be your first.” Sebastian replies coyly. His voice seems to slither to your ear. “I would be honored to be your first.”

His lips press lightly against your cheek first making you gasp at the contact. You’d never been this close to any man before and the mere contact sent electricity through your veins that stole your breath. Slowly, hands caresses the sides of your face, Sebastian brings your lips flush against his in a tender manner that soon bordered on the line of possessive. You shook terribly as your heart hammered viciously in your chest. You were an absolute goner as he skillfully slipped his tongue past your lips. Sebastian’s hands gradually start to travel down your arms then to your thighs. Devilishly delicious lips beckon for you to reciprocate his ministrations. Unexperienced you try your best to match his heated kiss which left you light headed. There’s a hint of a smirk followed by a sudden sting on your bottom lip.

“Ow!” exclaiming you break away and gingerly touch your lip.

Sebastian chuckles. “My apologies. I got a little carried away.” Although he didn’t sound regretful. You pull your finger away to reveal little droplets of blood.

You found yourself laughing. “You bit me!” You had no idea why it made you giddy. Perhaps you were still stuck in the euphoria of your first kiss.

“What a shame that I ruined such beautiful lips.”

“Perhaps you should take some lessons on self control.” Giggling, Sebastian smiles and nods.

“Oh but it’s quite impossible around you my lady.” Again he palms at your cheek so adoringly that it makes you quiver. He kisses you again, gently lapping at your bottom lip. The pressure of his lips make your already tender bottom lip sore in an oddly pleasing way. Sebastian relinquishes your lip with a soft smacking sound. You know you’re badly blushing as you gaze up at him with hazy (e/c) eyes that were shaded under long eyelashes. You didn’t even realize that your fingers had been gripping tightly onto his sleeve. Smirking, a chuckle escapes him. “That face will get you into trouble. Promise me you won’t let anyone else see you in such a state besides me.”

Dumbly you nod along, not even concentrating on what he’s saying. Well aware of this Sebastian laughs again and kisses your forehead. 

  
  
*  


Once Sebastian leaves (y/n)’s room and closes the door he stands still in the hall for a few minutes longer. He could still hear her delectable heartbeat. The taste of her stained his lips, one gloved hand going to press a fingertip. Garnet eyes glow ominously as his tongue darts out to grab whatever was left of her. Superiority puffed his chest out as he thought of Ciel.

_He will be furious if he finds out._ Sebastian muses to himself. _I feel for you, young master. But I’ve now had a taste of the little lady and am now addicted._

  
*  
  


With a wet cloth you try to cool your face off. Your body still tingled with the urgent need for more of Sebastian. There was no pushing your long time crush for him away now. You needed to kiss him again. You wanted to kiss only him.

“Stop that (y/n)!” Furiously blushing you shake your head. “You can’t! I-It was just a one time thing.” Your hands flew to your cheeks as they still burned. Although you really didn’t want it to be a one time thing. You wanted more of this. Taking a deep breath you look sharply at yourself in the mirror. “Okay. Time to do damage control. Go check on your brother (y/n) and forget about what happened. For the love of god I can’t let Ciel know what happened.”

Gathering your skirts you leave your room and head to Ciel’s office where you had most luck finding him as he was quite the workaholic. Gently you rap your knuckles against the door.

“Ciel?” 

Knock knock

“Can I come in Ciel?”

“Go away.” His reply is muffled by the door. There’s a hint of fear in his voice which startles you.

Placing your hands on the door you try to coax him out. “Ciel, don’t pay Aunt Francis any mind. You know she’s always been difficult and spoken her mind. Doesn’t mean we have to listen to her. I’m not going anywhere until you no longer desire me here. She can’t do anything to change that. You are lord of this estate. She has no domain here.” You try for the handle, happy to find that it hasn’t been locked. He’s seated on a chair, back facing you. Shoulders slumped forward and head hanging down which you could only presume that his hands were covering his face. Frowning you walk over to him. A hand hovers over his broad shoulders. The shoulders of a man.

“Ciel.” Murmuring you kneel beside him and gingerly grab his arm. “Please look at me.”

He refuses to budge at your request, instead he shudders at your touch.

“My darling Ciel.” You sidle up against him and hug his arm. “I’m not going anywhere. That old hag can just try and drag me from my home.”

Abruptly jolting upward, you stumble and land on your rear. Your heart breaks when you finally get a full view of his face. There’s such utter pain in his visible cerulean eye that is glossy with tears.

“C-Ciel?”

Strong hands bite down on your shoulders almost painfully. Inwardly wincing all you do is stare at him. That single eye have him bores into you with intense ferocity that has your blood going cold. You’d never seen such raw emotion from him, not even when your parents died did you remember Ciel crying. Then again you didn’t remember much of those days to begin with. Your brother had always been so collected and proper like any Earl should be. This Ciel that stood before you, breathing ragged and teeth clenched tightly, was completely unhinged. Like a rabid animal. His fingers dug into your shoulders, pressing down on the bone beneath yet you dare not make a move. Your own breathing had ceased. Only capable of staring at your beloved brother; your own scared reflection stared back at you from the pools of his cerulean eye. 

“You. . .” A strained voice hisses out. “You beautiful, ignorant, girl! Just how stupid could you be?!” Harshly thrusting you away, you stumble backward nearly tripping and falling on your back had it not been for the wall. Instead your back bangs against it, preventing your fall but guaranteeing a bruise. “Saying things like that so easily!”

Someone who once used to be shorter than you now looms over you. You have no idea what has taken hold of Ciel. His towering figure however disorients you with the sense of deja vu. A splitting pain pierces your skull as a quick image flashes in your vision, blurring what’s really there. 

_A tall dark figure stands above you. His face concealed by shadows, only a depraved grin shines through. There are bars in front of you that distort the image. Everything begins to swirl and tilt making you incredibly nauseous. You can’t breathe as the world around you is warped beyond recognition; the voices of men distorted to demonic chanting. You cry, unsure of what else to do._

  
*  


Ciel jumps back from (y/n), the sight of her suddenly screaming with tears running down her face snapping him back. Regret and self-loathing fill him to the brim. He hadn’t meant to snap at her. She was the last person he wanted to lash out at. It wasn’t her fault. His anger was entirely aimed at Francis and himself. Fearing he may have truly hurt her, Ciel cautiously draws near her. “(y/n)?”

She cowers into a fetal position and claws at her head. Her cries become horrendous. Something he’s heard before and prayed to never hear again. Ciel’s heart beats wildly as he falls to his knees beside her. “(y/n)?!” Once his hands are on her, she lashes out as if his touch burned her. Her normally bright blue eyes are dulled and wide in unspeakable horror as she stares not at him, but at something past him.

“St-stay away!!” She shrieks and slinks away further into the wall.

“(y/n). . . It’s me. Your brother.” Ciel’s voice now shakes as he crawls closer to her.

“NO!!” Again her arms fling about trying to ward him off. Ciel is quick and catches her hands with his, weaving his fingers along hers until their palms touched. Holding her hands he squeezed them tightly.

“I’m here (y/n). Ssshh. Everything is fine.”

Ever so slowly her actions stop, her breathing harsh as she calms down. Then her eyes droop closed and she tilts sideways. Ciel effortlessly catches her. Fear has a tight hold on him as he gathers his sister in his arms and stands. Kicking the door open he runs down the hall.

“SEBASTIAN!!”

  
  


At the shout of his master, Sebastian is on the run as well as the other help of Phantomhive manner. For once Mey-Rin isn’t clumsy in the least bit, keeping up with Sebastian’s run as Finny and Baldroy are close at her heels. The cry of their master had them all thinking the same thing: something must have happened to (y/n). There had been no other case to cause Ciel to scream to horrendously. They bumped into Ciel in the hall, his one visible eye widened wildly as he carries an unconscious (y/n) securely in his arms. Instantly Sebastian ushers him to (y/n)’s room where Ciel lays her down on her bed.

“What happened?” Sebastian’s tone is sharp and cold, not at all what the others are used to hearing when he addresses Ciel.

“I don’t know-”

“You must know. She was fine just a few minutes ago.” Snapped Sebastian as he slips off one of his gloves to lay his bare hand on his mistress’ forehead. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Barked Ciel, hating being accused of hurting his beloved sister.

The tension in the room was unbearable, even suffocating as the other three backed away slowly. Sebastian narrowed his scarlet eyes at the young earl, sizing him up. 

Ciel clenched his hands into a tight fist as he averted his gaze. “I just yelled at her and she started crying- no- screaming. I. . . She didn’t seem to recognize me.”

“What’re you talking about?” Sebastian presses on.

Before Ciel could continue Elizabeth, Paula and Francis push past the other trio and into (y/n)’s room. Elizabeth holds in a cry when she sees her cousin comatose. “What happened?!”

“We heard Ciel’s yell.” Paula looks to Sebastian for an answer.

Calmly as if nothing had transpired he puts the glove back on his hand. “It appears my lady has fainted. Rest is the only thing I can offer her. So leave her be for now until she awakens. I’ll keep watch of her. You.” He turns to Ciel who can only stare at his sister. Ciel looks up at the intimidating glare of his butler. “Out.”

“I’ll stay here too!” Elizabeth declares and is already heading to (y/n)’s bed until a gentle hand on her shoulder stops her.

With a much more softer tone than he had used with Ciel, Sebastian shakes his head. “I’m sorry, but you have much to do if you want your wedding to proceed. I shall be enough company for our little lady.”

“He’s right Elizabeth.” her mother finally pipes in. “(y/n) will be fine. She’s in good hands.”

Torn, Elizabeth looks back at her cousin laying in bed. “But. . .”

Sebastian shoots her a reassuring smile. “I’ll let you all know the moment she opens her eyes.”

Urged by Sebastian, both Ciel and Elizabeth begrudgingly leave (y/n)’s side. Hesitantly Elizabeth faces Ciel.

“Wh-What happened?”

Pressing his lips into a firm line, Ciel stares at the ground beneath him intently. “I don’t know.”


	9. Chapter 9

_You were so scared. Hands ripped at you every which way, tearing into your flesh. You screamed yet no actual sound left you._

_“Ssshhh my lady. All is well.”_

_Such a soothing voice didn’t belong in the hell you were thrown into. You didn’t dare open your eyes though lest you be welcomed with the distorted faces of the monsters who were ripping you apart._

_You shake your head._

_“My lady.” The voice came again, this time sounding so close to you that you could put your hand out and possibly touch someone. Warmth radiates on your scalp, banishing all the fear that had enveloped you tightly. The hellish noises stopped as well, replaced by tranquil silence._

_“Open your eyes.”_

  
  
  
  


For a moment everything was blurry. Taking a few seconds for your eyes to focus you turn your head to the side to find Sebastian sitting next to you like a sentry. It was his voice you had been hearing. His hand on your head which had given you secure warmth.

“S-Sebastian?” You croaked out.

He smiles down tenderly at you. “Welcome back my lady.”

Your head throbs dully yet still able to prevent you from fully raising your head. “My head hurts. . .”

A small laugh escapes him. “Of course it does.” He then proceeds to press something nice and cool against your forehead. “The young master tells me you inexplicably fainted. Yet I’m left thinking there must’ve been a reason.”

You tried to remember what happened prior to you fainting. Ciel had been yelling at you, that you recall clearly. But that wasn’t why. Unable to answer his question you ask “How long have I been out?”

“About an hour. Everyone’s very worried about you.”

“My head hurts.” You repeat and close your eyes again. The cloth that was pressed against your forehead emitted a pleasant scent that made you drowzy.

“I know. Rest my lady.” Sebastian leans down to kiss you. Once his lips make contact with your’s you close your eyes and let a peaceful sleep wash over you.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


“She woke up for a few minutes then went back to sleep.” Sebastian informs the others.

“She’s sleeping again?” Elizabeth says with a bit of worry.

“Did she say what made her faint?” Francis inquires while sipping her tea casually. This didn’t phase her the least bit.

“No. Unfortunately her head was hurting her so I insisted that she go back to sleep.”

Finny lets out a sigh of relief. “At least she woke up. I’ll go pick some flowers for her. That’ll cheer her up!”

“Very well. Young master.” Sebastian addresses Ciel. “A word with you.”

  


 

  


He escorts Ciel into the hall then in a low, hushed, whisper, Sebastian says “I think she might be remembering. . .”

Ciel stares at him in terror. “No! You promised me she would never remember what happened!”

“Lower your voice.” Sebastian ordered him before checking both ways of the hall. “She shouldn’t have ever remembered. But she did. I can of course fix this. Put up more blocks and barriers over that part of her memory. You must tell me though what exactly brought on her flashback. I ask again: What did you do?”

Swallowing the thick lump that was stuck in his throat, Ciel’s eyes dart to the perfectly polished floorboards. “I. . . I might’ve yelled at her.”

Scowling Sebastian folds his arms in front of him. “And why would you yell at our precious (y/n)?”

“Sebastian, Francis knows. She knows about my feelings for her.” Panicking slightly Ciel paces short spurts back and forth. “And (y/n). . . She came in saying. . . saying that she wouldn’t leave this house until I wanted her gone. If it were my choice I’d never want her to leave me. But. . . Francis-”

“I see. You yelled at her out of fear.” Sighing, gloved fingers go to rub his temples. “What a mess you’ve made.”

“I’ve made?!” Ciel repeats indignantly. “You’re blaming me for this?”

“Well you could’ve handled this better. Don’t you agree? Your actions probably triggered those deep set memories. They have probably started to resurface gradually for some time.”

“Why? Why is she remembering? You promised she would never remember a thing of what happened! Are your demon powers not up to par with a simple memory alteration?” Hissing the young lord turns on the butler whose eyes glow dangerously, warning him to stand down. “Some demon you turned out to be! Your power should’ve been enough to prevent this from happening!”

As much as Sebastian wanted to get angry with Ciel, he couldn’t bring himself to. After all these years, Sebastian knew Ciel better than anyone else. Ciel wasn’t upset with him for doing a poor job. He was scared for his sister. Sebastian knew Ciel treasured nothing else higher in this world than his sister. He loved her so much, even if his love had become somewhat warped.

Patiently Sebastian watched as Ciel began to gradually calm down, shaking in his place as he glares vehemently at Sebastian. There was fear hidden in the depths of his blue eye. Fear that Sebastian detected through his whole rant.

“I shall fix this. I promise.”

“See that you do.” Ciel snaps and turns on his heel to stomp to his sister’s room. In his wake, Sebastian pondered over what Ciel had divulged. Francis had threatened not only her own nephew, but her niece as well. The very girl that Sebastian adored. You knew that any threat Francis made she would keep. Maybe he shouldn’t have let Ciel go. Right now brother and sister needed to comfort one another after such a traumatic experience. Sebastian would keep an eye on Francis.

  


 

  


 

  


She was sleeping so peacefully that Ciel found it hard to believe she had just been screaming bloody murder an hour ago. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed lightly in her blissful sleep. Long eyelashes kissed her cheek and the rise and fall of her chest was enough to put Ciel at ease. He carefully perches beside her. (y/n) had her arm raised in her sleep so that it lay alongside her head on her pillow. Ciel smiles seeing her fingers curl ever so slightly. Taking her hand with the utmost care as to not disturb her, Ciel brings her tiny knuckles up to his lips and gives each one a small kiss. She didn’t stir, too deep in her slumber to notice the light touch of Ciel’s lips.

“I’m sorry (y/n).” He whispers ever so quietly. “I’m sorry I made you relive something so horrible just because I was being an ass. I didn’t mean to snap at you. Really I didn’t. You’re the last person I would ever want to be upset with. My dear heart. You’re the only thing that’s keeping me sane in such a stressful time.” Ciel sets her hand down on the bed. “Do you remember how you’d stay up with me when I was working hard on one of the queen’s tasks? You’d get tired of sitting in the chair next to me and end up curling in my lap.” He could still remember the pressure of her head as it lay on his shoulder and the weight of her body on his legs. He would never tell (y/n) to get off of him no matter how heavy she got. In those early days after their parents’ death when they only had each other to rely on. (y/n) hated when Ciel and Sebastian had to leave for days on end in order to do the queen’s bidding. Ciel knew that she had a fear of being alone in that big house, no matter if the others were there to keep her company. She never felt safe unless her brother was there.

_“Such a loyal sister. Any man would be lucky to have her in their life regardless if she be related by blood.” Madame Red mused one afternoon. (y/n) had been dutifully by Ciel’s side, chattering away as her brother absentmindedly played with her hair._

_Ciel being so young was even more susceptible to blushing due to embarrassment. Madame Red laughed, seeing that her teasing had been successful in making her nephew flustered. Ciel turned his gaze to the garden where Sebastian was now teaching (y/n) to weave a flower crown; Finny watched intently, wanting to acquire this skill as well. Sebastian was incredibly patient with her as (y/n)’s clumsy fingers fumbled to follow his instructions. (y/n) had her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in concentration._

_“It’s hard to believe after all the terrible things she’s gone through she can still smile like that.” The older woman decked in red observed in a melancholy tone._

_“I’ll do whatever I can to prevent her from remembering that time.” Ciel suddenly spoke harshly, surprising his aunt._

_Her surprise subsides. “You’re a good brother Ciel. (y/n) is lucky as well to have someone as doting as you.”_

A finger goes to stroke (y/n)’s soft tufts of (h/c) hair. “I love you (y/n). You’re the most important thing in my life. Everything I do-everything I’ve done- is for you. But. . .” The exchange with Francis was still fresh in his mind. “I can’t let you go. I can never let you go. She knows though and she’ll surely send you away if I am not careful. She may not have domain in my own home, but she has much influence all over England. And. . . I can’t keep you around while I feel like this.” Shaking, he takes off his eyepatch as his tears make the material damp and uncomfortable to wear. “I. . . I need to put distance between us. . . I can’t let you go. But I have to. How I feel isn’t right, I know that. I have to stop feeling this way. Forgive me for what I have to do (y/n). Please don’t hate me.”

Wiping his face he leans over (y/n)’s face and presses his lips against her’s as she slept.

  


 

  


 

  


*

  


 

  


You stretch, coming to after your long sleep. You wonder how long you had been dead to the world. Lazily you open your eyes and carefully sit up. There’s a welcoming ray of the morning sun peeking through your curtains.

“Good morning Lady (y/n).” Sebastian’s voice greets you.

“Good morning. How long was I out this time?”

He sets about getting your clothes ready for the day as well as your wash basin and a fresh linen towel to dry your face with. “Oh, about a day. Not too long. How are you feeling?”

“Much better.” Admitting happily you start to slip out from your bed. Sebastian rushes to your side and helps you. You gently swat his hand away. “I’m fine Sebastian. Really. You can stop fussing over me already. See. Good as new!” You smile cheerfully to get the point across.

Searching your features for any sign that you are still unwell, he finds none and nods. “Everyone will be excited to see you up and about. They’ve been so worried.”

You splash the warm water onto your face and go to lather it with a small film of soap. After washing your face you dry it and turn to face Sebastian who is holding up your gown. Immediately blushing once you remember what transpired between the two of you. How could you allow him to help you into your dress again after that?

“I-I can put it on myself.”

He grins mischievously. “Nonsense. You couldn’t possibly reach the laces in the back. Allow me to help you.”

You were pretty sure that he was doing that on purpose. Gulping you begin to slip out of your night gown. Skin flaring up at the sensation of Sebastian’s heated gaze solely concentrated on you. Covering your chest the best you could you step into the dress and let Sebastian do the rest.

“Is that too tight?”

Shaking your head you stutter out “No. It’s fine.” You’d have to learn better control of yourself around him. You couldn’t be acting like a stuttering, blushing, mess in public otherwise Ciel would sniff out what was wrong.

“Are you sure you’re feeling better?”

“Yes. I have to help out with the wedding. Can’t just spend that time being Sleeping Beauty.” chuckling to yourself you go to brush your hair after Sebastian is done. He halts our hand and retrieves the brush from you, taking it upon himself to even brush your hair. You chew on the inside of your cheek and look away from the mirror as he brushes your hair gently. Unconsciously you start to lean your body against his. It never felt this good when Mey-Rin brushed your hair or even when you did. There was always something about Sebastian that had you relaxed in mere seconds. That was another thing that attributed to you loving him. Beside him being devilishly handsome, he never failed in making you happy.

“What’s that look on your face?” In his voice you hear a smirk. “You look utterly pleased.”

He doesn’t miss anything, does he? “J-Just thinking. . .”

“About what?” Sebastian purrs and sets down your brush, deciding to use his skillful fingers instead to weave through your hair.

A shiver made your arms tingle when he presses himself against you, nearly pinning you against your vanity desk. “Doesn’t matter.” You try and say through chattering teeth.

Stopping, he pulls his fingers out of your hair and latches them onto your hands that are splayed out on the desk’s surface. He arches over you, lips at the shell of your ear. “Ah. I see you’re playing hard to get. Who would’ve thought you to be such a minx.”

Flustered you abruptly break away and head for your bedroom door. “I should let everyone know I’m okay! Let’s get going!”

You hear him laughing behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think c: I'll be done with my finals on Thursday so after that I'll have more time to write.


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh (y/n)!!!” Lizzy shrieks and throws herself at you, you only have a few seconds to brace yourself before the impact. Luckily Sebastian is right behind you to assist in steadying your balance.

“Easy there Miss Elizabeth.” Paula worriedly chases after her young mistress.

Ignoring her hand maid, Elizabeth clings to you, refusing to let you go. “I was so worried about you!”

Smiling you smooth her golden hair. “I’m alright now. Still a little tired, but I’m better.”

Hesitantly she pulls away and you could see the red and puffiness of her eyes. She had truly been worried about your well being. Not being able to be by your side had made the whole experience worse as she relied on Sebastian for information and updates. Even Paula appears to be a little worse for wear. Mey-Rin looks to be dabbing at her eyes as well while Finny holds out a large bouquet to you.

“For you my lady.” He smiles shyly.

You grin and take the mass of flowers with thanks and look over to the table where Ciel and Francis observe the scene carefully. You frown slightly seeing Ciel still seated. Surely he would’ve been the first one to stand and head to you. Yet there he is casually sipping tea and merely watching you.

Your aunt stands causing Ciel to flinch a bit. “I’m glad you’re better (y/n).” To your shock you found genuine sincerity on her face as she smiles softly at you. “As you can see everyone was very worried about you. Now that you’re feeling better we can finally proceed with the wedding.”

“Wh-What?” dumbly asking your eyes dart over to your brother.

“Tomorrow the guests will start filing in. The following day we’ll hold the services.” Francis goes to explain.

You feel out of breath, your hand going to your chest. “So soon?” It worried you that Ciel wasn’t putting up a fight. You wondered what happened while you were sleeping. Could Francis have done something to make Ciel so subservient. Remembering the events that happened before you blacked at. Ciel had yelled at you, but you couldn’t understand what exactly he had been yelling about. Something you had said before had made him snap. You wanted to talk to him later, if you could manage some alone time.

“We’ve gotten much accomplished while you were recuperating.” All she offers you is a thin smile before she turns to Elizabeth. “Come along Elizabeth. And Sebastian, make sure you make the manor look presentable.”

“Of course.” Sebastian bows politely as she exits with her daughter and Paula in tow. 

That’s when you go to your brother who is still at the table. “Are you alright with this Ciel?”

His singular deep blue eye regards you for a moment before going back to the paper in his hands. “Yes. It was going to happen sooner or later. No escaping it. Eat (y/n).”

“But-”

Heaving an incredibly loud sigh, Ciel stands, not bothering to look at you. Instead he addresses Sebastian. “I’m going to my study.”

Even Sebastian frowns slightly at Ciel’s behavior. “Your sister has just recovered. Surely you want to spend time with her-”

“No. I have work to do.”

Ouch. That stung a little. Something surely happened to make him so frigid all of a sudden. 

Ciel brusquely leaves without another word. 

“I wonder what’s wrong with him.” Mey- Rin is the one to voice out loud what you and Sebastian are thinking.

“What a moody young man he’s proving to be.” Sebastian grumbles and goes to retrieve your breakfast.

  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
  
  


You eagerly look out the window, seeing an endless river of carriages streaming in. All shapes and colors flood your courtyard and soon enough the loud chattering of people fill the once quietness of Phantomhive manor. Giddiness makes you smile and rush down the halls to look at all of your guests up on the foyer. You’d never seen so many people in your large home before.

One after another the turn their heads up and see you. The murmuring dies down, all attention on you.

You smile widely and open your arms. “Welcome to Phantomhive Estate. Please make yourselves at home!”

They clap after your welcome, many eyes still linger and the whispers start to rise again once you start to walk down the stairs as gracefully as you could in your elegant dress.

“That’s (y/n) Phantomhive?!”

“She surely has grown up!”

“I wonder if she is betrothed yet.”

“I’ll have to get in Ciel’s good graces.”

You blush slightly at all their attention, greeting everyone with a warm smile as guest still trickle in. Mey-Rin and the others are on their best behavior with Tanaka being his usual self. Everything was going according to Francis’ plan so far. 

“(y/n)! How you’ve grown!” Suddenly a young man, possibly a little older than yourself, pops up in front of you with a large smile and sparkling hazel eyes that struck you. You couldn’t put a name to the face. Your confusion must’ve been evident as the young man clears his throat a little bashfully. “Ah, I see you don’t remember me.”

“I’m sorry. I have a terrible time remembering people.” Ashamed you confess with a guilty smile. 

He shakes his head. “No worries. My name’s Leo. My father brought me to a party here years ago. Before. . .” Leo suddenly grows quiet and you know what he was about to mention. The death of your parents and the destruction of your home. “Well, anyway, he promised me that there would be children to play with around my age.”

“Well it’s nice to see you again Leo. Sorry once more for not remembering you.”

“It’s quite alright. I hope we’ll get time to catch up. Looks like you’ll be pretty busy.”

“Yes this wedding has been quite a handful.” You admit with an exhausted sigh. 

Smiling softly he adds “I have yet to see the groom. Or has he put you in charge of everything?”

Shaking your head you inform him that Ciel is finishing up with tailoring his tuxedo. “He should be down later on. Until then I’ll have to entertain everyone along with my sister-to-be.”

Again his eyes shine as his lips curl up into a playful smirk. “If it’s you entertaining everyone I’m sure it’ll be a good show.”

Caught off guard by his remark you stare at him as he dismisses himself to go speak with a colleague that had also been invited to the wedding. A dark blush stains your cheeks as you go back to making your rounds of greetings. After about half an hour (with guests still trickling in) Elizabeth finally makes an appearance. You catch yourself staring in awe at her. The pigtails of her childhood were gone. Now her lustrous curls were let loose, a large pink bow kept them tidy on the back of her hair as ringed tresses fall over her shoulders. She looked like a real lady and you suddenly realized how old everyone was. You remembered Ciel’s strong, broad, shoulders. Those that belonged to a man. Sadly you recall when he used to be shorter than you as is usual with children. When did he become a man? Had you missed the exact day everything changed? And now Elizabeth with the sudden demeanor of a full grown woman. You were even aware of yourself now; of the pinch of your waist and the leering gazes of the men around you. Nostalgia overwhelmed you. None of you were children anymore. Probably hadn’t been for quite some time now. 

Just like you everyone stared at the bride-to-be in admiration as she drifted down the stairs like a golden angel descending from the heavens. Paula and Francis ghosted behind her, all attention was drawn to Elizabeth. 

“Thank you everyone for coming here to celebrate my marriage to Ciel Phantomhive. I apologize for the long wait. There are still things being settled for tomorrow. I have been informed that dinner will be ready shortly. You may retire to your respective rooms until then or enjoy the drawing room. Please make yourself at home.” She smiles and immediately catches your gaze. Weaving through the massive crowd she says her pleasantries along the way to you. “(y/n), has Ciel still not come down yet?”

“No. I went to his room but Sebastian told me that he still had to finish tailoring Ciel’s tuxedo. That was quite some time ago and Sebastian should’ve finished by now. Do you want me to go check? You can stay and mingle for a bit. After all, they’re all here for you.”

Elizabeth smiles. “From the looks that the men have been giving you one would assume they’re only here for you.”

You wave your hand dismissively at the idea. “Nonsense. Stay here. I’ll be right back with my pesky brother.” Heading for the stairs you briefly catch the sight of Francis speaking with the young man who’d introduced himself as Leo. You narrow your eyes at the exchange but turn away to go retrieve Ciel. One problem at a time.

Since yesterday Ciel hadn’t even spoke more than two words to you. When you went to his room last night to suggest a game of chess he threw you out immediately without so much as an explanation. You tried telling yourself it was the pre-wedding nerves. But even when Ciel was at his most stressed he’d talk to you and would’ve willingly played chess or cards with you. There was something cold about his eye as he shut you out of his room. He’d never looked at you like that before. Not even when he yelled at you. That look in his eye had been completely void of any feeling. You knew this whole thing wasn’t easy for him. In the beginning he had vehemently protested against it and now he just seemed to be going along numbly with it without so much as a complaint. You found it incredibly odd. And of course you would’ve asked him yourself but he seemed to not even want to speak with you.

Two soft knocks at his door you wait. “Ciel, it’s (y/n)! Everyone’s waiting for your appearance.” There’s silence beside a faint murmuring from the other side. “Oh dearest brother, won’t you let me in? I’m quite tired of playing hostess. This whole thing is for you and Elizabeth after all. The least you could do is show up for a bit.”

Clicking of the lock being turned, the door opens to reveal Sebastian’s tall frame. “(y/n), I’m afraid the young master isn’t ready yet.”

“It’s been hours Sebastian. Surely he’s ready.” You’re about to push past him until he blocks your way with his arm. You stare up at him, confused.

“He’s being difficult right now I’m afraid.”

“I am not being difficult!” You hear Ciel shout from inside his room.

You get on your tiptoes and call out to him “Then stop acting like a fussy child and let me in!”

There’s no response after that which has you puffing out a large gust of air due to frustration. You attempt to calm yourself down; having the both of you acting fussy would solve nothing. Maybe he was still on the fence about this whole engagement.

Looking up at Sebastian pleadingly, his brows furrow along with a deep set frown. He looks equally troubled. 

“It’s for the best. I’ll keep trying to coax him out but for now you should go back downstairs. He’ll come out eventually. He has to. . .” Sebastian trails off suddenly, eyes hardening in a glare. “Lady Francis. Is there something I can do for you?”

You turn around to see your aunt standing behind you. You hadn’t even heard her.

“Why yes you can. I’m looking for my nephew.” She looks at you. “I see I am not the only one.”

Clamming up under her heavy gaze you step aside, knowing that if anyone could get your stubborn brother out of his room it would be your stone hard aunt. For once you were grateful for her being there.

“Why isn’t he ready yet?” She asks Sebastian with that dictator tone of her’s that managed to get her everything she wanted.

Politely bowing to her, Sebastian tells her the same thing he told you.

“Difficult? For heavens sake, he’s an adult. Only children are difficult.”

A ghost of a smile appears on your face as you whisper “That’s what I said. . .”

Suddenly Sebastian is pulled away from the door to reveal a red faced Ciel. “Stop telling lies! I’ll go down there when I’m ready!”

“Stop being selfish. You’re wasting everyone’s time. Including your wife’s.”

“She’s not my wife yet.” Despite trying to control the snap that was in his voice a hint of a snarl seeped out from between his clenched teeth. Deep blue eye regards you warily, almost as if he was scared to look at you, before quickly darting back to Francis. Taking a deep breath he releases it shakily, gaze steadied and detached. “Give me five minutes.”

“Five minutes. Or else I’m coming back up here and dragging you out by the ear.” She nods in consent and starts going back downstairs before looking over her shoulder. “Come along (y/n).”

“Oh, actually I needed to talk to Ciel-”

“He doesn’t have time to talk at the moment. He has five minutes to pull himself together and get downstairs to greet his guest.” Francis replies sternly. “Why don’t you go back downstairs. There’s a very pleasant boy who is fairly interested in you.”

You blush deeply, looking quickly at Sebastian and catch the somewhat panicked look of your brother before he scowls and turns back into his room, closing the door with a resounding slam along the way. 

“What a moody boy. My brother was never like that when he was younger.” you hear your aunt note almost wistfully. Surprised you see that she’s still, looking far off with a sad expression in her eyes. She hardly ever spoke about him, your father, her brother. “Vincent was always agreeable, mild mannered. Very patient. Perhaps if he hadn’t died Ciel would’ve been just like him.” Her chest puffs out in a small, sullen, scoff. “That part of him is lost forever now.” With that she walks away, not even bothering to make sure if you were following her.

You stood there, frozen in place. Thinking about the father you had lost and consequently you thought about your mother as well. 

  
  
  


_You would often catch Madame Red’s gaze upon you the days she was still alive. Despondent scarlet irises that were incredibly softened._

_“What’s that look for, Auntie Red?” You’d gotten into the habit of calling her such after scrunching your nose at ‘Madame’ Red. It sounded far too formal for someone who was closely related to you. That would be like calling Ciel, Lord Ciel._

_She’d chuckle sadly and delicately card her fingers through your (h/c) hair. “You just remind me so much of your mother.”_

_Instantly you felt that lonesome clench of your heart. “Do I really?”_

_Madame Red nods wistfully. “Yes. So much so. In fact I think when you grow older you’ll be even more beautiful than she was.”_

_You scoff. “That’s impossible.”_

_She shakes her head. “I don’t think so. Don’t forget that your father was incredibly good looking as well. You and Ciel are blessed with heavenly good looks. Looks aside, I say you’re like your mother because of your kind heart. Like helping that filthy animal.”_

_“You mean that bird?” You shrug. “I just helped mend it’s wing.”_

_“That’s something my sister had done in her youth.” She recalls with a distant gaze. “You’re going to make someone very happy one day.”_

  
  
  
  


You lean against the banister and look down at the crowd below, though you don’t make out specific facial features. It all becomes a blur as you remember the hopes your aunt had for you. All the people who had loved you were dead. Ciel and Elizabeth were the only ones left and now you were going to lose them too. You would be forced out.

That’s going to happen anyway when. . . if I get married. Conflicted about what you wanted in life you release a peeved sigh and go back downstairs to help Elizabeth entertain guests.

“Oh (y/n)! Did you talk to Ciel?” She hurriedly flounces to your side.

“Not really, but your mother had a stern talk with him so I’m sure he’ll be out shortly-”

“There’s my lovely niece!”

You grin along with Elizabeth’s sudden sparkle to her eyes. “Uncle Alexis!” Elizabeth’s father readily opens his arms as you run to hug him.

“You’ve gotten so big since the last time I’ve seen you! And so beautiful too! I’m quite surprised no young man has asked for your hand yet.” He chuckles, mustache tickling your forehead as he lays a kiss on it. 

Joyfully giggling you pull away slightly to look at him. “Ciel scares everyone away.”

Alexis nods. “Yes, good on him. We have to make sure only the bravest of men pass through to even have the honor of speaking to you. After all, you’ll be next in line to get married after this wedding.”

You wished it were your uncle who visited more often rather than that banshee of an aunt. You really had no clue as to why such a mellow man would marry that battle axe to begin with. What was the appeal? Nevertheless you were glad he did.

“Try telling Ciel that, daddy.” Elizabeth chides in. “Poor (y/n) is like Cinderella and Ciel is the wicked step-mother who keeps the prince away from her.”

Your uncle laughs and hugs his daughter next. “One can’t be too careful. Especially concerned with anyone who goes after the only daughter of the Phantomhive family.”

Next to him stands Elizabeth’s ever proper older brother, Edward. He offers you a soft smile.

“It’s nice to see you again.” He lightly bows and you have to stop yourself from rolling your eyes at his formality.

“Oh please. We’re family, Edward. No need for any of that.” Waving his actions off you embrace him, his body instantly going rigid at your wanton display of affection. When you release him Edward’s face is highlighted in a bright red tinge. Alexis slaps his son on the back.

“Yes! We’re family even more so now that Ciel and Elizabeth are finally getting married!”

“About time, if you ask me. Took him long enough to make an honest woman of my sister.” Edward grumbles.

Elizabeth blushes now as well. “Edward!”

“Speaking of, where is my brother-in-law?”

As if to answer him the room goes quiet, heads craned up to the staircase where your brother now stood in full authority with Sebastian at his side. 

“Forgive my tardiness and thank you for coming.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't gonna update another chapter until next month, but I broke the screen on my phone and was so bummed that I had to cheer myself up by posting something. For some odd reason updating my stories always makes me feel happy and accomplished xD   
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like always please leave a comment c:


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner was quite the affair. You weren’t aware of how many people could be seated at one table. You’d never seen your normally quiet dining table filled by so many bodies. It was a nice change, although you wouldn’t want it so noisey every single night. You often enjoyed your intimate meals with just you and your brother. Of course that could never be anymore. Many inquired your brother about how the company was doing and whatnot, interested in the life of the Earl Phantomhive. You notice however the constant hovering of Sebastian behind you as the men at the table engaged with you. Most of it was harmless, many asked you when you planned to get married and of course you could only reply that it all depended on Ciel.

“Keeping you all to himself I see!” One guest laughs.

Another chortles. “And who could blame him. With such a pretty sister, it would be hard to relinquish her!”

“Tell us Ciel, what would it take for you to hand her over to someone?” Leo pops up among the conversation. All heads turn to your brother who merely stares, caught completely off guard.

“Wh-What?”

Leo grins and leans his elbow on the table. “What must a man do in order to win your favor?”

“For one,” Sebastian speaks up, suddenly having appeared right behind the young man “learn proper eating etiquette. No elbows on the table.” He glares at the now embarrassed Leo who quickly straightens up and puts his arms at his sides.

You hear your uncle laugh down the table. “Also a man with nerves of steel. Someone who can face Ciel head on!”

The dinner table erupts with laughter. Ducking your head slightly at the sheepish blush starting to warm your cheeks, you wish the attention was off of you and back on your brother and Lizzy.

“He has to be handsome too! Nothing but the best for (y/n)!” Your beloved Lizzy sings and happily digs into her dinner without a care in the world. You could hardly believe that she had been so depressed a few days ago. You smile at her turn in mood, grateful that she was happy once again in wedding bliss.

“Looks like I’m out of the game.” an older gent grumbles in disdain as he takes of sip of his wine.

“Definitely.” His companion snickers.

“You must hurry though, Ciel.” An older woman tells your brother. “Beautiful as she may be, her looks will fade with age.”

Suddenly your cousin Edward speaks up. “Nonsense. I will hear no more of you or anyone else disparaging the good name of my cousin. She is an utter lady. And I’m quite surprised someone like you would be speaking in such an ineloquent manner.”

Offended, the woman shoots back at him. “I am only speaking the truth! She won’t be young for long! Beauty fades.”

“Not for the Phantomhives.”

Several nod in agreement. You could hardly care if that woman had offhandedly ridiculed you. You just wanted everyone to start talking about the wedding again instead of you.

“Enough.” Your brother snips and sets down his glass rather loudly, drawing the attention back to himself. Finally you’re able to release the breath you’d been unconsciously holding in. “That is a matter that will be dealt with after the wedding.”

“Yes.” Francis agrees. “And I will be helping with overseeing any potential candidates.”

You bite down on your lip. Since when had Francis become a part of deciding on who you were going to spend the rest of your life with? She would surely take over the whole thing since Ciel didn’t seem the least bit interested in the whole matter. Who knows what kind of man she would set you up with. Certainly no man she picked could ever meet up to your expectations. How could they. Sebastian was perfect in every single way.

Closing your eyes you inwardly weep, knowing that the man you truly wanted to marry could never be your husband.

“My lady, shall I refill your cup?”

Your heart jumps at the sound of the very man you had just been thinking about. He’s holding a bottle of wine, ready to serve you another glass.

Shaking your head you decline. “No thank you Sebastian. I think I’ve had enough.”

He stares at you for but a moment before offering you a gentle smile. “Very well.” Although it was just for a few seconds, your heart continues to thump quickly in your chest. You resist the urge to look back at him as he serves someone else.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Once dinner is finished everyone either retires to their room or sits around in the parlor and catch up with each other. By obligation, you, Ciel, and Elizabeth all hang around and keep the guests entertained until late in the evening when it’s decided that everyone needs their sleep for tomorrow. Bidding goodnight, everyone parts ways to go to their respective rooms.

Sleepy yourself you don’t even notice that someone had been following you until you feel a hand tap at your shoulder. You jump, nearly shrieking from fright.

“Lizzy? What’s the matter?”

“I’m just nervous about tomorrow.” Lizzy whimpers and tugs on your sleeve. Despite appearing like an adult she was still ever the sheltered child. “Things have happened so quickly I’ve hardly had time to breathe.”

“But you’ve waited for this day for years.” Rubbing tiredly at your eyes you allow her to follow you into your room where Mey-Rin was already waiting to help you undress and get ready for bed.

“I know! Believe me, I’ve dreamed of the moment where I’d marry Ciel. But I’m still concerned about Ciel’s willingness. I know this is an arranged marriage. That’s never changed the fact that I love him. Ciel doesn’t feel the same though. Is it right to go through with it knowing this?”

Both you and Mey-Rin pause in your nightly ritual to look at the poor girl with pity. Elizabeth sits on your bed, large eyes glistening with unshed tears that you worry will overspill.

“Oh Lizzy. . .” You whisper, heart going out to the sweet girl in front of you. She has known no hardships other than this. 

“I know he doesn’t love me (y/n).” Her lips tremble dangerously that has you instantly at her side. “I know that he’s miserable right now with this whole wedding. I don’t want to make him miserable (y/n).”

“You’re not, Elizabeth. Ciel isn’t miserable. He’s just a bit. . . stressed at the moment. Not miserable. He’ll unwind after all of this is over.” You try to reassure her. “I know after this is all over Ciel will be able to breathe and relax. You just need to be extra patient with him. You know how temperamental and sensitive he is. He just requires a patient hand.”

“Well said Lady (y/n)!” Mey-Rin nods vehemently. “Young Master is just stressed, indeed he is!”

“No.” Elizabeth simpers and dabs at her eyes woefully. “He doesn’t want to marry me at all. He’s just doing this because your parents arranged this before they died. If it weren’t for that agreement they made, he would never even consider marrying me. So is it right to still go through with this?”

Biting your lip you turn to Mey-Rin, hoping she’d have a few words of wisdom. Alas she looks as lost as you did. What were you supposed to say? You thought it was wrong to marry if the other didn’t love you. But situations like this were different. You couldn’t just tell her not to marry him. There were dozens of people at the mansion just for their wedding. Not to mention that it has been Elizabeth’s dream to marry Ciel. You couldn’t even begin to fathom the wrath of her protective brother Edward if the wedding were to be called off. 

Lost for all comforting words you regard her seriously, hands placed gently on your lap. “Elizabeth. You love my brother plenty, yes? I think you should marry him.”

“But-”

You hold up a hand to quiet her protest. “I know. I know he doesn’t love you now. Once I’m gone though, you’ll be the only one he has. He’ll latch onto you and learn to love you the way you love him.”

Frowning Elizabeth ponders aloud “Why would you be gone?”

“It will be my turn to get married. Since your mother has a hand in the arrangement I’m sure it won’t be long until both of them find a suitable man for me to marry.” You fight back the quiver that threatened to unsettle your firm voice. “I will have no other choice but to leave Phantomhive manor, and Phantomhive name, once I am married. I will be obligated to move wherever my husband wishes to go.”

She gasps. “You can’t do that though (y/n)! Ciel will be devastated!”

Offering her a sliver of a sad smile you shake your head. “That’s where you come in, dear Lizzy. It will be your responsibility to keep my beloved Ciel company. He may refuse at first, but you must be persistent. Things will work out in the end, I’m sure of it.” 

Before Elizabeth could say anymore there’s a knock on the door followed by Paula’s worried voice, asking if her lady was there.

“Better get going. You’re in for a big day tomorrow.” Kissing her forehead you send her on her way.

“Do you really believe what you said, my lady?” Mey-Rin hesitantly asks.

Anguish fills you to the brim as you support yourself against your vanity while Mey-Rin undoes your corset. Nails dig pathetically into the wood, not even making a dent. “No. But I have to force myself to. It’s the only way I could possibly relax and leave this place without any regrets. I leave Elizabeth with all the love my brother ever bestowed upon me with hope that she’ll receive the same amount and over.”

Hearing let out a ghastly sob you chuckle quietly. 

  
  
  
*  
  
  


Ciel stares up at his ceiling, unable to sleep. Eyepatch off, the Faustian seal on his right eye glows. The pit of his stomach is in an uproar, causing a fitful twist in his gut. Every single particle within him screamed not to go through with this wedding. It was a complete betrayal to his own feelings and desires. He just couldn’t bring himself to go along with all this quietly. Every time he saw (y/n) his heart screamed for her as his head tried desperately to silence it. Yet it was such a horrendously loud sob that could not be restrained. At dinner he had the wild urge to savagely beat all those men who looked upon his sister with lustful thoughts. Shamefully he knew what they were all fantasizing about because they were the very same fantasies that Ciel often found himself dreaming about.

Angrily he grabs one of his pillows and throws it against a post on his bed. It makes no sound and simply takes it’s punishment.

Sitting up he can’t even fathom sleeping at all. His body begged to go see (y/n). It was what he always did when he couldn’t sleep, well, when neither of them could sleep. She was his one safe place. And now she was completely off limits. He couldn’t go see her for the fear of Francis. He knew his aunt was already drawing up a list of potential grooms. He himself had to commit to staying away from (y/n) to rid himself of this sinful feeling. Why did he have to feel that way for his own flesh and blood sister? 

  
  


_“Ciel?” (y/n)’s voice is barely above a whisper as she rolls in her bed to face the boy who had just slipped under her covers. Yawning she curls herself in her blankets but manages to open her eyes to find her brother taking off his eyepatch and setting it aside. His dark bangs hid the allusive right eye of his. Laying on his side to face you, Ciel nuzzles the pillow next to your head._

_“I couldn’t sleep.”_

_Softly humming, (y/n) scoots closer to her brother until their fronts melded perfectly together with legs interwoven. Ciel never felt so at peace. Only with (y/n) close to him like this could he ever truly relax._

_“Please don’t go.” His heart breaks at her shaky plea._

_Pressing his forehead against her’s, Ciel closes his eyes. “I won’t be gone for long. You know I have to. Queen’s orders.”_

_She continues to beg. “Then take me with you. I won’t cause any trouble, I promise. Just don’t leave me here all alone. I have bad dreams when you’re not here.”_

_He hated leaving just as much as she did. It was something that couldn’t be helped. Certain assignments required that he leave for a few days in order to properly handle the situation. The entire time he worked hard to get home as soon as possible because he knew that his sister would be loyally waiting for his return. “You’re not alone though. You have Finny and Mey-Rin and-”_

_(y/n) shakes her head. “It’s not the same! They aren’t you!” Big, watery blue eyes stare at him through the dark, shattering his heart further._

_“I’m sorry (y/n). I can’t take you nor can I defy the queen.”_

_Sniffling you bury your face in the crook of his neck. “I know. I know you have to do this. Take the place of our father as the Queen’s Guard Dog. I wish that you didn’t have to leave me though. I could help.”_

_Gently smiling, Ciel’s fingers card through (y/n)’s soft (h/c) hair. “I know. But I can’t risk you getting hurt. There are some dangerous people I have to deal with. Just stay here where it’s safe. Please. I promise I’ll get this job done as soon as possible. You’ll see. I’ll come running home to you.”_

_“You better.”_

  
  


How innocent they both had been all those years ago, even with their parents dead and gone both of them had managed to still retain a certain degree of innocence. When had Ciel’s disappeared? When had it warped into something vile as lusting after his own sister? And yet there she was. The epitome of innocence as she still chased after a brother who she so dearly loved. Ciel hated having to break things off with (y/n) and downright ignore her. He saw the immense hurt in her eyes when he shoved her out of his room last night. Like he had betrayed her. But he was doing all of this for her own good. He’d have to consent with her getting married to save her from him. Her husband would be sure to take her far away from her sick, depraved, brother. This was all for her own good.

_Knock Knock_

“Ciel?”

His heart ceased to beat as he stared at the door. Fingers clinging to the fabric of his blankets as he held his breath.

_(y/n). . ._

“Ciel, please let me in.” 

Body twitching with the instinct to open the door, he had to fight it.

  
  
*  
  


You stood outside of Ciel’s room in the dead of night. You hadn’t been able to get much sleep prior and knew the one thing that would guarantee you a restful slumber. There was no reply nor any sound coming from the other side. You felt bad knowing he must’ve been sleeping. Hesitantly you try for the knob but find it locked. Frowning you back away. Ciel never locked his door. Forced to go back to your own room you shuffle your bare feet along the cold wood floor trying not to feel rejected.

“(y/n)? What are you doing up so late?” Sebastian’s voice carried down the hall. He still wore his butler uniform despite it being so late in the night. You wondered if he even required sleep.

“O-Oh. Looks like I’ve been caught.” You force a small chuckle out of you. “I couldn’t sleep so I tried slipping into bed with Ciel. Being in the same bed as him always manages to make me sleep.”

Holding up a candlestick close to his face made his garnet eyes gleam even more so, the soft light illuminating his moonlight kissed skin and finely chiseled bone structure. “It might not be the same but you’re more than welcome to sleep with me in my bed.”

You try to contain yourself and not shriek from his outlandish suggestion. “I-I-I couldn’t p-possibly!”

Quietly chuckling, Sebastian lowers the candle. “Of course you could. I assure you that I won’t try anything naughty. The both of us have a long day ahead tomorrow and need our rest. Won’t you come join me?”

“I shouldn’t. . .”

“Nothing wrong with the sort I assure you. We’ll just be merely sleeping. Nothing else.”

You couldn’t possibly imagine yourself going back to your own bed alone. Not when you felt so dejected. “O-Okay. You promise not to try anything?”

He grins. “Not tonight.”

Sebastian leads you back to his room, a place you had never been to before. When he escorts you inside, even in the dark, you could see the lumpy figures of several cats; sleeping in various spots.

Giggling you turn to Sebastian who was removing his coat. “You really do like cats.”

“I adore them.” He sighs like one in love. You find it absolutely adorable. Sebastian gestures toward his bed. It wasn’t quite as grand as your’s or Ciel’s but it appeared quite comfortable for the two of you. You slipped onto one side, situating yourself beneath the covers until you were nice and snuggled in. Trying your best to keep your eyes off of Sebastian while he dressed for bed. Hell, you were only human and couldn’t stop your eyes from sneaking a peek every now and then. It was only fair considering he’s seen you undress quite a number of times. After he was done, Sebastian slithered in right next to you and doused the candle so that his room was now completely pitch black.

“Good night (y/n).” He purrs while nuzzling his nose against your’s. 

You blush but enjoy in the simple contact that offered so much comfort. “Good night Sebastian.”

Once you closed your eyes you felt yourself begin to fall deeper and deeper into sweet sleep.

  
  
*  
  


Sebastian smiles down at the young girl curled at his side; relished in the warmth her body radiated into him. Not needing sleep, he props his head up on his palm and watched the slow rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathed soundly. Sebastian found himself frowning though at a dark, intrusive thought that suddenly seemed bent on ruining this moment for him. Lookin at (y/n) now, he could only think of the first time he saw her. He couldn’t rid himself of the memory.

  


_Two blue eyed children sat huddled together in a cramped cage, beaten and battered with only rags covering their young bodies. It was the boy who had called him. The utter hatred and vengeance in his soul that cried for retribution. He held his sister in his arms as he watched with satisfaction as Sebastian killed all of their tormentors. Every man and woman who had used them for their sick cult. (y/n), barely clinging to life as well as consciousness, stared in horror at the massacre that had unfolded. He could never forget those eyes of her’s. The fear that was still capable of running through her after the hell she had just endured. (y/n) moved closer against Ciel as Sebastian approached the cage to release them._

_“He won’t hurt us.” Ciel reassured her in a gentle whisper. “No one will hurt us ever again.” He helped her up and escorted her to the opening where Sebastian held out his arms._

_“Come here my little lady.” He manages a smile for she truly looked like she had been through hell and back. Little (y/n) did not cry. She glanced at her brother for reassurance and when he nodded his consent (y/n) shuffled her feet along the cage’s floor to Sebastian. Ever so cautiously she wrapped her arms around his neck and as Sebastian lifted her help he felt the daintiness of her bones and how light weight she was. Holding her, Ciel got out of the cage by himself._

_He examined Sebastian holding his sister._

_“What now, my lord?” Sebastian asks for his next order._

_“Make sure she never remembers what we’ve been through. I don’t ever want her to remember what they did to us.”_

_“As you wish.”_

  
  
  


Eventually he closed his eyes and listened to her soft breathing, assured that she was alive and well. He found it funny how grateful he was for that day, despite the horrendous acts that led up to it. For it all led him to (y/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to update this story at least twice a month. Hopefully I can churn out the ideas for each chapter by deadline x.x Like always, please leave a comment! I really do enjoy reading them. ^^ As requested by many of you, there was lots of Sebastian x Reader moments in this one. The next chapter will be the wedding and something big will happen (well besides the wedding itself xD). I actually feel really bad putting Ciel through all this stress. Poor guy hardly catches a break in the manga and now he's even more stressed in my story. I'm so sorry Ciel. You'll probably have a bald spot by the time all of this is done.


	12. Chapter 12

“Mister Sebastian!! Come quick! I can’t find Lady (y/n) anywhere!!” Mey-Rin’s shriek jolted you awake. 

Sebastian tsked and finished buttoning up his suit before answering his door. Groggily you lift yourself up and rub at your eyes. 

“Calm down Mey-Rin.” 

“B-But she’s not in her room! Oh dear! I’m in for a scolding, I am!” she panics without wasting a breath. 

“I assure you that you have nothing to worry about. Lady (y/n) is perfectly fine. I got her up early and she is ready for the day.” 

“Sh-She is? Where is she then?” 

What a smooth liar Sebastian was. You watched the whole interaction while still nestled in Sebastian’s bed. A tabby cat jumps onto the mattress, purring as she rubs herself against your arm. 

Eventually Mey-Rin leaves to look for you once more. 

“Better hurry before she starts freaking out again.” Sebastian grins and holds up a lovely off the shoulder powder blue gown with two skirts from a chair. Blue and white ribbons crossed the skirt in a pleasing pattern. 

In awe you get out of bed and drift to Sebastian as he holds out the dress for you. Your fingertips glide across the smooth fabric. 

“Ciel ordered it for you quite some time ago. Although I doubt this was what he intended you to wear it for.” As you take the dress from his hands he starts getting a wash basin ready for you. You spotted on his desk your choker necklace. He must’ve stopped by your room while you were still sleeping. You pick up your ribbon choker and stroke the sapphire gem with your thumb. It was the twin to Ciel’s ring. Setting it back down you get ready for the day ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You breathe, awestruck at the vision in front of you. Completely unaware of your entrance as Paula and several others assist in getting you cousin ready. 

“I wish (y/n) would hurry up and get here.” Elizabeth grumbles, earning a scold from her mother as she fidgeted incessantly with the urge to look around. 

“Looks like your wish has come true!” You chime and much to her mother’s displeasure, Elizabeth whips around. 

“(y/n)!” She happily shouts and is about to get up before her mother sits her back down by the shoulders. 

Chuckling you make your way to Elizabeth so she wouldn’t try and move in her seat. They’re still working on her hair but her make-up was finished making her look even more like an adult. “You look beautiful, Lizzy.” 

She’s trembling a little as she glances up at you with worried green eyes. “I’m so nervous (y/n). I don’t even think I can eat anything.” 

“You have to though.” You see an abandoned piece of toast on her dresser as well as a cup of tea that went unnoticed. “You need all your strength for today.” 

“See? Even (y/n) thinks so. You must eat at least a little bit.” Her mother attempts to coax her into eating. 

Shaking her head she pouts “My stomach is all in a knot. I couldn’t possibly think of eating anything.” 

“Not even tea then? That would maybe help with your stomach.” You retrieve the teacup and saucer and offer it to her. 

Hand shaking ever so slightly, she carefully hooks her fingers through the teacup’s handle. Francis sighs in relief and looks at you gratefully. 

“Now lets get you ready for a wedding!” You’d be lying if you said you weren’t nervous either. In fact you were downright terrified. Life as you knew it was changing abruptly. Your brother would no longer be just your’s. There’d be another occupant in the Phantomhive manner. That and you’d lose the title you’d carried so long as Lady Phantomhive. You couldn’t imagine how scared Ciel must be. 

After getting Elizabeth ready, you promise her you’d be back in a few minutes. You just had to see your brother before this wedding began. You’d force your way into his room if you had to.  
  


Not even bothering to knock on the door, you roughly turn the handle and open the door. 

“(y/n)!!” Ciel shrieks and tries to hide his bare chest with his hands. “What the hell are you doing in here?! You know better than to just barge into a room unannounced!!” 

Quite funny seeing your brother cower and try to cover himself modestly, you push forth your will of steel and kill all laughter that would have otherwise been unleashed. Turning a cool gaze at Sebastian you request that you speak to your brother alone. A little reluctant, Sebastian bows then leaves. 

“Get out (y/n)! I have no time to talk. . . to you?” Trailing off, Ciel looks down as you embrace him tightly; wrapping your arms around his midsection. 

“You haven’t talked to me in days. How am I supposed to know what’s going on inside of that head of your’s?” You whisper against the heated skin of his chest. 

He gulps before breathing out your name. 

“I won’t let go of you. You need a hug. You don’t have to face this whole thing by yourself. You know. . . I always thought that I would never be someone you would push away. I thought being your sister gave me some sort of immunity.” You choked slightly on your own words. “When did I lose your favor?” 

“Never.” Ciel instantly barks out without a second thought. “Never (y/n)!” 

“Then talk to me! Talking always helps you calm down. I know you must be beyond nervous right now.” 

“You don’t understand.” He tries to put some distance between you by holding you at arms length. 

“Then explain it to me! You know I’m always here for you! And I’ll continue to be here for you for as long as I can.” You’re practically pleading with your own brother now as you lace your fingers with his so now you’re holding his hands. “I want to comfort you.” 

Hanging his head, he’s shaking it desperately to and fro. “(y/n). . .” 

“This day is stressful enough. Please don’t suffer through it alone. I love you Ciel.” That’s when the unexpected occured. Smothering you in a suffocating embrace you feel his whole body shudder. “C-Ciel?” 

He says nothing and you fear you might have broken your brother. Alarmed that you have seriously upset him you’re about to repeat his name again until you feel the snaking of his fingers tangling themselves in your hair, undoing the style Sebastian had put your hair into. 

“I love you too (y/n).” Ciel brushes the side of your face with his cheek. “I. . .” Heat radiates off of his cheek. As if remembering something, Ciel straightens his back up and retreats from you. A heavy blush brings life to his pale face, his bare chest moving quite frantically as he struggles to contain oxygen. 

“A-Are you okay Ciel?” You hesitantly ask. 

“Fine. I’m fine. . .” He whispers a reply more so to convince himself. Hastily he begins to button up his dress shirt. “You should get going (y/n). I suspect Francis to be at my heels to hurry up any minute now.” 

Pausing where he left you you begin to put one foot in front of the other in his direction. Halting he looks at you quizzically. Gently raising your hand to caress his cheek you watch as his blue eye widens in astonishment. Raising yourself on your tippy-toes you move your face closer to his to give him a chaste peck on the cheek. 

“You’ll be okay.” With one last sympathetic gaze you move to leave. 

Behind you you catch him growling “God damnit (y/n)” before you feel him yank you back by the arm. You open your mouth in alarm and abruptly have you breath stolen from you. You’re paralyzed, unable to comprehend what is happening. Ciel’s lips have hungrily claimed your own in a dominating kiss that leaves you light heated. Realizing what he has done he pushes you away and covers his lips with his hands in horror. Dumbstruck you stand there rooted to the spot. That was definitely not a kiss that a brother should be giving his sister. 

“Get out.” 

“C-C-” 

“Please. Get out.” 

Devastated and heart-broken your feet grow heavy as you stumble to the door like a drunk. You cast your brother one last glance over your shoulder before you leave. Ciel’s back is facing you, his head hanging low.  
  
  
  


“What happened to your hair (y/n)?” Elizabeth frets once you return to her room in a catatonic state. 

Slowly blinking at her, your hand goes to your hair. “Huh?” 

Clicking her teeth, your aunt goes to your aid. “Here, let me do it. You’ll probably mess it up even more.” You allow her to work quickly with your hair as she tries to recreate the style Sebastian had put it in. Numbness renders your body motionless. The warmth of Ciel’s lips still felt ever present on you. You could still feel the desperation that filled the kiss. “There. Much better.” After finishing, Francis pats your shoulder and grabs Elizabeth’s veil that was placed carefully on the bed. Elizabeth offers you a small smile before her face vanishes behind the thin curtain. Francis checks the clock on the bedside table. 

Paula releases a shaky breath, both of her hands placed over her heart. “Any minute now and my lady will be married.” Her voice breaks, threatening a stream of tears. 

“Get a hold of yourself Paula. Your tears can wait after she is married.” 

“Y-Yes ma’am.” 

Francis gives Elizabeth a once over before nodding to herself. “Yes. Looks like everything is there. We’re just missing the boys. Edward should be here to escort (y/n) while Elizabeth’s father walks her down the aisle.” 

Right after there’s a knock at the door. Your uncle is already struggling to keep his composure when he gazes at his daughter. Tears make his eyes glossy and his bottom lip tremble. “Oh Lizzy!” 

Edward follows behind him with a gentle smile; his own eyes appearing a bit misty. “A glowing bride.” Then he turns to you and his smile broadens. Edward holds out his arm for you to hold. “Shall we get going?” 

“Yes. Elizabeth, I’ll see you soon.” You slip your arm underneath your cousin’s. 

“Oh! But (y/n)!” Elizabeth bypasses her weeping father to try and grab you. “Can’t you stay a little bit longer?” 

Patiently you send her a reassuring smile. “You’ll be fine Lizzy. Have strength. You’ll see me soon enough.”  
  
  
  


“You look lovely, by the way.” Edward says after the both of you have left Elizabeth’s room. 

You didn’t even have to look at him to know that he was probably blushing a little bit. Being a knight, Edward owned up to the title being a chivalrous gentleman. You’d never known him as anything less. 

Laughing softly “Thank you. And may I say you look very handsome as well. You cut a suit very nicely.” 

He groans. “Okay, now you’re just teasing me.” 

“Just a little bit!” 

He’s quiet for a moment before whispering “We’re losing our siblings.” 

Patting his hand comfortingly you sigh in agreement. “Yes. It was inevitable. This wedding has been in the works since the day they were born.” 

“He’ll treat her right. . . Won’t he?” 

“Of course! Edward, you know Ciel is a good man. A bit of a workaholic at times, but he ever only thinks of the people he loves. He works hard in order for his loved ones to live a good life without any worries. Look how well he has taken care of me. All these years he has kept me safe and protected. He has made this place my sanctuary. Elizabeth will have a good life with him.” 

Edward pauses. “(y/n), what of you then?” 

Your brows furrow in a confused frown. “What about me?” 

“Do forgive me, but the hot question from last night is still up in the air. Ciel and Elizabeth will be a newlywed couple. There’s no place for a sister in a house of newlyweds.” 

Unconsciously, your hand grips onto his arm tighter. “I know. M-Maybe I’ll take a little trip for a few days, just to give them some privacy. Then. . .” 

You feel Edward tense up. “I-I’m sorry. Please don’t cry.” 

“Huh?” The pads of your fingers gingerly touch your face and to your astonishment there was a small, wet, line running down your face. “Oh! How embarrassing. I’m sorry. Don’t know why I’m crying over something so silly. Anyway, after that I’m sure I’ll have a fiancee picked for me by the time I return. It’s kind of funny, I had been bugging Ciel about me getting married a few weeks ago. Then Lizzy and Ciel will have the whole place to themselves. I will admit that I’ll probably be a little homesick. After all, this is the only home I’ve ever known.” 

Somberness hardens Edward’s fine features as he concentrates on the floor. “Don’t force yourself to sound cheerful. It just makes the whole thing even more sad.” 

You bite your lip and suddenly remember just a few minutes ago in Ciel’s room. “It’s not sad. . . We’re just growing up. You know Lizzy will still be your little sister. Just like Ciel will always be my brother.” 

He shakes his head. “I know that. That’s not what I meant. With arranged marriages, some girls aren’t as lucky as Lizzy.” 

“Your mom is helping with that. I’m sure she’ll choose someone good.” You make a detour through the kitchen, you hadn’t eaten anything. Through the kitchen windows you could see everyone already finding their seats for the ceremony which would be in a few minutes. 

Baldroy grins your way and hands you a muffin. He offers one to Edward who declines the fluffy treat. 

“(y/n).” Edward tries again when you finally make it to the garden. 

You shake your head. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Today is all about my brother and your sister. Lets not talk about anything else besides them.” Taking your seat next to him you look ahead at the altar. Finny and Sebastian had really outdone themselves. Francis had tried to get them to marry in a church, but Elizabeth fervently declined. She wanted to get married in the most beautiful garden in all of England, which so happened to be at your home. The arch in which they would be married in front of was decorated in white roses and large lilies. Among the stark white flowers were bright blue forget-me-nots that brought a pop of color to what you would’ve thought was a somewhat bland arrangement. You smile, they happened to be your favorite flowers. Of course anything blue attracted you. That was your family’s color after all. Your fingers play with the sapphire gem that rest comfortably in the divot of your clavicle. 

“It is beautiful.” breathes Edward who was staring at the altar as well, a bit of sorrow in his voice at the prospect of losing his little sister. “It seems like just yesterday she was a little girl with pigtails, chasing after me.” 

Taking his hand you hold it in a reassuring grasp. “Oh Edward. I know. I just realized how old we all are. Ciel used to be so short and now he towers over me.” 

When the bishop makes his way down the aisle, everyone quiets down and cranes their neck toward the back to see Ciel strutting his way down. Your throat went dry. He looked incredibly handsome in his suit. Although he could’ve tried to smile a bit, his face was absolutely hard with his one visible eye staring straight ahead. Sebastian parted ways with him to sit on the other side of you. 

“Sebastian.” Edward greeted him. 

Sebastian nods. “Edward. How is our Lady Elizabeth?” 

“Nervous.” you pipe in, not taking your focus off of your brother. _‘Why did he kiss me like that?’_ The whole scene kept replaying in your mind, deafening your ears to the other people around you. It felt like the same type of kiss Sebastian had bestowed upon you. ‘I don’t understand. . .’ 

Suddenly you feel a gloved hand lace long fingers with your’s. You look down to find that Sebastian’s hand has claimed your free one. Now both hands were occupied by the men beside you. You felt a certain sense of comfort at the support they both offered you. You give Sebastian a grateful smile. He returns the gesture. Just then the sound of the small orchestra started to play, indicating that the bride was at the other end. As if on command, everyone stands at attention. Both you and Edward nearly start crying when Elizabeth comes into view She’s holding onto her father’s arm, Francis and Paula following behind. 

It was finally happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to describe the wedding in full detail. I find them droll to begin with (plus I don't believe in marriage. As Ron Swanson once said, "marriage is a glorified form of slavery). The only wedding I've ever been to is an Indian wedding so I really don't have experience with the topic. xD Out of curiosity how many of you are rooting for Ciel? And vice versa with Sebastian? I still have no idea how this story is going to end. I'm kinda just going along with no real plan. I mean I have an idea, but nothing is solid yet. Maybe eventually I'll do an ending for Sebastian and an ending for Ciel. Like I said, nothing is written in stone. Just going with the flow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a long chapter up ahead! Oh, and there's a bit of naughty bits toward the end. If you don't like that kind of stuff then I would skip the end. For the others, rejoice!

“There, there my lady.” Sebastian cooed as he dabs a handkerchief at your eyes. 

You hiccup and try to stop anymore tears from escaping from your eyes. But you couldn’t help it. Edward beside you had even started to get misty eyed but kept a stoic facade beside his mother. 

“M-My beloved Ciel. . . A husband now!” Sniffling pathetically you wait for everyone else to return into the house so you could have your moment alone and cry freely without any peeping eyes besides that of your family’s. 

Alexis did nothing to pretend he wasn’t crying. He howled as if he was in great pain while Francis tried to console him. “You knew it was going to happen dear.” 

He sobs even more, his mustache a sopping mess. 

“Goodness, everyone’s a mess.” your butler chuckles. Words tender he has his hands on both of your shoulders, soothing the tremors that were caused from your effort to stop your crying. You don’t think twice about throwing your arms around his waist, hiding your face in his chest. It wasn’t your first occasion that you had clung crying to him. 

Having enough of everyone’s blubbering, Francis finally decides to put an end to it. “Get a hold of yourselves. We still have dinner to get through. Don’t want to go there with red, puffy eyes. Now all of you, off to your rooms and get ready.” Hand still on her husband’s shoulder, Francis escorts him back inside, Edward slowly following after as he quickly uses his arm to dry his eyes. 

Not even bothering to turn you around, Sebastian picks you up bridal style and carries you away. 

“I’m sorry Sebastian. I don’t know why I’m still crying.” Slightly embarrassed that he’s carrying you, you hide your face in his shoulders. Your cousin Edward would glare down Sebastian if he saw him acting far too familiar. A proper lady should have been able to wipe her eyes, rid herself of her tears and be on with her day. He thought you a proper lady. That was laughable. 

“Because you love your brother dearly.” His whisper caresses the shell of your ear making goosebumps run up and down your arms. 

That brief moment in Ciel’s room assaulted your mind as you reeled back at the memory. You were glad Sebastian was holding you, if you were standing you might have tripped over your own feet. Lips tingling as if they remembered as well. The sudden feeling of Ciel’s lips descending upon your’s like a bird would it’s unsuspecting prey. It was akin to the ones Sebastian had bestowed upon you. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“No. At least I don’t think so.” murmuring you feel him gently set you back on your feet. His gloved hands still have a hold on your arm as he leads you through the party goers as they gush over the ceremony and how beautiful Lady Elizabeth had been. Tanaka is walking around offering guests flutes of champagne. 

“Lady (y/n)!” 

You swear Sebastian instantly tightened his fingers on your arm. “Hello Leo. Did you enjoy yourself?” 

He takes two flutes from Tanaka and hands you one. “I’m not one for weddings but it was incredibly beautiful. Lord Ciel and Lady Elizabeth make a fine couple.” 

Out of courtesy you go to grab the champagne he offered you although you didn’t normally partake in spirits and therefore had no palate for alcohol. Instead Sebastian’s other hand shot out and took it. Leo stares at your butler, something dark crossing his features. 

“My sweet lady does not particularly care for alcohol so I will be holding it until the bride and groom give their toast.” Sebastian smiles coldly at the young man who dared to approach you. 

There’s a subtle tightening of his jaw as a strained smile of his own tugs at his mouth. “Very well.” 

“If you’ll excuse us, my lady must go to her room to refresh herself.” bowing lightly he steers you to your room, leaving Leo behind to stare. 

“Really, I’m fine Sebastian. There’s no need to-” You’re cut off when Sebastian closes the door to your room and brings your face up to his for a long kiss. He parts, mere inches away from your face; lips ghosting over your own as he grins at your half lidded (e/c) eyes that stare dreamily at him. Your fingers run over the fine material of his suit until the gingerly grip at his lapels to pull him down to you for another kiss. Tilting your head ever so slightly to deepen the contact. His hands leave your face, running down the length of your neck to your shoulders only to claim your hips; applying slight pressure in his touch. 

“Wh. . . What was that about?” You smile a bit dumbly when you break away. 

“That boy wants you.” He somewhat growls, glowering at the door as if Leo was there. Garnet eyes flickering with something dangerous that has your heart beat quickening once more. “Shall I leave a mark upon your persons that tells him you belong to someone else?” 

Smiling with a radiant blush you make your way to your wash basin. “I wouldn’t mind, although if Ciel were to see it. . .” You trailed off. _‘If Ciel were to see it. . . What would he do?’_

“I dare say he’s a bit occupied at the moment to notice something like that.” 

Shaking your head to rid yourself of the intruding thought, you hastily wash your face. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. But then there’s my prudish cousin.” 

You hear him huff a bit, making you giggle internally. You’d never actually heard him huff like that. When he did it was mostly out of exasperation due to your brother. “Another pest.” 

There’s a lull in conversation as you clean yourself up a bit. “Sebastian. . . May I ask you a question.” 

“By all means.” 

Taking a deep breath you gather your nerves tightly. “Why do you kiss me? What do you mean by it. Or do you mean anything at all when you do it?” You concentrate on keeping your breathing steady. You just had to know if he was toying with you. What did kisses like those mean anyway? You had never been kissed like that prior to Sebastian other than. . . with your brother. What did he mean by that kiss? That one kiss that was driving you crazy. 

“(y/n).” Coaxing you to turn around by the shoulders, Sebastian kneels down in front of you. You’re too embarrassed to even meet his gaze. What if he won’t kiss you anymore? What if he begins to ignore you. Yet his voice is ever gentle, even more so than his touches. “My dear, sweet, lady. You truly do have my heart and if I had a soul, I’d gladly give that to you as well.” 

“Wh-What?” 

Affection tugs at his lips. “I adore you, my (y/n). Dare I say I might love you. A creature like me. . . Who would’ve thought.” 

You had no idea what he was talking about when he spoke like that. It wasn’t the first time either. Him and Ciel often used such strange phrases like that as if it were an inside joke. Always quips about Sebastian and his mortality. Odd things like that. 

“I have watched over you since you were young. My affection growing for you with each year that passed. You have no idea how long I have waited to kiss you like that.” 

“Me too. I’ve always had a crush on you to be honest.” Bashfully you finally admit. “But I always figured nothing could ever happen between us and never dreamed that you would share the same feelings.” 

His palms cup at your face, all his attention entirely based around you. Those lovely gems of his ruby red eyes that flickered and shined, you loved them so. Even more so than the rest of his face. “Your secret affections did not go unseen by me.” 

Startled you stare deeper. “You knew? Of course you knew. . . Why am I surprised? You miss nothing.” 

Sebastian laughs, not his normal throaty chuckle that has your legs quivering for him. This was something you’d never heard before. Such a sinfully beautiful laugh he had. It had your heart fluttering in it’s cage. 

“That’s not fair.” 

Blinking, he tilts his head. “What’s not fair?” 

“You.” Blushing, your fingers dare to gingerly go up to his porcelain face. Sebastian in turn pushes his face into your touch, telling you to go ahead and not fear touching him. So smooth and lovely was his skin, like he was made from beams of moonlight. “Everything about you is so irresistible. You’re perfect.” 

“Close enough to perfection but not entirely.” Closing his eyes, you let your fingers run up his face in a loving motion. “Glad to know that I was able to win your attention though.” 

“Why me though. With your looks and charm you could have any woman, and I literally mean any woman! I don’t understand.” 

“That’s what I’ve asked myself a hundred times. I didn’t want anyone to begin with. I was ready to devote myself entirely to you and your brother. Maybe that was my folly. You filled my every waking day with your beautiful eyes and warm personality. Any man would fall asunder. Even your brother is not immune.” 

That struck you as odd. “My brother?” 

There’s a brief look of surprise on his face before Sebastian rids himself of it and returns to his normal, suave, self. “Slip of the tongue. Are you ready to head back down?” 

You glance at the door then back at Sebastian. “One more kiss?” 

He grins, more than happy to oblige. You’d be happy to stay that way for hours, in the comfort of your room with Sebastian, the man you loved. For a moment you were able to forget who you were and what awaited you in the future. All you cared about was Sebastian’s lips on your’s as he slowly devoured you.

  


 

  


After a few more minutes alone, you and Sebastian sneak back down into the overfilled vestibule that led to an even more congested ballroom. No one seemed to have missed you much. All their attention was bestowed upon the bride and groom who gleamed at the center. Elizabeth in her stunning wedding gown and your brother in his elegant tuxedo. He looked far older than his age as did Elizabeth. There’s an outstanding champagne tower looming behind them, setting a sparkle around the newlywed couple. Against the walls of the ballroom, on long tables, are their multitude of wedding presents the guests have brought. Elizabeth’s parents are at her side as is a red eyed Paula who is still dabbing at her face. Edward is lazily twirling his champagne flute in his hand, examining the room and it’s occupants. Once he catches your gaze he grins. 

“I should go join my family.” 

Sebastian nods and goes to help Tanaka and the others with the guests. 

“There you are. Where did you go off to?” He smiles at you, glad that there was someone for him to talk to. 

“I had to make myself look presentable. I did quite a bit of crying during the wedding.” You laugh. “I’m surprised my eyes aren’t as red as Paula’s.” 

Hearing your voice, you notice Elizabeth break away from break away from her other guests and drag Ciel along with her. “(y/n)!” 

_Keep it together (y/n). Don’t freak out just because Ciel is right in front of you. Ciel is still your brother. Your brother who kissed you. Your brother nonetheless!!_

You force the corners of your lips up into a strained smile. “Congratulations you two. The ceremony was just lovely.” 

“It was so nerve wracking!!” She whines, all the while holding tightly onto Ciel’s arm as he looks anywhere but at you. 

“You did splendid.” Edward commended his sister genuinely. 

There’s a tinkling sound drawing everyone’s attention. You hear Ciel inwardly hiss at who has grabbed everyone’s attention. The voluminous purple hair of Prince Soma bounces with glee, Agni not too far behind him. 

_I didn’t even see him at the ceremony._ You smile nonetheless. You had always liked Prince Soma. Sure he annoyed the hell out of your brother, but that was somehow a part of his charm. He was so incredibly sweet as was his servant Agni. They doted over you nonstop. You recall when you had first met the eccentric Indian prince. Enchanted by all the stories he told you about his homeland and even all the gods and goddesses that his people worshipped. You had read in the paper how many Indians in the city were prone to be no more than savages. Agni and Prince Soma were far beyond being savages. Dare you say you even thought Agni to be sort of cute. He reminded you a lot of Sebastian in how dedicated he was to his prince. When you discovered the sitar, Agni was ever so patient as to teach you a few songs despite your brother thinking that kind of music was annoying to the ears. 

To see them here today made you smile even if Ciel was visibly frowning. After Prince Soma’s toast, which resulted in your brother hiding his face in his hands, your rush over to them. 

“Prince Soma! Agni!” 

His eyes widen, blinking them slowly in shock. “It can’t be. Little Lady (y/n)? You’re a woman now!” 

You giggle as you eagerly wrap your arms around your Indian prince who matches your embrace. He smelled of spices that you’d never smelled in England. Well, not after he had left. It was a scent you had longed missed. 

“I’d hardly call myself a woman.” 

Agni shakes his head. “My prince speaks true. You have become a beautiful woman.” 

Blushing you feel Prince Soma hold you at arm’s length to inspect you with shiny eyes like molten gold. Tears began to fill them as you hurriedly try to console him without causing too much of a ruckus. 

“You came.” Your brother speaks up. 

“Of course I did!” Prince Soma goes back to his usually smiling face. “After all, I am your best friend.” 

Crossing his arms haughtily, Ciel scoffs. “I only invited you out of formality.” 

“Don’t be like that Ciel. Just admit that Soma’s your friend.” You’re about to bump your arm against his out of habit but you stop yourself abruptly in the motion. You felt odd touching him now, even if it was something you were so used to doing. Ciel seems to notice this as well, trying not to meet your gaze. 

You’re actually grateful when your aunt calls for you among the crowd. You excuse yourself and rush over to where Francis stands with several others, including your cousin Edward and the man you knew as Leo. 

“(y/n), have you met Leo yet?” She takes a casual sip of her champagne. 

Dread filled you. She couldn’t possibly be trying to hook you up with Leo. Then again you wouldn’t put it past her. You had sniffed something suspicious when you saw them talking yesterday. “Yes I have.” 

“Say (y/n), I have a son- a little older than you mind you- who’s ready to settle down. I think the two of you would make a great pair!” A great mustached man claps a hand on your shoulder. “What do you say?” 

Francis actually pulls you to the safety of her side while Edward tells him “I believe my cousin would best benefit from someone who’s closer to her age. Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t your son at least twice her age?” 

He grows quiet and leaves the group with his tail between his legs. 

Edward clicks his tongue. “Shameless.” 

“You can’t blame the man. Every eligible bachelor will probably be hounding for (y/n)’s hand.” Leo chuckles. 

Somehow his statement makes Edward bristle. “Like you?” 

Cocky smirk, Leo nods. “Yes. Like me.” 

You didn’t know which was worse: being awkward around your own brother or being there to listen to people offering themselves or even their sons as your husband. 

“What about it, (y/n)?” Still smiling Leo addresses you. “I’d be good to you.” 

“Yes, and his family is of good stock.” Francis nods. 

“Can we not speak of such things right now?” Edward grumbles lightly. 

“I agree with my cousin. We should discuss this later.” You agree with Edward before taking his arm. “Come, dance with me. My usual dance partner has become a husband. I require a new one.” 

A soft blush dusts his cheeks as he goes along with your tugging. 

  


 

  


 

  


After a while the two of you sit down, relieved to get off your feet as you fan each other. 

Edward leans his head back. “I’m no match for you.” 

You giggle. “Oh come now. I think you were very good! You just have to let loose a little more. Your rigid form is probably what tired you out quickly.” Relaxing in your chair you watch as the room sways with the movement of dancing couples. One of those couples being your brother and his wife. Ciel had always been your dance partner. There was no other partner quite as perfect for you as Ciel was. You knew each other’s moves by heart. You’d always danced together, even before the fire. You remember the days of your early childhood where you and your brother would happily dance together on clumsy feet around your large dog. You didn’t even need any music. You’d happily take Ciel by the hand and he would giggle and start twirling you around. Because of his sickness he couldn’t dance for too long. Often he was sequestered to his bed for days leaving you alone. Your aunt said that he took after your mother in that way. You were healthy like your father. On days when he couldn’t go out and play you would go to his room and keep him company whether it be playing cards (you won most times), chess (he won nearly all the time), even just reading out loud; anything as long as you were with him. And when he smiled so brightly you felt like the luckiest person in the world. Many people claimed you were the most beautiful child to have ever been born, but you never felt like that when Ciel smiled. How you loved him so. When Lizzy would come over to for a visit all three of you would play house. You and Lizzy would often get into fights over who would be Ciel’s wife and who would be the baby. 

_“No!! I’m Ciel’s wife! I love him more!” you’d scream and pull on your poor brother’s arm. You loved Elizabeth but when it came to Ciel, all the love you had for your cousin flew out the window._

_“Nuh-uh! I love him more so I’m his wife! Let go of him!” She’d shriek in return and start crying when Ciel inevitably chose you to be his wife. Elizabeth would go crying to your mom, saying that neither of you were playing fair. That she was Ciel’s real wife. And your mom would just patiently smile and try to soothe her._

You smile sadly at the memory. Elizabeth won after all. The child you would be so upset. You watched them continue to dance with a bit of melancholy. A flare ignites in your stomach when Ciel’s eye suddenly looks up and makes contact with your own gaze. Why did you feel so sad that you were no longer the center of his world anymore? Even more so when you realized that you weren’t the only girl in his life. 

“Miss (y/n)?” Baldroy leans down a bit so you had a view of the finger foods that were on display on his tray. Each one artistically made yet you knew that they would never fill your stomach unless you had fifty of them. 

“Do you happen to have anything a bit more substantial?” 

Edward takes a small appetizer. “Dinner should be in a bit.” 

You groan and wave the tray away. “I can’t wait till dinner. That muffin this morning is all that sustains me and my energy is running low.” 

“If her lady wishes for something more than you’re more than welcome to snoop around in the kitchen. You’ve done it plenty before.” Baldroy grins and shoots you a wink before heading over to the other guests. “Just make sure to stay out of Mr.Sebastian’s way. You know how he gets when we have important guests over.” 

You nod and turn to Edward. “Will you be joining me?” 

“Of course. It would be a breach in chivalry if I were to let you venture off by yourself when there’s so many strange men afoot. Especially when they all seek your hand.” Edward stands and takes your hand, letting you lead the way. Indeed as you passed by there were many men watching you; some looked envious at Edward by your side, others gazed longingly to speak to you, and quite a bit. . . well, had more unsavory looks to their gaze. You knew what they must have been imagining and so did Edward as he tightened his hold on you. 

When you made it to the kitchen you sniffed around the trays of food, ready to be taken out to the crowd. In one of the cabinets you find the Funtom Company’s special brand of chocolate. You instantly grab at it and tear open the wrapping, breaking off a piece of the sweet treat that instantly melted in your mouth. Offering a bit to Edward he raises a brow, questioning your choice of food. 

He breaks off a small piece and places it in his mouth. “Another Phantomhive treasure.” 

“Ciel and I worked hard in perfecting this taste. We spoke with many skilled chocolatiers and test tasted them all ourselves.” You sigh and look forlornly at the black cat on the chocolate wrapper. “I won’t be doing that anymore.” 

“(y/n), why don’t you come to the Midford estate?” 

“Wh-What?” 

He blushes a little bit, scolding himself under his breath. “I mean. . . Ciel and Elizabeth are newlyweds and deserve their privacy, correct?” 

You nod. 

“And you’d be with family. I know my father would be most delighted to have you there. He’s lost a daughter but with you there he would gain another. You’d be safe there, rest assured.” Green eyes so much like his sister’s look at you a bit timidly. 

You knew you’d have to leave the estate sooner or later to give them a bit of time alone together. You’d never thought about going to the Midford estate though. 

“I’ll give it some thought.” 

“Also, I would stay away from that Leo fellow.” 

Laughing a bit at that you admit that Sebastian had said the same thing. 

Edward agrees with your butler. “Quite so. There’s something not right about him. I don’t trust him.” 

“Is it simply because he wants to marry me?” You chuckle but your cousin’s serious expression has you sobering up. 

“I don’t know what my mother was thinking.” He mumbles more so to himself. “He’s clearly up to no good.” 

“Ed?” 

As if realizing for the first time that you were there he stares at you before composing himself. “Sorry. Shall we get back to the party?”

  


 

  


 

  


 

  


You set your caught bouquet down on your bedside table. Not that you had planned to catch it. It just hit you right in the face and fell into your arms. 

“What an exciting day it’s been.” Mey-Rin smiles with a content sigh as she starts to unlace your bodice.

“Yes it has. I can take care of the rest Mey-Rin. You must be even more tired than I am. Why don’t you head off to bed early?” 

“Are you sure my lady?” 

Smiling tiredly you show her to your door. “Yes I’m sure. Get a good night’s sleep.” Once she’s out of your room you heave a sigh. You’d been sighing far too much today. You sit at your vanity and get yourself ready for bed. After slipping into your nightgown you go to the side of your bed to gaze at Lizzy’s wedding bouquet. You knew the myth: Someone who catches the bridal bouquet is the next in line to get married. Scoffing out a scornful chuckle you pull back your covers and slip in. You looked at the empty half of your bed. It always seemed far too big for just one person. Longingly, your fingers slither to the empty space. Your brother would no longer be filling it. He had husbandly duties to attend to in his own bed. Blushing furiously you shake your head, desperate to get that image out of your head. You weren’t so naive as to be unaware of what people did on the night of their wedding. You didn’t want to imagine your brother performing those acts with Elizabeth. Praying you wouldn’t hear anything you turned of your lamp and make yourself comfortable in your blankets. Sleep eludes you and you’re partly grateful when there’s a knock at your door. Wary of who could possibly be calling you at such an hour, you turn your lamp back on and go to your door. 

“Who is it?” 

“Sebastian. I would hope there would be no other gentleman calling at you in the middle of the night.” 

Smiling you open the door. “What can I do for you?” 

“The very question I was about to ask you. I thought that you’d be feeling a bit lonely now that your brother will no longer be warming your bed.” 

He knew you too well. Sometimes it was a bit scary. You step aside to allow him inside and close the door after him. “You really didn’t have to. Doesn’t my brother need you?” 

Sebastian chuckles while taking off his suit jacket. “Not for what he is to do tonight. That is entirely his job.” 

“O-Oh.” you could feel your cheeks pinken. You don’t even bothering averting your eyes, knowing full well that you wouldn’t even be able to, as Sebastian undoes his shirt. 

“Did you enjoy yourself today?” 

“Huh? Oh. Um, kind of. Edward kept me company throughout the night along with Soma. It was so nice to see Soma and Agni again. I had no idea that Ciel had invited them. Soma invited me to go to India with him and explore his country. That would be exciting, don’t you think? I’ve never been anywhere outside of England.” You hum and retreat back to your bed. “You know. . . Edward actually invited me to go stay at the Midford estate for a bit. To give Ciel and Lizzy some space.” 

“Now that just won’t do.” He quickly interjects and crawls onto your mattress. Warmth shoots through you when you realize he’s advancing over to your side of the bed. “I’m sorry my lady, but I can’t allow you to go to another man’s home. You would dare leave me here?” 

His arms trap you so that you’re underneath him now. You weren’t exactly complaining about this new position. It had a nice view of his chest. “B-But Ciel and Elizabeth. . . It’s not proper for me. . .” 

Stealing your protest from your lips with a sensual kiss you find yourself letting your hands lay on his waist. “Do you really want to talk about what’s proper?” 

You shake your head, begging him for another kiss which he all too happy obliges. Each kiss grew more desperate than the last, you felt his hands begin to roam over your body. For once they were ungloved and you enjoyed the softness of his touch. Your leg bends a little bit in an attempt to get your body closer to him. One hand runs up the length of your leg, pushing the hem of your night gown further up until it’s settled at the band of your underwear. You’d felt this feeling so many times before when around Sebastian, yet it seemed to intensify tenfold until it was unbearable. His fingers were so close to the neediness between your legs making your core grow hot and bothered. You squirmed abruptly when you felt the gentle press of his finger against your clothed lower mound. Lips traveling to your neck he bites lovingly making you moan out and dig your fingers into his back and angling your hips more into his touch. 

Chuckling he licks at where he had just bit. “My lady is impatient. Are you certain you want this?” 

“I’ve always been certain that I want you.” (e/c) gazing up at his garnet ones that possessed a pink glow to them. You found it odd but didn’t bother to look too much into it. You bring your lips against his once more as Sebastian gently cups at your breast with his other hand. Forefinger and thumb teasing your perky bud, he gently squeezes it. That’s when you feel has hand that was positioned down below tear at your undergarment. Your breath shakes when you feel one finger prod at your entrance before stealthily sneaking in. 

“Breathe (y/n). It would be no fun if you were to pass out.” Sebastian instructs you before sliding in a second finger while his thumb begins to slowly rub circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves that sent you trembling. “Look at me.” 

You obeyed, although it made you feel even more shy. His hand that hand been fondling at your chest goes up to caress the side of your face. 

“S-Seb-bastian-” You whimper and bite down on your lip. Your eyes threatened to close from the sheer ecstasy that was tipping you overboard. Barely managing you keep your gaze on him with hooded eyes, you notice that Sebastian was breathing a bit heavily as he stared down at you. Your legs spasmed when you reached your climax, trying to keep your cry of his name at bay. Still trembling beneath him you watch as Sebastian removes his fingers from inside you to undo his pants. 

“You do realize that once I am inside you, you are mine. No other man will be able to touch you as I do.” He nuzzles your cheek with the tip of his nose. “You understand that?” 

Stiffly you nod. You didn’t care. You wanted him in his entirety. You’d deal with the consequences of his words later. You feel his lips curl up into a smirk. 

Without another word he thrusts himself into you. You knew that you were about to be devoured.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  


He knew what he had to do, yet he couldn’t bring himself to go to his bedroom. Elizabeth was waiting for him, surely as nervous as he was. Ciel couldn’t possibly go through with it. He missed (y/n). He wished he’d had danced with her earlier; taken her in his arms and run away with her. But he’d seen the look in her eyes that told him that she was uncertain of where they stood now, that she feared being near him. It tore at Ciel yet he knew that that would be her reaction. A part of him had hoped that she would somehow reciprocate his feelings. 

Ciel had continued to think about the kiss even after he yelled at her to get out. The feeling of her lips against him still warmed his lips. Even as he said his vows to Elizabeth and kissed her to seal the deal, he thought of (y/n) and tried to believe that when he opened his eyes it would be (y/n) in front of him. 

_(y/n)_

Before he knew it, Ciel was on his way to his sister’s room. He didn’t know what he’d do once he was there. He just needed to be near her. Maybe they could talk about what had happened earlier. Maybe she’d accept him.

What he wasn’t anticipating were the noises that came from beyond her bedroom door. 

He felt his heart drop and his throat clench up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Ciel that I continue to hurt you so. Boy a lot has happened in this chapter! I really didn't want to break it up so that's why it's a little longer than usual. Man I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to write some naughty stuff for Reader and Sebastian. I could've gotten a little bit more descriptive but I thought it better to leave it off where I did. I have more of an idea where I want this story to go. Unfortunately you will be seeing Leo again (creepy jerk...). For those of you rooting for Ciel x Reader, the story isn't over yet. There's plenty of time for more moments between them. ;) And yes, I just had to add Prince Soma and Agni! They're precious cinnamon rolls who need to be protected. Like always please leave a comment~


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this matters, but I was listening to the song 'Cherry Tree' by The National when I was stuck. For some reason it helped me with the last part of this chapter.

_Frantic, you feel around for your brother. Despite your eyes having been accustomed to the dark you suddenly felt blind._

_“C-Ciel?!” You weep and grasp around the filthy floor of your metal cage. Fingers curling into the harsh metal, clawing at it as you began screaming for your brother. You felt so alone. You hated being left alone in the suppressing bars that closed in around you. You wanted your brother. You wanted nothing more than to go home. Home to your mom who gave you sweet kisses, your dad who held you tightly in his arms, and to your dog. . ._

_Sebastian. . ._

_You wanted to forget all about this horrible scene and go back to playing with your brother in the garden._

_A lit candle suddenly blossoms in the dark allowing you a bit of your sight back. Such a dull light but you clung to it as one after another, the torches on the wall spring to life. There are several other cages with more crying children and in the center is a large table surrounded by hooded figures. A scared blue eye flashes to meet your’s quickly before the figures close in on the table._

_Ciel. . ._

_You thrust your arm between two bars, screaming for your brother. The hooded figures turn with glinting red eyes. Their fingers dig into your arm and you fear they’re going to rip it right off._

_“Ciel!!” Sharp nails rip off strips of your skin. “CIEL!!”_   
  


Sharply you sit upright, tears streaming down your face. Submerged in the dark you still don’t know if it’s part of the nightmare. Unable to control yourself, you begin to cry out for your brother, feeling as though you were still the same child as in your dream. Something moves beside you, alarming you slightly. 

“(y/n)?” Came Sebastian’s fully alert voice. 

You nearly forget about being completely naked as you grab his arm. “C-Ciel. . . He’s okay, right? He’s safe?” 

Confused, Sebastian leans over to turn on your lamp. “Of course he is. . . (y/n), don’t you remember? The wedding. . .” 

That’s right. You weren’t little and neither was Ciel. He had been married the day before- or rather a few hours ago considering it still appeared dark outside. You gulp and suppress a shudder. It was just a nightmare. 

Sebastian goes to cup your face. “Was it a nightmare?” 

Stiffly you nod and place your hand on top of his. You give his palm a tender kiss. “Yes, just a nightmare. It seemed so real though.” 

He pulls you back down into his embrace where you finally remember what else had happened a few hours ago. Your cheeks heat up making you hide your face in his bare chest. Sebastian chuckles and kisses the top of your head. Things grow quiet and you notice the subtle tenseness of his muscles. Afraid to go back to sleep you concentrate on the softness of Sebastian’s skin against your own, the immense heat he gave off that made you feel so secure. But the images still haunted you when you tried to fool yourself into closing your eyes. 

“You’re still scared?” 

“How could you tell?” 

A soft, sad, chuckle makes his chest rumble slightly. “I’ve known you for years (y/n). This kind of thing never goes past me.” He nuzzles the side of your face, kissing your neck. 

You let yourself fall into his sweet touches and escape sleep and all of the nightmares that were in store for you.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


That morning was just like any other one, except you woke up to the beautiful sight of Sebastian next to you, naked and gorgeous. 

“Do you see something you like my lady?” A cocky smirk lights up his features as he tries to pull you back into bed. 

Giggling you try to push him away. “You better get dressed before Mey-Rin comes here. I don’t think her heart could take seeing you in my bed. She’s always had a bit of a crush on you.” 

“I’m afraid I am a heartbreaker.” He claims a bit dramatically. 

“I hope you don’t break mine.” 

“I would sooner die.” Sebastian grins and kisses the nape of your neck. Languidly he stands and begins to dress himself, although it seemed like he was putting on a show for you from the way he put on each article of clothing while casting you teasing smirks over his shoulder. Your blush probably egged him on as you tried to hide it by going about your morning routine until Mey-Rin entered. 

She was surprised to see Sebastian. “Ah! Mr. Sebastian!” 

“Good morning Mey-Rin.” He’d just prepared your wash basin. “Since you’re here I’ll be on my leave to go and attend the young master.” 

“That Mr. Sebastian.” Mey-Rin murmurs once he has left. “It’s like he never sleeps. He’s always ready in the morning. I know it takes me forever to wake up!” 

Yes. It did seem like he never slept. The entire night whenever you happened to wake up his scarlet eyes were open, ready to entice you with more. . . Well, that thought made you blush. He definitely knew his way around the female body. Hell, the region between your legs still ached dully; sore from all the times he had claimed you. 

“My lady! What happened to your body?” 

You had taken off your nightgown to put on your clothes for the day when Mey-Rin drops your corset hastily. You look over yourself in the mirror to see various dark red marks all over your body, from the length of your neck, on your breasts, and even all the way down to your inner thighs. You grow light headed by how hot your face grows 

Fretting, she looks over your body. 

“I’m alright Mey-Rin.” You touch your neck gingerly, the love bite that Sebastian had given you was tender to the touch. 

“They look like bruises! Oh dear oh dear. Once Mr. Sebastian sees them he’ll be upset. And the young master will demand to know how you got them! He’ll kick me out for not taking good care of you!” She weeps. 

“Now Mey-Rin, I don’t think my brother would do that. You’re indispensable. You think he could trust just anyone to take care of his home and family?” You help pick her up from the ground where she was sobbing. “Now lets not make a big deal about this. Wipe your eyes and help me get into my dress.” 

Sniffling, she dries her face with her sleeve then goes to clean her giant glasses. “Yes my lady.” 

She didn’t bring it up again but you noticed that she would look at them sadly every now and then. 

All of your guests were already filling in the seats at the table as you munch on a scone to feed your starving stomach. The main breakfast course was brought out once Ciel and Elizabeth made their appearance. They cheered for the newlyweds, making japes here and there about last night. As per usual, Ciel was stone faced as he picked up his utensils and began to eat. He offered little words and preferred to concentrate on his morning meal. Elizabeth too was a bit quiet, but she was much more cheerier than her young husband. You wanted to talk to the both of them, but so many others spoke louder and got their attention quicker than you could. 

“It’s okay (y/n). You can talk to them later, after everyone leaves.” Edward tried to cheer you up. Then a bit tentatively he adds “Have you made up your mind? About coming over to the Midford Estate?” 

“I think I will, just for a short visit. Two weeks, if that’s not too imposing.” You smile and drink your morning tea. 

“Oh? What are you two plotting?” Leo pokes into your conversation. 

Edward scowls at him. “Mind your own business.” 

You hold back a laugh. “Play nicely Eddie.” To which he blushes and quiets down shyly. 

“No, no, it’s okay. I think you’re cousin is just territorial.” He grins. “Perhaps jealous.” 

That made Edward frown even more. “You speak nonsense. Quit running your mouth, you’re ruining breakfast.” 

“Why? Am I touching a nerve?” 

“Boys, that’s enough.” Francis snaps at the two from her seat next to Lizzy. “Don’t make a scene at the table.” 

Leo shoots Edward a cocky smirk before returning to his meal. Fuming beside you, Edward angrily stabs at his food, muttering under his breath. Edward had always been quick to tick off. Anyone who wasn’t eloquent and proper immediately annoyed your cousin. Knights held high standards for everyone. 

After breakfast was concluded all the guests slowly began to trickle out, offering Ciel and Lizzy their final congratulations. You hugged Agni and Soma, knowing that they’d still be in England. They would be residing at the townhouse Ciel owned in London. 

“Come visit us!” Soma presses his palms together and bows slightly; Agni copies his master. “We’ll be in the country for a while longer.” 

“Of course.” You smile and bow. “I’ll be sure to visit when I can.” 

“You better! I already know Ciel won’t.” He sulks a bit. 

Agni chuckles. “Of course he won’t. He’s just been married, my prince. He will be quite busy with his new, blushing, bride.” 

“It’s hard to think of Ciel as a grown man.” Soma laughs and walks away with Agni forever by his side. 

With the last of your guests gone, except for your immediate family, you search for Lizzy so you could finally get some quality time in. You planned on going to Ciel after you speak to Lizzy. You were in no rush to speak to your brother. You still didn’t know what you would tell him. Everything about him had become so awkward and uncertain after he had kissed you. You didn’t know how to act around him. 

“Sebastian, have you seen Elizabeth?” 

He’s holding a silver tray topped with an elegant teapot and cup. A small dish accompanied it that had a few cookies on it. “I believe she was relaxing outside.” 

Surely she would’ve wanted to spend all her time with her husband. “And Ciel?” 

“Alas, the master has sequestered himself in his studies. He insists on working.” Sebastian shakes his head. 

“Ever the workaholic.” You sigh and give him a fleeting smile which prompts him to quickly kiss your forehead. 

Indeed you find your golden haired cousin outside, enjoying the garden where she had held her wedding only yesterday. Her hair is back in their pigtails as she watches Paula help Finny tend to the flowers. 

“There you are, Lady Phantomhive.” 

She jumps at your voice. “(y-y/n)!” 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” You sit next to her. It bothers you how she doesn’t seem to want to look at you. “Is everything alright? I thought you’d want to spend all your waking hours with your new husband.” 

Elizabeth fidgets with her fingers, curling them around each other like they were little pink snakes. Her lips press firmly together, not wanting any words to escape. “(y/n). . .” 

You cock your head. “Yes?” 

Finally she looks up at you with large green eyes.   
  
  
  
**   


Elizabeth lost her courage when she looked at her blue eyed cousin. Instead, she clammed up and shook her head. “N-Nevermind.” She couldn’t bring herself to tell (y/n). (y/n) had been so helpful during this whole ordeal. She just couldn’t tell her of the events that happened last night in her marital bed. 

She had been incredibly nervous waiting for Ciel to get back. He had told her that he was only going out for a breather before. . . well before he made their marriage official. 

_All that time she had been preening herself, making sure she was beautiful for Ciel. She didn’t want him to still think of her as a child. She was a woman and she would prove it. Paula had helped her out of her wedding gown and into a flimsy night slip that revealed her body’s silhouette and the curve of her breasts. There was nothing to do about her red face. She’d waited for him for what seemed like hours, splayed on the bed in hopes that it was an enticing sight. Heart pounding and palms sweating, she jolted when the door finally opened._

_Ciel appeared to be slightly surprised by her presence, as if he had forgotten about her. There was something not right about his expression though._

_“Ciel?” Her voice is shaky as she leans up on her elbows. His one visible eye is hardened and narrowed with his scowl._

_He turned away from her, undressing hastily. “Let’s do this.”_

_Blushing, she scoots so Ciel could crawl on the bed. There were no sweet touches, not even a kiss. Elizabeth had to be the one to kiss him only to be given a rather cold peck. She couldn’t help the noises that came out of her once Ciel had thrust his hips. It had hurt but soon turned into something more that had her begging. Yet while she was moaning his name, he didn’t reply with her’s. Instead. . ._

_“(y/n)”_   
  


Elizabeth had tried to pass it off as something else. But the more she thought about it, the harder it was to deny that it was her cousin’s name Ciel had been whispering, his own sister’s name. He didn’t say anything after that, nor did he even try to cover up the name he had whisper in the heat of passion. After that, Elizabeth couldn’t go to sleep even if she was tired. That name still echoed in her mind, a painful reminder. She couldn’t mention it to (y/n) though. She didn’t even know what it was about or why Ciel had chosen that name instead of using her own. It hurt to think about it not only because it was another woman’s name, but also because it was clear that he wasn’t thinking about her when they were supposedly making love. To Elizabeth it had been making love. 

“Lizzy?” (y/n) gently touches her arm, but Elizabeth promptly yanks it away harshly. 

“Don’t touch me!” Realizing that she had yelled, Elizabeth shies away from a stunned (y/n). “I-I’m sorry. I’m just not feeling well. I think I shall take a nap. Paula!” 

Paula swivels her head at the call of her lady. 

“Let’s go. I want to take a nap.” 

“Right away my lady.” Paula puts down her gardening tools, wiping her hands on her skirt before going after Elizabeth.   
**   
  


You stare at Elizabeth as she all too hastily retreats back inside, not even bothering to look back at you. She seemed in a rush to get away from you. Frowning you couldn’t think why. 

_I hope she’s okay. . ._

“Where was Elizabeth off to in such a hurry?” Edward questions, looking back where his sister had just bumped into him. He takes the empty seat beside you. 

“She said she was tired.” You close your eyes and lean back into your chair. “I’m starting to feel a bit tired myself. This whole week is catching up to me.” 

“Me too.” Edward nods then grimaces to himself. “I won’t even get to rest for too long. I have to go back to back to work.” 

“Knighthood isn’t easy.” You chuckle bringing a smile on his face. 

“No it’s not. Father left along with the other guests so he could get back to work early.” 

“When I go over to the Midford Estate, does that mean I’ll be all by myself then? With you and uncle working I’ll be left with Aunt Francis and we both know she’s not much company.” 

Edward frowns. “Hm, true. Although. . . Father and I have an assignment in London. And forgive me but I overheard your foreign friends saying that they were staying in London too.” 

The thought of seeing Agni and Soma again made your grin. “That’s right! And I’d still be able to see you when you’re done with work!” 

A small tinge of pink highlights his cheeks. “Yes. I won’t be leaving for two more days though. Mother wishes for me to stay for a little bit longer to make sure everything is in order here.” 

“Why? That doesn’t seem necessary. Elizabeth and Ciel are already married.” 

“She just wants to establish Elizabeth’s new title as lady of the house. I don’t even know why it’s necessary for me to be here.” he shrugs. “But I don’t argue with my mother.” 

Smirking you twirl a piece of (h/c) hair between your index finger and thumb. “What a good little boy you are.”   
*   
  
  


The silver tray clatters to the ground. Delicate porcelain breaking into a hundred pieces and cookies crumbling to bits. 

He knew this was coming. He’d sensed him outside the door last night. Sebastian knew the fury that Ciel would be in. 

“How dare you touch her!!” Ciel shouts, trembling with his unbridled rage. “You filthy demon!” 

Sebastian wipes the bit of blood that had trickled out of his nose from where Ciel had hit him. Ciel was surely stronger than he looked. “Forgive me.” 

That only enraged his little lord even more. “Forgive you? FORGIVE YOU?!” He hit the butler again, this time making Sebastian stumble back from the force. 

_'Now that one actually hurt.’_ He grimaces, deciding that he wouldn’t let Ciel land another blow. 

Ciel’s pale hand goes to strip himself of his eyepatch. His eye glows purple with the contract he had made with the demon. “I order you to never touch her again!” 

“I’m afraid we’re going to have a problem then.” He takes a step toward his master, Ciel stood his ground definitely. “She’s too sweet for me to give up.” As if to accentuate his statement, his tongue dashes out to lick his lips. 

If looks could kill, Sebastian would have already been dead. “Are you disobeying me?” Ciel clenches his jaw tightly. “You WILL not touch her again, Sebastian.” 

Arching a brow at Ciel’s bravery, Sebastian takes another step in front of him with his hands behind his back. “But why young master? Does it have to do that I am a mere butler unworthy of touching a highborn maid such as your sister? Or is it because you wanted to fuck your own sister. I think that’s it. You’re jealous that I took your beloved sister’s heart and maidenhood. She belongs to me now. She wanted me as much as I wanted her.” 

“You will obey me, Sebastian.” 

The mark on his hand burned with each act of defiance Sebastian displayed. He grimaced to himself. Yet he would not yield. Not when it came to (y/n). 

“This is one command I cannot heed.” He knew that once the time came where Ciel would give up his soul, he’d have (y/n) all to himself. Yet that day was years away. Sebastian couldn’t wait years to kiss (y/n) again. 

Ciel didn’t know what he would accomplish by attacking his demon butler, but at that point he was beyond thinking and reason. He lunged straight for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I think I'll save what I had in mind for next chapter. I'm tired but I wanted to update ASAP. For all of you who are on Ciel's team, don't worry. He will have a moment in the next chapter where for once I'm not putting him through any pain xD


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this chapter a day early.

Both you and Edward crane your head up toward the upper levels of your home where the loud crashing noise had come from. 

“What in the world was that?” Edward abruptly stands. 

Even Finny goes rushing forward. All three of you waited with baited breath until another crash pierces the air. It set all of you running back inside. At the top of the stairs you see Francis, Lizzy, and Paula rushing in the direction of Ciel’s study. 

Taking two steps at a time while trying not to trip and fall you meet the other three right outside of Ciel’s study. The door is closed but there are still loud bangs and yells coming from inside. 

“Ciel?!” Lizzy shrieks and grabs the knob but the door refuses to yield. 

“Open the door!” Francis starts knocking. “What on earth is going on in there?!” 

“Both of you step aside.” Edward barks at his mother and sister. Dutifully the do and Edward proceeds to kick open the door. 

Behind, Mey-Rin and Baldroy have caught up with the rest, asking Finny what was going on. 

Finally the door flings open and Edward rushes in while everyone else lingers anxiously. Francis holds you and Elizabeth back, waiting for her son to give the okay. 

“Stop it you two!!” Came Edward’s angry shout. There’s more scuffling that make Baldroy and Finny step into the room. Tired of waiting everyone files in slowly. 

The study is a mess, a broken chair sadly in shambles with a lamp as well. Books are off of the shelf and left in a heap on the ground. It looked like a hurricane had swept through. The sight wasn’t as terrible as the one Sebastian and Ciel presented. Edward and Baldroy were holding your brother back as he tried desperately to free himself, his eye wild with anger and his teeth bared like an animal. His suit was torn in several places and you saw his eyepatch somewhere on the floor beside his feet. Sebastian was being held back single handedly by Finny. There was a rip in his sleeve and his nose was bleeding a little bit. He appeared better off than Ciel but it was clear what had happened. 

“Get a hold of yourself. You’re in the presence of ladies.” Edward hisses to his cousin. 

Slowly both master and butler turn their heads. Elizabeth was shaking beside you. 

Francis takes a step forward to address the situation. “What on earth happened here?” 

Sebastian pushes Finny off of him and smooths out his hair, brushing himself off. “Just a little spat my lady, I assure you.” 

“A little. . . Did you dare to lift your hand against your master?!” Francis accuses him in disbelief. 

“Afraid so. Nothing to worry about though. I won’t do it again.” He said it so nonchalantly that it had your aunt fuming. 

“You should be fired!” 

“He’s right. It’s nothing to worry about.” Ciel spits out a bit of blood before trying to make himself look composed; which was difficult considering he was in shambles. 

“C-Ciel. . .” Elizabeth whimpers. 

Ciel ignores her and pushes past everyone to get to the door. “Mey-Rin, if you will clean this up.” 

“B-But. . . you’re hurt young master.” She shivers at the icy glare he shoots her. Reluctantly she nods. 

Francis tries to stop him. “Ciel! Fire that man! No good butler would ever-” 

“ENOUGH!!” His shout even has you trembling. For once your aunt stays quiet. But it doesn’t stop you from getting the medical kit and following him back to his room. “Go away.” 

“Ciel you’re hurt. You need someone to tend to you.” 

“I need no one.” Ciel goes to close the door until you stop it with your foot. He glares at you, his bangs covering his right eye but you caught it glimmer. 

You push your way through, closing the door behind you. All is quiet as you go about opening the medical kit and taking out supplies. 

“I won’t ask you why you were fighting Sebastian.” You finally tell him when you wipe his face with a wet wash cloth. He resists at first but you insist and grab his face. He refuses to look at you. You get a cotton ball and dampen it a bit with alcohol before pressing it gently against a cut on his cheek. Ciel hisses and tries to pull away. There weren’t many abrasions on him, more so bruises that would be completely purple by tomorrow morning. For the bruises you could do nothing. “But it must’ve been something serious to make you that angry to even dare fight him.” You really wanted to ask him what had happened. Now wasn’t the time though. The anger had not yet died down in Ciel. Your hand moves to brush his bangs away but he snatches it. “Don’t.” 

“I need to see if you were hurt there.” 

“I wasn’t.” 

Angry you pull your hand away and pounce on him. Catching him off guard you swiftly brush his bangs away from his right eye. He’s struggling beneath you but freezes once his right eye is exposed. Ciel immediately closes it. There was a small bruise beginning to blossom below his eye. When you were younger, after the fire, he’d told you that he’d been hurt and that was why he wore his eyepatch. Seeing it now though you didn’t see any indication that it had been damaged in the fire. There were no burn marks. His eyelids were still there and everything. Your hand goes to cup his cheek. Shock from the contact made his right eye open. 

You gasp and get off of him. “Ciel. . .” It wasn’t blue like his other one. The iris was a rich purple color with bright tick marks circling around his pupil. In the center of his pupil was a pentagram. “Wh. . . What happened to your eye?” 

He sits up and covers it with his hand. “I told you I got hurt in the fire that killed our parents.” 

You shake your head. “No. That’s not it. You’re lying to me. Why is your eye like that?” What scared you most was the pentagram in the center. 

Ciel keeps quiet for a bit before letting his hand drop. You had already seen it. There was no use in hiding it from you any longer. “It’s a contract.” 

You didn’t understand. “A contract for what? You’re not making any sense Ciel.” 

“A contract with _him_. With that blasted demon.” Your brother hissed, his right eye glowing at the slightest hint of his anger. 

“D-Demon?” 

“That fiend you love so much!” He angrily pointed to the door. “That vile creature that defiled you!” 

You flush, understanding at least who he was talking about. “Sebastian. . .” 

“Yes, him!!” Ciel yells at you making you flinch. “How could you let that disgusting thing touch you?! He doesn’t really love you! Demons like him can’t love! I love you! I’ve always loved you though yet you let him inside of you to taint you! How could you do that?! That creature is only here to eventually kill me and take my soul. Do you care so little about me?!” Tears fill up his beautiful eyes to run down his face. 

You can’t help but cry yourself at the sight of your brother breaking down. You had wounded him. As unintentional as it was you had driven a dagger in him and twisted it mercilessly. You’d done this to your beloved brother. Imploringly your hands reach out for him but he slaps them away making you whimper. 

“Get out of here. Go to your demon and may you both go to hell.” 

He had taken the dagger from his own body and pierced it right into your’s. You fall to your knees in front of him, bunching the fabric of his pant legs into your hands and sobbing. 

“P-Please don’t be mad at me Ciel.” You cry. You couldn’t bear it. He had never yelled at you with such hate. He had always spoiled you with his love. “Don’t hate me Ciel. I love you.” 

“Stop it.” Ciel tries pushing you away, his tears blinding him. 

You cling to him more, not knowing what else to do. “I love you.” 

“Don’t say that.” 

“I love you.” You just wanted to be his favorite again, as selfish as that was. “I’m sorry Ciel. Please don’t hate me.” 

He hunched over you, his tears hitting the top of your head. “Stop.” It comes out as a plead. His voice quivering as a sob threatens him. 

“I love you.” 

Unable to handle it anymore, Ciel gets on the floor with you and wraps his arms around your shaking body. You can’t remember the last time the two of you cried together like that. You felt his body wracked with wave after wave of sobs. 

After what seemed like hours, Ciel cradles you in his arms while you try to catch your breath. The front of his shirt was now wet from your tears and snot as was your shoulder with his. 

“I’m sorr-” 

“Shh. I know.” came Ciel’s husky voice, hoarse from crying. 

You look up at his face, stained with tears and red. “Does it hurt?” 

“What?” 

“Your eye. Can you see out of it?” 

Ciel stiffly nods. “I can see. I just didn’t want anyone else to see it.” 

“Is. . . Is Sebastian really. . .” 

“Yes.” He speaks softly. 

There were so many questions running through your mind all at once. Instead you push them aside for later and wipe your brother’s face clean with your sleeve. “What a mess we are.” 

“Mm.” He closes his eyes. You gaze upon his face for a while, remembering the kiss he had bestowed upon you only yesterday. So much had happened in such a short time. Slowly you lean in, holding your breath as you gingerly press your lips against Ciel’s. You had no idea what you were doing, but it felt like the right thing to do at that moment. His eyes immediately snap open and he pulls away slightly to stare at you. “You. . .” 

“You did it first.” 

“I. . . I did. . .” 

“Why?” 

He’s quiet for few seconds, almost dreading answering you. “Because I love you. . . The way a man loves a woman.” 

You lay your head on his chest and close your eyes. 

“I’m sorry about what I said. About you going to hell. . . I didn’t mean it.” 

“You’ve always said mean things when you’re angry. Even when we were little.” You laugh softly. “But you’ve never said them to me. . .” 

“I didn’t mean it. I love you so much (y/n). He’s going to end up hurting you. That’s. . . That’s the only thing demons know how to do.” 

“He’s going to kill you and take your soul? When?” 

“Not for a few more years. But eventually yes he will. That was the term of our agreement. My end of the bargain.” 

“So if not for today you would’ve never told me?” 

“Correct.” 

You frown. “You would’ve just left me, wondering what happened to you?” 

“How on earth was I supposed to tell you this?” he scoffs. 

Ciel was right in one thing: Sebastian was going to inevitably hurt you by taking Ciel’s soul. The man whom you’d given your virginity to, who you thought you’d loved, who swore he wouldn’t break your heart, was going to kill your brother. He’d already, possibly knowingly, broke your heart. What upset you the most was that Sebastian knew how much you loved your brother yet he took you in his arms and kissed you, telling you nothing but lies. He’s known that he was going to kill your brother eventually. 

You were the fool who fell in love with a demon like a doe eyed maiden, which you had been up until now.  
  
  
  
  


There’s a knock at the door some time later after you manage to coax Ciel into his bed to rest. His tattered coat in your arms you go to open the door. Elizabeth’s face is full of fear and anxiety. 

“How is he?” 

You move aside, gesturing for her to come in. “He’s sleeping soundly right now. He’ll have some serious bruises when he wakes up, but other than that he’s. . . fine.” 

Warily she looks from you to Ciel who is tucked away in his blankets. “I-I’ll take over from here.” 

A part of you wants to insist that you stay beside your brother. Prepared to fight you have to rein yourself in. The assertiveness in her green eyes makes it clear that she will not back down, even if you are his sister. She’s Lady Phantomhive now, wife to Ciel. You’re pretty sure she’d push you out herself if you didn’t leave of your own accord. 

“Alright then. I shall go fetch Tanaka then to see if he can bring up some food for him when he gets up.” You nod and leave. When you found Tanaka you told him what you had told Elizabeth and continued on your way to Sebastian’s room. Taking a deep breath you knock on his door. 

“Come in.” 

He’s sitting in a chair, repairing the tear that was on his sleeve from the fight. Otherwise there was no sign of the altercation. 

You felt your heart rising to your throat. “You’re a demon, aren’t you.” Not exactly styled as a question, more so an accusation. 

Sebastian chuckles. “That’s not very polite.” 

“Don’t lie to me Sebastian. Please.” 

All jesting vanishes from him as he regards you. “Ciel?” 

You nod. “Y-You’re going to take his soul. . .” 

He sighs, almost as if it pained him to admit it. “Yes. That was our deal.” 

You couldn’t believe any of this. Demons and contracts. . . Your head was starting to hurt and you were beginning to feel nauseous as everything was settling in. Nails digging painfully into your palm to suppress the wave a nausea that swept over you at that moment. Your breathing became labored but you tried to not make it apparent. You wouldn’t be able to bear seeing Sebastian be concerned. 

“Knowing all of this. . . Knowing what you would be doing to me by killing my brother. . . You dare kiss me and make me love you. . . You dare take my virginity.” 

“I didn’t intend for you to find out my lady. Truly I meant you no harm-” 

“You’ve caused me plenty of harm already! Did you think I wouldn’t mind when my brother died?! That I would go on living like before.” Your nails dug so deep into your palm that it drew blood but it did nothing to alleviate the pounding of your skull and the bile that was rising in your throat. Why did you feel so sick? 

_Demons_

_Contracts_

Why did it all make you feel so queasy? 

“(y/n)-” 

“Please don’t touch me. Not now.” You hiss and withdraw yourself when you feel his fingers brush against your cheek. 

Full of remorse he kneels in front of you. “My lady, it is my nature to eat souls. You wouldn’t punish me so for something that I can’t control. Your brother agreed to my terms in order to. . .” He drifts off. “In order to fulfill what needed to be done.” 

“Since the day of the fire. . . Is that when you two made the contract?” 

“Essentially yes.” 

You felt there was something else he was not telling you. You felt to sick to press any further. 

_Demons_

Another thought drilled into your mind, as red as Sebastian’s eyes. 

_Rituals_

Your stomach shuddered and you fled Sebastian’s room without another room. Once you were safely back in your own room, you spewed the contents of your stomach all over your floor. Whispers echoed in your ears as did the smell of smoke and incense waft past your nose. You curled up on the floor next to the mess you had made, fingers clawing at your head. 

_Hooded men_

_Hooded women_

_A dark room_

_Lit candles_

_The sound of screams_

Your mind tortured you with piercing flashes that had you vomiting again. 

“My lady!!” Mey-Rin shrieks once she finds you in your room. “Oh dear oh dear! My lady!!” 

You feel her hands touch your sweaty face. You couldn’t bring yourself to open your eyes for fear that it would trigger your nausea. “Mey-Rin. . .” 

She blubbers. “I’m here my lady, that I am!! Wh-What do I do?!” 

“B-Bed. . .” 

“Y-Y-Yes!” She struggles to prop you up at first but once you’re sitting up she finds it easier to lift you to your bed where she carefully lays you down. “I’ll clean this up and have Mr. Sebastian see to you!” 

“No!” Your voice had found it’s strength when your eyes snap open. “No Sebastian.” 

“Wh-What?” 

Shakily you sit up in your bed. “No Sebastian.” 

Mey-Rin falters a bit, not knowing what to do. “Then. . . Paula? And perhaps your aunt. Yes. They will do. They will know.” 

You slump against your pillow, feeling drained as Mey-Rin flutters out. You couldn’t smell nothing except for smoke and iron. You weren’t even aware when Mey-Rin came back with Paula and Francis. They go to your side, Francis’ hand feeling at your forehead then looking at the mess you left on the floor. 

“First your brother and now you.” She speaks softly. “The thermometer Paula, if you will. Open your mouth. Yes, good girl. Perhaps you ate something bad.” 

Grabbing her arm she looks at you quite alarmed. “I want to leave. . . London. I want to go to London. . .” 

Pale blue eyes stare at you somewhat in disbelief. “Are you sure?” 

You nod. “Please Aunt Francis. . . I need to get out of here.” 

Tender sympathy softens her face. “Yes. It’s for the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter a day early. I'm trying to post two chapters every month and I already posted all of July's chapters that I had planned. I plan on going to my grandma's tomorrow and probably wouldn't be able to post tomorrow. So this still counts as one of August's chapters xD A lot happened this chapter. Reader realizes she's developed unsisterly feelings for her brother as well as feeling betrayed by someone she thought she loved. To clarify her throwing up, no she's not pregnant. No one would show signs immediately considering it is literally the day after. (Not that any of you needed a biology lesson, but it does take time for the sperm to reach and fertilize the egg.) And yes she is remembering again. This time Sebastian won't be there to erase her memories. :O  
> [Edit:] Wowie wow! This story has 500 kudos oOo That's the most I've ever gotten on a story. Thank you so much for everyone who thought it worthy enough to leave a kudos!


	16. Chapter 16

Your Aunt Francis refused to let anyone else into your room for the rest of the day besides herself, Paula, and Mey-Rin. While you slept and tried to feel better your aunt and the two maids helped her bet your bags and suitcase together. Before you passed out you had told her about Prince Soma staying at the Phantomhive townhouse. She had Paula conduct a letter and send it out. Hopefully it would get there by tomorrow so you could leave as soon as you felt better. Nobody bothered you much except to bring you food or water. You couldn’t hold down anything solid, not just yet. 

There came a knock at your door. Francis lifts her head from packing your luggage to go and answer it. Mey-Rin checks your temperature and smiles. “It’s gone down quite a bit my lady! You’ll probably be able to leave by tomorrow.” 

“What’s the meaning of this?” 

Your heart sank watching your brother walk into your room with his wife right behind him. Your aunt crosses her arms, not pleased at all by her nephew bursting in without her consent. 

“You weren’t there at dinner. Mey-Rin told me you weren’t feeling well.” He eyes the suitcases suspiciously. “Why do you have those out?” 

Mey-Rin fidgets and looks at Paula who appears equally anxious. So much had happened already in such a short time, she didn’t want there to be any more conflict. 

“I’m. . .” You sit up and are thankful that you don’t feel nauseous. “I’m going to visit Prince Soma for a bit. Give you and Elizabeth some alone time. Don’t want to cramp your style. Newlyweds should have the home to themselves for the first few weeks of their marriage. If you’re not going to go on a honeymoon then I’ll give the two of you some space.” 

“How long?” 

You shrug. “I don’t know. A few weeks.” 

Ciel presses on. “How long is a few weeks?” 

“I don’t know!” 

Francis goes to snap one of your suitcases shut. “Don’t aggravate her, Ciel. She had been throwing up non-stop a little while ago. Her stomach may still be weak. You’ll upset it again. You should be happy that she’s so considerate. I will be visiting her for a few days in the townhouse. To keep an eye on her.” 

“I would like to have a moment alone with my sister.” Ciel clenched his teeth, his voice low and gravely. 

“My lord, your sister-” 

“Will be fine. I just require a few moments alone with her.” 

Latching your trunk closed, Francis nods and pushes the other women out, although Elizabeth appears to linger a bit, reluctant to follow her mother. Eventually she follows, not without shooting you quite a sour look. 

“What happened?” 

“I’m not feeling well Ciel. All this. . . it was too much for me to take in all at once.” You murmur, speaking the truth. “I just need a vacation away from it all.” 

That struck your brother the wrong way. “You mean away from me.” 

You pause, not wanting to admit that you wanted to get away from not only him, but Sebastian as well. “I need time to let this settle in Ciel. You and Sebastian owe me that much. . .” 

He’s quiet, perching himself on the edge of your bed. Mouth pressed in a firm line he refuses to look at you. “You’ll come back though. Right?” 

You sit up even more, your hand going to touch his arm. “Oh Ciel, of course I’ll come back. This is my home. I’ll come back, but even you know I can’t stay. Our aunt now has a hand in choosing my husband and we both know she’ll try to marry me off as soon as possible. You have to be ready for that day.” 

Breathing rather shallowly you tried to placate him by resting your head on his shoulder. 

“I’m. . . sorry all of this was sprung on you so suddenly (y/n). . .” 

“At least it’s all out in the open.” You sigh. “I just need time, Ciel. give me that.” 

“And. . . the kiss?” 

You pause, knowing he was waiting for your reply with baited breath. “I’ll figure that out too while I’m away. I’m all mucked up right now.” 

“I’ve been mucked up for years. . .” Ciel releases a bitter laugh. 

“When. . . When did you start, um, feeling this way for me?” 

His voice is quiet as he responds. “I don’t know exactly. I think it was gradually. Sebastian said that my love for you developed into something unholy very slowly. . .” 

If you weren’t so tired you would’ve been surprised. Of course Sebastian would’ve known. He knows everything that goes on in the Phantomhive manor. He knew all of this yet still took you to bed. You clung to your brother’s arm. 

“(y/n)?” 

“I’m sorry I never noticed. Thinking about it now the signs were all there but I just thought you were _really_ overprotective.” 

The two of you share a laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The last of your bags packed into the carriage, you look out from the window. All the residents of the Phantomhive estate are at the door to see you off. You catch Mey-Rin and Finny crying. When you wave to your brother and his wife you’re met with coldness yet again from Lizzy. You slowly pull down your hand, confused as to why she’s been treating you this way. Sebastian’s red eyes stare intently at you. You’re unable to read whatever is going through his mind at that moment, and you don’t want to. Turning your face away your fingers dig into your skirt. The carriage lurches and you hear the clopping of hooves as it carries you away from the only home you had ever known. You watch the lush countryside roll by and when you grow weary of endless fields of green you close your eyes. The ride to London was about two hours tops. You remember the last time you went to the city was dress shopping with Elizabeth and that had ended in disaster. You scoff at the memory. Everything made sense now. Ciel had been jealous and upset at the thought of giving you away to any man. That foul memory led to other pleasant ones like the first time you met Prince Soma and your brother took you to a curry competition. The prize would be a royal warrant for the Funtom Corporation. It had been such a fun affair up until Soma learned the truth about the woman he had been searching for. You recall how Sebastian had made so much curry and had all of you try it. Unlike Finny you didn’t have quite the stomach for so much and ended up getting sick. Of course Sebastian ended up winning in the end. He always won. Now you knew why. He wasn’t human, not capable of imperfection. Your chest ached dully when you thought about him. You’d loved him all of your childhood. 

_’What a stupid little thing I’ve been.’_ You think to yourself. Oh yes, you had fawned over him since you were very young; full of womanly hormones that you didn’t quite understand yourself. You could’ve fallen in love with Finny, at least that would’ve been the wiser choice; or even Baldroy. No, it had to be Sebastian Bloody Michaelis. You were just as susceptible to his charm and looks just as any other woman was. You stood no chance. Unearthly beautiful you were lost the moment you met him. Which. . . Come to think of it, you couldn’t quite remember how you met. One moment he wasn’t there then the next he was in your life. 

Before him. . . What was before him. After the fire? You couldn’t even remember that either. It had happened so long ago and you hardly dwelt upon that miserable memory. 

When you dared try to bring up the memory you were looking for all that came up was the memory of being in a cage. You frown as your head began to throb. _‘No. I won’t think about that. I’m using this time to relax and get away from it all.’_  


Finally arriving at the townhouse, Soma flings open the door and is already rushing toward your carriage with Agni following after him. 

“(y/n)!!” He shouted gleefully as he wraps you in a bear hug. “I’m so happy you’re here! Mujhey aapkee bahut yaad aaee!” 

You didn’t understand the last part but you chuckle and wrap your arms around him. “I’m happy I’m here too! It’s so good to see you again!” 

“We’re going to have so much fun! Agni has already prepared some tea and some dhokla. Oh, you must be starving. Come inside! Agni will handle your luggage.” 

“I can carry them. I brought just a few things-” 

Agni shakes his head and pushes you forward. “It would be my pleasure Lady (y/n). Please, go inside with my prince and relax. 

You couldn’t recall the last time you had visited the townhouse. Normally Ciel was the only one who used it and it was only when he was doing work for the queen that required him to be in London. 

Soma hastily sat you down on the couch and went about serving you some tea and the Indian snack Agni had made for you. He went on about the wedding and his own trip arriving to England and what him and Agni had been doing since they arrived at the townhouse. 

After putting your things away, Agni joined the two of you in the parlor. Every so often you’d notice how his glances toward you were filled with soft worry until he eventually voiced it. “My lady, although both my prince and I are ecstatic, I must admit that you do not look as you did the day of the wedding.” 

“I noticed it as well.” Prince Soma nods and crosses his arms. “Your face has thinned quite a bit and you’ve lost the color to your pretty face.” 

Pressing your lips together you set your teacup on its saucer. “To be honest I was ill before I came here.” 

“Ill?!” 

“Not to worry.” You wave off Soma’s concerned voice. “I’m all better now. I suppose the stress of everything finally caught up to me.” 

Agni smiles at you softly. “Yes, it must not have been easy parting from your beloved brother. The two of you are all grown up now. You’ll probably be the next to marry if I’m not wrong.” 

Soma pouts. “Yes she does look like a grown woman, but to me she’s still that little girl we met all those years ago. Remember how you used to play with my hair, sweet lady?” 

You giggle. “I loved your hair. I still do. But alas, I am a woman grown. My aunt and Ciel were actually beginning to look for a suitable husband for me. My aunt found a few contestants during the wedding reception. To think I had been begging Ciel to let me marry for the longest time. Now it’s actually happening and I’m a little scared. When I marry, I won’t be living with my brother anymore. I’d have to go live with my husband at his home with no familiar faces.” 

While you spoke, Agni and Soma’s faces fell at your words. They heard the fear in your voice that brought them back to the little girl the had met long ago. Your brother was all you had ever known. The Phantomhive estate was the only home for you. 

“Such is the burden of women. . .” Soma whispers forlornly. It made him think of Mina, a woman he thought of every so often. Men in this world got all of the privileges while women were treated as mere items. He had no sisters, only 25 other brothers but his experience with Mina taught him all too well of the roles women played to men like him. It was no different in England, so it seemed. 

“I must bear it all the same nonetheless.” You straighten your back. “I asked Ciel for this for quite a while. He’ll always be my brother, that won’t change when I marry. Just my name and home. . . And I know Ciel won’t have it if I don’t visit him frequently. No, he’d never allow me to marry a man who won’t let me see him.” 

They both smile at that. “That is very true. Your brother loves you very much.” 

“Yes. I have never seen anyone love someone else as much as your brother loves you.” The Indian prince nods in agreement. 

That was the problem. He loved you too much.  
  


Despite the anger you held for Sebastian you found yourself betrayed by your dreams as he appeared in them. His lips kissing every naked inch of you as his hands stealthily slithered down your sides to dive between your legs and part them. Even in the dream you remembered how angry you were with him in reality but you allowed yourself to fall for his touches once again. Only when you opened your eyes to look up at his red ones you were met with one blue and one purple. The Dream Ciel smirked at your shock that must have been plainly etched on your face. On top of you, he leans down to press the flesh of his lips against your’s as his nimble hands cup your breasts; the pads of his thumb rolling over your pert buds. Warmth ached between your legs and your dream body rolled your hips against Ciel much to your own disgust. But your dream body ached for him as much as it had with Sebastian. 

Before anything more could happen you woke up hot and extremely bothered. There was a slight wetness between your legs that had you blushing in the dark. Just a dream but it left you shaken and distraught. It was bad enough that you had been dreaming of Sebastian, but it was all made worse when Ciel appeared and you truly enjoyed his touches. Your skin was still hot to the touch as you tried to calm yourself down. Cleaning yourself up a bit you attempt to go back to sleep but every time you close your eyes you could still see Ciel leaning over you. You curl up in your blankets feeling both sick and aroused. You wished you didn’t feel this way for your brother just like you wished he didn’t feel that way for you. Maybe if you had never found out about Ciel’s repulsive attraction toward you you wouldn’t be feeling that way either.  
  


A week passed along with several more explicit dreams. Regardless of what may have plagued you at night, during the day you enjoyed the time you spent with Prince Soma and Agni. You walked through the immense city of London with them, gaping at everything around you and even purchasing some things you liked. Other days your trio just stayed at the townhouse, enjoying one another’s company. On one of those days the three of you were surprised by the sound of the door ringing. 

You glance at Prince Soma who in turn looks to his manservant. Warily Agni stands and goes to answer the door. A few moments later your Aunt Francis walks through into the parlor with your cousin Edward following behind her. 

“Aunt Francis! Edward!” You smile and go to greet them. 

Francis smiles down at you and pats your head affectionately. “It’s good to see you’re doing so well (y/n). Have you been enjoying yourself?” 

“Yes I have. We’ve been having so much fun.” You tell her and go to hug a stiff Edward. He blushes and hesitantly returns the gesture. 

Soma has the two sit down and Agni goes to retrieve refreshments. “How has Little Lord Ciel doing with his lovely bride?” 

There’s a subtle grimace that twitches on her mouth. “Fine I suppose. You know Ciel. Things haven’t really changed since (y/n) left except for Elizabeth being the ever doting wife and insisting on being with Ciel constantly.” 

_Ciel can’t be enjoying that. . ._

Edward seems to read your mind as he reclines against the couch cushions. “It’s getting on Ciel’s nerves I can tell. I left a day after you did, but even I could see it.” 

“He’ll get used to it.” Francis shrugs. 

You doubted that but held your tongue. You felt bad for leaving your brother to suffer Elizabeth’s suffocating affection. 

“Have you been staying at the Phantomhive estate all this time?” You ask your aunt. 

She shakes her head. “I left after a while to give them some space although not before once again trying to get Ciel to fire Sebastian.” 

You pause, unsure of how you felt when you heard his name. “Has there. . . has there been any more fights between them?” 

“No, thankfully, but it’s evident that there’s still some friction between the two. Like any little thing will make them snap.” Francis murmurs as she takes a small sip of her tea. She makes a slight face at the taste. You had grown accustomed to the taste of Indian tea; it had a different taste than British teas, different but not bad. 

Soma frowns. “What’s this about them fighting?” 

Even Agni scowls. “Ciel and Sebastian?” 

You hadn’t bothered to tell them about the incident that happened before you left. “They. . . yes. They got into a fight. . .” 

“I had to break them up with the help of the gardener and cook.” Edward adds. 

“That. . . doesn’t sound right.” Agni whispers and looks at his prince. “Why would they fight? Sebastian is as devoted to Ciel as I am to my prince.” 

“So we all thought.” Francis glowers. “A servant should not be defiant. I’ve always thought there was something off about him.” 

_Because he’s a demon, Aunt Francis. And some day he’s going to take my brother’s soul._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much drama in this chapter as in the previous ones. Kind of wanted to do a slow down before some more shit hits the fan xD And that shit will be hitting in the next chapter. I actually might have to add another tag to this story by the end of the next chapter.  
> Oh and for a fyi, I'm starting school on Monday so I don't know how often I'll be able to update this story. It might have to be once a month or once every other month. I'll see how my school load looks. At least this semester I'm only taking two classes and one of them is an online course so we'll see.


	17. Chapter 17

The following morning your rouse from your bed, a bit groggy and disoriented with your (h/c) hair sticking up in several places. You rub the sleep from your eyes and lazily force yourself from the comfort of your bed. Without the help of Mey-Rin getting ready in the morning was even more difficult. Still sleepy you considered rolling back in your bed and sleeping for a while longer but your aunt and cousin wanted to take you out to town that day. Reluctantly you washed your face and brushed your hair then chose a powder blue gown for the day, a gown that your prince had been so kind to buy you. He explained that it might not have been the dark Phantomhive blue of your jewel pendant, but that this particular shade complimented your (s/t) skin. You allow your hair to fall freely and grabbed for a hair comb to stick in your thick tresses. A birthday gift from your brother. There were three sapphire roses in the middle surrounded by pearl studded filigree to make the color pop even more. No matter what, you would always be a Phantomhive; that much was certain when you looked yourself over in the mirror, staring at the blue gem that sat comfortably in the divot of your clavicle. 

When you sit down for breakfast, Soma is already gushing all over you. “What a vision you are (y/n)! Beautiful as always!” 

Francis smiles fondly at you. “Yes. Exceptionally. Be thankful for your looks. It makes finding a husband even more easier.” 

“Have you found any that would be suitable?” You tentatively ask. 

The topic makes Edward uncomfortable as he concentrates on eating his meal, not even lifting his bright green eyes yet you know he’s listening to every word. 

“A few although none of them are certain. Your brother is being quite picky. He says your husband must be of age with you. That knocks out more than half of them. Not to worry though, I expected this as much. There are a few who are around your age if not a bit older.” 

“Not Leo.” Edward suddenly mutters making his mother cock her head his way. 

“He seems like a fine enough young man. I don’t know why you and Ciel are so insistent that Leo not even be considered. Nevertheless I will concede to the both of your wishes.” She shrugs and goes back to eating. “Plenty more to choose from.” 

You had to agree with Edward and Ciel on that. You weren’t too keen on seeing Leo again any time soon. There was something that just bothered you about him; something off. He looked far too normal. Something just wasn’t right about Leo.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  


After their excursion in London, Edward, his mother, and (y/n) go back to the townhouse to relax. (y/n) had excused herself so that she might take a nap before dinner leaving Edward and his mother alone to their own devices. The foreigners that took up residence let them be, not really too interested in Francis’ cold demeanor. They were a jolly bunch, Edward would admit; sometimes a little too happy to the point of annoying. The purple haired prince more so as his manservant just went along with whatever his master did. He was courteous enough to make them tea before he and his prince retired to their rooms for the evening. No doubt the fair haired servant would be down to make dinner in a little while. 

Edward let out a sigh and mulled over the day spent with his cousin. It had concerned him at first how tired she still looked, but (y/n) was full was genuine smiles the entire day. If they encountered a particularly crowded street, (y/n) would hold onto his hand as to not get lost, making his chest erupt with the soft fluttering of a million butterflies. That was one thing that didn’t seem to change about her after all of those years. Before tragedy had struck the Phantomhive family, Edward would visit with his sister every so often when he wasn’t attending school. Even then she had been all smiles with big blue eyes as she followed her brother around like a shadow. They might as well have been twins and considering they weren’t that far apart in age it would’ve been believable. When Elizabeth would hog Ciel’s attention, (y/n) would go over to Edward in a jealous fit and hold his hand. He’d let her sit on his lap while he told her about his prestigious school. 

_"Can I be a knight?” She’d innocently ask making him try not to laugh._

_”I’m afraid not little miss. Girls can’t be knights.”_

_(y/n) would pout for a moment before declaring *”Then I’ll be the first girl knight!”_

She seemed to forget all about wanting to become a knight after that little conversation. Yet it made her all the more endearing to Edward. While he worked hard at school he even found himself every so often thinking about his sweet little cousin. He would wonder how she was doing. In their childhood, Ciel was often sick and confined to his bed leaving poor (y/n) all alone. Most days during his illness they would allow (y/n) to be in his room, but on days where his sickness got the better of him little (y/n) would be all alone except for the big dog that the Phantomhive family had. 

She never resented her brother for this however. Instead it made her love him even more. 

Edward was brought back to the luxury cruise ship, the Campania. A dreadful trip that had been with the walking dead. While Lizzy had run off to go look for Ciel, (y/n) had stayed with the rest of her family, enjoying the festivities that the ship had to offer. She didn’t go out much, let alone anywhere with her brother, so (y/n) was all smiles. A beautiful sight until all hell broke loose. 

_”My brother! Where’s Ciel?! I have to go find him!” She had panicked and had nearly run into the jaws of a walking corpse before Edward sliced at it’s face. He grabbed her arm, his heart nearly breaking at the immense fear in her deep blue eyes. Edward pulled the frightened 13 year old to his side._

_“He has his butler. Do you think Sebastian would ever let anything happen to him?”_

_She shook her head and clung to his side._

_“Stay close to me (y/n). I won’t let them hurt you. Whatever happens.”_

_Not once did she leave his side until they met up with Francis and Sebastian. Sebastian had nearly ran to his young lady to make sure she was truly safe. He reassured her that Ciel and Elizabeth were fine but that he needed to get her someplace safe._

_“You go back to Ciel and Elizabeth. (y/n) will be safe with us.” Edward had told her butler. Sebastian didn’t let go of her at first, unnatural red eyes staring right at Edward as if to challenge him._

_It was (y/n) who had insisted on Sebastian to leave. “Go. Protect my brother and Elizabeth. I’ll be fine here. I’m useless in situations like these and would only hold you back.”_

_“My lady. . .”_

_“Like my son said, she’ll be safe with us.” Francis nodded. “Go back to where they are right away. I would never let anything happen to my niece.”_

Reluctantly Sebastian nods and runs back from where he came from. Not before Edward called out to him, telling him that if Ciel didn’t take care of Elizabeth that he’d never forgive him.  


“You’ve been awfully quiet.” 

Green eyes flick over to his mother, one book in her hand and the other holding a cup of tea. “Just thinking.” 

“About (y/n)?” 

He winces. Damn that woman was too perceptive. Seriously, nothing got past her. Never did, even when he was a kid. “Just thinking about when she was little.” 

Francis nods. “She’s grown a lot since those days. She’s a woman now. Vincent. . . Vincent would be proud of the lady she has grown to be.” Her tone is a bit watery alarming her son slightly. “If only he had lived to see her now. And Ciel. As moody as that boy may be, he’s done good with the company and continues to raise the Phantomhive name to glory.” 

“Were you ever as close to your brother as (y/n) and Ciel are?” 

There’s a darkness that shrouds her eyes. “No. Don’t get me wrong, I loved my brother and we were close, but not like them. Lets not talk about that anymore.” 

“You will make sure you find her a good man, right?” 

“Why does her future spouse concern you so much, Edward?” 

Fumbling with his fingers he casts his eyes down while his cheeks burn.

“Edward? Do you. . . Do you perhaps love her?” 

He really didn’t want to talk about it with anyone, let alone his mother. It was probably even worse talking about it with his mother. 

“Look at me.” 

Reluctantly he does. 

“Do you wish to marry her? I must admit that considering your sister has already married Ciel we have no need for another Midford-Phantomhive marriage. It would benefit Ciel to marry (y/n) off to another influential family. One with a wealthy name. But if you wish to marry her. . . Well, I can’t say it would be necessarily bad.” 

His eyes widen in disbelief. 

She smiles softly at Edwards dumbfound expression. “You’d be as good as any man, possibly even better. Ciel would not have need to worry either. I know you’d take good care of (y/n).” 

Edward had never believed of the possibility of marrying (y/n). He knew that with Elizabeth married to Ciel there’d be no plausible reason for him to marry (y/n) except out of love. But love didn’t belong in marriage. At least not for people of the upper class. 

Clenching his hands he dares to look up at his mother. “Can I be so selfish to ask of this?” 

“Of course you can.” Francis continues to smile, an anomaly to even Edward. “We will speak more of this with (y/n).”  
*  
  


“London?” Garnet eyes look to his master in slight disbelief. 

“It would appear so.” Sebastian looks over the letter the queen had sent that morning before handing it back to Ciel. He should’ve been happy about it; the prospect of seeing his sister. But considering the letter was from the queen, who knew if he’d have time to visit (y/n). “I can’t investigate this by staring at mere pictures. This requires me to be on sight unfortunately.” 

“Very well, shall I pack your bags?” 

Ciel shakes his head. (y/n) was at the town house and he wanted to respect her need for space. They would just have to return to the main house after the day’s end. Plus he didn’t want Sebastian to be anywhere near (y/n). He would never forgive the demon for what he had done. His aunt had been rather insistent that he fire Sebastian for assaulting him. If only he were able to. 

“At least it will be a break away from Elizabeth.” That was the one positive thing about it. He’d never been so happy to do work from the queen. Elizabeth had been hounding him nonstop day in and day out. 

“Any man would be happy enough to have a loving wife.” Sebastian pointed out. 

She was too loving. That had always been the problem. Her love was suffocating. Not like (y/n). She never smothered him. Even if she did, Ciel knew he wouldn’t oppose her affection. He missed her constantly. Everything reminded him of her. Sometimes he’d find himself in her room, simply laying down on her bed with the hope of smelling her scent on her pillow. But he knew that Mey-Rin changed the pillowcases and sheets constantly. The nights were the worse. Elizabeth craved his touch at night and he tried to imagine (y/n) beneath him, but it was useless. He couldn’t fool himself that it was (y/n)’s voice or her scent or her body. He knew her too well to even try and fooling himself. 

Ciel stands and passes by his butler. “I’ll take my tea and snack in the garden today.” 

“Very well.” 

It had never been truly the same between the two of them after their fight. There was a constant unspoken hostility bristling in every movement and glance. His bruises had faded a few days ago but he could still feel the impact of Sebastian’s punch. 

Even outside he couldn’t escape the thoughts of his sister. Sitting at the small round table he stared across to the empty chair sullenly. That was her spot. 

“Ciel! You didn’t tell me you were done with work!” Elizabeth shrieks and suddenly plops down in the empty chair. He wanted to reprimand her, tell her that was (y/n)’s seat; that this was (y/n)’s house and that she had no right to it. Ciel knew that she had every right though. They were married now. 

“I just finished.” 

Finny was busy plucking weeds out in the garden, a large smile on his face. (y/n) always loved helping Finny. Sometimes Ciel had grown jealous at the special bond the two had. 

_“You’re a lady (y/n). You shouldn’t be on your knees with dirt on your face.” Ciel had scold her._

_Finny fidgeted beside her. (y/n)’s dress skirt was completely covered with dirt and her hair was a mess. “But it’s so much fun!” (y/n) had only grinned. “Plus I like hanging out with Finny! He’s like another brother.”_

_That only made Finny blush with a small grin. “You’re too kind, m’lady! I would be honored to be your brother!”_

_“I’M YOUR ONLY BROTHER!” Ciel had abruptly shout. You and Finny stare at him only for you to break the brief silence by laughing._

_“You sound like Edward when you get all jealous. Now you know how he feels when Elizabeth dotes on you!”_

Full of smiles. That’s how Ciel liked to remember her. Even in their childhood, except for that incredibly long, nightmarish, month which (y/n) thankfully didn’t remember. Sometimes he still dreamt of her screaming. Of them torturing her in that dark room. Of her little body writhing in pain. It would do him well to forget about such a scene, but for (y/n)’s sake he kept every memory of their captivity. He couldn’t forget about what happened to them. Ciel would never allow for what had happened to go unpunished. Sure, everyone that was present in that room was dead thanks to Sebastian and he had killed Baron Kelvin who had recreated that nightmare room. That twisted man who even wanted to bring (y/n) into his recreation. She had been back at the Phantomhive estate though, safe and sound. Yet there were still men like him out there, Ciel knew that all too well. There were still people who kidnapped children and tortured them for whatever reason. 

Elizabeth’s voice snapped him out of his daze. “Ciel? Are you listening to me?” 

He had to keep his temper controlled yet his wife seemed to be testing it every second of their union. “I’m sorry. I was thinking of work. Sebastian and I must go to London tomorrow.” 

Her cheery demeanor falters slightly only for her to quickly recover. “Oooh London! For how long? I’ll have Paula pack my things!” 

Frowning, Ciel adjusted himself in his seat. “I’m sorry, but this is work from the queen. You can’t come.” 

Again Elizabeth’s face drops. It had always been easy to read her, her face was far too expressive. “Wh. . .” 

“I don’t know how dangerous it will be, so it’s better for you to stay here.” He adds. 

She bites down on her lip, green eyes darting away. Ciel felt bad every time she looked so upset. Although he didn’t love her like he did (y/n), he still cared for her. She was his cousin, his family. 

“Maybe. . . After I finish my work I’ll send for you to spend a day in London with me.” 

That brought her eyes back to him as she forces a strained smile. “Okay.” After a moment she hesitantly asks “Will you be visiting (y/n)?” 

“I don’t know. Probably not. This is work after all. I don’t have time.” 

For some odd reason that cheered her up quite a bit. She started again to chatter non-stop about the things they would do after he was done with work. Ciel only half paid attention until he realized it was quiet again. 

“Do you miss her, Ciel? (y/n)?” 

“Of course I do.” Ciel was too quick in admitting. He always missed her when he had to go away for days for the queen’s work, but this felt worse considering it was (y/n) who had left. “She’s. . . She’s my sister. It’s always been the two of us.” When he feels Elizabeth’s heavy gaze he shakes his head not wanting to talk about it anymore. 

“Today’s tea is a blend.” came Sebastian’s voice making both jump. He sets down the tray, moving saucer and teacup in front of Ciel and Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth perks up in her seat. “Do you miss (y/n), Sebastian?” 

It was a question he hadn’t anticipated, his eyes giving him away as the turned gentle at the mention of his little lady. “Very much. I could never truly start my day without (y/n)’s smile. I’m sure she’s having fun with Prince Soma and Agni though. She’s always loved their company.” 

Grinning, Elizabeth presses on teasingly. “Are you jealous that Agni is serving her instead of you.” 

Ciel enjoyed the tensing of his butler’s face. “Yes, _are_ you jealous? He’s not that bad looking either.” 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at his young lord. “Agni is a proper servant and I know he is taking very good care of Lady (y/n).” 

“You didn’t answer my question Ciel!” Giggled Elizabeth. 

Hastily he fills their cups and sets the pot down. “I do believe I have some work to attend to.” Sebastian is gone before either of them could say anything else. 

Elizabeth and Ciel laughed. 

“I don’t believe I’ve been able to tease him like that in so long!” Ciel grins. 

“Now you know his weak spot!” Elizabeth giggles and takes a delicate bite out of a biscuit. “He really does care for her. I’m sure (y/n) will be happy to know that.” 

That dampened Ciel’s mood quite a bit. _’He cares for her too much.’_  
  
*  
  
  


You knew you shouldn’t have eaten so much, but Agni’s cooking was superb. He figured you would get tired of eating Indian food, so for dinner he made something else that would better suit not only you but your aunt and cousin as well. 

Excusing yourself to go relax in the living room Edward chases after you. 

“Ah, (y/n) wait!” 

You didn’t know why he was practically yelling. “Yes?” 

You’d always found it amusing when your cousin blushed. Green eyes focused on the floor he takes a deep breath and gets down on one knee. You stare at him, nearly gawking at what he’s doing. 

Edward takes your hand and holds it gently in his own. Finally those lively eyes of his gaze up at you and you nearly shy away at the intensity. He had never looked at you like that. 

“(y/n) Phantomhive, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After careful consideration I have decided to put an Edward ending as well. Y'all surprised me by how many of you want Reader to end up with him. And I had played around with the idea when I first decided to put him in the story, but I didn't know how popular he would be among everyone. (Having recently finished the part in Black Butler where he's in a boy band may I say that I am down for some Edward x Reader >w>) Of course being the people pleaser that I am I just had to add him as an ending too.


	18. Chapter 18

“I-I’m sorry?” Did he just really. . . You couldn’t quite believe your ears. 

His blush darkened. “I. . . I want to marry you (y/n). . .” 

You had absolutely no idea what was going on. Edward on his knees, asking for you to marry him. Was this for real? 

“I love you (y/n).” Edward whispers while gazing down at your hand that is clasped in between his. “I know it’s inconvenient and unconventional but I would be the happiest man in the world if you would have me. . .” 

Your head buzzed. Everything seemed so surreal. “You want to marry me?” 

“Yes. I can’t imagine being with anyone else nor can I imagine watching you marry anyone else.” Edward admits. 

A hand resting on your stomach you take a breath to calm yourself down. “This is. . . Really unexpected Edward. I didn’t know you felt like this. Does Ciel know about this?” 

“No. I’ve only told my mother about my intentions. She urged me that I should go along with it.” He smiled at the look of shock on your face. “I know, surprised me too.” 

“Can you give me some time to think about this? I just. . . I just need to process all of this.” 

Edward stands, still holding your hand. “Of course. I’m sorry I sprung this all on you so suddenly.” 

You shake your head. “No, it’s not your fault. I just have some things to think over.” 

_’What are you doing (y/n)? You’ve been asking for this for years now. And who better than to marry Edward. You’d still be close to your family and you’d be with a familiar face. He’d protect you better than any man could and he was an utter gentleman.’_

_**'Then again you don’t deserve someone like him. Have you forgotten? You’ve been tainted by a demon. Surely Edward wouldn’t love you so much if he were to discover you were no longer a virtuous maiden.**_

Your thoughts waged war against one another as you went back to your room. You really had never thought about Edward that way, well with having been in love with Sebastian for most of your life there really hadn’t been anymore room for any other guy except for your brother. You really didn’t want there to be anymore men for the time being. Already overwhelmed with both Sebastian’s and Ciel’s affections. 

There’s a knock on your door and you reluctantly go to answer. Your Aunt Francis strides into your room. 

“Edward proposed to you?” 

You nod. 

“Well? I thought you would be happy. You’d been bugging your brother about getting married for quite a while, haven’t you?” 

Again you nod. 

Francis pauses and uses a gentler voice. “Then what’s stopping you? Is it because he’s your cousin and brother-in-law?” 

“No. It’s not that.” You whisper. “I’m incredibly flattered that Edward feels that way but-” 

“I hope this doesn’t have to do with your brothers. . . _feelings_ for you.” (e/c) eyes gaping at your aunt she sighs in return and sits down on your bed. “Looks like Ciel couldn’t keep his atrocious feelings for you a secret any longer. I was worried about that. And how do you feel after hearing about them?” 

Remembering the kisses you had shared with him you couldn’t exactly tell her that you possibly reciprocated them. Your silence told her more than your words could. 

She closes her eyes. “I see. Even better reason to marry Edward.” 

You wouldn’t say anything about Sebastian. That, you would keep to yourself. 

“Nothing good will ever prosper from the sinful affections you and Ciel have for eachother. He’s married now and soon you will be too. Unless you don’t want to marry Edward.” 

“I have no qualms against it. Edward is” you chuckle “perfect. I don’t think anyone could be a better husband for me then Edward.” 

Francis smiles softly at you. “He loves you. He would be more than good to you and you would still be around family.” 

“I just need to think it over a little longer.” 

“Don’t let Ciel stop you from finding real happiness (y/n).” 

Ciel was your happiness though for the longest time. Now you had come to terms why you felt so sad when he married Elizabeth. She was taking him away from you. You no longer had any claims on him beside being his sister and even that was beginning to waver. 

Once your aunt leaves you to your own devices you slump in a lonesome arm chair that’s situated in the corner of your room. At the main house around this time, Sebastian would probably be serving tea and dessert in Ciel’s study while you kept him company as he finished up papers or even playing chess with him. Sebastian would smile and inform you have what dessert and tea was presented. He’d offer you a wink and a bow before leaving making your brother scoff and turn haughty. 

Could you really be so selfish as to love two different people? 

_’You can’t love him, he’s your brother!’_

_**’You can’t love him, he’s a demon!’**_

You were so confused inside. As the turmoil continued to brew in your heart you remember a young boy with bright green eyes smiling down at you and trying to keep you up in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  


_Looking down at your knee, large tears started to cloud your eyes and you began to wail. Sebastian jolted and started whimpering while your brother and Lizzy called for the adults. A black snout nudges at your leg but you continue to cry._

_“What on earth happened?!” You hear your mother exclaim._

_“(y/n) fell!”_

_Through your tears you make out someone kneeling in front of you, a blonde head bobbing as he examines your bleeding knee. “Don’t cry (y/n). I’ll make you all better!” Edward offers you a bright smile before taking out a handkerchief and wrapping it around your tiny leg. He wipes your eyes with his sleeve, making his image clear. You wrap your arms around his neck and whimper as he picks you up. You feel his arms shake a bit with the effort but he never drops you as he runs you inside._  
  


Fondly smiling back at those more simpler days, you’re soothed from your anxieties for a moment. You wanted to go back to those days desperately. Life was so much more easier. Safe in your ignorant world. No matter how much you wished for that life it was useless. Your parents were dead. However, life hadn’t been exactly bad after they died. You still had your brother and now you had Sebastian and the others. They made up for the family you had lost. But. . . 

You were always plagued by nightmares of a dark room and the haunting screams of children that surrounded you. Ever since the episode you had had before leaving to the townhouse, you’d been thinking that it might not just be a dream anymore. Perhaps it was a memory that your subconscious had hid away due to the trauma of it all. You didn’t fight it anymore when glimpses would flash in your mind. Slowly they were started to bleed together. Maybe it even had something to do with Sebastian. They seemed hellish enough. 

“Lady (y/n)? May I come in? I have some tea for you.” 

You had half hoped it was Sebastian. You scolded yourself for your heart beating quickly at the thought of him. You should hate him. He was going to kill your brother. He had been lying to you all these years. He. . . 

“Yes, the door is open.” 

Shyly, Agni pokes his head in and smiles warmly at you. Prince Soma is trailing behind him, a stack of cards in his hands. 

“What game do you have in mind tonight, Soma?” You smile and go to your bed. Soma jumps happily onto the mattress making your form bounce a bit. He was older than you yet he always acted like a hyperactive child. Ciel found this annoying where you thought it was incredibly endearing. 

He’s expertly shuffling the cards as Agni sets down the tray on your bed. Along with tea there is Gulab Jamun, a dessert made out of spongy, fried, dough that is soaked in syrup. It had become one of your favorites while you were there. “Tonight I’ll teach you how to play Satte Pe Satta.” 

“Will you be joining us, Agni?” 

“I would be honored.” He smiles and grabs the chair in the corner.  
  
*  
  


“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to your wedding my cute boy.” The Queen of England herself says with a sad smile. “I’m sure it was a lovely event.” 

“No need to apologize.” Ciel brushed it off. He couldn’t very well admit that he wished he had missed his wedding too. “About the case. . .” 

She nods. “Yes. I fear it continues and have a great suspicion that it has to do with the Underground.” 

“Of course.” 

“It’s getting worse. Children have gone missing from left and right. The Yard managed to find one but. . . I hate to admit this but maybe it would have been better if they hadn’t. They tell me the child is just an empty shell now. Poor dears.” 

Ciel got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Anything that had to do with children always reminded him of the time being tortured by that cult. “Are there any leads?” 

“I’m afraid not. They just seem to vanish from thin air.” 

“Where did they find the other child?” 

“He was wandering in the East End near the Old Nichol.” 

He had to suppress a groan. Ciel hated going into the slums where filth and stink reigned supreme. “Will there be any chance for me to speak with this child?” 

Her withered face slumps a bit. “You can try but I’m afraid it might not amount to anything. They tried questioning the child, but nothing. He’s completely unresponsive.” A smile pulls her lips up. “How’s your sister?” 

The sudden change of topic caught him off guard. “She’s okay.” 

“I heard she was in London. Will you be visiting her?” 

“This is a business trip. I won’t have time for he.” 

“I’m sure if she heard you say that she’d be hurt.” The Queen pressed on. “I’m sure you can spare at least a few minutes for your beloved sister.” 

Ciel gets up from his seat. “I’ll see what I can do. In the meantime, I’ll get to work on the case.” 

“All work and no play.” She shakes her head and watches Ciel and Sebastian leave. 

Ciel doesn’t even have to look at Sebastian. “You know what to do.” 

Sebastian nods. “Right away my lord.” 

They split up to cover more ground. He had Sebastian visit the slums to look for clues so he didn’t have to dirty himself while Ciel made his way to the hospital that the boy was staying at. Looking at the child gave him an eery feeling. As the queen had stated, he was completely unresponsive and didn’t even appear to notice Ciel the entire time he was there. He just stared soullessly at the wall in front of him, his eyes lifeless and his face completely drained of all color. Ciel spent three hours there to no avail. When it became evident that nothing was going to happen, he left frustrated. Taking in the busy street around him he let out a giant sigh. 

(y/n) was so close. If he walked several more blocks he’d be able to see her. 

He fought with himself and eventually lost.  
  
*  
  
  


Prince Soma laughs loudly. You yourself are trying to subside your unladylike laughter. 

“Don’t tell him I told you! He would be so embarrassed!” You wheeze and wipe away the tears from your eyes. 

He’s holding on to his stomach, trying to calm himself down when Agni walks into the room. “My prince, my lady, Lord Ciel is here.” 

Laughter dies as Soma jumps to his feet. “Ciel!!” 

Leaving you frozen in your seat. You watch as Soma barrels into Ciel, squeezing him in a tight hug. “Get off of me!” 

“But I missed you! You hardly spoke to me at the wedding! I’m not letting you leave this house until we catch up!” 

For some reason you had expected Ciel to look different, maybe more mature, even though you hadn’t been gone for too long. Once Soma releases him Ciel stares at you, his face emotionless. 

“(y/n).” 

“Ciel.” 

“Come on, sit down! Agni will make tea.” 

“Jo ajna.” Agni chirps and heads to the kitchen. 

Happily, Soma sits cross legged on the couch. “So how’s married life Ciel?” 

“Bothersome.” 

Soma grinned and leaned forward. “Oh don’t be shy Ciel! Is it because (y/n) is here? You can tell us without being embarrassed!” 

“I’d rather not.” Ciel mutters and looks at you hesitantly. “How have you been (y/n)?” 

You offer him a timid smile. “Prince Soma and I have been having so much fun. We play card games every night. He’s taught me some games from his country too! And we went out into London a few days ago and he bought me a pretty bracelet. Oh! He’s taught me how to play a song on the sitar! I’m not very good but it was fun to learn.” 

Ciel’s soft chuckle has you blushing over your enthusiasm. “I’m happy you’re having fun.” 

“Your in-laws were here a few days ago too!” Soma pipes in. 

Scowling Ciel turns to Soma. “Francis?” 

“And Edward. They stay for a few days and then left. (y/n), aren’t you going to tell him?” 

“Soma. . .” You look at him horrified. You definitely didn’t want Ciel knowing just yet. 

“Tell me what (y/n)?” 

Well, there was no trying to hide it now. You bite your lip before turning your eyes away from your brother. “Edward proposed to me.” 

“Wh-What did he propose?” Ciel stared incredulously at you. 

“Marriage. He wants to marry me.” You whisper. 

“Isn’t that great Ciel? Another wedding! (y/n) will make such a beautiful bride.” Soma lively chatters. 

“Wait- Does Francis know about this?” He leaps out of his chair startling Soma. 

You nod. “She encouraged Edward to propose once she found out about his feelings for me.” 

“What did you say?” He’s making his way toward you. 

“I told them that I would need to think about it.” 

His visible eye is wide with disbelief. “You didn’t say no?” 

“Ciel-” 

“Why didn’t you say no?” 

Worried that this would escalate further, Soma tries to break in. “So Ciel, what are you doing in London?” 

It doesn’t work as Ciel’s hands latch onto your shoulders. 

“If you have a problem with it then talk to Aunt Francis. I haven’t given my answer yet. But personally. . . I think it would be a good idea to accept. He’ll treat me good and protect me. He loves me. I don’t think you’ll find anyone better to marry me off to.” Gently you grab his wrists and coax his hands off of you. “If you two will excuse me there’s something I have to tend to in my room.” You quietly walk out, leaving your brother and Soma alone together for the refuge of your room. 

You knew Ciel wouldn’t take the news well. That’s why you had hoped to at least soften the blow and tell him yourself. 

A little while later there’s a soft rapping on your door. “(y/n)? May I come in? I want to apologize for upsetting you.” 

Heart racing frantically, you put down your embroidery with shaky hands and go to let your brother in. 

“The last thing I want to do is upset you after having not seen you for a few weeks. I. . . I truly did just want to see if you were doing okay and enjoying yourself. I miss you every day (y/n). I worry about you. I worry about if you’re eating well or if you’re happy here. Looks like you were doing better without me.” 

“That’s not true Ciel. I missed you so much. Yes I’m having fun here, but I still miss you every day. I miss home.” You allow yourself to wrap your arms around him and press your face to his chest. You missed the scent of him. He lays his cheek on top of your head and holds you closer to him. 

“It’s not the same without you there.” 

“Surely Lizzy fills that gap.” 

“Never.” His hand cups the side of your face and brings you to look up at him. His thumb lovingly runs along your cheekbone. Your hands rest against his chest as you tilt your head up. Ever so slowly he leans down to kiss you. 

You really shouldn’t have allowed him to kiss you again. One kiss melted in two, then three, and before you knew it the back of your knees hit the side of your bed sending you backwards onto the mattress. Your breathing is ragged as Ciel looms above you. He plants one of his hands beside your head and lowers himself down to take your lips hostage. You comply to his kisses against your better judgement, your fingers weaving into his short hair, tugging at it lightly to deepen the kiss. Arching your body upward to brush against his, your body ignites when he rubs his own against your’s in response. 

_**’Blasphemy. You’ll go to hell.’**_

_’I’m going to hell anyway. After all, I did fornicate with a demon. . .’_

Jerking at the feeling of the palm of his hand cupping your breast you abruptly sit up, nearly headbutting your brother in the process. He stares at you a bit puzzled and flushed. 

“I’m sorry. . .” You murmur and gingerly touch your lips with your fingers. You know you’re blushing badly as you try to squirm away but Ciel has your arm in his grip. 

“(y/n),” Tenderly he pulls you back to him. He runs his tongue over his lips, contemplating on his next words. 

Before he can say anything else you shake your head and stop him. “We shouldn’t be doing this. You’re married. . . And my brother. I know I shouldn’t be talking about doing the right thing considering what I’ve done. . . I don’t want to keep on making bad decisions that hurt you further.” 

“Marrying Edward will hurt me, (y/n).” 

“Marrying any man would hurt you. I nearly broke you when you found out about me and Sebastian. It’ll be even more painful if I were to encourage this kind of relationship and then marry someone else. Best to just leave things as they are. You have a wife who loves you dearly. Yes her love is suffocating at times, but she loves you, truly. I just want you to be happy Ciel.” 

“Then why are you crying?” He whispers and goes to wipe the tears off your face as if to show you. 

“Because I love you.” _’And Sebastian. . .’_ You use the back of your hand to dry your face. “That’s why we can’t continue this. I’m going to marry Edward. In a few months Lizzy will probably provide you with an heir.” 

Scowling, Ciel gets up. “I’d rather it be you.” 

“Well I can’t be. I’m your sister. That’s all I can be. What, did you expect me to become your mistress?” 

“No-” 

“This is hard on me too Ciel! You think I like the idea of Lizzy touching you like that?! At least with Sebastian I didn’t have to worry about competing with anyone!” 

He narrows that single blue eye of his. “You still love him?” 

You shut your mouth, biting down on your lip. “I can’t help it. Just like I can’t help loving you the way I do.” 

Ciel’s chest moves up and down as he tries to calm himself down. 

“Ciel?” 

“What?!” He viciously snaps at the closed door. 

Agni’s voice quivers on the other side. “S-Sebastian’s here for you.” 

Curling his fingers into his palms he stomps toward the door. “Speak of the devil.” Glancing over his shoulder, Ciel’s gaze softens a bit. “I hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation. Please. . . return home soon. We’ll talk about the marriage thing. If. . . If that’s really what you want.” 

You quickly wipe another stray tear. “Yes. It is.” 

He nods. “Very well then.” Agni jumps back when he swings the door open. “Take care of her Agni. She’s incredibly precious to me.” 

Agni stares at Ciel as he passes by him “Y-Yes! Of course I will. (y/n), don’t you want to say hello to Sebastian?” 

“They’re very busy. Don’t want to keep them waiting. They have the queen’s work to do.” You turn your face away from the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Ciel stuff for those of you rooting for him c: I know I haven't put in much Sebastian interaction in a long time, but considering what Reader has just learned about him, she needs time before she faces him again. I'll try to work in some SebastianxReader moments in the next chapter along with some EdwardxReader stuff. Sorry there wasn't actually Ciel smut in this chapter. It didn't feel right considering that Agni and Prince Soma are in the house and would probably hear them going at it xD I'll have to figure out a way where they can be alone. Also that the case Ciel is working on is actually important to the progress of the story. You'll see possibly coming next chapter. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Ciel could hear the cracking of the tea pot’s handle as it was crushed in Sebastian’s grip. 

“Edward wants to marry her?” 

“That’s what I just said. Apparently he declared his sudden love for her and proposed to (y/n). She’s thinking about accepting his proposal.” Ciel mutters, no longer in the mood for tea. He’d felt sick ever since he left the townhouse to retreat back to his home. He as tired and agitated after finding no clues. Even more irate after learning about this new fact that left a bitter taste in his mouth. “Another Phantomhive-Midford wedding.” 

“I’m. . . I’m sure Lady Elizabeth will be happy to learn about this.” 

That made him scoff. “Don’t even bother trying to pretend this is all okay. You don’t want her marrying anyone as much as I do.” 

His face changed, becoming much more darker as he set down the broken pot. “It is quite upsetting to hear. It’s to be expected. I’ve noticed him staring at her longingly for quite some time now.” 

“Y-You have? This is news to me.” 

“I’ve always kept a close eye on potential threats to my lady. You yourself didn’t even realize your own feelings for her until a while ago. I’ve noticed for years now. Both you and Edward.” Sebastian places a hand over his forehead as if the very thought gave him a headache. 

“And you’ve always flirted with her.” 

“Most of it was quite harmless. I always enjoy making the little lady blush.” He smirks and looks at Ciel from the corner of his eye. Then he sobers up, standing tall. “What will you do?” As much as Sebastian didn’t want (y/n) to marry anyone, he couldn’t exactly voice it. After the altercation that had happened between himself and Ciel, they were standing on thin, cracking, ice. He had half a mind to steal into the townhouse and spirit (y/n) away, keep her somewhere far away where only he could get to her. He figured Ciel wished he could do the same thing. Sebastian had nearly gone through with his plan too one night. It wasn’t hard sneaking into her room as she slept. He had missed that vulnerable face she made when she was asleep. Sebastian had been set on picking her up and running off with her. Yet when he continued to watch her sleep, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. All he could think about was how she looked at him when she found out he was a demon. Utter horror and hatred. Those were looks that (y/n) had never once given him. He had been so used to her sweet smiles and the blush on her cheek when he would be too close to her. Knowing that she was still upset with him, Sebastian just couldn’t go through with it. He didn’t realize how much it had hurt him when she had called him a demon to his face with such disgust. When she returned to the manor, Sebastian decided, he’d sit her down and have an actual discussion about it. Granted there was nothing he could do about taking Ciel’s soul. She’d just have to understand that it was part of the contract he had with her brother and if she had any qualms about it, well, she could blame Ciel. If she wished he’d even be willing to tell her about the cult that had tortured them when they were younger. He’d tell her anything if it meant that (y/n) was willing to forgive him. Maybe she’d be willing to look past the fact that he’s a demon. Even if she did. . . Sebastian knew (y/n) couldn’t marry him. She was a blue-blood lady. 

Ciel watched his butler, observing to see any twitch of his face that gave away what the demon was thinking. He never could. “I don’t know. (y/n) says she wants to. Of course Francis will be all for it. How would it look if I were to say no? At least. . . She’ll still be close. . .” Ciel could never marry the one he loved either. What clergyman would marry them if they knew they were blood siblings? And of course because they were Phantomhives, everyone knew they were siblings. Francis had a point, Ciel hated to admit that. Everyone would think them some kind of atrocity. He didn’t want to put (y/n) through that scrutiny. He loved her too much. “What would you do?” 

He arches an eyebrow. “Do you really want to know? You won't try to punch me if I say so?” 

Ciel scoffs. “Just tell me. I’ll quell my rage.” 

Smirking, Sebastian folds his hands and looks at Ciel squarely. “I would kill anyone who opposed our union and steal her away. Maybe keep her in a tower like some princess so no other man, whether he be mortal or demon, could look at her. I would chain her to myself for all eternity and tear off her wings if she dare fly away.” 

“That’s awfully cruel.” 

“I’m a cruel lover.” the demon admits. “But since I am bound to you for who knows how much longer, I can’t very well do any of that.” 

“I’ll be grateful for that since I’m certain I’d be the first one to perish in your pursuit to possess my sister.” 

That made Sebastian laugh. “Yes. Most certainly you would.”  
  
*  
  


“Finny would love it here!” You chime, looking around at all the lush flowers and hedges. Edward chuckles as you pulled him left and right. “Look at that! I’ve never seen a plant like that before!” Much to your surprise, Edward had shown up at the townhouse to invite you out on a date to the botanical garden. Having never been you accepted, knowing it would give you time to really see if being with Edward was the right thing to do. In the long run you knew it was but you were still thinking over the pros and cons of marrying him. You couldn’t really think of that many cons beside that you didn’t romantically love him. You tried to convince yourself that you could learn to love him that way. It wouldn’t be too hard considering what a gentleman he was; and it also helped that he was incredibly handsome to boot. He seemed to be genuinely in love with you. Anyone else would probably feign to love you in order to trick you into marrying them. Edward’s intentions were clearly pure. He wanted to marry you because he actually loved you. That was what you wanted. It would make things much better if you romantically loved him back. 

So you opened your heart, despite there already being two others who fought for your love. You’d try and forget about them for a moment and give yourself the chance to fall in love with Edward. 

“Look at this one Ed!” You squint your eyes down at the writing that described what kind of plant it was. “Ooh, says it’s poisonous.” 

“Ack! Better be careful then.” Edward pulls you away from the plant. 

You laugh. “I hear in parts of the world that there are even carnivorous plants. Do you think they have some here?” 

He pales slightly. “I hope not.” Blushing even harder when you squeeze his arm gently. There’s a shy smile that creeps up on his face though at the close contact you offer him. It makes you smile too that you could make him this happy. Then he asks “Remember when you were little and you tried to make a flower crown?” 

You try to recall the memory, it was always hard for you to remember things on command. “No. I’m sorry.” 

Edward continues to smile. “No, it’s not your fault. It was a long time ago. I only remember because you kept getting frustrated when they didn’t turn out as good as Lizzy’s. You were about to stomp on it until I got it from the ground and put it on my head.” 

Even though you couldn’t remember you already knew that that sounded like something Edward would do. Something that an utter gentleman was capable of doing. 

“And whenever Lizzy would hog Ciel you would come running to me.” He smiles fondly. 

“Which she always did. My mother told me to let her have her time with him because unlike me Lizzy didn’t live with him and get to see him every day. Didn’t make it easier for me to just relinquish him over to her.” That much you do remember. All the fights and yelling over who loved Ciel most. Your mother had to take you away by the hand and explain to you that you should learn to share Ciel considering that Elizabeth was his fiancee and she didn’t get to see him as often as you did. You told her stubbornly that you wanted to be Ciel’s fiancee too, which she just chuckled and kissed your face. Remembering that made your tummy fill with butterflies. Of course at that age you didn’t know that brothers and sisters couldn’t get married. You didn’t even really know what being married truly meant. 

“Lizzy’s love for him has always been fierce.” He nodded in agreement. “It’s made things for me difficult. At first I didn’t think Ciel was the right man for her. Constantly moody and very cold, I didn’t think he was capable of making her happy.” 

“Ciel may not love as fiercely as Elizabeth, but he does care for her.” Your feet make crunching noises as they step upon the stone gravel of the pathway. The two of you walk under a large tree that hangs over you with large white flowers in full bloom. “He’ll protect her if the need should arise. He’s proven to be a lot stronger than he was when he was thirteen.” 

Your companion grunts at that. “That’s for sure. When he got into that brawl with Sebastian it was quite difficult to hold him back. Did he ever tell you why he was fighting Sebastian?” 

Oh you knew. Remembering Ciel’s anger when you confronted him with the medical kit and seeing his eye. Him yelling at you that Sebastian was a demon and that you had been tainted by such an unholy thing. It still haunted you how he yelled at you with such anger. How the break in his voice tugged at your heart. 

“No. Whatever it was, it looks like they resolved their disagreement. Ciel went to visit me at the townhouse a few days ago.” 

You noticed how Edward’s body had grown rigid. “Did you tell him about my proposal?” 

“Yes.” 

“And?” 

You look up at Edward. “What do you think? He didn’t like it one bit but I explained to him that this was the best proposal that I would ever get. That you were the best candidate.” 

Edward blushes deeply. “So. . . You’ll accept?” 

You smile up at him. “Well ultimately it’s up to Ciel. But I urged him to accept the offer.” 

You saw him puff up a bit out of joy as he tries to control his smile from widening. Walking in silence for the rest of the date your own heart started to pound furiously at what you had just done. You were engaged now. A part of you felt sad, thinking about the two other men that had their claws in your heart. This was for the best you continued to try and convince yourself. You couldn’t continue to love the brother the way you do and you certainly couldn’t continue to love Sebastian. Yet every night proved you wrong as you dreamed about them. One of them had almost seemed real. A few nights ago you had dreamed that Sebastian had actually been in your room. He had brushed your hair away from your face as you slept and kissed your cheek before whispering that he loved you. It had felt so real but when you opened your eyes you found yourself alone in the dark. You had cried a little bit after that. You didn’t realize how much you had missed Sebastian, despite everything that had transpired. He was a big part of your life, just as much as Ciel was.  
  
  
  
  


A couple of days after your date with Edward you find yourself out again in London, enjoying the sights while you can before you return to the main house. You’d been gone for almost three weeks and figured it would be okay to return to your real home. As much as you loved Agni and Soma, you missed Finny, Mey-Rin, and the others who had filled your days with happiness since you were little. You actually missed Mey-Rin’s shrill, loud, voice as she woke you up in the mornings. You missed the smell of something burning in the kitchen. You missed everything that made up the Phantomhive manor. So you decided it was time to go back. 

You looked through the windows into several shops. Prince Soma had bought you dozens of gifts that you really didn’t find yourself wanting anything you saw inside. You still enjoyed browsing around though. The streets were busy as usual and you found yourself liking to people watch too. Men and women of all varieties wandered through the streets as horse drawn buggies clacked up and down, you even spotted one of those new motorized mobiles making a ruckus. What you failed to notice was a man who gawked at you from your side. 

“My lady?” 

You nearly jump out of your skin and stare. “S-S-Sebastian?!” 

He smiles, oh how you missed that smile of his. “You are indeed a sight for sore eyes. It has been too long since I have seen you. At least you appear to be doing well.” 

You gulp back the nervous lump that had clogged your throat. “Y-Yes. Agni makes sure I am well taken care of. What’re you doing here? Where’s Ciel?” 

“How cruel of you my lady. You don’t want to know how I have been since you abandoned me with that terror of a brother you love?” You knew Sebastian well enough to know that he was merely joking his hurt, although you noticed that he did look rather annoyed. “If you must know we have been busy trying to do the queen’s work. The young master has gone to do his own investigation leaving me with the grunt work. Although now that I see you here, I am grateful.” 

Of course you blush at his eloquent manner of flirting. That was something you couldn’t control. 

“Since you are here, may I have the honor of taking you out to lunch?” 

“Oh, you really don’t have to. I was just on my way.” You hated how you felt so awkward. This man had been your crush since you were thirteen. 

“I insist.” He holds out his arm, urging you to take it. Hesitantly you link your arm with his and let him lead the way to a small cafe. You ordered something light while Sebastian decided to just have something to drink. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” You ask him once your food arrives. The waitress was like a blushing maid, hovering over Sebastian and ignoring you. 

Sebastian smiles and shakes his head. “No, I’m alright for now. It’s enough for me to feast on your image.” 

_’Damn this man is smooth.’_ You think to yourself while blushing all the same. You didn’t know what to say to that. What was there to say? You had said quite a bit back at the main house. There wasn’t anything else left. 

Sebastian spares you from starting the conversation. “I’m sorry for not telling you anything. And even more sorry for tricking you. I truly didn’t mean for any of that. I was instructed by Ciel to keep my true identity a secret from everyone, especially you. You had already been through so much that Ciel didn’t want you to suffer even more by knowing of his pact he made with a demon. He did everything for you. He continues to do everything for the sake of you. And the price for your peaceful life is his soul.” 

Your tea turns unbearably bitter in your mouth as you force it down. 

“I do genuinely care for you. That much wasn’t a lie. Dare I say I might even love you.” 

“Can demons feel love?” You stare down at your plate. You felt rude asking it but you had remembered what Ciel had said. “Real, actual love?” 

“To be honest I don’t really know. We don’t have the same feelings as humans do.” Sebastian’s eyes had always made your knees weak, especially when they looked at you so fondly, like he really did care about you. “I care for you a lot though, my lady. Regardless of what I am. Would you truly hate me for the way I was born?” 

You shake your head. “No.” 

“I understand you may have. . . conflicted feelings about us, but I assure you that my affection for you is genuine and true. That night,” He catches you blushing and smiles. “That night we made love, call me selfish if you must, but I did touch you in that way because I’ve always wanted to and could no longer control myself.” 

“It did feel like I was being devoured.” You comment making him chuckle. 

“Yes, I fear I wasn’t as gentle as I could’ve been.” Sebastian covers his mouth as he laughs. “But you were just so cute. Blushing and moa-” 

Not wanting anyone to hear, you stop him from continuing. “No, no! It’s okay. You don’t have to finish that thought!” You were already blushing badly enough, you didn’t need to be fainting in a restaurant. You didn’t need to be reminded of the moaning mess you had been. You worried after that someone walking by your room might’ve heard. 

“Do you still hate me?” He asks once he’s calmed down his chuckling. 

“I never hated you Sebastian. How could I? You had been the man of my dreams since I was thirteen. But. . . I was just so confused. After you told me that you would eventually be killing my brother, I didn’t want to love you.” You use your fork to slice a piece of strawberry cake. “There is still so much that I don’t know about. How and when did Ciel make a contract with you? Why don’t I remember meeting you? It’s like you have always been a constant in my life but I know that I didn’t know you prior to my parents dying.” 

“Do you really want the truth, my lady? You may not like it.” He warns, his gaze darkening. 

“I’m tired of being kept in the dark. Please Sebastian, if you really think you do love me then please give me some piece of mind.” You implore, blue eyes staring intently at him. 

He sighs. “Very well. What do you want me to answer first?” 

“I suppose you can start from the very beginning. When Ciel first summoned you. How did he do it? Where was he?” 

“It happened a month after the tragic fire that killed your parents. You were with him when he summoned me, but. . .” Sebastian folds his hands in front of himself. “He promised me to take the memory of that time away. You see, you and your brother had been taken by occult members. They used not only you two, but other children as well for their rituals. They would torture you and do other unsavory things all in the hopes that they would summon a demon. They failed however. Only Ciel had what it took to call upon me. All his hate and anger and pain brought me from my domain. You had been put up on a very crude stone table of sorts and. . . I don’t like to remember it. But the fear Ciel had for you drove him to making the contract. Him seeing you broken and near death. . . He wanted blood. I gladly gave it to him for a price. I would get him his revenge but once he got it he’d have to give me his soul in return.” 

A cult. Yes, it made sense. They correlated with the visions you had been having. “So my nightmares. . . What I’ve been seeing are. . .” 

“Memories.” Sebastian nods. “Ciel didn’t want you to remember a single moment of that long, horrendous month. So upon returning to the Phantomhive manor he ordered me to erase your memories. Your mind is a stubborn one however. My spell just refused to stick.” 

The two of you sit in silence for a few minutes, letting all he told you sink in. “Thank you for telling me. I think that will be all for now.” You push your plate away and stand up. 

“(y/n)?” 

“A little bit at a time, Sebastian.” You offer him a meek smile. “Will you escort me back to the townhouse?” 

He’s up in seconds and takes your hand. “Of course my lady.”  
  
*  
  


Ciel rubs his temples. 

“She wanted to know. I was not going to lie to her. Not anymore.” Sebastian told his master. Back home, Ciel sought refuge in his study and had asked Sebastian what he had discovered that day. The demon admitted to having been distracted and proceeded to tell him of seeing (y/n) that day. 

“What did she say when you told her about the cult?” 

“She was quiet. She’s still been having slivers of memories return to her. I don’t believe she remembers all of it though. Not yet.” 

Quiet, Ciel thinks about (y/n) and how she had suffered from the same nightmare ever since they returned to the Phantomhive house.  
  
  
  


_Patiently, Ciel held a spoon up to his sister’s lips. “Just a little bite (y/n). Please.” She had not acclimated well. Ciel had Sebastian heal the brand on her back but chose to keep his as a reminder. (y/n) had not spoken a single word. Her eyes had become dull and vacant and she continued to lose weight. He didn’t know what to do and Ciel worried that he would lose his sister._

_“Just open your mouth a little bit.” He was pleading know, his hand holding the spoon trembling. “Please (y/n).”_

_“Young master. . .” Sebastian gently interrupted. He had kept tabs on the Phantomhive girl as well and grew concerned._

_He didn’t seem to hear his new butler. “You’re safe now (y/n)! Don’t you understand that?! You’re safe! I won’t let anything like that happen to you ever again! They’re all dead!” Ciel cried, dropping the spoon and hugging his sister. “We’re alive though. You’re alive and you’re safe. I will have anyone killed to keep you safe (y/n).”_

_None of his words seemed to reach her though as she continued to stare vacantly._

_“Sebastian.” Ciel snapped at him. “Make her better.”_

_Sebastian looked at his sister then back at Ciel. “How do you propose I do that? She’s clearly been traumatized by the whole ordeal. I’m not a human doctor of the mind.”_

_He grits his teeth. “Get rid of it then.”_

_“Pardon?”_

_“Get rid of it then! The memory! Surely you can do that? I don’t want her to ever remember of our time tortured by that bloody cult.”_

_“Can’t say I’ve ever tried a memory altering spell before. . .” Sebastian contemplates what he should do for a moment before walking over to (y/n). Her eyes slowly swivel over to him. “Are you sure you want me to do this , young master?”_

_“It’s an order.”_

_“Very well then.” The young girl doesn’t even flinch when Sebastian puts his hands on either side of her head. He captures her gaze and watches as her pupils dilate as he begins his work._  
  
  


_“She’s been asleep for hours. Are you sure she’s okay?” He paces back and forth in the room that he and his sister had been sharing. Ciel didn’t couldn’t fall asleep without her._

_Sebastian didn’t have to answer. There comes a little moan from the bed, then a hand shooting out from the covers as she stretches. Ciel holds his breath as (y/n)’s little body sits up. She rubs sleepily at her eyes, blinking a few times._

_Then she smiled. “Good morning Ciel!”_  
  
  
  
  


“I’ve only ever wanted to protect her.” 

“That much is clear young master. And you have. It was necessary to erase her memories at that time, but she’s a grown woman now and can cope better. She wants to know these things and I don’t think you should be hiding them from her anymore. She’s strong.” They were rivals, Sebastian knew this but he had to admire how much Ciel loved his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Sebastian are finally patching up their relationship ^^' I felt bad about the lack of SebastianxReader, but I knew I couldn't have them just automatically get back together like nothing ever happened. I am a stickler for details and knew I had to lead up to their reunion gradually as Reader dealt with her confusion. It's not exactly a romantic reunion but it felt right c: Reader can now start to trust Sebastian again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut in this chapter. It's at the very end of the chapter.

You wince at Prince Soma’s wail. 

“D-Do you really have to go back? Can’t you spend one more week here?” Soma sobs on your bed as he watches you pack. After seeing Sebastian you were even more convinced in returning home. Most of your stuff was already packed away, ready to leave, but Soma and Agni were intent on having you stay longer. 

Smiling kindly you take your handkerchief and go to dry his face. “Don’t cry Soma. We had a good time, didn’t we?” 

He sullenly nods although his bright eyes were still fountains as tears continue to flow over. 

“Then don’t be sad that I have to go. I had so much fun with you Prince Soma. This visit was exactly what I needed. Thank you for having me over, but I need to go back home.” You kiss his forehead. “We’ll see eachother again. Besides, I’m not leaving until tomorrow. You still have one day with me! Don’t waste it crying.” With his arm, Soma wipes his face and sucks in his breath. “Y-You’re right.” 

Taking his hand you lead him out of your room. “What would you like to do? Anything you want.” 

Agni interrupts as he stops in the hall. “Ah! Lady (y/n), there is someone here for you.” 

“Who?” 

“A Mr. Leo.” 

Dread coils in the pit of your stomach. The last time you had seen him was after your brother’s wedding and even then you had tried to steer clear from him. You didn’t have a clue how he knew where you were. You thought maybe your aunt had told him in passing, but you knew that she was now determined in making Edward your husband. 

“Did he say what he wanted to see me for?” 

“No. Shall I go back and ask?” 

You shake your head. “No, it’s fine. I’ll hear him out myself.” You playfully squeeze Soma’s hand which prompts a smile from him. “Then we’ll go about our day. So think of what you want to do.” 

You would have never known that he had been crying just a few minutes ago. 

“I’ll start thinking right away! Agni, I’ll need your help!” 

“Yes my prince!” 

Chuckling you head down the stairs and turn to the parlor. Sitting on the couch is Leo. He’s staring off until he hears your entrance. He smiles brightly. 

“(y/n)! It’s so good to see you!” 

“It’s certainly a surprise to see you.” You comment, trying to thaw the iciness in your voice. “How did you know I was here.” 

Leo shrugs nonchalantly, not realizing how it might have been a little creepy that he knew where you were. “I heard the people talking about a beautiful girl taking residence here. A girl with big blue eyes and a beautiful smile. Plus I heard that she was accompanied by two Indian gents. I just had to see for myself. Afterall, you haven’t contacted me. Nor has your aunt.” 

“I’ve been on vacation and concentrated on relaxing.” 

“Of course.” Leo nods. “That wedding must have been such an energy drainer. Tell me, has your aunt decided on a husband for you?” 

Seeing that you weren’t going to merely tell him to go, you sit down in an arm chair across from him. “Yes. She just has to consult my brother about my prospective husband.” 

Interest lights up his eyes. “And?” 

“And?” 

“Who is the lucky man?” 

You watch his face carefully for any crack in his character. There was still something eery about him, but what you could not put a finger on. The way he smiled could be one thing. It looked too practiced. 

“My cousin actually. Edward. You met him at the wedding.” 

It was so quick and subtle that you barely caught it in time. The crack. His eye twitched and his smile became strained. “Your cousin?” 

“Yes. It turns out that he has feelings for me and wished to be my husband.” You wished Agni was there in case anything were to happen. You didn’t know what this man was capable of doing or if he was of a violent nature. 

Just as quickly as you had caught the cracks did they seal back again. “Well, he certainly is a lucky man. A man of good pedigree too.” You noticed the small tremors that pulsed on his hand. It made you feel on guard and nervous. Abruptly he stands up and takes a step toward you. The quick motion makes you jump, your heart leaping in your throat. 

“My lady.” Agni suddenly opens the door. “Would you and your guest like. . . some tea?” He trails off when he sees Leo so close to you and the fear that was probably written on your face. 

Keeping the cheery charade, Leo grins at Agni. “Thank you but no. I must be on my way. I merely dropped by to say hello to Lady Phantomhive.” He casts a look over his shoulder at you. “I’ll be seeing you again.” 

He leaves you and Agni. Once you hear the front door close do you finally breathe. Agni is at your side instantly. “(y/n), are you alright? Did he hurt you?” 

“N-No.” You didn’t know why you were shaking. He hadn’t hurt you or threatened you. But the look on his face before Agni barged in. . . 

It scared you.  
  
  
*  
  
  
  


“For tomorrow night’s dinner I figured we could have a roast, since Lady (y/n) will be coming home.” Sebastian suggests. 

“Yes, that sounds fine.” He was observing Mey-Rin put clean sheets on (y/n)’s bed. Finny spruced up her room with freshly cut flowers that he picked from the garden. After Mey-Rin was done she stepped aside and let Ciel place a small box on the bed where (y/n) would easily see it. He felt his heart racing at the thought of having her home again. Ciel knew it wasn’t going to be easy having (y/n) back considering that there were a few developments in their relationship. He’d still be glad to have her home. 

“Make sure her wash room is sparkling clean.” 

“Yes sir!” Mey-Rin chimes. “Oh I just can’t wait to see (y/n) again!” 

“Is there anything else you want me to do, m’lord?” Finny eagerly smiles. 

“That will be enough Finny.” Ciel dismisses the blond haired boy. 

Sebastian chuckles. “Everyone seems to be in high spirits. We weren’t the only ones who missed our little lady.” 

“Most everyone.” Ciel grumbles. “Elizabeth didn’t seem too thrilled. She’s been moping around the house all day. I don’t understand what’s gotten into her.” 

Smirking Sebastian sits on the edge of (y/n)’s bed, his gloved fingers running lovingly against her sheets; imagining that it was (y/n)’s thigh. “Isn’t it obvious? Lady Elizabeth is jealous that she’ll have to start sharing you again. Your attention will no longer be solely on her.” 

He scoffed. “It’s never been solely on her. If anything all my attention has been used on this case from the queen. Still absolutely nothing.” 

“Yes, even I’m having trouble finding clues.” He sighs. 

It makes Ciel smile to know that finally his butler has been bested. “The almighty Sebastian defeated?” 

Red eyes glare at him. “Not quite yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeves.” 

“If you say so.” Ciel clicks his teeth and walks out of her bedroom.  
  
  
  
  


“What’s the matter? Aren’t you happy that (y/n) is coming back?” Paula asks, more than worried at Elizabeth’s behavior. 

“I’m not happy at all!” She snaps. “Once she’s back. . . I’ll lose Ciel!” 

Elizabeth stomps around her room in a haughty manner as she fumes. Her blonde hair is down in loose, curls that bounce as she paces. Not having a clue how to calm her mistress, all Paula could do was sit and listen, “You won’t. You’re his wife and (y/n) is his sister. Of course he loves his sister but she can’t replace you.” 

“I bet Ciel wishes she could.” 

Now she was utterly confused. “Lady Elizabeth, what on earth has gotten into you?” 

Tears burned in her eyes. He hadn’t called out (y/n)’s name again during their intimate moments at night. But neither did Ciel ever say Elizabeth’s name. Ciel didn’t even offer her any touches or kisses. He just got things over and done with. She longed to fall asleep in his arms, but he never offered such embraces. Afterwards he’d just turn on his side, away from her. 

“Wh-Why doesn’t he love me like he loves her?!” She’d been trying to solve that answer since (y/n) had left. It wasn’t right, what Ciel was feeling. He had unnatural feelings for his sister, that much was clear. 

Paula just didn’t know what to do. She didn’t understand what Elizabeth was talking about. Something about (y/n) and Ciel. . . Of course Paula already knew that Lizzy was always jealous about how close the two siblings were, partly due to (y/n) monopolizing Ciel’s attention. Maybe it had something to do with that. “C-Calm down my lady. . .” Frowning with green eyes still filled with tears, she gets a hold of herself; somewhat. It was no use telling Paula anything. No. She wouldn’t tell anyone what she knew. Especially her mother. Who knew what Francis would do. She’d probably insist that Elizabeth get an annulment. Despite everything she still loved Ciel and would win him over. Whatever unnatural feelings he may have for (y/n), well, she’d make him see that she was the better choice and that he should just give up on (y/n). Elizabeth sucked in some air and wiped her eyes. 

“I’m sorry Paula. Forget I even said anything.” She could see that Paula was already struck with immense worry. “I’m just a little upset that I’ll have to go back to sharing Ciel. Three weeks was definitely not enough time alone with my husband. _I_ am Lady Phantomhive now. (y/n) is just going to have to get over it. This is my home now as much as it is her’s.” 

She watches as Elizabeth goes to powder her face again. Paula can’t help but worry about what her lady had just said. There was no need to be so worried about (y/n). She was Ciel’s sister.  
  
  
*  
  
  


Your luggage was waiting for you at the base of the small foyer while Agni stood by at the door. Prince Soma trudged behind you still sulking. It seemed like his tears could go on forever, like he held the very own Ganges River in his eyes. His eyes were getting puffy and red as he continued to dry them with the handkerchief you had given him. 

He was whimpering in his native tongue, words that you did not understand. “Meri dil ki mallika. . . You promise you’ll write to me often?” 

You soften at how childish he sounded. “Of course Soma.” You touch his damp face with your hands. 

“A-And that you’ll invite me to your wedding?” 

Laughing softly you nod. “Yes. I could never have a wedding without you Soma. You’re my most dearest friend. You and Agni.” In the background you heard Agni choke up, as if he was trying desperately not to cry. Prince Soma threw his arms around you and now you had tears in your own eyes. 

“Be safe jaan.” He whispers against your cheek. 

You sniffle. “You too my prince.” 

In a haste to wipe his own eyes, Agni tells you that your ride has arrived in a rather muffled voice. You turn and see that the strong man is shaking slightly. It makes you laugh as you throw yourself at him. He catches you and shudders as he lets his tears flow freely. 

“Come on you two. You act like you’ll never see me again.” You chuckle sadly and kiss Agni’s cheek. Wiping a stray tears away with your thumb, Agni struggles to compose himself. “Thank you for protecting me during my visit.” 

“O-Of course. If you ever are in need of us, do not hesitate to write. We will be here.” Agni hugs you one last time before opening the door. Eyes still wet, you’re surprised to see your brother standing by the side of the motor car. You blink to clear your vision and make sure it’s really your brother. 

He scoffs. Yup, it’s Ciel. “Don’t tell me all three of you were blubbering.” 

Agni holds onto his prince as he tries not to cry again. 

Tutting, Ciel holds out a hand covered in a black leather glove and offers you a smile. “Your chariot awaits, princess.” The driver had got out and was loading your luggage. “I thought we should arrive in style.” 

With a watery smile, you wave goodbye to Prince Soma and Agni and take your brother’s hand. Your fingers relished in the smoothness of his leather gloves. The two of you hurry into the automobile as rain begins to fall from above.  
  
  
  


You felt sorry for the poor driver. 

“I-I’m sorry m’lord. The roads are flooded. There’s nothing I can do about it. I can’t drive in this weather.” He whimpers, flinching away from the intensity of your brother’s one eyed glare. Once it became clear that all the roads leading back home were flooded, the driver took it upon himself to pull over and look for an inn despite Ciel insisting that they had to get home. 

Touching your brother’s arm, you attempt to calm his rage. “Ciel, he’s right. It looks like it’s getting worse out there too.” You murmur while your gaze flicks over to the window and the sharp sound of rain hitting against the glass. 

He simmers down and slumps in his seat next to you. The poor driver was soaking wet, waiting for Ciel’s response. “Everyone was so excited to have you home. . .” 

“I know Ciel, but we can’t control the weather. Even if Sebastian was here I think it would be beyond even his power.” 

Huffing rather loudly, Ciel scooches toward the open car door and gets out. The driver hastily hands him an umbrella. You slide along the seat to get out as well. Like a gentleman, Ciel holds the umbrella mostly over you. You rush to the inside of the inn and Ciel requests three rooms, being kind enough to pay for the driver’s lodgings as well. All your luggage was transported into your room. After having dinner with your brother you took a warm bath and got into a dry nightgown. For last minute lodgings, the inn was quite comfortable and cozy. Parting your curtains a bit to look out the window you see that it has indeed gotten worse outside. Ciel had tried calling the main house but the storm prevented the call from going through. You felt bad that everyone had made such a big fuss in preparing for welcoming you home. Ciel had told you that he even had your room spruced up and had a new gown made for you. At least he left Sebastian back home to take care of things. If this storm got any worse it could possibly do some damage. A bang of thunder had you jolting away from the window and running to your bed. When you and Ciel had been but little children, both of you were afraid of storms. You recall how you would run out of your room to go to Ciel’s for comfort only to bump into him in the hall. The two of you would either run back to your room or to the safety of your parent’s room. You were no longer that afraid of storms, but you still got out of your bed to check on Ciel. As you open the door and take a step out, you turn your head to find Ciel doing the same out of his room. You stare at him for a few seconds before both of you are laughing. You slip out of your door, closing it, then slink over to Ciel’s room. 

“You were worried about me?” you smile shyly. 

He blushes and averts his gaze. “Well yeah. I didn’t know if you were still scared. . . You thought the same. . .” 

You nod. “The noise is still pretty terrifying, but I can tolerate it.” There are playing cards strewn all over his bed, like he had dropped them in a rush to get out. There are also loose pieces of paper on his nightstand. Probably work papers. You hover over and pick up one paper. “The queen’s work?” 

“Yes.” He pauses, gathering his courage. “(y/n), Sebastian told me about your meet up with him.” 

“I know you had my memory erased only to protect me Ciel. I love you so much for caring so deeply about my well being. But I can handle it now. I can handle the truth. If the memories come back to me, then let them come. I’m not afraid anymore. I know I have you to comfort me if it becomes too much for me. But never try to hide things from me again Ciel. I want to be part of your world. If the Underworld of England becomes too much for you I want you to come for me for comfort too.” 

“(y/n). . .” There’s another foreboding crack of thunder as he wanders toward you. He hesitates. “Some of the things I have to do for the queen aren’t always good. . . I’ve killed people, put others in harms way on purpose. I’m not a good person.” Ciel laughs a bit. “I stopped being one once I made a pact with a demon.” 

Gently you beckon a smile to your face. “I know the choices you make aren’t always for the best, but the stem from the fact that you want to protect me. That’s what you’ve always wanted to do. Even when we were children.” You perch yourself on the edge of his bed and gaze up at him. “Had it ever occurred to you that I want to protect you too? I know it sounds ridiculous. You have a demon to do that. What could I possibly do to protect you? I can’t even fence like Elizabeth. All I can do is protect you mentally and emotionally. I want you to confide in me Ciel. I know the world you live in is scary. I’m sure it’s less scary though if I have you by my side.” 

He’s staring at you with such intensity that you feel your face warming up. 

“Even if I get married Ciel, I want to be there for you. Whenever you call upon me, I’ll be there. Even if I do end up falling in love with Edward and even if I still love Sebastian, I will always love you first and foremost. After all, you’ve been the love of my life since we were little.” You admit with a whisper. “Whether I knew it or not.” 

Lifting your face up with his hands you have no choice but to make eye contact with him. He leans down and kisses you. It’s full of heat, love, and want making your chest flutter. You move your lips against his in tandem. Parting to breathe with a small smacking noise, you reach up to remove his eyepatch. His right eye almost seems to shine brightly with the lavender pentagram of his contract. 

Closing his eyes he kisses you again so fiercely that you find your back pressed against the bed. His hands roam all over you as your own unconsciously move to pop upon the buttons of his night shirt. A hot fire has taken over you, licking specifically between your legs; begging for relief. Needy hands and possessive lips are all you can concentrate on as your fingers touch Ciel’s blazing chest. The bed beneath you creaks slightly as you and Ciel move around to accommodate each other. You’re panting, clinging to air as Ciel takes his night shirt off in a quick flourish, leaving him only in his underwear as you fumble with your own nightgown. Heart pounding you push your garment aside and see that Ciel is blushing just as badly as you are. He’s kneeling on the bed; you reach out to him, beckoning him to come closer. Planting one hand on the mattress he leans down, hovering over you. You lovingly run your hands through his hair to bring him down in a kiss. He complies then kisses your jaw before planting a kiss on your neck. With his other hand he easily rids himself of his undergarments. He uses his lips to worship your body making you moan and squirm under him. Wantonly, you spread your legs apart for him. Hardened shaft in hand, he guides it slowly into you making your mouth gasp open. 

The storm raging outside drowns out your cries of pleasure as Ciel takes you, claiming you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has reached 20 chapters :) I know it doesn't seem like much to get excited about but for me it's pleasing for some reason xD I like it when a story reaches 20, 30 etc chapters. Maybe I'm just weird. And because I’ve made it to 20 chapters I wanted to put in something special: the long asked for Ciel smut! Sorry I didn’t get too descriptive, but the Sebastian one I did wasn’t too descriptive either and I didn’t want to be unfair about it. I feel like I should let you lovely readers know that after this comes the end for this story. Well, the beginning of the end. I'm not sure how many more chapters there'll be after 20. I'll keep y'all updated though. I know many of you love this story and will probably be sad to know that it will indeed be ending soon, but all good stories must end eventually. Otherwise they get stale. *coughcoughlookingatyouOnceUponATime* It’s because of all of you that this story has lasted as long as it has. I mean, I probably would have continued updating even if no one was reading it because I hate leaving work unfinished x.x  
> On another note for you people who are rooting for Edward, I don't think I'll be making a smut chapter for him. Maybe for his ending like the wedding night, but not during the story. It might seem unfair but I don't think Edward is the type of guy who is into pre-marital sex. He's very old fashioned and would most likely wait for marriage.  
> Err. . . Sorry for the long end note. I'm just excited about the progress of the story.


	21. Chapter 21

You lay comfortably in Ciel’s arms. Neither of you fell asleep afterward. Entwined in one another’s arms, you spoke quietly. Of things passed and things to come all while he gently strokes your hair and while you trace his collar bone with your fingers. The two of you had transgressed beyond the point of no return. Things would be a little more complicated than before but you told him that you simply had to marry Edward. Besides, Ciel had his wife; she was the one he was to make an heir with. Legally Ciel belonged to and with Elizabeth now. Neither of you could ever simply go back to being just siblings, both of you knew that but neither could you fall into each other’s passions again. To prevent your attraction for each other to blind you again you had to marry Edward. 

“We can always elope.” Ciel suggested although he already knew that that would be impossible. 

Smiling sadly you snuggle closer to him. “With Sebastian? No, he’d never allow our relationship either. . . As long as the two of you have that contract Sebastian would never let you out of his sight.” 

“And as long as Sebastian still has. . . I suppose you’d call them feelings, for you, then he’ll never let me near you either.” Grumbling, Ciel places his hand on the curve of your waist to comfort himself. 

“This is the life we were born into. We need to live accordingly.” The truth made you sad too. You couldn’t be with Sebastian or Ciel due to your status. That left Edward. Not that being with him was a bad thing. You already loved him (somewhat). You were positive that you could grow to love him romantically. He was handsome enough and could make any woman swoon, not that Edward would do it intentionally. 

“I hate it when you’re right.” 

You brush your nose against his and place a small kiss on his lips. “This is the way things must be, Ciel.” 

“Then let me enjoy this moment.” He whispers and takes your lips once more. Moving you onto your back, he moves to get in between your legs. You definitely weren’t looking forward to the sun rising. When day finally arrived your dream would end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Slipping into your clothes you groan at the red, bruising, marks all over your neck and chest. You dig through your trunk to try and find your powder and creams to cover it. As much as you had loved what had happened last night you wished Ciel wouldn’t had left so many damning evidence like his love bites. You recall Sebastian doing the same thing but at least he had left them in places where no one would be able to see. 

The streets glistened from the heavy downfall of rain from the night that also made the air smell fresher. 

“There might be a few areas flooded, but we should be able to get back home in no time.” Ciel tells you while he’s helping you back into the car. You knew he was just touching you to help you in, but the way his strong hand was firmly placed on your back made you blush. 

“I can’t wait to finally be home.” You smile to yourself and lean your head against the window, looking out at the scenery as it passes by.  
  
  


“My lady!! Welcome home!!” Mey-Rin squawks the very moment you take a step inside the manor. She’s hopping up and down, looking as if she’s trying to contain herself from hugging you. 

Finny has an abnormally large bouquet of flowers in his arms that he nearly drops in his haste to get to you. “Welcome home my lady!!” He thrusts the flowers in your face in his enthusiasm. 

Ciel grumbles beside you. “The lot of you need to settle down before (y/n) decides to leave us again.” 

That got their obedience as they became tight lipped. You laugh and hold the flowers to your chest. “Thank you all. I’m so happy to be home.” 

“We are most delighted that you are back as well my lady.” Sebastian’s sultry voice practically purrs out, making a shiver run up your spine. You knew you’d have to learn how to control yourself around him. Now that you were back at the manor you’d have to grow accustomed to Sebastian again. Yet you doubted you’d be able to do even that much. You weren’t able to control the fluttering of your heart before, you definitely would not be able to prevent your blush from giving you away. “You must be exhausted from your travels. I will have tea ready in a few moments so why don’t all of you take a seat in the parlor and I shall bring out the tea and some snacks out.” 

Elizabeth and Paula had been hidden behind Sebastian and are revealed as the tall butler leaves to retrieve refreshments. Paula was all smiles as she took her turn to greet you and Ciel. “We were so worried about you when we saw the storm last night. Thank goodness you found lodgings just in time.” 

Your green eyed cousin was less enthusiastic about your arrival. Then again you had noticed when you left that she had offered you nothing but a scowl. You had tried to remember what you could’ve said or done to upset her so. 

She ignores you and flutters to Ciel, yanking on his hands. “Welcome home Ciel. Lets go sit in the parlor!” 

“Quite clawing at me Elizabeth!” Protests Ciel as she pulls him toward the parlor. 

You turn to Paula. “Is something wrong with Elizabeth? She didn’t even say hello to me. . .” 

She visibly bites down on her lip, her eyes darkening at your question. “I-I’m sure she’s just so happy to see Ciel that she. . . forgot about you.” Even Paula realized how ridiculous that excuse sounded. 

“Did I do something to upset her?” 

“I don’t know my lady. . . To be honest she has been acting very weird ever since she heard you’d be returning.” Paula whispers. “Maybe. . . Maybe she’s just upset that she has to share Ciel with you again.” 

That was a plausible reason. Elizabeth had always been very possessive with your brother. You’d have to quash your own jealousy. 

Sebastian hadn’t even finished pouring your tea before Elizabeth announced that she would be taking over all of your duties that you had while you were Lady Phantomhive, putting great stress on pointing out that you were no longer the lady of the house. 

“After all, you’ll be a Midford soon enough!” She happily states not even noticing your gawking expression. She might as well have just said that you weren’t wanted in your own home anymore. “So there’s no need for you to be overseeing work that belongs to a Phantomhive!” 

“Elizabeth!” Ciel snaps. 

“It’s true though! I’m the lady of this house now! I have to take over the responsibilities! (y/n) is going to marry Edward and be Lady Midford. There’s no reason for her to keep doing the work of Lady Phantomhive.” She insists making your brother even more upset. 

His voice raises in authority and you feel just as awkward as Paula does in being around the couple as they argue. “You have no idea how to take care of a business! (y/n) has been doing this for years.” 

“C-Ciel, it’s okay. She’ll learn. I’ll teach her. It’s no big deal.” Those were not the words your brother wanted to hear. He shoots you a pointed look that has you sipping your tea and looking away. 

“We’re not discussing this.” He growls. 

“But-” 

He slams his cup on his saucer, pushes it aside and promptly leaves. You let out the breath you had been holding. 

_He’s still ever the child. . ._

“My, my, what a scene.” Sebastian sighs and offers Elizabeth an elegant cup full of custard and jelly. She looks near tears though and storms out of there just as quickly as Ciel had. Paula sets down her own cup of trifle and rushes after her lady. “You haven’t even been home for five minutes and there’s already drama.” 

“Ciel could’ve handled that better. Been more gentle.” 

“Have you ever known your brother to be gentle?” Sebastian sighs and takes the seat next to you. 

You had. Years ago when your parents were still alive and all was well. He had been the sweetest, gentlest, boy you had ever met. After what the both of you had been through it was no wonder his attitude changed so dramatically. 

“She’s just trying to assert her place here in our family. . . Ciel shouldn’t be so impatient with her. She doesn’t mean any harm. . .” When you dip your spoon into the dessert you pull up a large chunk of strawberry. 

“That’s exactly what he doesn’t like. Your position being threatened.” 

“It’s not my position anymore. Yesterday I convinced Ciel to let me marry Edward.” 

You feel his heavy gaze on you and it takes every bit of you to ignore it. “You’re really going through with it then.” 

Nodding you continue to put spoonfuls into your mouth but you didn’t taste anything. 

“I suppose whatever we had could never flourish into something more. You’re a lady after all and I’m-” 

“-a butler.” You finish. 

Sebastian takes off his glove and moves his bare hand toward your face. His thumb wipes away a smear of custard. Licking it off of his thumb he smiles at you. “I’ll go check on your brother. Hopefully he won’t bite my head off.” 

Before he could leave you alarm him by grabbing his hand and just holding it for a little bit. You had to let him go. You had to let both of them go. 

“Please don’t cry my lady.” 

“I’m not crying.” 

Chuckling gently he kneels down and retrieves a handkerchief from his coat. You couldn’t look at him as he cleaned your face and gently kissed your forehead. After he’s done he stands and tucks the handkerchief away. Before he leaves he remembers something and stops. 

“Mr. Leo stopped by while you were gone.” 

You freeze, it doesn’t go unnoticed by Sebastian as his scarlet eyes darken partially. 

“Shall I keep an eye out for him, my lady?” 

“Please do.” 

“Very well. I’ll alert the others to watch out for him as well. I knew there wasn’t something right with him when we first met.” Sebastian muses to himself as he leaves you alone in the parlor. You push away the rest of your trifle and lean back in your seat and close your eyes. Yup. It was still there. Whatever love remained for Sebastian still remained. You thought telling him you couldn’t be anymore than his charge would put things to rest. You were a fool to think so. Now you were stuck in a house with two men whom you have already slept with, neither could you ever be with. 

A smiling face with vivacious green eyes popped into your mind and your chest warmed at the thought of him. Your sweet Edward. He would take you away from these forbidden feelings. You held onto his image. He always did manage to make all your anxieties and worries go away. He had that way about him. If only you had fallen in love with him first you could’ve saved yourself from all this heartache. It had never occurred to you when you were younger of loving him more than a cousin. Then again you hadn’t thought of Ciel the way you did now. The fire changed everything. It made you wonder of the things that could have been had the fire not taken your parents, had it not made you and Ciel go through the horrendous things you did. 

If your parents were still alive. . .  
* 

“(y/n)!” Your mother gently rouses you. Rich sapphires gleam at you. “You fell asleep my love.” 

Rubbing at your eyes you let out a yawn. “I. . . I guess I did. Why didn’t you wake me up sooner and have me retire to my room?” 

Rachel Phantomhive gushes and wraps her arms around you. “Because you looked so cute and we didn’t want to bother you. But I wanted to let you know that Ciel and Elizabeth are coming back from their honeymoon!” 

“Really?!” You hadn’t seen your brother in weeks. Not since he got married. Your parents told you it was only natural that they spend the first few weeks alone together. That you would too when the time came for you to get married. Which, they implied would be soon. Although you knew your father and mother didn’t like the idea of marrying off their last child and having an empty nest. 

There came barking and a big black dog came bounding into the parlor, well, the best a senior dog could. Sebastian had gotten on in years but he was still ever your companion. His once pitch black fur on his face was now speckled with white. You knew you would weep for days once he passed. But you didn’t want to think about that. Instead you pull away from your mother and kiss the top of Sebastian’s head. 

“There you two are.” Vincent Phantomhive follows in soon after, smiling at his wife and daughter. “You should get ready (y/n). We’ve invited someone to dinner.” 

“One of your business partners?” You notice Rachel’s face dampen. 

“Not exactly.” Vincent murmurs but has his smile remain on his face. 

Gently squeezing your shoulders your mom beckons you to face her. “(y/n), we’ve invited over your fiancee so you could meet him.” 

You felt your face drop. “O-Oh. . .” 

“We just want to see if the two of you will make a good match. If it doesn’t work then of course we’ll choose someone else, someone better.” The patriarch of your family tries to raise your spirits. 

Shaking your head you tell them that you understand. At least your father was considerate enough to have you meet your fiance before actually marrying you off. He loved you too much to just have you walk down the aisle blindly. He wanted you to be happy like Ciel and Elizabeth. 

When evening came you had your finest gown on and your maids helped you with your hair and make-up. Distracted you aren’t even aware of the additional body in your room. 

“You look like a grown woman.” 

Your cheeks hurt from how wide your smile was. “Ciel!” You push away the fretting hands of your maids and launched yourself into Ciel’s arms. He laughs and spins you around. “What did you get me?” 

Scoffing, Ciel puts you down. “Is that all you have to say to me? After we haven’t seen each other for weeks?” 

Grinning cheekily you kiss his cheek. “I missed you. Now where’s my gift?” 

He laughs and pulls out a small box from his coat. “Here. It should go with what you’re wearing tonight.” 

When you open the little box, shiny, black pearls look right back up at you. “They’re lovely Ciel!” Immediately you put them in. 

“Very fetching.” Ciel nods. 

“Ciel. . . Do you know who my fiance is?” 

Growing serious, Ciel sits down on your chaise lounge. “Father mentioned it in passing. I don’t think you’ll object too much though. He’s a fine lad.” 

“You know him?” 

He smiles mysteriously. “Very well. We went to school together. There’s no other man that I would trust whole heartedly with taking care of my sister.” 

“Tell me.” You breathe but Ciel shakes his head and stands up. 

“You’ll find out soon.” 

“Urgh. You’re no fun.” 

Ciel kisses your forehead, his lips moving gently as he tells you “You have nothing to worry about. Do you really think father would have you marry someone he deemed unfit? You’re his princess you spoiled girl.” 

You replay his words as you are escorted down to the foyer. Elizabeth is chatting happily with Rachel and your aunt Anne while your father and brother are speaking with someone whom you can’t see since he is hidden by the door frame that leads into the parlor. 

Elizabeth spots you first and smiles. “(y/n)! The earrings look wonderful on you!” 

“Yes thank you. I know you probably had more of a hand in picking them than my brother.” 

Hearing your insult, Ciel whips his head. “I’ll have you know I chose those for you all by myself!” 

“Now children.” Vincent chuckles. His arm disappears as he clasps someone on the shoulder. Your heart beats violently. “(y/n), come here.” 

Your cousin giggles when she sees your hesitance and pushes you toward your father. In the doorway you see…. 

“(y/n).”  
*  
  


“(y/n)?” 

It could only ever be a fantasy. Your parents, your Aunt Anne, even your dog Sebastian, all dead and buried. In your fantasy you were still pure, still chaste. Far from how you were now. 

Slowly you open your eyes and flush, immediately you sit up. The very boy who had been in the doorway of your fantasy was now right in front of you. 

“Edward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More EdwardxReader moments to come! I feel like because Edward came so late in the game I have to make up with him and put in more moments between him and Reader so they can develop an actual connection. And unfotunately it looks like Elizabeth is cracking now that Reader is back in the house. . .


	22. Chapter 22

Smiling at the sight of your blue eyes opening akin to a flower bud, Edward leans away and sits on his heels as you gather yourself. 

“I’m surprised to see you here.” You murmur and move to offer him some tea and the trifle that Elizabeth neglected while patting the seat cushion next to you. 

Gratefully, Edward goes to sit next to you and takes the teacup and saucer. “My sister wrote to me that you would be home. Although she told me you were to be home yesterday. I was worried about you when the storm hit. . .” Voice dipping to reveal his concern you squeeze his hand reassuringly. The simple contact made him blush. 

“I was disappointed myself. I wanted to get home as soon as possible. Luckily our driver found us an inn to stay in while the storm passed.” 

Under your palm you feel the warmth radiating from Edward’s hand as he shifts it so he could better hold your own. The soft pad of his thumb gently runs over your knuckles as his eyes watch his motions. “I nearly traveled in the storm myself just to make sure you were safe. My mother had to hold me back and nearly lock me in my room. I came to my senses but that didn’t mean it calmed me down at all. But. . . Ciel was with you so I’m sure you were well taken care of.” 

You really tried not to blush. Oh yes, he had taken care of you quite well. Your stomach churned thinking about it now while Edward was right next to you. You felt ashamed now looking at Edward, the man you were to marry. Well, he didn’t know it yet that Ciel would allow the marriage. You took a deep breath. “Edward. . . ask me again.” 

His blonde brows furrow. “Ask you what?” 

Gently smiling you take his other hand so that now you were holding both of them and give it a small squeeze. “You know. . .” 

Realization clicks in his mind as he scrambles to get down on a knee. Cheeks blazing more than they had the first time he proposed. But this time would be different. This time you’d be able to give him an answer that would make both of you happy. 

He clears his throat. “(y/n), will you marry me?” 

He looked so cute. You couldn’t help yourself when you leaned down and brushed your lips against his to briefly say “Yes” before softly kissing him. Edward shudders against you, unsure of what to do. Before he could kick himself into gear you pull away and gaze at him. Edward’s face was burning from just one simple kiss yet the love in his eyes was undeniable. 

“You’ll marry me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Really?” 

You laugh. “Yes. Ciel gave the okay. He knows you’ll take good care of me. And since you trust him with your own sister he has no choice but to trust you to take care of me. Although I know it was difficult for him to let me go he knows it’s for the best.” 

“And. . . what about you?” 

“What about me?” 

The brightness in his face dims slightly. “Do you want to marry me?” 

It caught you by surprise. “Of course I do Edward. I’m the one who convinced Ciel to allow our marriage. And. . . I think we can make each other happy.” You add the last part quietly, knowing of his feelings for you. 

Being enough for Edward, he relaxes and stands up to sit next to you again. He grows shy when he asks you “H-Have you ever kissed anyone before?” 

Heart picking up speed you try to act normal. “Why do you ask?” 

He blushes more and averts his gaze, suddenly finding the tea set on the table incredibly interesting. “The kiss. . . I-It was very good. . .” 

You burst out laughing. True you had only ever kissed Sebastian and Ciel, but knowing Edward you know _he_ was the one who had never kissed anyone. Again guilt gnawed at you as you think of the two other men who had kissed you. Edward was so pure, something you could never be again.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  


Edward finds himself surrounded by predators as he steps into Ciel’s study. Behind the large desk, Ciel scowls at him and even though he was younger than Edward it was still incredibly intimidating. At that moment Ciel looked exactly like pictures of Vincent that Edward had seen. Off to the side is the butler Sebastian who stared at him coolly yet still had an ominous undertone to those unnatural garnet eyes of his. When he made eye contact with the butler Sebastian grins at him making a shiver travel up his spine. All he could remember was breaking up the fight between master and servant. 

“You’re intent on marrying my sister.” Soft and steady, Ciel continues to stare him down. 

Taking a deep breath through his nose Edward nods. “Yes. She has accepted my proposal.” He notices the young Lord Phantomhive’s jaw tick. Oh, he knew exactly what Ciel was going through. He had been experiencing the same feelings for years. Relinquishing a beloved sister to someone. He hoped Ciel would take that into consideration. 

“All I want is for her to be happy. You understand that, yes?” 

“Of course.” Edward sits a little straighter. “It’s all I want for Lizzy too. And you make her happy. You’ve always made her happy.” Ciel was all that Elizabeth wrote about in her letters to him. How she was so happy to wake up to him every morning and sleep next to him every night. He wished she wouldn’t write to him about that and how she hoped she would be pregnant soon. It made him uncomfortable to think about his sister like that. But he supposed he was to blame too since all he wrote about was (y/n). She was the one who urged Edward to proclaim his love for her. Her and Francis. Midford women were terribly meddlesome but Elizabeth had known of his feelings for years. She was incredibly observant; people tended to oversee that fact. “I want that for (y/n) too. . . I want to make her happy.” 

That single blue eye of his chilled Edward. “Of course. . . If. . . If she has her heart set on marrying you then I have no choice but to allow it. . . If it’ll make her happy then please, make my sister your wife. . .” 

“Ciel-” 

“But I warn you.” There it was. Up until now he had been pretending to be calm. Now his voice dropped however into a growl. “If you make her cry, make her unhappy, and she comes running to me I’m keeping her. If you slip once in your promise you will give her back into my care. Is that understood?” 

He nodded. “Of course. I understand. If I prove ungallant, if I prove to not do my husbandly duties, then I will return her to your care. But in return the same must go for you.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Elizabeth loves you Ciel and it’s obvious that you don’t feel the same.” Edward starts. He needed to say it too. He loved his sister dearly. “If you prove yourself unworthy as a husband then you must return Elizabeth to the Midfords. She might be kicking and screaming, but you will give her back if you cannot make her happy. If she ever admits to being anything but happy she will come back to me.” 

Sebastian chuckles and Ciel shoots him a glare as his butler tries to contain himself. Turning his attention back to his cousin, Ciel accepts the terms. “Very well.” He hands Edward a slip of paper across the table as well as a pen. Edward looks it over, making sure to read it before signing. “It just states what we have discussed here. I’ll leave the wedding details up to you and my sister. As is customary I will pay for the event. Just let me know of your plans.” 

Edward promptly signed his name at the bottom of the paper before handing it back to Ciel. 

“Now if you don’t mind, I have work to do.” In other words he wanted Edward to leave him be. 

Once he was gone, Ciel shuddered and gripped the edge of his desk. “I think i’m going to be sick.” 

“Please refrain from throwing up on the desk. It’s new.” Sebastian tells him although his voice is extremely tight. His fingers clenched and unclenched repeatedly as he had to refrain himself from charging out the door and strangling the blonde lad. If he did that though then (y/n) was sure to never forgive him. “To get our minds off of it, I have some news about the investigation.” 

Sitting back down in his chair, Ciel indicates for Sebastian to proceed. 

“I went back to the hospital where the boy is that you spoke to a few days ago.” 

“You got him to speak?” 

“No. Because he’s technically not alive.” 

His words made Ciel think about the dead that were revived on the ship _Compania_ all those years ago. He even asked Sebastian if it was the same case as before but the butler shook his head. 

“No. This is the work of a demon. That child’s soul as been taken. From the looks of it, not properly either. This demon must still be young if it doesn’t know how to properly eat a soul. The child’s body should not still be functioning in a sense of keeping it’s eyes open and breathing. That’s sloppy work. With devouring a soul, you take the entire essence and life of a human. Nothing should be left except for the vessel which would be nonfunctioning. I took it upon myself to finish the job and destroy the vessel.” 

Ciel is silent for a moment. At least now there was a clue, something to grasp onto and go from there. “Where do we go from here? How do we track another demon?” 

“It’s tricky but possible. Since this particular demon has proven to be a messy juvenile it makes our job easier.” 

“Then let’s find this bastard and finish this task once and for all.”  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh Edward! That’s just wonderful!” Elizabeth gushes and hugs her brother. Right after Edward had told her that he had finalized his engagement to (y/n), it’s as if the event that had happened a little while ago in the parlor hadn’t even happened. Elizabeth sits him down and goes on to ramble about helping plan the wedding just like (y/n) had helped her. “I already know the perfect wedding dress for her! She tried it on when she was helping me shop for my wedding dress. Oh I can’t wait! I’m so happy for you Eddie! Hopefully our children will be close in age so they can play together.” 

Edward remains quiet and lets his sister continue as she flits around her room, motioning with her hands about this and that. 

“And your honeymoon, have you thought of any places yet?” 

Chuckling he sits down his hyper sister. “Lizzy we just got engaged. I haven’t even had time to discuss the details with her. She’s probably tired anyway. She just came home. Let her rest before we start planning another wedding.” 

“But-” 

“There’ll be plenty of time.” 

Green eyes waver slightly. “But don’t you want to be married to her as soon as possible so you can take her back home?” 

“Of course I want to marry her as soon as possible, but these things take time. Your own wedding took years. I don’t plan on waiting that long but I want her to relax a bit before throwing ourselves into planning a wedding.” He noticed how her face fell. Her chest moved a bit rapidly as she breathed fast. “Lizzy?” 

She shakes her head and sighs. “Just don’t wait too long.” 

Edward figured his sister was stressing out over waiting due to her own long engagement. He found it sweet that Elizabeth was worrying over him, yet had no clue as to the real reason behind her words and anxiety. 

Even despite what had happened, she still loved (y/n) dearly, but things had changed. Yes she still loved her other blue eyed cousin, but she didn’t want (y/n) living underneath the same roof as Ciel for too long. If her assumptions were correct then each time Ciel saw his sister would be a fight to keep down his temptations. Elizabeth wanted (y/n) out of the house and married to her brother as soon as possible. The sooner, the better for her relationship with Ciel. Maybe it would even stop Ciel’s own unnatural feelings for his sister once he saw her married to Edward. Elizabeth could only hope. As she observed her brother, Elizabeth wondered then for the first time if (y/n) knew of Ciel’s sinful feelings for her. She couldn’t very well ask (y/n). That would be completely awkward either way if she knew or not. Elizabeth knew about (y/n)’s feelings for Sebastian, so maybe her cousin wasn’t aware. Once or twice she even dared to think that Sebastian felt the same way for his mistress. He was always gentle with her while with Ciel she knew that Sebastian liked to give his master a hard time. With (y/n) he would flirt with her and give her adoring smiles while with Ciel he teased the boy relentlessly and grinned mischievously his way. 

“Best watch out though Edward.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Perching her bottom on the cushioned window ledge, Elizabeth grins. “I know a certain someone who has feelings for (y/n). Someone who wouldn’t take too kindly to your engagement to her.” Not just one, but two. She wouldn’t out either of them but found a small amount of joy at teasing her brother. He was always so serious. 

He moves forward. “Who?” 

“Hm? I can’t tell you! It’s a secret. Besides you have nothing to worry about. It could never happen between them.” A darkness shadows her face. 

_That’s right. Nothing could ever happen between (y/n) and Sebastian. He’s just a butler. Just like nothing can happen between (y/n) and Ciel because they’re siblings._  
  
  
*  
  
  
*The Next Day*  


He was glaring at Finny again. You had caught him doing it yesterday as well as earlier this morning. Sweet Finny was oblivious to Edward’s sudden glares as your fiance huffs beside you as you speak with the gardner. Finny handed you a delicate looking flower he said was called a dog rose and went back to work. You gaze at the pretty pink petals and fix the stem to sit behind your ear so that it adorned your hair. But Edward’s attention was still concentrated solely on Finny’s back. 

“Is something wrong?” He jumps at your voice, appearing a little embarrassed that he was caught. 

“N-No. Not really.” 

“You seem to be staring an awful lot at Finny.” 

Edward scratches at his cheek trying his best not to look at you but also moving his focus to anywhere but Finny. “You like him?” 

Cocking your head you watch Finny as he uses a trowel to dig into the dirt. “Yeah. Finny is really fun and cute.” 

That deflates Edward a bit. “Oh. . .” 

“But he’s like another brother to me.” You add. “I wouldn’t want to marry him but I love him all the same. Him, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Tanaka. . . They’re all my family. I love them all. After what happened to my parents they were the only family I had. As clumsy as Mey-Rin is, she is the first and last thing I see every day. She wakes me up, gets me dressed, everything. And Baldroy, most of the times he burns his meals but he tries extra hard not to when I ask him to make me something in particular. He lets me sneak snacks too. Tanaka has been with us since the very beginning, since before the fire. He knows me and Ciel better than anyone else. He’s watched over us all of these year. And Finny. Finny is just the sweetest thing ever. He gives me fresh flowers every day and he always manages to make me smile no matter how sad I am.” 

“(y/n). . .” He utters your name softly. His hand cups the side of your face so that he brings you to look at him. Emerald eyes sparkled from the sun’s light and shined. For a moment you thought he was going to kiss you but then Edward becomes flustered and pulls away from you. You giggle and kiss the strong line of his jaw. 

“You’re my fiance now Edward. You can kiss me anytime you want.” 

“If I do that then I would never stop kissing you.” Edward mumbles. 

Blushing you shyly turn away with your heart ticking away in your chest. Finny may be cute but Edward was downright handsome. Why were there so many handsome men in your life?! Well, you weren’t exactly complaining. You just wished one of them wasn’t your brother. That would make things much easier.  
  
  
  
  


During supper your brother announced that him and Sebastian were leaving after their meal to go to London. 

“Can’t you wait until tomorrow? It’ll be so dark by the time you leave.” Elizabeth complains. 

“I want to get this case done and over with.” Your brother tells her before he puts a spoonful of broth into his mouth. “I’ll be gone for the next couple of days. (y/n).” 

“Yes?” 

“There are some accounts for Funtom that need to be looked at. Will you go over them while I’m away?” 

You’re about to tell him yes before you spot Elizabeth bristling beside him. It obviously bothered her that she was not being involved in the Phantomhive family in such matters that concerned the family business. “Yes. . . Only if Lizzy helps me though.” 

Ciel’s face snaps upwards, his glass of wine forgotten in his hand. “Lizzy? Why?” 

Clearing your throat you set your utensils down. “Well, she is your wife now and will be needing to know all the ins and outs of the Funtom business considering I won’t be a Phantomhive much longer. Little by little, of course.” 

Gratefully, Elizabeth smiles at you, the first time she had done so since you came back. You knew it meant a lot to her. 

Grumbling Ciel nods and continues his dinner, drinking a little too much in your opinion but you wouldn’t mother him. He was a grown man and could drink as much as he wanted to, although he shouldn’t.  
  
  
  
  


Something wasn’t right. 

You sat up in your bed and did your best to look around in the darkness of your room. It took your eyes time to adjust but when they did you spotted a figure in the room. Unease unwound itself in your stomach as your fingers grasped desperately at your sheets. You were about to yell before the figure grabbed you; throwing you over it’s shoulder and leaping from your window and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love leaving on cliff hangers ;) So I kinda have a little bit of bad news. The bad news is (for you guys I guess) that I got a job recently. It's a seasonal one so I'll only get really busy during December. That goes to say that I think I'll only be able to update once next month instead of twice as I have been doing. I'm almost done with this semester of school so that's a little bit of good news. It frees me up. . . for work. . . .-. But I will be updating next month. I already got a chapter ready. Sorry to disappoint you all :( This is my first job though and I want to do a good job. Once December is over though I'll be laid off and have more time for stories xD I appreciate those of you who understand.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is some semi-gruesome stuff toward the half of the chapter. It involves some torture (badly written torture so it shouldn't be too bad>>). Just wanted to give you guys a heads up c:

Mey-Rin’s scream woke up the whole house. Elizabeth and Paula were the first ones there considering Ciel’s room was just a few feet away. Then came the rest of the Phantomhive household along with Edward. The door to (y/n)’s room was wide open revealing Mey-Rin sobbing in the middle of her empty room. 

Elizabeth goes to the maid’s side, looking everywhere for signs of her cousin. “Wh-What’s going on Mey-Rin? Where’s (y/n)?” 

Sobbing grossly, Mey-Rin doesn’t even bother to take off her glasses as she howls out “I don’t know! I just came in to wake her up and she was gone!!” 

Edward’s heart pounded viciously as he runs about the room looking for her or any clues. There are none except for the open window. Fingers come through his bed riddled blonde hair as he tries to calm himself down and think rationally. All thoughts fled his frantic brain though. All he could manage to concentrate on was the fact that (y/n), his fiance, was gone. From the window that was open, it was clear even to the frantic mind that she had been kidnapped. (y/n) wouldn’t have run away. She wanted to marry Edward, he was sure of that; or at least he kept trying to reassure himself of that. What if she had said that just so he didn’t feel bad? What if she didn’t want to marry him and was regretting her decision? No, she wouldn’t do that either. She was a Phantomhive and they went through with their word. 

Taking a deep, shuddering, breath, Edward finally gathers himself. While everyone else was freaking out there had to be someone with logical thinking to figure out what to do next. With Ciel and Sebastian gone, the two people who solved cases such as this, Edward was in charge now. Perhaps it was better that way considering Ciel would probably lose his cool too. Edward remembered that when Elizabeth had gone missing he was hardly level-minded at that time. All he wanted to do was get his sister back. 

“Baldroy.” 

The chef barely registers Edward’s voice as he’s trying to calm down a crying Finny and attempting to control his own tears that are welling up in his eyes. “Y-Yes sir?” 

“Get a hold of my mother.” He strides over to where Elizabeth and Paula are comforting a hysteric Mey-Rin. 

“Shouldn’t we call the Yard?” Paula looks up at him. 

“Do you think Ciel would trust them enough to find his sister?” 

No one needed to answer that. 

“What about telling Ciel?” 

Elizabeth points out “He’s on a case for the queen right now.” 

Finny wipes at his eyes and sniffles. “Still, he’d want to know. He should know. There is no one that loves (y/n) more than Ciel.” 

Both Midford siblings bristled at that statement although both knew that it was true. Edward’s love for (y/n) could never shine a light against Ciel’s affection. Sometimes Edward thought to himself that it was a little more possessive than a brother should be. He shouldn’t be saying anything though considering many would think him possessive of Elizabeth too. Finny had a point. If Ciel were to find out that this kind of information had been kept from him, Edward was positive that he wouldn’t live to see his wedding day. 

Edward nods. “Yes. . . Yes we should tell him. He solves these cases for a living and knowing it’s his own sister will give him even more incentive. He’ll be home right away. Although I don’t like the idea of him leaving an order from the queen to do so.” 

As Baldroy goes to call Francis and try to get a word to Ciel, Paula helps Mey-Rin up and back to her room. 

“Why would someone kidnap (y/n)?” Finny whispers. 

“Lots of reasons.” Elizabeth replies. “For money, to hurt Ciel, for bargaining, the list could go on.” 

“But who would be insane enough to try?” Edward murmurs more so to himself than the other two in the room. Many knew that Ciel was a dangerous man to quarrel with. Especially with Sebastian by his side the duo was unstoppable. Many had learned that the hard way. Some of the didn’t even survive to regret going up against the young Phantomhive Earl. Pacing around the room he peers out the open window. It was too far from the ground for anyone to simply scale. Checking the ledge he saw no sign of anything like a grappling hook being used to assist someone up. So how did they get in and out through the window? The clues that were available weren’t making sense at all. People couldn’t just fly. They would need help getting up. There was absolutely no way that they could get in through any other entrance of the estate. Sebastian made sure of that. Security was tight and guaranteed. 

“We’ve failed Mr. Sebastian and Lord Ciel. . .” Finny whimpers while covering his face. “That was our one job. To protect Ciel and (y/n) and this house.” 

Frowning Edward asks the gardener what exactly he meant. “You’re just a gardener. How were you expected to protect them?” 

“Mey-Rin, Baldroy and myself. . . We’re not just cooks or maids or gardeners. Mr. Sebastian hired us because we have special sets of abilities that would allow us to protect the little lord and lady of the house. We’ve failed him and (y/n). . .” He chokes back a sob and hugs himself. 

Gulping, Edward puts his hands on Finny’s shoulders. “Now you listen here, you have failed no one. We’re going to find (y/n). You’re still in service to Ciel, and as long as you serve under him you cannot give up. Only then will you truly have failed, do you understand? You will get up and wipe your eyes and go out and find (y/n). Is that clear?” 

He stares up at Edward with wide, fearful, green eyes. Lips quivering he nods and uses his arm to dry his face. “Y-Yes. I gotta find (y/n). We gotta find (y/n). I’ll go talk to Mey-Rin right now.” 

Once he leaves, Edward slumps on (y/n)’s bed. Elizabeth quietly goes over to her brother and lays a gentle hand on his back. “We’ll find her Ed. Once Ciel and Sebastian get word they’ll be over in a jiff. (y/n)’s kidnapper won’t know what hit them.” 

“I know, but just thinking about how scared she might be. . . How could no one hear someone break in? I should’ve heard something. I could’ve protected her. . .” 

“Don’t blame yourself.” 

“She’s barely been my fiance for a day and I’ve already been unable to protect her.” He scoffs and sits up a little bit. “I wouldn’t blame Ciel if he called off our engagement.” 

“Stop it Edward! It wasn’t your fault. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine. My room is right next door and I didn’t hear a single peep. No screaming, no sound of a struggle. . .” Her eyes well up with tears. “I’ve been so terrible to her, Edward. . .” 

“Lizzy. . .” 

“I’ve been so mean and cold to her and she hasn’t even done anything wrong.” Her hands fly to her face to cover her eyes. “She must think that I hate her. I don’t. I don’t hate her Edward. I just wished Ciel loved me more than her!” 

Edward watched his beloved sister crumble and break as she dropped to her knees. She kept repeating over and over that she didn’t hate (y/n). 

“You can apologize to her later, when we rescue her. Until then like I told Finny, we must keep our wits.” 

Whimpering she nods and lets Edward help her up.  
  
  
*  
  
  


Your head hurt as you started to regain consciousness. You vaguely remember being stolen from your bed and your abductor fleeing from your window with you over their shoulder but after that they had knocked you out due to your struggling. Head throbbing you struggle to open your eyes let alone sit up. When your limbs twitch with movement you hear an all too familiar sound: the clanking of chains. Fear gripped you as you forced your eyes open but your surroundings were still pitch black. Your eyes worked hard to focus and acclimate to the dark. Fingers run along your leg until the meet your ankle and touch cold metal. To your horror you were in chains again like so many years ago. You tug desperately at them, trying not to make any noise as you did so but you started to grow frantic when your tugs proved futile. You couldn’t help the screams that ripped through you. You called out for your brother and Sebastian, even Edward. Anyone who would help you. Screams echoing around you you start to feel around to discern where you were. The floor beneath you was cold and smooth, too much like the cage you were held in when you were younger. Exploring with your hands they ran up bars too. It was too much like your nightmarish memories. You tried not to hyperventilate and tried to calm yourself down. You wouldn’t be escaping by freaking out. Unlike last time Ciel wasn’t with you to conjure up any demons to get you out. You were on your own now. 

A bleak beacon of light suddenly appears beside your cage in the form of a torch and you squint your eyes at it until they dilated. One by one other torches came to life. You felt sick to your stomach and nearly gagged at the torch lit sight around you. Small, little, bodies in various stages of decomposition were carelessly strewn every way you turned your eyes. You couldn’t even make out any facial features on some of them. Hand covering your mouth and nose (partly in horror and partly in a way to fend off the stench), you back up against your cage. 

“So sorry about the mess. I really should’ve cleaned up before bringing a lady such as yourself here. It’s not a very pretty place to begin with, but I call it home nevertheless.” 

Trying to keep a brave facade you failed and shuddered despite yourself at the voice. “L-Leo?” You couldn’t tell where his voice was coming from. It echoed all around without a center. Like he was the shadow themselves. 

Slowly he emerges from the dark, bright hazel eyes from before were gone and now glowed an eerie red hue much like a certain demon you knew. His slicked back copper curls were now tainted a black that gleamed with an undertone of dark purple when kissed by the torch’s light. He didn’t even look like the Leo you had met at Ciel’s wedding. Each of his steps were meticulously calculated; each thud of his finely crafted shoes made you flinch and try to push yourself further against the back of your cage but the bars were already deeply pressed into your back. 

You felt stupid asking but it slipped out. “Wh-What’s going on?” 

He heartlessly kicked away a few corpses that had been in his path, but he didn’t even bother looking their way as he did so. He kept his eyes on you. Eyes that reminded you of Sebastian; ones that you had adored so much. “You should know, dear (y/n), that every prestigious man wants you as their wife. Alas, you made your decision. I can’t have that.” Leo’s hand lovingly caresses one of the bars as he leans forward. “That complicates my plans. Not by much, I assure you. You would’ve ended up here either way. This has been in the works for quite some time and have planned out every aspect.” 

“You’re a demon.” Pointedly you state. 

Leo’s face breaks out in a smile and he laughs. “Yes, you would know what a demon looks like. Not that you knew when you first met me. I put on a good disguise, huh? Not much to alter. I have found simply changing the eyes and hair work nicely. But I couldn’t really fool that butler. He always had an eye on me. But I think that was partly because of his little feelings for you. Didn’t want me dirting you before he got a chance to.” Fishing out a key from his pocket he opens the door and lets it swing. “This must be bringing back some memories for you, huh?” 

All you could do was eye him. You didn’t make a move to leave, feeling safer in your prison than out there with him. How did he know? There were so many questions you wanted to ask but you kept your lips pressed firmly together. He doesn’t make a move to get you out. He just stands there and watches you. 

“What can you remember of that night? Of those days you spent in your cage? Surely you remember. Such an event would traumatize any child.” Seeming to take delight out of thinking what you went through he closed his eyes and hummed. “Such cries and screams you probably made.” 

Anger warmed you and made you spit out a word you had never said in your entire life. Something that was below a high born lady. “Fuck you.” 

Scarlet eyes snapping open he looks at you in shock before grinning. “My, my. I would’ve never imagined you to have such a mouth. Those words belong to tavern whores.” In a split second his hand is clenching your cheeks. He had moved so quickly you hadn’t even had time to process it. Fingers digging into your soft cheeks he makes you look at his cruel face. “From what I’ve seen though you are a whore. You let your brother’s demon fuck you. Not only that but your own brother too! And now you plan on fucking your cousin too. You are a busy girl. You’re damned for sure. Not that I’m one to talk. I’ve been damned twice over.” He throws you off to the side and you bang your head on the bars. “That’s your fault too.” 

Momentarily your vision was filled with stars as you tried to push yourself up. Leo’s words rang clearly into your ears though. You had no idea what he was talking about. How could him being a demon be your fault? And even if he was a demon, how did he know about you and Ciel? If he knew. . . Did that mean Sebastian did too? 

Lips curling he kneels down to your crumpled level. “So many questions run through your eyes. You have very expressive eyes. Has anyone told you that? I can’t wait to gouge them out. So pretty, like sapphires. Alas, I want you intact though. For the time being.” 

“What’re you going to do to me?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to kill you. I’m going to kill you and deliver your corpse to your darling brother. Then I’m going to kill him too. Well, I would very much like to but if you’re all I can get then so be it. I wouldn’t dare steal Sebastian’s meal. He would tear me limb from limb. By the time you’re dead though. . . He won’t be able to find me. My plan will have been completed. I’ll gladly let this body decay, my life as well. So long as I can devour your soul and drag you to hell with me.” 

You tried to remember that you were a Phantomhive, and Phantomhives did not cower. Pushing yourself up you glare at him defiantly. “Why? What’s the purpose of all this? Even demons have meanings to their actions.” 

“Ah, you would like an explanation, wouldn’t you? It’s fair enough. What I told you at Ciel’s wedding, it was true; I had known you when the two of you were younger.” He moves his legs so that he could sit cross legged and leaned back on his palms. “That was when I was still human though. Suppose Sebastian never told you much about demons.” Leo’s red irises regard you with slight mirth. “I became a monster because of you and your brother. Consequently, looks like Ciel became a monster as well. All for the love of you.” 

“You’re losing focus. Stop getting off track.” You snap at him. Truthfully you didn’t want him talking about your brother. 

Cackling, Leo brushes off your anger. “Forgive me. It’s hard for me to stay focused nowadays. Even after all these years I’m still getting used to this new body. My downfall began with you and your family. The day the fire killed your parents and when the cult had taken you and your brother as their sacrifices. You wouldn’t have known but there were actually noblemen and women in attendance. My parents were there. After hearing that they had not one, but both Phantomhive children still alive, well, they couldn’t help themselves. The two of you were a rarity. Beautiful celestial beings among filthy mortals. They never told me where they went to late at night. I was too young. So I stayed up and waited for them to return despite my maid insisting I go to bed. They always came back with stars in their eyes as they spoke amongst each other in hushed tones. I always dreamed of going with them wherever they went. By their mystified looks I always assumed it was a wonderful place they went to. They never told me anything about it no matter how much I begged.” A far off look glazes over his eyes. “They always promised they would take me when I was older. But one night they never came back.” They harden and flick toward you. “Can you guess why they never returned to me?” 

You knew why. Even if you couldn’t remember everything you knew very well what had happened. 

“As I said, you have expressive eyes. They tell me what you won’t. You know exactly why.” 

“So you’re getting revenge, is that it?” 

He nods happily. “Precisely. It’s that simple. That’s all I want. I gave up my soul in order to become a demon just so I could exact my revenge. Even if I don’t kill Ciel, killing you would be the equivalent. You’re the world to him, did you know that? Possibly since he fucked you. I dare say Ciel would destroy the world for you if it would please you. He certainly has killed for you. Many times. You must not remember Baron Kelvin. A sick man indeed. He disfigured himself trying to achieve the beauty you and your family had. Guess Ciel never told you about him. How much has he told you?” 

You knew there was still so much that your brother hadn’t told you. You hadn’t had much time to discuss what had truly happened during those years where your memory had been altered. He had told you about Aunt Anne, or Madame Red as so many others had called her. How there were beings such as Grim Reapers. But that was about all. That kind of discussion wasn’t really meant for pillow talk. 

“So many lives disrupted because of you and your brother. But that will end. Not before you suffer first.” 

You hadn’t noticed the blade in his hand as he creeped closer toward you. Trying to kick him away proved useless as he easily tightened the restraints on your chains that dragged you closer to him. You scream and thrash about trying to get him away. Leo laughs, finding your fear humorous. 

“Yes! I bet you screamed like that when they touched you. Where did they cut into you? Here?” The tip of the blade pressed into your ribs ever so slightly but enough that you felt the sting of the sharp point. “Or here?” Stabbing into the flesh of your thigh you shriek as pain shot through you. Your screams escalated as Leo twisted the blade in the wound. The white fabric of your nightgown staining with red. You found yourself begging him to stop. The whole scenario feeling like it had happened before, which it most likely had. While keeping the blade in the wound he leans down and rips off the soiled part of your nightgown to expose the wound even more. His tongue on your skin revolted you as he laps up the blood that gushes out. 

“Delicious. Would you like a taste?” Even though you viciously shake your head he pulls out the knife and instead digs his index finger into the bleeding slit making you howl. Once his finger was good and coated in your blood he brings it up to your mouth. “Open up.” 

Pressing your lips firmly together, Leo clicks his tongue and merely smears it all over your face. 

“I find the soul extra tasty after a good torture. What a shame Sebastian won’t get to taste you like this. Such a sweet fruit you are.” Leo purrs making you want to throw up. “He did get to eat you in a different way though.” 

You didn’t like the way his eyes glowed as he crawled closer to you.  
  
  
*  
  
  


“We can try scouting out this area then.” Ciel murmurs, his fingers rubbing at his chin in thought and looking over the map of London. “Would he still be in the same area?” 

“Most likely. He’s gotten comfortable where he is. That’s dangerous for a demon to do. Especially one that’s already made a mess of things.” The ringing of a phone interrupts them. They had regrouped at the townhouse to gather their thoughts and make an actual plan. Most of it heavily relied on Sebastian considering a mere human was no match for a demon. 

Sebastian quickly answered it. “Hello?” He paused to listen to the other line. His eyes widen after a moment catching Ciel’s attention. “I’ll let the young master know right away.” Then promptly hung up. 

“Who was that?” 

“It was the main house. (y/n) has been kidnapped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally see Leo's true colors! Some of you had already noted the hints of foreshadowing that I put in previous chapter so kudos to you guys xD It actually made me really happy to see that readers had actually picked them out.  
> On a side note, for fun I wanted to post some songs that helped me shape the characters for this story and actually gave me inspiration when I found it running dry.  
> Reader: Gods and Monsters (I've been listening to the Jessica Lange version)  
> Leo: The Bondage Song (London After Midnight)  
> Ciel: Take Me To Church (Hozier)  
> Sebastian: Cherry Tree (The National)  
> I don't have a song for Edward since I didn't originally plan to have him be a big part in the story ^^' I had the songs for the others picked out since the first few chapters. I only added Edward as romantic rival because y'all surprised me and wanted EdwardxReader xD If any of you have song ideas that would suit him for this story then please let me know and I'll listen to them.


	24. Important Announcement Unrelated to Story but Please Read

This has nothing to do with the story but it's really serious and I hope you guys read this. Where I live there has been terrible fires. The biggest one has gotten so close to my home to where I could see the flames from my patio. It's really bad over here and the wind isn't making things any better. Many have had to evacuate the area. If you live in SoCal near the fires then I hope you're okay and stay safe. Please have SoCal in your thoughts (and prayers if you believe in god). It's kind of scary over here. I haven't been able to sleep well since the fires started because I know they could have us evacuate our area in any minute.


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas miracle! A second update!

The doors slammed viciously open, making the whole manor quake and alert the other residences of the house’s master’s unbridled rage. Ciel flew up the staircase not even bothering to look back and see if Sebastian was following him. Although the butler did not make any sound as he traveled behind his master, he was hot on Ciel’s trail; equally enraged about the news of his missing mistress. He detected the others lingering hesitantly a few inches away, not wanting to get in either of their paths. 

Ciel ripped open the door of (y/n)’s room, breathing heavily as he hysterically went around her room. From what he was told he knew that she wouldn’t be there, no matter if he flipped her room upside down. But he wanted to verify for himself that she was indeed gone. Stolen. 

His heart rammed sickeningly in his chest as he fought to breathe. 

The one thing in his life that he loved was taken from him. 

He clawed at his hair and screamed. 

Whoever took her would pay dearly. They would pay with their life. Ciel would make sure of that. He would do it himself and watch as the life faded from their eyes. 

Sebastian on the other hand, although experiencing the same anguish his blue eyed earl did, kept calm; his fingers curling in and out in fists. He had to take slow and patient breaths to retain his composure even though he found it harder and harder to do so. His spine trembled, present form threatening to crumble and give way until he completely released his control and take on his true demonic form. The thought of the task at hand was the only thing that held him together. Sebastian couldn’t lose himself in pure anger. He had to be logical. In his semi-clear mind he found a slight demonic residue left in (y/n)’s room. 

Cautiously, Edward inches into the room. He looks sympathetically at Ciel, remembering when his own sister had been kidnapped what seemed so long ago. When Ciel whipped around with such crazed eyes, Edward nearly feared that Ciel would blame him for his sister’s abduction. Instead, the Phantomhive Earl straightens out his coat and fixes his askewed eyepatch. Still his cheeks were flushed and the rim of his one visible eye was red. 

“What have you found?” The emotionless tone that Ciel used chilled Edward to his core and nearly made him shiver. 

Walking around Ciel, Edward moves toward the window which they had left open. Peeping through the open doorframe of (y/n)’s room were the other residents of the Phantomhive home. Neither one dared to say a word, afraid of what their master or Sebastian might do to them. Even Lizzy remained quiet and observant. They had called Francis and she had told them that she would be on her way. 

“The only clue we were able to find was the open window. Mey-Rin said that (y/n)’s door was closed when she came to wake her up. There are scuff marks on the windowsill but from there we can’t find anything else. Not even a sign outside. It’s strange. It’s like. . . Well this is going to sound silly, but it’s like whoever took her flew out the window.” He rubbed the back of his neck knowing he sounded absurd. Of course he knew that people couldn’t fly. There had to be another logical explanation. 

Sebastian stands next to the Midford boy and with a gloved hand swipes his finger against the windowsill to inspect it of any debris. Unseen by mere mortal eyes was the residual demonic aura that clung to where whatever demon had set foot. He wondered if this could possibly be connected to the case they had been investigating recently. Older demons knew how to hide their auras. Yet again, clues pointed out to this particular demon being a juvenile. It couldn’t possibly be a coincidence. Maybe the other demon had figured out that Sebastian and Ciel were on it’s tail and took (y/n) to spite them. For a demon it wouldn’t have been hard to spy on people. Still. . . 

Realizing that his master had been staring at him for quite some time, Sebastian takes off his glove and tucks it securely into his pocket. It would help to have a fresh scent in order to track down (y/n). Perhaps Ciel had had the same idea as him by the looks he was giving the butler. 

“Well?” Edward speaks up. 

Sebastian couldn’t exactly say out loud about his suspicions. Him and Ciel would have to talk in private. 

“If you’ll excuse us, I believe my master and I have much to discuss on getting (y/n) back.” He tries to politely shoo them away but Edward wasn’t having it. 

“No. I should be a part of whatever you two discuss. She’s my fiance. I want to help find her too!” Stubbornly proclaiming, Edward stands his ground. 

Even Lizzy and the others find their courage to speak up as well only agitating Ciel further. 

“ENOUGH!” He snaps making everyone quiet. “I understand all of you want to help get (y/n) back. And you will. But right now I need to confer with Sebastian. We’ve been doing this kind of thing for a long time. Once we figure out a plan then we’ll tell you. For now we have to gather the meager clues we have to formulate a plan.” Arguing was taking up time that they could be using to find (y/n). 

Edward looked to be on the verge of putting up a fight until he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “Okay. But the very second you come up with somethin, let me know. I want to find her just as badly as you do. I can’t help but feel partly responsible for all of this. I was just a few rooms away yet I heard nothing. . .” Dejected, eyes concentrate on the ground. 

“Oh Edward, don’t say that. I didn’t hear anything either and I was right next door.” Lizzy tries to console her brother. She takes him by the arm and looks at her husband. “We’ll be waiting in our room.” 

For once Ciel felt grateful toward Elizabeth. He had expected her to be a shrieking mess, but she was acting far more mature than she normally did. After everyone left Sebastian told Ciel about his suspicions and Ciel confirmed that he had been thinking the same thing. He even took out the glove which he had used to touch the windowsill. Ciel squinted his eye, claiming that he couldn’t see anything. 

“Of course you can’t. Only demons and possibly Reapers can see the residual aura. This is what we lacked when we were investigating our case: a fresh scent. I can use this to track down the demon and terminate it.” 

“You make it sound so easy.” 

Gloating over his little lord, Sebastian messes up Ciel’s hair making him grumble. “You just make everything more difficult than need be. We need to get (y/n) back as soon as possible and have no time for you too make things difficult as you so often do.” 

“I do no such thing!” Ciel slaps Sebastian’s hand away and huffs. Looking out the window which his sister had been taken from, he could only imagine how (y/n) was faring. “I’ll get you back (y/n).” 

Sebastian corrects him. “We’ll get her back.” Putting one fit on the sill, Sebastian looks back at Ciel. “I’ll scout out the trail and come back.” His tail coats flutter as he leaps out. Alone, Ciel lingers in (y/n)’s room only to grab one of her pillows and hold it against his chest; burying his face into it and trying to keep (y/n)’s scent in his memory. Fingers drilling into the innocent pillow, Ciel bites down on his bottom lip to contain the growl that was begging to be released. Whoever had taken her, whatever had taken her, he would end them. 

“I’ll kill them.” He hisses and holds the pillow even closer in a suffocating vice. 

“Ciel. . .” 

Despite Lizzy having helped him a few minutes ago he didn’t particularly want her around him at that moment. He wanted to drown in his rage, let it consume him completely and fuel him to get (y/n) back. 

“My mother is on her way but is there anything I can do for you though?” 

“Unless you can get (y/n) back then no.” It was mean spirited for him to say something like that, but it was the truth. Until Sebastian came back all he could do- all anyone could do- was wait. Time was precious though; who knew what the person who took (y/n) was capable of. Who knew if she was even still alive. 

Ciel shook his head at that nauseating thought. No. She was alive. He had to keep telling himself that. She just had to be alive. And if she wasn’t. . . 

If she was no longer alive. . . 

He had no reason to be alive either. Ciel would give his soul to Sebastian then and there. There was no life after (y/n). The Phantomhive name would die with him and (y/n). Surprisingly he felt calm at that realization. Even stuck in the cage with her in that cult all those years ago Ciel had known that if they were to have killed his sister then he would’ve gladly run into their blades just to see her again. 

For now though he pushed away those foreboding thoughts and tried to concentrate on her still being alive. 

It was then that Ciel realized that Elizabeth had been calling his name for some time with a worried expression on her face. “What?” 

“W-Well. . .” She fidgets and presses her lips together trying to choose the correct words. “N-Nevermind. Just make sure to let Edward in on your plan. He’s very worried about (y/n) too. He’s been pacing back and forth nonstop and hasn’t even eaten anything. I don’t think he’s even sat down for a second after this morning.” 

Standing with (y/n)’s pillows still in his arms, Ciel strides through the door. “It’ll just be easier if Sebastian and I work on this and get her back.” 

Astonished, Elizabeth calls back for him and grabs his arm. “Wait Ciel! Hold up! Just you and Sebastian? What about Edward or my mother or me? We can help!” 

Yanking his arm out of her grip he continues on his way to his own room. “No. You’ll only get in the way. If we need any help we’ll ask the servants of the Phantomhive manor. But that’s only if situations are dire. Sebastian and I can handle this. We’ll get (y/n) back by the day’s end.” 

“Ciel! Think rationally!” Elizabeth begs in her shrill voice that was starting to grate on Ciel’s last remaining nerves. “This isn’t a two person job!” 

“Butt out Elizabeth!” Ciel turns on her and growls. “You and everyone else wouldn’t understand. You can’t help. I know you mean well but you’ll only make things worse.” 

She looked near tears at his biting words. She should’ve been used to Ciel’s cold treatment, but after finding out about his twisted feelings for (y/n), Elizabeth found herself overly sensitive about his cruel manners. “Why won’t you let me in?!! We’re married now! We are! Not you and (y/n)! Is it because you wanted to marry her instead of me?! Why Ciel?! Why can’t you love me like you love her?!” 

He slams his hand over her mouth. “Quiet down. Right now.” He couldn’t deny the quick pace of his heart at what Elizabeth had just cried out. How did she know? “Now what on earth are you talking about during such a time as this?” 

Whimpering once he retracts his hand, Elizabeth looks up at him with large, hurt, eyes. “Don’t play dumb Ciel. I know. I’ve known since our wedding night. You. . . You’re _in_ love with (y/n). Your sister! Don’t you know it’s wrong?!” 

“Enough Elizabeth. Stop acting out. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“You said her name, Ciel! You said her name while we were having sex!” 

He wanted her to stop talking. To stop yelling. If anyone were to hear her, there would be even more questions and now wasn’t the time. But Elizabeth was relentless as she hounded him about his love for (y/n). Who had he been fooling thinking that he could keep it a secret for the rest of his life? Ciel had thought once (y/n) married Edward that he could take their secret to his grave which wouldn’t be too long at all considering the fact that Sebastian must have been starving for his soul by now. 

What could he say to her though? Out right proclaim his unnatural love for his blood sister in front of the girl who had loved him their entire lives? In front of the very girl he had married but a few weeks ago? Even if he didn’t romantically love her, he still cared deeply for her as his cousin. He knew he was hurting her. Admitting the truth would just devastate her. Further denying it though would make her angry. There really wasn’t a way to simply deny what Elizabeth had heard during their wedding night. Ciel could try and say that she had misheard things, but that would be a further insult. 

There was no right way of doing this. 

“I’m sorry Elizabeth.” Ciel whispers shuts the door of his room right in her face. 

Curling her fingers into her palms to keep her tears at bay did nothing as a sob racked through her body.  
  
  


She stares at the door that had just been closed in her face. The very truth she had feared flung at her. 

Ciel was in love with his own sister. 

Having assumed it since their wedding night, it was still incredibly painful to hear it confirmed. Not that Ciel verbally acknowledged what she was saying. He had only apologized but that was enough. The look in his eye said it all as did his solemn tone. 

“Elizabeth? What’s wrong?” Edward never liked it when his sister cried, even less so when it was her husband that made her do so. 

Elizabeth tried her best to keep her tears at bay, to stop the dam from bursting forth. She wanted to be strong and tell her brother that she was fine. That she was just worried about her (y/n). Phantomhives were strong. She was a Phantomhive now. She had always had Phantomhive blood in her veins thanks to her mother. 

Thinking about what she had just learned though and imagining them together. . . Not for the first time she wondered if (y/n) knew. If she reciprocated his feelings. She tried to convince herself that (y/n) didn’t. That the girl had always had a crush on a butler and was marrying Edward. She couldn’t. . . 

Recalling every memory she had of the siblings together, Elizabeth tried to dissect each moment; trying to find any clue of incestual feelings. 

In the meantime Edward merely observed his sister as she fretted silently, her eyes wide in revelation. He didn’t know what to do or what was going on. All he had been concentrating on was focusing all his worries on (y/n). He hadn’t been able to wait another second on Ciel and Sebastian when he finally decided to go storming to Ciel’s room and force his way into the plan. But then there was his sweet sister, looking like she was about to cry.  
  
  
*  
  


“Say it.” Leo sings. 

You were surprised that you still had tears left in you to shed. It felt like an eternity but you knew it couldn’t have been more than a few hours. The way he treated you though. . . It made time go excruciatingly slower; especially when you were strung up by your wrists. Your body ached and you were so tired. You partly wished that he would hurry up and kill you. Or that Ciel and Sebastian would hurry up and rescue you. You knew though that they had no idea where you were. It would take time for even them to find your location. You didn’t even know where you were. 

With the tip of a white hot iron poker, he prodes you in the side again with an ever cheery face as you cry out. “Come now (y/n). We were doing so well. Be a good girl and say it. I’ll reward you when you do.” 

The more you said it though, the more you started to believe in the words. “I-I’m. . . I’m an evil whore. . .” 

Leo throws aside the poker and claps. “What a good girl! And do you know why you’re an evil whore?” 

“I. . . I had sex with my brother. . . I had sex with a demon. . . I would’ve had sex with my cousin too. . .” 

That didn’t sound right though. None of it felt right saying. You loved your brother. You loved Sebastian. You also loved Edward too. It was budding, but love for your sweet faced cousin was there. Loving someone couldn’t possibly be that bad. . . 

Nodding, Leo releases the cuffs on your wrists and lets you fall harshly against the stone floor that would leave your knees bruised and bloodied. “That’s very correct. You’re such a quick learner. Now that you’ve accepted your sins I think I can now relieve you of your life. Wouldn’t that be great? Yes, I think you’re ready now. Your soul will be extra delicious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are so lucky that I finished this chapter a couple of days ago. I wasn't going to publish it until next month like I said I was, but I'm feeling awfully generous and oozing with Christmas spirit.   
> This will technically be the last chapter of the story. The upcoming update will be Sebastian's ending followed by Ciel and Edward c: I don't know when I'll get the others up but I want to do it as soon as possible so those who want the other endings will be able to enjoy them.


	26. Sebastian Ending

Like the faint flickering of a candle flame, Sebastian felt it. Someone was calling him. It didn’t even feel like that of his young master’s call. A quiet echo that felt all too familiar. 

He halted completely in his tracks and waits a moment to concentrate on that flicker until it became a flame. 

_(y/n)._

Eyes snapping open, Sebastian started again with a new fervor. His lady was calling for him. Like the good butler he was he would answer, he would go to her aid immediately. Sebastian didn’t know how she was calling upon him, only those who he had made a contract with could do that. Yet there she was, summoning him. He wondered if she knew what she was doing. But she must be in dire need of him if she managed to call upon him. Not having a clue where it was leading him to, he followed blindly. If it would get him to (y/n) then he didn’t care.  
  
  
*  
  
  


You didn’t know what you had expected. Certainly not what you were experiencing right at that moment. 

Your back arched, lifting from the cold table slab that Leo had placed you upon; your fingernails stabbing into your palms as you shrieked. It felt like he was ripping you in two. You wreathed underneath him as he was straddled on top of you. Eyes screwed from the pain as you thrash in an attempt to get away. There was no use though. Even if you did manage to roll off the table in your pain you doubted you’d be able to move. 

Leo’s tongue dashes across his lips and leans down to kiss your cheek. “I still haven’t mastered the taking of souls. Forgive me if it’s painful.” His mouth inches from your own now, he’s about to lean in but something makes him stop. Even the pain appears to come to a halt and give you time to breathe harshly. Sweat on your temple trickles down and makes your hair damp. Abruptly you feel his fingers dig into your cheeks. 

“Who did you call here?” 

You don’t even have the energy to reply with confusion. 

He slams your head against the hard surface of the table and you feel your brain shudder in it’s skeletal case. “Was it that butler? I sense another demon close by. You’re leading him here.” His nails dig until you can feel the skin break as he rakes his claws against your soft cheeks. “You wretched little thing. You’re nearly done anyway. All that’ll be left for him is a corpse.” 

As the left bit of your soul was ripped from your body you were brought back with a flood of memories from when you were younger. The last things you would see before you died. . .  
  
  
  


_You stared at the young girl in the mirror. You had just celebrated your twelfth birthday, receiving an extraordinary gift from your brother Ciel. A lace choker with your family’s signature sapphire right in the middle. However you didn’t think it suited your adolescent body. You paled in comparison to such a beautiful gemstone. Now as you looked at yourself in the mirror you grew even more dissatisfied with how you were turning out. In all the pictures you saw of your mother, you looked nothing like her. Did not have any of her famed gentle beauty. All those compliments that people gave to you left and right now felt completely empty. You knew if your parents had still been alive they would be disappointed in how you turned out._

_You rip the choker from your neck and are about to throw it onto the ground, but your arm hesitates in the action. Your brother had given it to you. A brother who you loved so dearly. You couldn’t just throw the gift he had given to you on the ground as if it were trash. Limply you let it fall onto the surface of your vanity. You didn’t deserve it._

_A few days had passed since you had tucked away your birthday gift, never for it to see the light of day again. It seemingly went unnoticed by your brother, although he had asked the day after why you weren’t wearing it. You had explained to him that you would saving something as exquisite for a special occasion. Ciel bought it and didn’t inquire about it after that. But there was someone else that noticed. Someone who wasn’t as easy to fool as your brother._

_”This necklace is far too pretty to be locked in a drawer.” Sebastian commented when you had entered your room. To your surprise he had been waiting for you. Choker in one of his gloved hands._

_Meekly you take small steps toward him and gingerly grab your necklace from his hands. “It’s safer in a drawer. Ciel must’ve spent a lot of money on this. I wouldn’t want something bad to happen to it.”_

_”A very plausible and considerate explanation. But when he gave it to you, you were so ecstatic that I doubted you would ever take it off. What happened to that happy girl?” You couldn’t look at him as he spoke. For one you were embarrassed; the other reason had been because you were becoming exceedingly aware of your attraction for your incredibly sexy butler._

_Pursing your lips you put your choker on top of your wardrobe, keeping your back turned to him. “It’s of no concern to you. I don’t know why you’re so invested in whether or not I wear a necklace. Ciel gave it to me to do with as I pleased.”_

_You didn’t even notice him walking over to you. Sebastian had always been beyond humanly quiet as he walked. It was more like the way a predator quietly stalked around it’s prey. Needless to say you jump slightly when you bump into him as you turn, cheeks flushing furiously from how close you now were to him. He towered over you making him even more daunting._

_”Because unlike your brother I can see that something is bothering you. Did you not like it?”_

_”No, I do. But. . . But I don’t deserve something this beautiful. . .”_

_His brows scrunch at your statement. “What do you mean?_

_Scowling you realized now you had done it. Sebastian was definitely not going to let this go and even worse was that he now knew about your insecurities. “I’m. . . I’m not pretty. . . This necklace deserves to be on someone equally beautiful. . .”_

_Whenever he spoke to you, his voice always took on a more gentler tone, but even more so now. “Whatever made you think that?”_

_You huff in an irritated manner and throw up your arms. “Look at me!”_

_Scarlet eyes do graze over your body making you slightly regret your sentence formatting. “I am, my lady. What I see before me is a lovely young girl who make an even lovelier woman given enough time. You’re pretty right now and will be even more beautiful once you’re grown up, you have my word on that.”_

_You didn’t know if he was just saying that because he was your butler, but you so desperately wanted to believe that he genuinely thought you were pretty._

_You wanted to believe that maybe someday you’d be beautiful enough for even Sebastian to fall in love with._  
  
  
  
  


He had scooped out your very essence, what made you alive in a sense. Mentally you were still there but everywhere else you had become exceedingly numb and unable to move your body. Even your head was feeling like someone stuffed it with cotton. Your eyes were growing heavy and you knew once you closed them that was it. You’d never wake up again. 

You couldn’t hear what Leo was saying, all you could do was watch his mouth move and then his body spin around abruptly. He opened his arms as if in greeting but a blur of black suddenly grabs at his neck and wrenches him away. Tossing Leo aside you finally register the black mass to be none other than your beloved butler. You try to move your hand but your mind is no longer connected to your body as you can only stare at him with half lidded eyes that were becoming tired.  
*  


Sebastian takes off his gloves and easily tosses them to the ground as he had with Leo. 

“Well that’s very rude of you.” He hears the other demon chuckle as he doesn’t even bother to get up from the ground. “Barging into someone’s home.” 

He ignores all of the other’s quips and cups (y/n)’s already ice cold cheek. Dread made his chest heavy as lifeless eyes stare up at him. He had been too late. Her soul was already gone. Thousands of emotions flooded him all at once but none greater than grief and anger. He felt his form tremor, on the verge of collapsing. He wouldn’t have minded at that moment. Show Leo what a real demon truly looks like. But all his hands could manage to do was hold (y/n). He had failed her. 

“A shame you didn’t get to taste her. She was absolutely delicious. Suppose you’ll want to take the remainders back to your master. I’m done with her.” Sebastian could hear Leo’s footsteps begin to walk away. 

Like hell Sebastian was going to let him go. 

Forcing himself to let go of (y/n), he instantly charged at Leo on fast, quiet, moving feet. With untrained ears, Leo was completely taken by surprise as Sebastian’s entire hand emerged in a bloody mess from his chest. A smile curls on his face. 

“A fight you want?” 

Sebastian growls, such an inhuman sound that nearly makes his whole form shift and change. “It won’t be much of a fight, youngling. I can promise you that.” 

Leo nods as Sebastian squeezes Leo’s still pumping heart. “I dare say as much.” He coughs up some blood before continuing. “I knew I would never be a match for you if it came down to a fight. I’ve won anyway. There’s nothing left of her except for her corpse. Try having fun with that. I just wish I was able to see the look on her brother’s face. That is my one regret. This will do for now.” 

Mercilessly, Sebastian squeezes his fingers tighter in Leo’s heart until he hears the fledgling demon choke and gag. With enough pressure, the blackened organ breaks away into dust in Sebastian’s hand. Leo’s body crumples to the ground. Soon enough even the body was turning black and cracking, just like an empty shell. 

Painfully, Sebastian looks over his shoulder to (y/n) who still has her eyes open but he knows, like the other children whom Leo had taken souls from, there was nothing left. Not of the girl he loved. But. . . 

He gathered her in his arms 

“I’m sorry (y/n). . .” He whispers. “Everyone always thought me capable of doing everything and defeating anyone. . . I have failed your brother. Failed you. . . I was unable to keep my part of the contract, the most important one that Ciel established the very moment he summoned me: to keep you safe at all cost.” Aware that it’s not the anger that makes him tremble any longer, Sebastian can’t quite place what it is that he’s experiencing. Such sorrow and grief. Sadness that he’s never felt before and probably will never feel again. His fingers brush against her face as the faustian mark on his hand burns wildly. Yes, he knew it was because he had failed to keep up his side of the contract. Soon the mark will be gone, Ciel would be free from having to give his soul to Sebastian but that was the least of his concerns. 

Lips sweeping over her brow and to the corners of her lips. “My sweet lady. . . If I had a soul I would give it to you.” 

Realization dawned on him. Sebastian may not have had a soul, but that could ultimately be to his advantage.  
  
  
*  
  
  


You didn’t know how long you had been stuck in the dark for. You lay there and simply waited. For what to happen, you didn’t know. You had anticipated the hot flames of hell or the bright, welcoming light of heaven. Neither met you. 

In the dark, a gentle voice of someone you had loved so much caresses your ear and fills you with warmth. It beckons you to wake up. To open your eyes and return to the living. The voice was so enticing that you couldn’t help but obey.  


Everything was far too bright at first nearly blinding you. 

A sultry chuckle makes you shift. “Take your time, my lady.” 

Stiff arm lifts up so that your hand could rub the sleep from your eyes. “S-Sebastian?” Slowly your surroundings became more clear. Lush greenery had become your bed as the sun warmed you in the same way a blanket did. Wild flowers kissed at your bare arms. Kneeling beside you was Sebastian. His smile had never looked so warm or genuine as it did in that moment. 

“Welcome back my lady.” 

“I. . . I was dead. . . wasn’t I?” 

His facial features became somber. “Yes, I’m afraid you were and for that I am deeply sorry. I didn’t make it here in time and because of that that vile thing tortured you and took your soul. Can you ever forgive me for my negligence?”

He had to quickly catch you as you threw your arms around his neck. “How on earth did you know where I was? E-Even if you are a demon. . .” 

“You called to me.” Sebastian whispers as he gently strokes your head. “It was the sweetest summons I have ever heard.” 

“I called you?” 

“Maybe not consciously, but you did.” There’s still sorrow in his eyes when he cups your face to look at him. “You don’t have to worry about Leo any longer. I’ve taken care of him.” 

It’s then that you realize you no longer feel any pain from the wounds that Leo had inflicted upon you. “Sebastian, how exactly did you save me? I know I was dead. The last thing I remember before. . . well, before fading, was you. And then everything just went black.” 

That beckons a smirk from him. “There are some benefits to being a demon. One of those being that you can cheat death. I once told you that no one would be able to claim you except for me didn’t I? That goes for death as well.” 

Gratefully smiling, you wipe away the tears that had been welling up in your eyes. “Oh Sebastian.” 

“I know you are to marry Edward, but is it possible for me to kiss you?” The pad of his thumb runs across your bottom lip as he gazes down at them. 

As you threw yourself against him to claim his lips you knew that it would be incredibly difficult to marry your cousin at that point. Sebastian had literally brought you back to life. If that didn’t mean he truly loved you then you didn’t know what did. 

Pulling away from his tantalizing mouth you catch a glimpse of his right hand. “Sebastian. . . What happened to the pentagram on your hand? It’s not there anymore.” 

“Ah. I failed to keep up my side of the contract. When your brother and I established the boundaries of the contract and my duties, the number one thing was to keep you safe and protect you from all harm. You dying made the contract void.” 

You hold onto the lapels of his jacket. “That means you don’t have to kill Ciel anymore!” 

He smiles. “Yes. It means exactly that. Alas, that also means I don’t get to be fed a soul. But after seeing the way Leo gorged himself on those children, I’m afraid I’ve lost my appetite for the time being.” 

A question nagged you, forcing itself to the tip of your tongue until you’re saying it out loud “What happens now?” You dreaded knowing the answer. 

Still situated between his legs, Sebastian sits up from when you had pounced on him. He cups your elbows and pulls you closer to his chest. “Considering that I no longer have any ties here I could just go back to my realm.” 

Chest sinking, you felt the sting of his words. 

“That is I would have if it weren’t for you.” Sebastian runs his finger down the bridge of your nose in a doting manner. You must’ve made an odd face because he’s chuckling and kissing your forehead. “I can’t possibly leave. Even if you marry another man, I can’t just leave. You are still my lady. I’m bound to you. Far more than I’ve ever been bound to any master.” 

“Sebastian. . .” 

Before you could say another word he gathers you up in his arms. “We’ll talk more later. For now I must return you to your brother. He, and everyone else, is incredibly worried about you.”  
  
*  
  
  


He ran when he saw you. Even if it made him look undignified, he ran. Ran until he collided with you and wrapped his arms around you. 

You clung to him with equal strength. 

“(y/n)!” You hear him whimper out. 

“Ssh. It’s alright Ciel. I’m here. I’m safe.” You coo as if consoling a distraught child. “I have some more good news for you too. Your contract with Sebastian has become void.” 

Ciel pulls away from you and looks about to ask you a question before he simply stares at you. Then he flicks a glare to Sebastian. “What did you do to her?!” 

The others who are simply waiting impatiently to hug you too seem to be staring wide eyed as well. 

“(y/n). . .” Elizabeth whispers. Your aunt puts a hand on her daughter’s shoulder and appears to pull her away slightly. Edward takes a step forward, squinting his eyes at you. 

“What’s everyone staring at?” You ask hesitantly. 

“Your eyes, (y/n).” Ciel growls while still glaring at Sebastian. 

“What about them?” You touch your face. 

“They look like Mr. Sebastian’s.” Finny points out in a quiet tone. 

Paula has a hand over her mouth but you could still hear her muffled voice. “They’re red.” 

“Sebastian?” You turn to him, a little scared by everyone’s probing gaze. 

He looks completely unfazed by the whole situation. Out of habit he addresses Ciel as Young Master and suggests the three of you confer in private to which Ciel hurriedly leads you to his study while the other bang at the door, wanting to know what was going on. 

When Sebastian told your brother about what had happened with Leo, Ciel paled incredibly to the point where you feared he would pass out. 

“I saved her. That’s all that should matter. You should be happy that you have your sister back and you’re no longer required to give me your soul.” 

“You turned her into a demon!” 

You didn’t feel any different. Not that you would know what being a demon felt like. You had thought that it would feel like power was coursing through your veins. That nothing could defeat you. But you still felt like you. Like the same (y/n) Phantomhive. 

“It was the only way I knew how to save her.” Sebastian said calmly. 

Ciel runs a hand over his face, in the process he tears away his eyepatch. It matched his left eye in hue. It was blue again. He heaves a sigh before going over to you and taking your hands in his. “How do you feel (y/n)?” 

You shrug. “The same. I don’t feel any different. I didn’t even know I was different until you and everyone else started to stare at me.” 

His eyes are soft as he regards you, the only girl he’s ever loved and the only one he shouldn’t be loving in that manner. “You must’ve gone through so much (y/n). . .” 

That may have been an understatement but you cup his face with your small hands, getting a fluttering feeling in your chest when you no longer see the pentagram in his eye. Someone clears their throat behind you making you turn away from your brother. 

“As you may know, young master,” Sebastian holds up his right hand to reveal his own mark gone “I am no longer in your service and you no longer have to hold up your end of the deal. Saying that I am in dire need of feeding myself and returning to my realm.” 

Ciel frowns. “So? Go and do it. I thank you for your service.” 

“It’s not that simple I’m afraid. You see, I can’t just up and leave. I’m attached here now. To (y/n).” Sebastian inclines his head toward you with a coy smile. “And considering that I am no longer a Phantomhive butler, I would like to stake my claim on (y/n).” 

Seething, Ciel marches toward him. “Even if you are no longer my butler I will never let you have her. Besides, she is to marry Edward, if you haven’t forgotten.” 

“Oh I haven’t. I’m fully intent on fighting him if it comes down to it, but I shall not maim or kill him because I know that (y/n) cares for him.” 

“How chivalrous.” Growl heavy with sarcasm, Ciel moves you behind him so you were out of Sebastian’s view. “You’ve done enough to her. Just let her be, demon.” 

“Ciel-” 

“Just as you have with her.” Sebastian muses making Ciel’s eyes grow large. “Yes I know. I’ve always known since you came back from retrieving her. To be honest I was quite enraged at first, but I figured that it was bound to happen. You, however, will be the last man other than myself to touch her.” Gaze flicking to you peeking from around your brother, Sebastian goes down on one knee. “That is if you’ll have me. I know you said you wanted to marry Edward. If you’re still intent on doing so then release me from _your_ claim on me.” 

You let out a strained breath, heart racing as the man you had longed for for so long was kneeling for you, asking you to be his. You didn’t even know if Edward would want you now that you were no longer human, not that he would know that you were a demon. And if you were to marry him? You wouldn’t age with him. You’d be forced to watch him die as you stayed the same. 

“She’s not going anywhere. She’s staying here where she belongs.” Ciel snaps at Sebastian. 

“No Ciel.” you put a hand on his shoulder. “I haven’t belonged here for quite some time. You’re married to Elizabeth. We can’t ever be together the way we want to be. You understand that, don’t you?” 

You knew you were breaking his heart and it devastated you. It was the truth though. 

“I can’t stay here.” It pained you, ripped you apart. “And even though I love Edward, I’ve loved Sebastian for far longer.” 

He grabs onto your arm and looks at you desperately. “Please don’t leave me (y/n).” 

Chuckling sadly you press your forehead against your brother’s. “I can never leave you. Not really. I’ll come back eventually when everything has cooled down. In that time I want you to start treating Elizabeth as your wife and not something to be detested. She loves you so much. Never as much as I love you, mind you, but she comes close to it.” 

Straightening out your tattered nightgown you take a step back from your brother. There was another heart you had to break in order to free yourself and be with Sebastian. You felt nervous, not wanting to do any of this but you had to free him as well. Your sweet Edward who only ever wanted to cherish and protect you. But there had already been a man in your life who did that. One capable of bringing you back from the dead. You told Sebastian to stay where he was and that you would be back. You knew that your brother would possibly assault the demon, but Sebastian would understand and take it because it was Ciel’s way of grieving.  


“(y/n)!” Edward breathes and despite his mother’s iron latch on his arm, he pulls away from her and immediately goes to you. Terrified eyes look you over, at the condition of your gown and then up to your now garnet eyes that had caused great alarm. “You’re. . . You’re alright?” 

“Nothing I can’t handle. Just a little bit more trauma for me to deal with at a later time.” You grab for his hand and he eagerly holds onto you. “Edward. . . There’s something I need to tell you. . .”  
  
  
  
  


“You fell asleep, my lady.” Sebastian purrs when he senses you stirring. 

Groggily you sit up, his pale arm thrown across your torso. “Can you blame me? Even though I’m a demon now you still wear me out.” 

He chuckles. “My apologies. I just can’t help it. You’re all mine now. Can’t help but overindulge.” 

You had come a long way but there you were. In bed with your drop dead gorgeous mate. Blushing to yourself at even thinking of Sebastian as your mate you pull away from him slightly, a little bit embarrassed. It took having to die and break things off with Ciel and Edward, but you were finally with the man you had longed for since you were a young girl. Eventually you’d be able to go back and face them, but not any time soon. They needed to heal. Until then though, you would enjoy it just being you and Sebastian. 

And possibly one more addition. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't up to anyone's expectations .-.' And also, another sorry that I didn't write Reader breaking it off with Edward. I just couldn't do it. It would've been akin to kicking a sweet puppy. . . It pained me enough to write Reader breaking it off with Ciel.  
> Thank you for sticking around all of you Sebastian x Reader people! ^^ I hope you enjoyed the development of their relationship!  
> Ciel's ending will be next up. I plan on getting it out in the middle of the month (around the 15th maybe??) and then Edward's at the end so by the end of January this whole series will be offically done.


	27. Ciel Ending

_“I don’t want to marry Elizabeth anymore.”_

_He can’t remember what had caused him to tell his parents, but little Ciel stood there confidently and looked up at his parents with unwavering eyes. Eyes that were so passionate that it caught them off guard. Their sweet, sickly, Ciel had never looked as strong as he did at that moment._

_Setting down his documents, Vincent asks “What are you talking about Ciel?”_

_“Yes Ciel, why are you saying this?” Rachel Phantomhive bends down to smooth her son’s dark hair away from his round face._

_“Cuz I don’t want to marry her. I want to marry (y/n)!”_

_That made the two adults blink in confusion until they burst out laughing making Ciel’s cheeks redden with indignation. It was Rachel who broke the news to her son. “You can’t marry her. You can love her, but you can’t marry her. She’s your sister honey. Brothers and sisters can’t marry each other.”_

_Tiny brows furrow at his mother’s words. “Really? Why can’t brothers and sisters marry each other?”_

_Vincent tried to take his son’s words in stride. He was only a child after all. But the passion in his large, round, eyes, took him off guard. The head of the Phantomhive family regards his wife with concern finding his own expression mirrored on the young woman’s features. “They just can’t. It’s not accepted. But that doesn’t mean you don’t love her any less. You can love your sister. You just can’t marry her.”_

_Little shoulders slump a bit. “Oh. Okay. I guess I’ll marry Elizabeth then.”_

_“Don’t make it sound like such a bad thing Ciel!” Rachel tries to cheer him up with her bright smile. “Elizabeth will make you a fine wife! And (y/n) will still be a big part of your life. The two of you are siblings. You’ll always be linked together. Even when you’re not in the same room or even in the same house, you’ll always be together in your heart because she’s your sister.”_

_At that time it was the best Ciel could ask for. He smiled cheerfully at his parents and skips away to go find his sister and play with her. While he left in good spirits, his parents were quiet for a while. Running through their minds of the interaction that had just happened._

_“They’re just children.” Vincent said, trying to convince himself. Children didn’t know what they were talking about. They had no idea of the reality of the world. They were pure and untainted. Ciel only said he wanted to marry his sister because he loved her and knew that being married meant you spent the rest of your life with that person._

_“Mmm.” Rachel looks off toward the door where little Ciel and joyfully skipped out of. She was not as convinced. Incest was nothing new with families of good blood and royalty. It was mainly among cousins that it occurred, thus marrying him off to Elizabeth wasn’t too farfetched. Between siblings though. . . the blood was too thick. Too close. She thinks of her two children. Beautiful as they were in they chubby face youth. They were just children, she tried to tell herself. They didn’t act any other way besides that of a brother and sister. But they had been known to get jealous when Elizabeth or Edward paid attention to the other. Especially (y/n). She would throw tantrums and get into fights with Elizabeth, something she never did normally. (y/n) was always a good little girl. A daddy’s girl and the apple of her mother’s eye. She was sweet, warm, and loving, but when it came to someone that threatened her relationship with Ciel the little Phantomhive princess would snap like a rabid dog. Elizabeth may have been just as worse with her love already blooming for Ciel._

_She wondered if things would change when they were matured._

  
  
  
*  
  
  


Two hours later and still no sign of the butler. Completely on edge, Ciel continued to pace his study, curling then uncurling his fingers into his palm that had become red from this continued action. 

“Blasted demon. . . where is he?” Growling out to himself, digging his nails into his own palms no longer provides him with ease. His hands shake and fidget with his eyepatch until there’s a knock at his door. Immediately he wrenches it open, but his heart plummets to learn that it is not Sebastian. 

Francis was slightly huffing, revealing to the earl that she must’ve been in a hurry which she then confirms. “I came as soon as I could. Any news?” 

He shakes his head. “No. I sent Sebastian out a little while ago but he hasn’t come back. Time is ticking. I’ve debated just going myself and looking for her.” 

“Don’t be stupid.” His aunt scoffs at his idea. “You can’t go out alone. You have the Midfords at your disposal. We’ll help you. She’s my niece after all. I know Vincent would’ve gone to hell and back for her. She was his precious little girl after all. I don’t expect any less from you either.” 

“Ah. Lady Midford is here.” A voice says from behind Ciel. Sebastian has one foot on the floor and the other still kept on the windowsill as he eases himself inside. 

Aghast, Francis exclaims “What do you think you’re doing coming in through the window?!” 

“My apologies madam. I did not think anyone else would be in here.” Sebastian chuckles and mentally prepares himself for a tongue lashing courtesy of Ciel. 

As expected, Ciel rushes at him demanding answers as to where he’s been and what he has found as well as what took him so long to return. Even Francis was looking at the butler expectedly. 

Sebastian begins to recount on the trail he had found, leaving out the fact that he had been tracking down a demonic aura. 

“But you know where she is now?” 

“Yes but. . ." 

“But what Sebastian?” 

He pauses, pursing his lips before he sighs. “It’ll be quite a shock for you young master.” 

“What are you talking about?” Francis demands. “If you know where she is why didn’t you retrieve her?!” 

“That was not my order. As much as it pained me to do so I have already stepped out of line enough with the Young Master.” 

“Sebastian, what did you mean that it would be a shock for me?” 

“She’s in the very place where we met all those years ago. In the exact same place.” 

That made Ciel visibly pale. “You burned that place to the ground though. There should be nothing left of it!” 

“Just like I was able to resurrect this estate, the other is capable of doing the same.” 

Francis was saying something, Ciel was sure of it, but he couldn’t hear anything except for the rapid beating of his heart. He needed to get her out of there. He didn’t want it to be the exact same thing that happened years ago. 

Surprising his aunt, Ciel snaps out “Lets go. Enough with wasting time. Get my rifle Sebastian.” 

“Right away.” 

“Slow down Ciel-” 

The look in his eye must’ve been enough to make her freeze. “Are you going to help me or not?” 

Pressing her lips in a restraining manner, she stiffly nods her head and follows Ciel out into the hall where Elizabeth and Edward were still waiting. 

“I just saw Sebastian. What’s going on?” Edward runs alongside Ciel as the young earl continues on his way without even a glance to his cousin. 

“We know where she is. Hurry up and get ready. We’re leaving right now.” Voice monotone and deadly, Ciel never wavers in his calculated steps toward the foyer. There’s rushing footsteps as the other help of the Phantomhive household are hurrying to get their things and aid in the hunt. Ciel doesn’t care whether or not they catch up to him. He’s already convicted to the idea of killing the demon himself. He wouldn’t use the help of Sebastian for this. If anyone was going to kill this bastard it would be Ciel. Once he got (y/n) back there would be some definite changes in the Phantomhive household. Experiencing what he had in the past few hours, he didn’t want to go through that again. Elizabeth will just have to deal with it if she still wished to be his wife. 

It appeared that Edward was very intent in keeping up with Ciel. “After this we need to talk. About Elizabeth. We made a deal.” 

“I’m hardly concerned about Elizabeth right now. You should be more concerned about your fiance.” Ciel replied tersely which made Edward flush with indignation. 

“I am concerned about her. But I’m also concerned about my sister. I saw her crying shortly after you had stormed into your study.” Edward fumed. 

He really didn’t want to talk about that. At least not until he was sure (y/n) was safe at home, in his arms. “Did you hear anything that your sister and I were speaking of?” 

“No.” 

Sebastian came into view at that moment with a rifle in his hand. Ciel grabbed it. “Then keep your mouth shut about it until we get (y/n) back.” He turns briefly to address the others following. Mey-Rin and Baldroy are armed and ready, looking absolutely deadly as he knew they were. “Whatever happens, I am the one to kill whoever took my sister. No one else. Is that understood?” 

“Kill them?” Elizabeth shudders. “Shouldn’t we take them to the authorities when we find them?” 

“No. This thing deserves to die for what they have done.” 

“What he did is terrible, but death?” Francis counters, supporting her daughter. The look she shoots him is rather suspicious. As if she’s gauging for his true meaning behind his words. For his true feelings as she is well aware he has for his sister. 

Elizabeth simpered beside her mother, knowing what she did as well and feeling something sink in her chest. 

“I’m with the Young Master.” Mey-Rin proclaims. 

Baldroy nods. “Yeah. What this person did is unforgivable. Surely if we take them to the authorities they might not keep him locked up long enough for what he deserves.” Ciel would definitely give them big raises after all this is done. He looked back at Edward who still held a grimace on his features.  
  
  
*  
  
  


You were able to land a kick to his stomach. He reeled back then smirked that you still had fight left in you after all he had done to you. You tug at the chains connected to our shackles and sob. 

You wanted Ciel. 

You wanted to see your brother. 

To have him comfort you and tell you that everything would be alright. 

You wanted him to protect you. 

It was hopeless though. You weren’t going anywhere. You were going to die there in that hell pit. The last person you’d see before you die would be Leo. That wasn’t a comforting thought at all. 

“Tell you what, (y/n).” Leo’s nails gingerly raked down your exposed thigh making you flinch. “We can play one last game. Hide-and-Seek. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” He loved toying with you. Messing with you and trying to get your hopes up that you could get out of there alive. Leo loved his games because he always won. He was in no rush to take your soul and kill you. Like he had said, the more you were tortured, the better your soul would taste. He was tenderizing and seasoning you like you were a fucking steak. 

You had no choice. You had to play along. You were surprised when he unlatched the shackles on your hands and feet and helped you stand up. Legs wobbling with the effort to keep you up, Leo takes your hand and gently begins walking you to the center of the dark cell. With a snap of his fingers, the candles around you glowed brighter to where you saw more of your surroundings. You could make out a heavy door and several other empty cages as well as small little bodies littered all over the ground. 

“Show me that you can walk.” 

You stumble at first considering you hadn’t used your legs in a while. The next steps were much easier which made Leo nod in approval. 

“Good girl. Now, I’m going to give you a good fifteen minutes to find somewhere to hide. You can go out of this room if you like.” 

You knew it was stupid to ask what would happen if he didn’t find you. You knew he would find you. At least you’d get those extra minutes of your life. Fifteen minutes to try and find somewhere to hide. Fifteen minutes to run for your life. 

Once he gave you the go, you ambled away, trying to run with all your might as you flung yourself at the heavy door and pulled it open. It groaned at your effort but yielded and allowed you to escape into the dark, stone, halls. You couldn’t afford to stumble about and made your legs work extra hard to not be clumsy. There were no doors so far that the hall offered as you began to feel frantic. Finally you found one and swung it open with all your might. You nearly tripped in your rush to pass through the doorway and close it shut behind you; not that that would do you much good when your time was up. It lead to a stairway that promised a way out of the dark caverns that would be your tomb. You ignored the nauseous thumping of your heart as it traveled up to your throat making your breathing labored as struggled to run up the stairs as quickly as you could in your state. The wound on your leg cried out in stabbing throbs that were begging you to stop. The lashes on your back burned as well as did the other wounds on your body that Leo had inflicted upon you. Finally you reached the top of the flight of stairs and in a fluid motion you had that door open and out you were. But the room you were now in made you freeze, eyes growing wide. 

You knew this place. 

The setting sun had bathed it in an eerie orange tint but you knew it from your nightmares. Through the arched, stone, frames was a massive chapel. With leaden feet you walk underneath one and look to the main altar where a giant chandelier was fixed above. A statue of a winged angel seemed to be watching your every move as it stood century at the altar. It lacked the pews that a proper church would have possessed. Instead there were magnificent couches and tables. You knew that this was no church of God though. 

Your throat tightened as tears filled your eyes. “N-No. . . Please no. . .” 

_Their masks had looked like moths. Giant, carnivorous moths that ate human flesh._

_Nuns scantily dressed and priests leering at you in the most perverse way possible._

Whimpering you crumble to your knees. “Ciel. . . Where are you?” 

_Filthy hands grab at you with the intent to dirty you, to break you. To corrupt you._

_They did. Oh so many times to the point where you just wanted to die. You remember begging to God, to the stone angel that watched with a smile as they defiled you and your brother. It had hurt so much. No matter how much you cried though they didn’t let up. They liked your tears and your screams, much like Leo._

You felt the shooting pain in your abdomen all over again, down to your core. You sob and scream out Ciel’s name. 

You weren’t expecting your brother’s to shout out in reply. 

“(Y/N)!!” 

You lift your head to the other end of the chapel. Bangs caused the door to shake in it’s frame. Ciel continued to shout out your name. Then the massive door was torn from its hinges as it flew inward from the impact. The evening light streamed in and made you squint but you knew the outline of your brother and Sebastian. Sebastian stepped aside to allow his master to run for you. 

“(y/n)!!!” Ciel slide onto his knees and you found yourself enveloped in his arms as he cradled you, rocking back and forth to soothe you. “Oh (y/n)!” 

Your lips tremble as you cry against his shoulder, your nails digging into him. You wail, such a horrendous sound it was but you couldn’t hold it in any longer.

He presses his face in your hair and kisses your temple. “I’m here (y/n). I’m here. It’s okay. It’ll be alright. Let’s get you out of here.” 

“What do we have here?” Came a purr that bounced off the vaulted ceiling of the chapel. “Wait, I think my dear, we have a guest! Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night! ” 

You felt Ciel immediately tense and several footsteps draw near. 

“What a party this is!” Leo laughs and leans against a column. “I was hoping that you would come. What a treat! I have both Phantomhive children in my lair. What do you think? I’ve completely replicated this place to how it once was! It was difficult considering that I had never been here before you destroyed it. I’d say I did a good job though.” 

Ciel’s whole entire body rumbles. “You son of a bitch.” He moves you behind him. “Sebastian.” 

Immediately Sebastian’s gloved hands gently coax you up and away from your brother although you try and tug away. You didn’t want to lose contact. He puts you in the ready arms of your aunt as Elizabeth and Edward immediately flank her on either sides to protect you if Leo tried to get near you. The two male servants of the manor took steps forward in case their master needed them. You surmised that Mey-Rin was hiding somewhere with her sniper. 

“Now, now. (y/n) lost the game which means she has to pay the loser’s price.” Leo’s lips curl in a nasty smirk as he looks over at you with his glowing eyes. 

“Like hell she will.” Ciel lifts his rifle so that the butt of it pressed against his shoulder. “You’re the one who will be paying a price.” 

Leo’s brow arches in amusement. “Is that little stick supposed to scare me? You’d have better luck killing me if you used your butler. You should know demons aren’t that easy to kill. Especially one that has been feeding.” 

He kept the gun steady as he addressed Leo. “You were the one killing all those children.” 

“But of course! They’re rather easy prey as you may already know. I’m rather ravenous though. One or two did nothing to sate my appetite. It seems like I have a bottomless pit for a stomach I’m afraid.” 

You caught your aunt whispering “What’s he talking about. . .” 

“Ciel was on a case. . .” Elizabeth replies quietly. “It must have involved children. . .” 

“So not only has this man kidnapped (y/n), but children as well?” Edward mutters in disgust. 

“That’s no man.” 

They look at you oddly, wanting a further explanation of your claim. 

They wouldn’t possibly believe you. Not even as Leo discussed how he took the souls from the children and planned to take your soul before Ciel had showed up like a gallant knight saving a maiden fair. 

“I would say you were Sir Lancelot but let’s face it, you’re more like King Arthur. What with your incestuous love for your sister.” 

That made all the Midfords tense up. Even you stopped breathing. Leo had outed you in front of your whole family. In front of the man that was to be your husband and your brother’s wife. In front of Finny and Baldroy who merely exchange confused glances to one another. 

The blast from his rifle echoes in the church and you see Leo jerk from the bullet entering him. By the way he moved it looked like your brother had caught him on his shoulder. 

“How rude. Not even a warning.” Leo prodes at his shoulder and easily digs out the shell without so much as flinching. It made your stomach twist into knots at the sight of him merely flicking it away. “Is that what you do when someone is telling the truth? You shoot them to shut them up? Oh, no, you just kill whoever speaks ill about you. Is that right?” 

“Shut up.” You could hear the strain in Ciel’s tone. You wished Ciel wouldn’t easily give in to Leo’s taunts. That’s just what he likes. 

“Don’t you want to know why I took your sister?” 

“I don’t care so just stop talking already.” Another blast scrapes the inside of your ears, this time hitting Leo square in the chest. 

The demon clicks his teeth. “You really don’t listen, do you?” 

Ciel grunts out a few curses. 

“Young Master-” 

“Shut it Sebastian!” 

Aunt Francis hands you off to Edward and reveals her own gun that you had no clue where she had been hiding previously. Her own gunshot makes Ciel whip around in anger. 

“What are you doing?! I said I would be the one to kill him!” 

“What luck you’ve had with that notion. You’re letting your emotions get the best of you.” She mutters in anger as she sees her own shots prove to be futile. “What in God’s name-” 

Suddenly the Midfords as well as Finny and Baldroy are flung off to the side by an unseen force. Edward attempts to fight off whatever invisible strength that has him pinned to the wall. Baldroy grunts but all his fighting proves utterly useless. 

In a blink of an eye, Leo is standing right in front of Ciel; taking the rifle in his own hands and snapping it in two. Sebastian was immediately charging toward Leo who easily dodges his attack and grabs Ciel’s throat, throwing him down to the ground. The winged angel statue that had just been an observer this entire encounter was now moving heavy limbs. In such an uncanny way, it moves it’s head to the side to look at Sebastian as he tries to get at Leo without hurting his master in the process. The stone angel moves quicker than you would have thought it would and gets a hold of Sebastian who was equally startled. It takes both of his arms and pins it to his back. Despite his demonic strength, against a demon powered statue his escape proved a little more difficult. You could see the angel begin to crack at the pressure Sebastian was putting into freeing himself. 

Ciel fights back the best he could but in the end he was but a mere mortal and didn’t even stand a chance. He staggers backward on his feet, unsure of what to do. The shattering of broken glass and the sudden bullet entering Leo’s skull alerts you to Mey-Rin. Leo yells and hunches over while holding his head. Sebastian breaks free while Leo is distracted and tackles him to the ground. While the two wrestle you rush to your brother’s side. 

He was worse for wear but his eyes immediately brightened at the sight of you. 

You cup one side of his face. “Are you okay?” 

Lips grazing against your palm he closes his eyes and smiles. “Never better.” 

You didn’t know how it happened. Everything was happening so quickly that your brain hardly had time to process it. Somehow Leo had gotten loose from his entangled battle with Sebastian and seemed to dart over to your brother. Before you knew it you had moved yourself to take Ciel’s place where he once stood, getting him out of the way just in time for Leo’s claws to plunge deep into your back and exit out from your chest. After that everything moved painfully slow. The widening of Ciel’s eyes. The wrenching of Leo’s hand out of you. The fall to the ground. Only, someone had caught you. Your vision was becoming hazy as you tried desperately to breathe.  
  
*  
  


“Oh God.” Ciel choked as he held his sister who looked up blankly. His hand ghosted over the bleeding hole that was in her chest before pressing down, trying to stop the bleeding although he knew there was no stopping it. 

There’s a snapping noise but Ciel hardly cared; not when his world was crashing all around him. 

The only signs he could tell she was still alive was the trembles she gave as (y/n) tried to breathe. She tries to cough out his name, but Ciel quiets her. 

“Don’t talk. Don’t talk (y/n).” He kisses her forehead. 

Sebastian kneels down in front of him. 

“She needs a doctor.” 

“Young Master. . .” 

“Get her a doctor!!” He yells at Sebastian but the demon merely gives him a sad look. 

“She’s beyond a doctor’s help. . .” 

He wanted to smack him. To punch him for saying such a thing. “I order you to save her!! Why aren’t you doing anything?!!” 

Elizabeth clings to her mother, trying to keep her sobs at bay. The matriarch of the Midford family was breaking ever so steadily. She had lost her brother. Now she was losing her niece far too soon. The niece that her brother had cherished with every bit of his heart. The girl whom her son loved. 

Beside her, Edward clenches his fists tightly; jaw tightened and eyes glossy with tears. 

“S. . . Se. . . Sebastian. . .” (y/n)’s lips move slowly, a trail of red leaks from the corner of her mouth at the effort. 

He took a deep breath, unsure of himself. “Yes my lady?” 

Lips quivering, she presses them together before trying to speak again. “Pl. . .Pl-Please. . . Please. Take my soul. In. . . In e-exchange f-f-for Ciel’s. . .” 

Ciel stopped breathing, tears streamed down his pale face as he stared at his dying sister. She had moved him and taken his place, saving him from Leo’s claws. 

Her plea only seemed to pain Sebastian. That was the last thing he wanted to do. “My lady. . .” 

“Please.” She kept on repeating in a broken sequence. “My soul. . . for Ciel’s. . .” 

“God no. . .” Ciel whimpered and held her close to his chest. “Don’t say that (y/n). Please.” 

(y/n) coughs, spraying blood all over the front of his coat, but still she manages to smile up at him with fading eyes. “Let me do this for you. . . Let me be the one to save you. . . J. . . Just this once. . .” 

Like an insolent child, Ciel shakes his head. 

“Ciel.” Sebastian’s voice is empty as he speaks. “This is her last request. It should be honored.” 

“How dare you even suggest that! You vile demon!” Ciel snaps, glaring at the stone faced demon in front of him. “Did you ever even love her?!!” 

“I do.” He calmly admits. “That is why I must do as she says. She’s freeing you of our contract, Ciel. Don’t you understand?” 

Ciel tries to move away from Sebastian, dragging (y/n) the few inches back. “I won’t let you! You can’t!” 

A cold, gentle, hand caresses his cheek. “I’ll never forgive you.” (y/n) whispers. “I’ll never forgive you if you don’t let me do this.”

“But. . . But I love you (y/n).” 

“I love you too.” It was straining her to speak, but she held on valiantly to get through to her stubborn brother. “That’s why I want to do this for you. I would gladly give my soul up for you as you have done for me. . .” 

As delicately as he could, Sebastian informed his grieving master that it would be now or never. (y/n) was fading quickly. 

Stiffly nodding his head he transfers her over to Sebastian’s arms while still holding onto her freezing hand. “Make it as painless as possible.” 

“Of course.” Sebastian murmurs and kisses (y/n)’s forehead. She closes her eyes and relaxes in his arms. Her fingers curl around Ciel’s. Even as Sebastian takes her soul, Ciel feels her fingers twitch but still hold onto him. 

Somber, Sebastian lays (y/n) back in Ciel’s hold as the young man desperately clung to her; his body violently shaking as he cried. The faustian mark that plagued both Ciel and Sebastian vanished.

The church was ominously quiet beside the slight sounds of Elizabeth and Finny sobbing. Then came the clacking of heeled shoes that drew nearer to Ciel’s broken form. He ignored the hand that was gently placed on his shoulder. “Ciel. We should go. Make arrangements.” 

No. He couldn’t live without (y/n). Ciel doubted he’d be able to watch as they put her in the ground. He didn’t feel numb, he felt empty and hollow. (y/n) was his life. Had always been his life. 

“There must be something I can do. . . Something you can do. . .” For the first time since the day that they met, Ciel looked up imploringly at Sebastian. He would beg if necessary. “I can’t live without her.” 

“I can turn her into a demon.” He knew that wouldn’t fly by Ciel. Without a soul of her own though, Sebastian was somewhat at a loss for solutions unless. . . “Or. . . You can give up half of your soul and life span for her. It would mean the both of you would have the same life span. Neither out living the other.” 

“What on earth are you going on about?” Francis snaps at Sebastian, at the end of her wits. “(y/n) is dead. There’s no bringing her back!” 

“There’s so much you don’t know about this world, Lady Midford.” Sebastian whispers while still keeping his eye contact on Ciel. 

She sputters and is about to give Sebastian a verbal tongue lashing but Ciel interrupts her. “I’ll do it.”  
  
  
*  
  
  


A sweet voice was singing to you in the dark. A voice from your childhood that would heal you of your fears. You couldn’t see anything but as the singing grew stronger that was a faint light in the shape of a woman. 

“Mother?” 

She stops singing and there’s quiet once again before she smiles and tells you to go. Go where though? 

“Go to your brother. He’s waiting for you.” 

You couldn’t though. She still urged you to go despite your inability. Your mother continued to chant it driving you slightly mad. You tried screaming but nothing came out of your mouth. Then you felt a strong tugging force pulling you backward and warmth bubbling in your dead chest. Something yanked you back. 

Your eyes snap open and you gasp out loud, air rushing all through your lungs and bringing you back to life. The rest of your body still felt stiff akin to sleep paralysis although you slowly felt your limbs begin to twitch with life. Your eyes worked though as they took in your surroundings. The chapel had disappeared, replaced by the familiar sight of your brother’s room. Brows knit together in confusion. 

“(y/n)?” A timid voice croaks out. To your side is your beloved brother. Your Ciel. He looked so tired with red eyes and dark rims under them. But he smiled brightly. The smile he only showed to you. 

Tears made him blurry though. It was too good to be true. You forced your body to move as you threw your arms around his neck. 

No one could believe that you were alive. They had all watched you die with their very eyes. Yet there you were. Freshly bathed and wearing a dark blue gown; Ciel brushing your hair as if nothing had happened. You smile at them and instantly you’re bombarded by the Midford siblings who envelop you in a massive hug while their mother could only stare. 

“I think all of you should sit down. We have a lot to discuss.” Setting down your hairbrush, Ciel helps you up while Edward and Elizabeth appear concerned with the grave tone Ciel took on.

Taking in a shaky breath you will yourself to look up at the cousins you loved so much. One of them which you had planned to marry. After dying though you realized you couldn’t. You may have been starting to love Edward but you had always loved Ciel. You had died for him and would do it again. “This. . . This will be very upsetting for all of you to hear.” You trembled terribly but Ciel grabbed your hand giving you a sense of reassurance. Shooting him a grateful look, he gave you the strength to go on. “Ciel and I will be leaving behind the Phantomhive manor and name to you Elizabeth.” 

She didn’t seem to understand fully but Aunt Francis steps up. “What are you talking about? Leaving the Phantomhive house and name? She’s your wife Ciel. And (y/n), you’re going to be marrying Edward.” 

“No she won’t. (y/n) and I are leaving this place and live our lives together.” 

Realization seemed to click on both Francis and Elizabeth’s faces while Edward still struggled to understand what was going on. Elizabeth sprang from her seat. “Are you two mad?! You can’t! You’re siblings!” 

“We’re very well aware of that.” Your brother keeps himself calm, blinking slowly. “(y/n) and I plan to move somewhere where no one knows who we are. We’ll start a new life.” 

Bottom lip trembling, Francis seems to be trying to restrain herself. “Blasphemy! Are you really going to throw away all you’ve worked for?! All that my brother gave to you?! Imagine his disappointment-” 

“Well he’s dead. I don’t have to imagine his disappointment. And technically everything will still belong to a Phantomhive. Elizabeth. I’ve already made out documents that give her everything. And if she so happens to turn out pregnant then the Phantomhive name can continue to go on. If not, well, I’m not too concerned about it.” 

Your aunt paled with her mouth wide open, unable to even formulate a sentence due to her shock. 

Elizabeth appeared absolutely devastated as she sat so still in her seat, her hands limp in her lap. 

“You and (y/n) are. . . leaving?” Edward whispered, turning hurt green eyes in your direction. He was still so confused about the whole matter. He was the last one you ever wanted to hurt. 

Inhaling deeply through your nose you spit out what you have to say. “Ciel and I are in love. We know we’re siblings and will possibly be damned for this, but we want to live our lives the way we want while we still have them. I’m so sorry Edward. I never wanted to hurt you. After all I’ve been through though. . . I can’t imagine. . . I don’t even want to think about not being able to love Ciel the way I truly want to. . .” 

“Your parents would be turning in their graves! Get out! I don’t even want to see your faces!” 

Appalled, Edward exclaims with shock “Mother!” 

Even Elizabeth stands. “Don’t say that mother!” 

You’ve never seen your aunt look so weak in all your life. She was a shaking mess, tears filling her eyes and her face completely drained of all color as she stares with pinprick eyes at you and Ciel. You knew this must be tearing her up more than anything. You were the last thing she had that connected her to her brother. From living with Ciel you knew people said a lot of things they didn’t mean when they were upset. Someday she’ll forgive you and Ciel. Someday she’ll want to see you again. Maybe not in a week or a month, or even a year. It could possibly take decades, but someday she’ll find in her heart that she still loved you and your brother.  
  
  
*  
  
  


Bare feet running down the hall, you clutch the envelope in your hand. “Ciel!” 

You followed the arguing voices and eventually found your brother indeed in a heated debate with Prince Soma. Even as a grown man, Soma still managed to get on your brother’s nerves but you knew it was all in good fun. The prince had done so much for you and your brother-er, husband- that the two of you would ever be grateful to him. Neither seemed to notice your entrance until you plop down on Ciel’s unexpected lap. He immediately splutters in the middle of his rant and turns red. Soma laughs, poking fun at him. 

“(y-y/n)!” 

“Good I have your attention!” You chirp and show him the letter that had arrived all the way from England. He immediately notices the handwriting. “Elizabeth says that the company is doing splendidly and that Enzo grows like a weed! She says everyone sends their love.” 

He seemed to doubt that. “Even our aunt?” 

You press your lips together. “She doesn’t specifically say. . .” 

“Ah you mean that battle axe? She was scary.” Soma shudders. “She’s probably still angry.” 

Setting down the tea tray, Agni starts serving the three of you. “It has only been a couple of years since they eloped. She probably needs more time.” 

“I could hardly care.” Ciel scoffs and with you still on his lap he reaches for his teacup. 

Rolling your eyes you kiss the knitted furrow between his brows making him blush even more. He was still not accustomed to you displaying your affection toward him in public. When visiting Lao in China, the man found it quite amusing which flustered your brother even more. You and Lao had great fun teasing your brother. 

You felt Ciel’s warm hand on your upper thigh as he holds you closer to him. Smiling you nuzzle against his shoulder. 

It wasn’t the most ideal romance, falling in love with your brother, but you had long ago come to terms with it. You would die a thousand deaths for him and repeat everything all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was half tempted to just let the Reader stay dead, but I felt so bad doing so. I've put Ciel through so much in this story that he deserved a happy ending for once. I realized this ending was longer than Sebastian's (and will probably be longer than Edward's too) and that's probably because I had so many more ideas for Ciel than the other two. I'm sorry if the ending is suckish. Tbh I wanted Reader and Ciel to have a baby too but. . . ya know. . . incest and inbreeding and such wouldn't be too good for the kid. Not that having a baby with your first cousin is any better. . .  
> Yes I also decided to give Elizabeth a semi-happy ending. Although it didn't work out with Ciel at least she still has a child that she can love and cherish. So kinda happy but not really.  
> The next, and final ending will be Edward's. I'll put it up at the end of the month. (hopefully...)  
> Can anyone guess the musical reference I made? >>


	28. Edward Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final ending. I hope you all enjoy and read the end note as well!

_The first time Edward met (y/n) was years ago. He couldn’t recall how old he was at the time when his mother took him and his baby sister Elizabeth to see the new addition of the Phantomhive household. Ciel himself was more or less a toddler at the time when he was bequeathed with a baby sister. Edward remembered his mother telling them to be on their best behavior because their uncle’s wife was very sick after giving birth. He also remembered his mother mentioning how Rachel Phantomhive had been incredibly sick after Ciel was born as well. She had always had an ill constitution but the woman didn’t look it when they entered her room. Her cheeks were full of warmth and her eyes sparkled as she looked down adoringly at the gurgling bundle in her arms. Little Ciel was on the bed with her, struggling to get a glimpse at his new sister; not that he was aware of who she was yet. Vincent turns and grins at his own sister._

_“A girl.” He announces softly as to not disrupt the mother and daughter duo as Rachel cooed at her little girl._

_Francis smiles and slowly walks to Rachel’s beside, pulling her blonde haired children with her. Rachel gazes up at her sister-in-law. “Vincent named her (y/n).”_

_“What a lovely name.” She cranes her neck down slightly to get a better look at her niece. Even Edward stood on his tippy toes._

_Smiling even wider, Rachel uncovers the baby slightly to show them. They were met with the sight of squishy, round, cheeks, and a tiny nose as well as tufts of (h/c) hair that looked to be utterly soft that Edward nearly reached out his arm just to feel it. Clear, round, Phantomhive blue eyes turn in his direction making him stop. It was then that Edward realized that (y/n) was smaller than Elizabeth had been when she was born yet bigger than Ciel had been. Ciel had already shown signs of being sickly, Edward just hoped (y/n) wouldn’t be the same._

_“She’s precious, Vincent. Absolutely precious.” Francis smiles at her brother; her own eyes starting to shine._

_Vincent nods and leans over his wife to kiss her forehead. “Our family’s perfect now. A boy and a girl.”_

_And as that perfect family continued to grow, Edward was there to watch (y/n) grow along with his own sister and the young future Phantomhive Earl. Edward had always thought he loved Lizzy more than anything but it was put to shame at how much the Phantomhive siblings adored one another. They were on another level. Perhaps it had to do with Ciel being sick so often resulting in him being confined to his room. (y/n) would stay with him the whole entire time and wouldn’t let anyone else in. For being the younger sibling she was incredibly protective of her sickly older brother. Edward admired that. There were many times though when his high strung younger sister got in the middle of the two that would lead to a fight between the female cousins and causing (y/n) to stomp away . He didn’t mind being her second choice at the time. Edward would calm her down, make her smile again and soon she’d forget about the entire altercation and play with Edward instead until she remembered her brother. When she did, (y/n) would take Edward by the hand and walk back over to Ciel and Elizabeth. Even though he was older he would participate in their play good heartedly. It made the younger ones smile which made the humiliating act all worth it._

_Somewhere along the line though, the way he viewed (y/n) started to change. Maybe it was because he hadn’t seen her in so long being away at boarding school. He noticed the immense changes in her, ones that he hadn’t noticed in his own sister when she was (y/n)’s age and starting to go through puberty. Edward kept those thoughts to himself and felt a little embarrassed that he was thinking of his younger cousin in such a wanton manner. He had been raised a gentleman and shouldn’t be having those nagging thoughts._

_Then came that terrible day._

_The day that everything went up in flames._

_It came with his mother’s scream. Causing him to go into immediate action, Edward got up and told Elizabeth to stay where she was while he went to go check. He found his mother sobbing against his father; in one of her hands was clutched a piece of paper._

_They were dead. That beautiful family. The shy, sickly, Ciel and the smiling, radiant, (y/n)._

_A piece of Edward died that day as well. When he was forced to go back to school he could hardly put any heart into his work and found himself simply going through the motions. He hadn’t thought how much it would impact him, certainly not this much. They were his family and he was expected to mourn and be grieving, but his chest ached so much so that it often made him sick to his stomach. It was the fact that he could no longer see (y/n) ever again. He would never be able to play with her again or watch her grow alongside her brother with that shining smile of her’s. He would never get to know what kind of woman she would grow up to be._

_A miracle happened though. One that Edward could still not explain. He had received news that his cousins were alive._

_He immediately left Weston to go and see them._

_The estate that had been burned to the ground had magically risen again to its former glory. It’s like the fire never happened except that the reality showed on Ciel’s now cold demeanor and stoic face. He stood vigilant right beside his sister who smiled at everyone. A dark, looming, figure watched them all; someone Edward had never met before. He was introduced as the new butler Sebastian. When pestered about what had happened and how they escaped the fire, Ciel gave them a vague answer yet it was able to satisfy those who wondered. No one asked anymore questions._

_Edward had to prevent himself from running to her and wrapping her up in his arms as she beckoned him closer._

_“It’s okay Edward. I don’t bite.” Chirping like a little bird, Edward felt his heart melt entirely; spreading warmth throughout him. At that moment he swore that he would never let anything happen to her ever again. When he grew up into a proper knight he would protect her._  
  
  
*  
  


“That’s it! I’ve had enough of this waiting!” Snaps Edward as he marches away from Ciel’s room. 

“Where are you going?” Elizabeth sniffs and follows after him, not having anywhere else to go. 

Opening the door to his own room, he kneels down beside his bed and takes out a case that would reveal a shining sword. “I’m going to find (y/n). I can’t just wait for Sebastian to come back. Time is of the essence Elizabeth.” 

“But Edward-” 

Sharp, determined, irises swerve in Elizabeth’s direction and quiets her. She saw the fire in his eyes, unwavering and resilient as even Elizabeth felt the fire spread to her. A part of her felt conflicted knowing the dark secret about how her husband felt for his sister, but it wasn’t (y/n)’s fault. 

Elizabeth nodded, coming to her own resolution. “Alright. I’ll help you. We can’t wait for anyone.” She went to retrieve her own sword and without a word to anyone else, the siblings were off to save their cousin. 

While scoping the area for tracks or clues, Edward found the courage to ask his sister why she had been crying earlier. They may have been on an important mission, but Edward was a brother first of all. He noted how her body seemed to grow rigid as her knuckles turned white around the hilt of her sword. Her eyes seemed to be forced to focus forward on the task at hand. 

Tentatively, Edward asks “Was it Ciel?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Came out her voice firmly, almost detached. From the way she sounded, Edward couldn’t find it in himself to press on about such a sensitive subject. He didn’t want to upset his sister any further. She would talk to him when she was ready. 

Edward was prepared to spend the rest of the search in silence until his sister spoke up meekly. “Edward. . . Why do you love (y/n)?” 

Immediately his cheeks warm up with the rush of blood that suddenly flooded them. “W-Why?” It wasn’t something he had thought about before. All he knew was that he loved her. Did you need a reason to love someone? “Well. . . I could ask you the same thing. . . Why do you love Ciel?” 

Frown deepening, she refuses to lift her gaze. “I’ve always loved him. . .” 

“Yes, but why?” Maybe if he heard Elizabeth’s reasoning, he might be able to come up with a reason why he loved (y/n). It could be her smile, or those incredible eyes of her’s. Maybe it was her cheery demeanor or how much of a lady she was. There was something more though. Something deeper that he loved. Her essence? Her soul? Edward couldn’t remember loving anyone as intensely as he did (y/n). Perhaps that’s why Elizabeth loved Ciel. She loved something deeper than what he appeared to be on the outside. The outside of Ciel didn’t offer much except for a handsome face. Since the fire years ago, Ciel hadn’t been the same boy that they had grown up with. He was cold and mean. What was there to possibly love about him now? She couldn’t truly think that she could change him to being how he was when they were younger. It was too late for that. 

“It’s. . . It’s complicated.” Was the only thing his sister had to offer as a reply. “I just wanted to know why everyone loves (y/n) so much.” 

Birds chirped around them as the sun began to give off an orange glow that warned of night coming soon. It would’ve been a beautiful sight, a calming scene; but nothing could calm his racing heart and the sinking in his stomach. “Why wouldn’t people love her? She’s very lovable.” 

With an exhausted sigh, Elizabeth glowers at her brother. “That’s not what I mean. Why is everyone _in_ love with her?” 

Remembering his sister’s warning of someone else after (y/n)’s heart reared in Edward’s head. The way she was saying it made it sound like there was more than one person in love with her. 

Opening his mouth, someone else’s voice comes out instead. “What are you two doing out here?” Sebastian’s smooth words slithered out between two trees before he revealed himself. 

“Sebastian!” 

“We’re looking for (y/n). You were taking too long and Ciel wouldn’t let us into his study or even tell us of any plan he had.” 

“Yes, forgive me. It took a little longer than expected but I found the area where (y/n) is being held.” 

Heart racing, Edward advanced toward the butler. “Then why didn’t you save her yourself?!” 

A bit forlornly, Sebastian looks away. “Those were not my orders. . . Believe me, I wanted to but my master was very insistent that he be the one to deal with whoever took the Lady (y/n).” 

Shaking his head the grip on his sword tightens. “We don’t have time for Ciel. Tell us where this place is. We’ll get this fiend and once we have them in our custody Ciel can do whatever he wants. All I’m worried about is making sure (y/n) is safe.” 

“Your intentions are noble, but I would advise you to wait. This perpetrator may be completely out of your league.” Sebastian tried to talk them out of their plan, but Lizzy is the next one to step up before him. 

“You forget that I’m a fencing genius, Sebastian. It’s quite unladylike, I admit, but it comes handy when the occasion calls for it. We’ll make sure (y/n) is safe and assure that whoever took her will not get away until Ciel arrives.” 

Brows knitting together, he appears to contemplate their words. With a sigh, Sebastian nods. “Very well. Go ahead and we’ll try to get there as soon as possible.” 

Elizabeth quickly grabs her brother’s arm and the high tail it out of there once Sebastian tells them the place that he had scouted.  
  
  
*  
  


When you felt like you were dying above all other things you thought of his brilliant eyes that sometimes felt like bursts of green fire. How it somehow accompanied that shy blush of his. Of how gallant he always was. He always treated you like a lady. You wondered if he still would if he were to find out about the things you had done. 

You were already so overwhelmed about everything that Leo was putting you through, but it hurt even more thinking of the possible rejection of Edward. 

“Why do you look so sad?” Cooed Leo as he leans over your form. His hand cups your cheek and turns you face to look at him full in the face. 

Managing a half-hearted glare, you yank your face out of his grip and curl yourself up in a ball. If he was going to kill you, you wished he would already do it. But he loved his games. He loved toying with you to make your soul much more delectable. 

He continues, pressing his body closer to your’s making your skin itch and crawl; wanting to get far away from this monster. “Is it because no one has come for you yet? They probably realize they’re better off without you. Your brother’s wife can’t be too happy with your more than close relationship with him. She’d probably be happy when you’re gone. And Edward?” Leo clicks his teeth and shakes his head in a woeful manner. “She probably told him too.” 

You didn’t think you could feel fear anymore than you already had. But you were wrong. It scared you. What if Elizabeth somehow found out? You had never thought about it. You had been careful about how you felt about your brother. She thought you were head over heels in love with Sebastian. She wasn’t too far off about that though. Still. . . If Ciel somehow let it slip. . . Would she tell her brother? The obvious answer would be yes. Of course she wouldn’t want her brother marrying someone like that. Someone as filthy and vile like you. It was understandable but you didn’t want to think about how differently Edward would treat you. He would look at you like you were dirty too. Maybe he didn’t even bother to go out and find you because he knew your secret. He knew that you weren’t the girl he thought you were. You were dirty. Why bother saving someone like you.

“He may not want you, but I still do. As wretched and disgusting as you are. That makes me want you even more.” He buries his face in your tangled hair. You flinch at the feeling of his nose nuzzling behind your ear. Leo bites down hard on the shell of your ear and you could swear he ripped some skin off by the burning sensation that aches on your ear when he pulls away. Either that or he bit of an actual piece of your ear. You couldn’t bring yourself to assess the damage. “Before I take your soul I want to show you something, sweet girl.” 

You didn’t want to go anywhere with him but you could barely protest let alone try to fight off his arms as he easily picked you up. Straining your eyes in the dark, you make out the faint outline of a fairly heavy looking door. It swung open, sensing Leo draw nearer and with you in his arms he travels through the dark corridor that blinded you. The only source of light came from the glowing of his hellish eyes. 

“Tell me,” Leo begins “tell me what you remember. Of your time spent as a sacrificial lamb.” 

What did you remember? You had started getting glimpses, mere flashes of what must have been a semblance of a memory. Slivers of what you had seen, what you had gone through. Sebastian hadn’t wiped your memories in a while after you had told Ciel you wanted to remember what had happened. They trickled in, but not so much that you could piece them together. 

“Not much, huh? I see. That’s alright. I’m sure you’ll remember something when you see what I have for you.” 

Body jostling in his hold as he now ascends up a darkened flight of stairs, your heart raises into your throat as you find yourself holding onto him to make sure you don’t slip and fall out of his hold. 

“When I first saw you and your brother all those years ago I thought you were absolutely divine. Those big blue eyes of yours could captivate anyone. You could probably make anyone bend to your will. You must already know that though. You have both your brother, butler, and cousin wrapped around your finger. Those poor saps. I was a poor sap too once upon a time. When I heard that you were where my parents went every night, I simply had to go. I wanted to see you, know what they did.” You feel his lips caress the skin of your temple. “I finally have you now. I’ll finally get to do what all those other people did. I’ll get to finally join the party.” 

A gentle cascade of light makes your sensitive eyes squeeze close in a wince. Even the delicate afternoon orange glow was too much for your light deprived irises. You had been in the dark for quite some time that they had gotten so used to the absence of light. Ever so slowly he starts putting you down so that now your feet gingerly kissed the floor. 

“Open your eyes.” Leo instructs, still holding your hands to help you gain your balance. Legs wobbling you struggle for a few moments before your feet stand firmly on the ground. Gradually you lift your eyelids, allowing the light to filter in. 

Icy coldness froze your insides and numbed the pain that you should’ve been feeling from your wounds. Throat clamping up you fear that you would suffocate as you stare with horror at the chapel in front of you. Pain spiked through your head like someone drilled a nail right into your skull and unconsciously you feel yourself gripping your nails into Leo’s arm as you reel back. 

“Wh. . . W-where are we?” 

A laughs makes his voice lilt and he clamped his hands down on your trembling shoulders. “I think you know the answer to that.” Viciously shoving you, you manage to land on your palms and knees although it did nothing to prevent a harsh stinging that vibrated up your arms. “Does this position feel familiar?” 

It did. 

You concentrated on your hands but they looked smaller for some reason like those of a child. The whispering grew louder in your ears as if there were more people and not just you and Leo. Shadows flickered on the floor and danced around you. You felt completely helpless. When you managed to lift your gaze from the ground you were shocked when you found dozens of masked faces staring down at you in such a malicious way with sinister grins that stretched unnaturally wide. The masks distorted from their original form to take on the shape of giant moths. Men and women alike leered at you as you stumbled back on your heels. 

“Is this how it looked like (y/n)?” Leo rang out. 

_**“We must defile the pure and innocent souls”**_ The figures voiced in sync with one another, like they were one entire entity. 

You reach out to the brother that should have been next to you if your memory recalled correctly. A brother equally as scared as you were. Yet all you grasped was thin air. 

_**“For the devil craves only the most unclean and tainted of souls as an offering”**_

“No!!” You shriek and throw yourself back but you only manage to bump into Leo’s legs as he grabs your arms. 

“No need to fear the dead sweet girl. These are only ghosts. Mere shadows of what they once were. What you should really be afraid of is me.” His fingers tear off the remainder of your rags while the looming shadows watched. You screamed and thrashed against him as black, opaque hands reach out for you. 

You frantically look for your brother. Where was he? He should’ve been there with you. Yet you were all alone for the devils to take. 

There’s a loud bang and more light come streaming and through tear filled eyes you look at the now open church door. 

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!!” 

You blink, allowing the tears to clear and run down your face. “E. . . Edward?” 

“Your brave fiance has come to save you!” Leo grins and lets you fall face forward onto the ground. “And he’s brought his little sister to help him.” 

Cautiously they draw closer as you lift yourself up to see your knight. The look on his face could kill any mortal man and it made your bare skin prickle with goosebumps. 

“Step away from her, fiend.” Edward growls out, Elizabeth has her sword at the ready; prepared to strike at any moment Leo makes the wrong move. 

Leo shakes his head and sighs pitifully at the two. “Poor Midford siblings. I am completely out of your league. Go back to the Phantomhive manor. You’d fare better with the butler here with you. By the time you get back with him though I highly doubt (y/n) will be alive.” He grabs a handful of your hair and you yelp slightly when he pulls you up enough so that his lips are at your throat. With the tatters of your nightgown in shreds on the floor, you’re left bare for your cousins to see as Leo lifts you up to your feet. 

There’s a slight blush on Edward’s cheeks but he still manages to maintain his furious expression. 

“They’re on their way right now. We came to detain you in the meantime.” Elizabeth announces.

That only amused Leo. “Are they now? And you think you can detain me? Why are you putting so much effort into saving this one anyway? Especially you, Miss Elizabeth- or should I call you Lady Phantomhive now?” 

She lifts her blade up, pointing toward Leo in a warning manner. “Enough with the talking. Just give us back (y/n) and we won’t have to resort to violence.” 

“Do you really want her back? She’ll only put a rift between you and your husband.” Leo hums, his hands roaming over your exposed skin. “You know what she did with him that night they didn’t come home.” 

“S-stop.” You quietly beg. Eyes darting from Elizabeth to Edward. Your fiance simply looks confused while Elizabeth’s entire complexion has gone as white as a sheet. 

Elizabeth grits her teeth. “That’s enough.” 

“He never made love to you the way he did with his sister.” Tauntingly Leo continues to push the subject further. You feel his head turn to examine Edward. “From the look on your face it seems you didn’t know either. How your beloved (y/n) had sex with not only her brother, but her butler too.” 

Green eyes expand with disbelief, his mouth opening to say something but what could he say? 

A cruel hand goes to grope at your chest making you try and pull away. “Why would you want someone as filthy as her? It would be a blessing to the both of you if I were to get rid of her.” 

You noticed how his sword arm seemed to slacken a bit as it drooped down to his side. He wasn’t looking at Leo, he was completely focused on you. Even Elizabeth seemed to waver in her stance. They were really thinking about it. 

It didn’t go past Leo. That was the exact reaction he wanted. “Why don’t the two of you go back out that door and tell the Earl Phantomhive that by the time you got here (y/n) was already dead. Imagine it Elizabeth. You can have Ciel all to yourself without worrying about his sinful lusting over his sister. And you, well, you can find a much better lady I’m sure.” 

“I don’t care.” 

Feeling your crestfallen face come to life with surprise you stare at Edward. 

He’s dropped his sword onto the ground and is slowly walking closer and closer to where Leo holds you captive. “I don’t care if she’s had sex with her brother or butler or anyone else. I know her. She wouldn’t have done it if she didn’t really love that person. I don’t care. I love her. No matter what she’s done. I love her.” 

That only makes Leo laugh. “You really are stupid. It’s amusing how I used to be a stupid mortal too.” 

“You still think like a stupid mortal.” 

Elizabeth whirls around. “Sebastian! Ciel!” 

Finding an opportunity, with Leo caught off guard, Edward charges and is able to rip you from his arms and tackles Leo to the ground. It’s clear though that Leo is the strongest of the two and easily overpowers Edward and pins him to the ground. You hear feet running to where you are but Leo is already crushing Edward’s throat in his hands. Being a demon, Sebastian was faster than the others and bulldozes into Leo; knocking off of Edward. You hurry over to him and crash down onto your knees. He’s gasping for sweet air. 

“Edward.” You whisper and gingerly touch his face. 

He smiles up at you. 

Leo puts up a fight against Sebastian but the darker haired demon is more experienced and much more wiser. 

“YOU’LL BURN IN HELL! THE BOTH OF YOU! WHETHER IT BE ME WHO KILLS YOU OR OLD AGE! I’LL SEE THE TWO OF YOU IN HELL!” Leo bellows at you and your brother (you could only assume) before Sebastian takes his head clean off of his shoulders. 

You stare at his headless body slumping forward as Edward sits up and takes off his jacket; draping it over your naked body. There’s dark bruises starting to bloom on his pale throat as he makes sure his jacket is securely on you. 

“Are you okay?” He asks you softly, making your chest flutter you can’t resist tackling him onto the ground with a hug. Edward’s surprised but collects himself rather quickly and returns your embrace; he buries his face in the crook of your neck and clutches you tightly to him. “Sorry we took so long. . .” 

“(y/n)!” Ciel nearly rips Edward away from you so that he could replace Edward’s arms with his own and crashes you to him. Your aunt Francis and the other members of the Phantomhive household are right behind your brother and watch with teary eyes. Remembering how Leo had outed you to Elizabeth and Edward though made you flinch away from his touch partially. You take his hands in your own and hold them for a moment before releasing them. 

You felt yourself smile at the sight of everyone though. “Sorry I worried you guys so much.” 

Mey-Rin sniffles and slings her rifle over her shoulder. “Of course we were worried!” 

Aunt Francis flicks her eyes towered the beheaded body on the ground. “Is that him.” 

“Was, Madam.” Sebastian corrected, noticing the blood on his gloves and promptly taking them off. “He has been dealt with. No need to get anyone else involved. We can also tell the queen that we have solved the case she gave us.” 

With everyone crowding you you try and stand up but cry when one of your legs gives out. You would have fallen back down had it not been for Edward who had been observing quietly. 

“Careful.” He has your elbows cupped, helping to keep you up. You doubted in your condition you’d be able to walk by yourself. 

“Let me carry you home, my lady.” 

“No, it’s okay. Edward’s got me.” You lean against him to keep weight off of your injured leg. 

Sebastian frowns but relents, going back to his master’s side. Ciel wouldn’t let it go as easily. “Let him carry you (y/n). We have a long way back.” 

“I’ll carry her.” Edward insists, getting himself between you and your brother. There’s an overwhelming quiet between them as they have a silent exchange, cousin to cousin. You could only guess what was going on through the exchange. “I am her fiance after all. I’m strong enough to carry her all the way back.” 

Pursing his lips, blue eye quickly turns to you before going back to Edward. “If you insist. God help you if you drop her.” 

You knew he wouldn’t though. Even if his arms grew tired carrying your weight, you knew that would be the last thing he would ever do. So he hoisted you onto his back with you holding onto his neck, careful not to choke him, and everyone began walking back to the manor.  
  
  


“Calm down Ciel.” 

“Don’t tell me to calm down (y/n)! After all that’s happened you’re still going to marry him? After what’s happened I know being apart from you is the last thing I want to do.” 

The doctor had just left you after bandaging you up and examining you. Your wounds would all clean up nicely although there would be scarring and you would have a slight limp in the leg that Leo had stabbed you and twisted the blade mercilessly. Comfortably in your bed your brother had pushed his way into your room and forbidden anyone else from entering. You didn’t feel much like talking due to the pain medication that the doctor had you on. Your head was slightly numb but not in an unpleasant manner, on the contrary you felt like you could drift off to sleep at any minute. Ciel being the hovering brother that he was wouldn’t let you rest so easily, not after everything that has happened. 

You pat the spot next to you on your bed and he crawls on next to you, careful not to disrupt you. “Ciel, we won’t be apart. You’re my brother. We can’t be lovers that’s true, but you’ll always be my brother. That connection could never fray and it’s probably stronger too. I love you Ciel. But I want to marry Edward.” 

Brows furrowed he imploringly takes your hand and presses his lips against your knuckles; pleading with you. “Why?” 

Smiling softly you try and move to your side to look at him. “Because I love him.”  
*  
  


“I was positive he was going to strangle me.” Edward flops onto the bed, holding onto his neck as if he could feel Ciel’s hands around them. 

Laughing you prop yourself on the edge of the bed to take off your heels that had begun to hurt your feet halfway through the reception. “I don’t think even Ciel would have the nerve to strangle you in front of all the guests. Maybe poison your drink.” 

His upper body shoots up and stares at you in horror. “Do you really think he’d poison me?” 

Still in your wedding dress you try shifting your way toward his form without doing harm to the delicate fabric. “I was only teasing Ed.” 

Lip jutting out in a pout, Edward leans back against the headboard of your bed. “I wouldn’t put it past him though. . . He was shooting daggers at me the entire ceremony.” 

“He wouldn’t dare take you away from me. You think an angry Ciel is terrifying? You wouldn’t want to see _me_ angry. Now that is truly something horrifying.” 

It had only been a month since the incident with Leo; to you though it seemed like years. Since then, you and Edward had gotten immensely closer and although he did still blush when you showed affection he was more quicker to reciprocate it than before. 

You crawl on top of him, hands undoing the buttons of his vest while you tilt your head up to kiss him. Underneath your fingertips and past the articles of clothing that separated skin contact, you felt his heartbeat frantically. Edward moves, carefully positioning himself so that you’re now underneath him and he’s towering over you. He removes his vest and dress shirt, leaving him only in his pants as he leans down to kiss you deeply; his fingers weaved in your hair. When your hand touches his bicep it’s met with hot flesh. You pull yourself away slightly to see his whole entire body red with a blush. He notices your gaze and he sits back on his heels. 

A little bit embarrassed he admits “I’ve never done this before. . .The last thing I want to do is disappoint you.” 

Your heart fluttered. “You shouldn’t worry about that because you could never disappoint me Edward. We’re in this together.” Wiggling off of the bed you see the crestfallen expression on his face before you turn your back and tell him to undo the lacing on the back of your gown. His warm palms press against your bare shoulders before sliding down your back to do as you had instructed. If you were being honest you were nervous too. Sure you weren’t exactly a virgin anymore but it was still your first time with Edward, your husband. As the silk ties loosened you felt the front of your dress drop from your body leaving you bare. You were a little self conscious about your scars, them being far from pretty; shuddering when you feel his lips caress each one of them before his hands turn you around. His green eyes keep to your own blue ones, delving deep into you and truly bonding with you more than the action of intercourse could ever offer you. Even as he knelt on the bed he was still taller than you and kissed your forehead, down to your cheek and even further until the soft flesh of his lips was pressed against your collar bone. You wrap your arms gently around his head, pressing him against your chest so that he could hear the deafening racing of your heart. 

“Will you have me Edward?” You ask, half worried. You knew he had married you despite what he had learned. Over and over again he assured you that he didn’t care. 

The tip of his nose brushes against your breast ever so slightly. “Do you even need to ask? Of course I will. I love you (y/n). Have I not made that clear in every way possible?” Edward coaxes you back onto the bed with a long, unbreakable, kiss that leaves you hungry for more of him. Your hand pulls his belt off and delves into his pants and you have to suppress a giggle when you feel him jump as your hand comes into contact with his member. 

You ask him if he’s okay and if he wants you to continue. With no words, he simply uses his own hand to press down harder on the one you had down his pants. Your palm strokes along his shaft and rolls against the tip of him, producing a sensual groan from him that has your core buzzing with need. You wanted to watch Edward come undone first. Unlike with Sebastian and Ciel, you were in control now. Not that you minded much being dominated, but it was nice to be the one in charge. 

Nipping at his chest you continue your ministrations, enjoying every noise coming out of him. His whole body jerks when he climaxes, shooting himself into your hand. Edward breathes shallowly but isn’t down for the count yet. He proves that to you by ridding himself of the remainder of his clothes and pulling you onto his lap just mere inches above his hardened cock. You make sure that you have his attention as you almost torturously inch yourself onto him. Unable to keep his eyes open with the sheer bliss washing over him, his eyelids flutter shut and his mouth gapes open as you slowly begin to ride him. Fingers digging into your thighs as you roll your hips, your inner walls dragging along the length of him. 

Edward tries to whisper your name but all that comes out are a string of moans and groans as you gradually pick up speed. You abruptly jolt when you feel his fingers toying with your clit and bringing yourself dangerously closer to the edge. 

“Wh-Where did you learn that?” You manage to say although now you were having trouble even breathing as he continued to roll your clit with his fingers. 

Scared that he did something you didn’t like he pulls his hand away. “I’m sorry! Did you not like that? I-It was a suggestion Sebastian made. . . I knew I shouldn’t have listened to him! I-” 

“I love you but shut up and put your hand back down there.” 

Squeaking at your forcefulness he does so and soon feels you clamping down tightly around his cock. His brows furrow and the other hand that wasn’t playing with you pawed at your rear to get you to go faster. You didn’t need instructions. You sped up your pace and very quickly your head tilted back as you trembled, your orgasm hitting you hard. Edward followed moments after, holding onto you tightly. The two of you fell back onto the mattress, huffing and puffing but still holding onto each other. 

You look over at him, his side profile simply striking and urges your fingers to run along his jaw. 

All through the night and for the rest of your life, Edward would never let you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the final ending! Urgh sorry if the last of it sucked. I couldn't come up with anything else to end this.  
> Wow I can't believe this story is officially finished :o It had one more ending than I had originally planned but all of y'all surprised me by how much you loved Edward. I hope his ending was satisfactory ^^' He wasn't an ending I had planned so I had to kind of figure out on how to add him as a contestant. 
> 
> If you guys have read up until this part I want to thank every one of you so much. This story happened because of all of you. It's the most popular story I have on AO3 surprisingly! I'm so happy that the fact that it involves incest didn't gross people out or scare people away from reading it. Because to me, this story is a little more than simply incest. I had always planned to write about the Reader's PTSD and her trauma that she never got to truly deal with in a proper way. Thank you everyone for inspiring me to write more and getting as psyched to read it as I was for writing it. There were a few times where I just completely burned out and was stuck on what to write or how to make a certain part of the story flow better, but it was all of your comments that kept me going. I'm so grateful to all of you. Thank you for sticking around and I hope you guys take a chance to read some of my other stories <3  
> Love,  
> AbsinthexMind


	29. 1000+!!!

You guys, oh my gosh, thank you so much! This story is now my most popular one! Heart of Mine now has a little more than 1000 kudos. Ahhh thank you so much! You have no idea how much this makes me happy! So in honor of this milestone I kinda wanted to put like a little extra Ciel chapter in this story. I don't know if anyone is still checking in on this story but let me know what you think. c: I just really want to show my gratitude.  
Thank you again!  
-Absinthe<3


	30. Ciel Extra

A sweet song left her lips. The most beautiful sound Ciel would ever hear. The young Phantomhive Earl sets down his book and gets up from the seat that once belonged to his father. Everything still seemed so new to him. The position suddenly thrusted upon him now that both his mother and father were dead. 

His younger sister stops her singing at her brother's sudden movement. She always kept him company. No matter how long he was stuck in his office doing paperwork or any other boring thing. Always by his side. Just like before the fire. Ciel had always been sequestered to his room due to his many illnesses, much like his mother. (y/n) would stay in his room with him for as long as it took. 

"I'm sorry, was I bothering you?" (y/n) looks up at him sweetly; big doe eyes blinking up at him so innocently that it made Ciel's stone heart shudder. "I'll be quiet." 

"No. You weren't bothering me at all." Ciel gets down on his knees and moves his sister's emroidery hoop from her lap. Replacing it with his head. (y/n) chuckles and threads her fingers into his hair. Every movement she made was a blessing. Every sound she made was a miracle. She was alive. Unharmed and unblemished from the nightmare that had happened to the both of them. Sebastian having erased her memory from those terrible months (y/n) was able to go back to a normal life. Ciel was thankful that he was able to give her that. A chance for his little sister to flourish and bloom into the young lady their parents wanted her to be. She didn't have the burden that Ciel did nor did he ever want her to know about the dark underworld that had taken hold of his life. Demons and cults swarmed his nights and days. But (y/n) always made them better. She alone drove away the darkness, if only for a little bit. Her smile was worth everything to him. He didn't regret making a contract with Sebastian. He would do it again and agains if it meant saving her. 

(y/n) hums and he feels her lean over a little bit so that her long hair became a curtain, shielding the side of her face. "You're tired. Why don't we go and relax for a bit? You're still a growing boy." 

That makes Ciel groan. If he was a growing boy how come he wasn't growing much height wise? His sister was slowly catching up to him. "I just need a pick-me up. Just let me stay here for a few more minutes." 

"Okay." He could hear the smile in her voice as she picks up in her song where she left off.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  


Wearing an eyepatch for so long had always irritated Ciel. Not because it was uncomfortable, he could live without comfort; but because he wasn't able to capture the entire view of (y/n). Now that he had both of his eyes he always found himself staring at her. Cherishing being able to see her clearly. 

(y/n) was quietly singing again as she ran patterns over Ciel's bare chest with her index finger. She jumps when Ciel grabs her wrists, surprise before her lips curl up into a grin. "Good morning Ciel."

Beautiful sapphires that were her eyes beam down at him, making his belly fill to the brim with butterflies. Even after being together for a while, Ciel was susceptible to her unconcious charms. Even more so now that she was all his. The corners of his lips pull up in a lazy grin. "Goog morning (y/n)." 

When she scoots closer to him so that she could easily capture his lips, the sheet around her slips off her shoulders, revealing her bare arms that had faint scars on them and her naked chest. It makes Ciel blush and feel like a virgin again to see her in such a state. It hadn't been too long since they left England to live a life together without any discrimination. Everything was still so new. Never before had he been able to love her so openly. To be able to kiss her in public and make (y/n) scream his name at night when they made love. People who met them thought that they were simply newlyweds, something that Ciel relished in and that made his sister blossom with a bright blush. 

Her lips are soft against his, warmth flooding into Ciel. His palm cups her cheek lovingly before delving into her slightly tangled hair to deepen the kiss. Once they pull away with a smacking noise, (y/n)'s face is flushed, eyes turning from sapphires into the starry night sky. 

"You two are so cute." 

Both siblings jolt at the sudden voice of their proprietor. Lau stood in the corner of the room (y/n) and Ciel shared, neither of them having heard him or noticed the Chineseman enter. It unnerved Ciel how the man so easily entered and acted like it was nothing. Lau continued to smile at them, arms folded with hands tucked into his long sleeves. Ciel always hated that stupid smile of his. 

"What the hell are you doing in our room?" Ciel tries to contain his growl while covering his sister, but it was too late. Lau probably had already seen her naked chest. (y/n), equally horrified, pulls the bedsheets up to her neck and hides her face in her knees. 

Maintaining his smile, Lau waves off Ciel's slight hostile tone. "So sorry to disturb you two. But I have news from England. Letters from Miss Elizabeth." 

Looking over at his sister, (y/n) had suddenly brought her face back into view. She turns her face toward him. Each wondering if their cousin was okay.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  


_“Your parents would be turning in their graves! Get out! I don’t even want to see your faces!” Their Aunt Francis had screeched at them, face red with fury._

_Ciel was surprised at how calm his sister was. And himself for that matter. He wasn't angry. Didn't want to yell back at her. He understood that this was sudden. That he might be potentially ruining the very empire their father had worked to build up. The Phantomhive name was coming to an end with him. That was unless either Elizabeth happened to be pregnant or if he got (y/n) to bear his child._

_While Elizabeth and Edward tried to calm down their mother, the Phantomhive siblings held each other's hands and walked out of the room. In his other hand he carried several envelopes and sought out the manor's staff. Those who had served him so well throughout the years. They were already gathered in the kitchen, turning immediately to Ciel and (y/n). It was weird not seeing Sebastian among them. Sebastian had been a fixture in the household for so long. Once Ciel's soul had been halved, the other going to (y/n), Sebastian had departed them. His job having been done. With there being no more contracts or obligations he left. (y/n) had been slightly hurt over the fact, considering they had been lovers for a brief moment. There were other things she had to attend to though. She couldn't grieve his absence._

_"Lady (y/n)!! You're alright, that you are!!" Mey-Rin sobs and throws herself against (y/n). Finny follows, tears in his soft green eyes as he waits his turn to hug his mistress._

_Baldroy was the only one to keep himself at bay. Well, him and Tanaka. "Why the long face?" He addresses Ciel. "You should be happy. Celebrating even! After the hell we've all been through this is a blessing!"_

_Ciel owed these people both his and his sister's lives. It wasn't going to be easy to just leave them. "(y/n) and I are leaving the Phantomhive estate."_

_"Are you two going on a trip?" Finny dabs his eyes. "Yes, you deserve a trip."_

_"Then I shall pack your bags my lady!" Mey-Rin smiles._

_Ciel saw the heartbreak in his sister's eyes as she cleared her throat. "No. . . Well. . . We're leaving Phantomhive estate for good. Just Ciel and I. . . We're not coming back. . ."_

_Nodding, Ciel holds out one of the envelopes he had been carrying. "This is for all four of you. You don't have to work here anymore, but you're welcome to stay if you like. I have handed everything over to Elizabeth. She will be lady of the house for now on. I just. . . Wanted to thank you all for your years of excellent service. Many times you have saved both my life and (y/n)'s. For that we are eternally grateful. Truth be told though, (y/n) and I are in love. We can't live a lie any longer. In order to spend the rest of our lives together we must leave England all together. We're too widely known here. So we're leaving to some place where no one knows our faces."_

_Slowly Baldroy reaches out to retrieve the manilla envelope, eyes wide as he does so. "Y-You're siblings though. . ."_

_(y/n) laughs softly. "Yes. Yes we are."_

_Blushing a bit nervously, Baldroy scratches the back of his neck. "While I guess incest ain't new around these parts. You did just marry your cousin after all."_

_"We wish you all the best!" Finny is crying again. "Don't forget to write to us here!"_

_"That's right, we'll help the young Lady Elizabeth as much as we can! This is our home now after all." Mey-Rin grins._

_Tanaka, getting up from his seat goes over to the young Ciel. "Can't say that I'm surprised. I should've known after all these years. The two of you have always been incredibly close. Even your parents had an inkling so early on. Treat her right Ciel. Never lose her again. If she is who you choose then cherish her."_

_Bowing his head was the only thing Ciel could do to hide his red eyes. "I will."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_They couldn't exactly leave England right away. There was business Ciel needed to finish. Against his better judgement he brought his sister to the east side to see Lau. Mey-Rin had told them that she would send them some articles of clothing once they found a place to stay for the meantime. The townhouse was out of the question considering they had both left the Phantomhive name behind. It was no longer their's._

_Ciel kept his sister close, a protective arm around her waist as they delve into the opium den where Lau resided. She still had a little trouble walking after the wound Leo had given her on her leg. "Stay close to me (y/n). Don't talk to anyone except for Lau."_

_(y/n) eyes the addicts around her. "You don't have to tell me twice." She unintentionally snuggles up to her brother making Ciel blush slightly._

_There he was. Surrounded by scantily clad women that now made (y/n) blush furiously. "Lord Earl! And his Lady Sister! What do I owe the honor of your visit?_

_Instantly Ran-Mao stands from her seat on Lau's lap and practically dances over to the siblings, pressing her breasts right into (y/n)'s face as she throws herself onto the poor girl who can only squeal as she is suffocated. It wasn't the first time nor,Ciel figured, would it be the last. Ran-Mao seemed to have an afinity for the Phantomhive siblings, but because Ciel was rather harsh in demeanor she most often times went to go harrass (y/n)._

_Lau only chuckles. "Down Ran-Mao or you'll suffocate the poor girl. I don't think her brother would be too pleased."_

_Reluctantly she released her and (y/n) stumbles back, gasping for air. "Those things are deadly!"_

_"We didn't come here for merriment." Ciel hands over another manilla envelope. This time a rather chunky one that contained important documents._

_"Oh? What's this for?"_

_So her brother wouldn't have to repeat himself, as he so hated to do, (y/n) steps up and informs Lau; tells him all they told the others at the manor._

_"Ah, so I was right. You two were fucking."_

_(y/n) and Ciel sputter._

_"NO WE WEREN'T!!"_

_"NOT UNTIL RECENTLY!!"_

_"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNEW IT?!!_

_It makes Lau laugh even more. To make Ciel angry was one thing, but to fluster both was another. One that Lau always took pride in. "Oh don't be shy about it. Incest is nothing new. Emperor Liu Zeye had incestuous affairs with both his aunt and his sister. And surely you know your own Queen Victoria married her cousin. I always knew the two of you would end up fucking. I could see it in your eyes. . . Speaking of, I see that you have both of your eyes Earl. And I fail to see your trusted servant Sebastian."_

_That made (y/n) shrink. Ciel knew very well that his sister must still have some lingering feelings for the demon, no matter what had transpired. "He's no longer in our service."_

_"I'm not an earl anymore." Ciel sighs. "What's in the envelope are documents. Elizabeth, being my legal wife, has soul custody of all my enterprises. And I mean ALL of them. I know she'll have plenty of help from her mother and brother, but I'm expecting you to help her with the Underground world. Should she need it. And should she need to get into contact with me I expect you'll be one of the only people able to find me."_

_Ciel never did trust Lau's curled smile. "Of course of course. You can count on me. But where will the two of you go? Most of Europe knows your face. After all, you were the little earl with an eyepatch. That kind of thing makes you stand out in a crowd."_

_"We'll figure something out." He grabs his sister hand, making her smile. "We always do."_

_"Might I offer up my apartments in China? At least for a little bit. In return you can conduct some of my. . . business. . ."_

_They both knew what that entailed. Drugs. But it wouldn't be the first time Ciel had dipped his toes into that life._

_He nodded. "Alright." It wouldn't be for forever. Just until they find their bearings and find a permanent place to live._   
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  


"Pr-Pregnant?!" Ciel gaped, both eyes incredibly wide at the news Lau had just delivered to them. 

"Indeed. Are you not happy Lord Earl?" He still had a habit of calling Ciel that even though Ciel gave up that title. "I guess that is somewhat troublesome to your sister love though." Lau peers over at (y/n) who had slipped on a silk robe. Her face was unreadable. 

"No. . ." She whispers, eyes drifting down so that her eyelashes could kiss her cheeks. "I'm happy for Elizabeth. Truly I am. She deserves that kind of happiness." 

Neither of the men seemed to convinced though. Ciel worried about his sister. They had never talked about having their own children. It was a subject that both of them knew might be impossible to have in their relationship. Cousins are one thing, siblings. . . even more risky. . . 

"Shall I send her your blessings then? She wanted me to tell you in person rather than send a letter. I suppose a part of her hoped that the two of you would go back to England with that news." 

"Give us a minute, would you?" Ciel snapped at Lau. The man continued to smile, nodding before leaving the room and giving (y/n) and Ciel privacy. "Are you okay?" 

(y/n) nods. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"A few reasons. . ." 

"I meant what I said. I am happy for Lizzy. She deserves at least a baby after what we've done to her. But. . ." Her voice lowers, so much so that it broke Ciel's heart to hear it quiver. "I wanted your baby too. . ." 

"Oh (y/n)-" 

"I know. I know we can't have one. Not now. Not with how much we travel. We haven't even found a permanent place to live. . . And. . . And there's the matter of us being siblings. . ." 

"That does seem to always put a damper on things, doesn't it?" Ciel chuckles sadly, cupping his sister's face in his hands. She didn't look at him until he brushed his nose against her's. "We have each other. Isn't that enough?" 

She smiles softly and kisses him. "It'll have to be enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy to hear that everyone was down for an extra Ciel chapter haha :) I actually really missed this story. One bad side of finishing a story is that you start to miss writting for it. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Sorry it didn't end on a happier note. But it'll have to be enough ;)


End file.
